Dragon Infatuation
by Saij Spellhart
Summary: Half-Dragon Ichigo strikes a bargain with irritating and pretentious human Rukia Kuchiki. His job, pretend to be her date. Hers, to provide a pass into the largest dragon tournament. Their agreement proves more than they predicted when Ichigo starts blurring the lines between pretend and courting a mate. After all you aren't supposed to fall for the girl you're keeping single.
1. Using You

**The first 6 chapters of this fanfiction have been reworked. I've removed a lot of boring narrative and changed some major story material concerning Rukia and Ichigo at the Gathering, and I fleshed out their interactions. It won't change anything concerning post chapter 6. So the rest of the story works just fine with these changes. But I hope this makes the story more enjoyable to both new and old readers.**

* * *

Goddess,

 _That's not the word I would have used the first time I met her. Definitely not. If I were to quote some of the adjectives I thought when I first met Rukia Kuchiki it would have been: short, pretentious, amusing, or quite simply_ brat.

Rukia never waltzed into my life. What she did was more of a tango, or a flamenco. Something feisty laced with a bit more fire, and less class. I never liked dancing so maybe that's why we never got along so well, and still don't. The catalyst that caused me to make the acquaintance of the aforementioned woman was a customary gathering of my kind.

0000

 **The Day Before the Gathering**

You wouldn't think it was the middle of Spring given the torrential downpour that practically beat every scale off my body and sent me every which way with up drafts, down drafts and sideways drafts. All of which I swore were nothing more than a defense mechanism set up by Lord Hitsugaya to ward humans away from his estate.

It was a little jarring to break from the storm clouds and touch down on the ice dragon's vast estate only to be greeted by sunshine, warm weather, a blanket of daises and a courtyard filled with roses. Also, the pretentious little Lordling himself was standing outside prepared to greet me. I released my luggage from the death hold I had on it, letting it slip from my jaws (along with a waterfall of accumulated saliva and rainwater) and took satisfaction in the squelching sound it made upon impact with the ground. Hitsugaya cringed, but approached me none the less.

"You're early, Kurosaki."

 _Well hello to you too, Toshiro._

Unable to return his half-assed greeting, I responded with a concise snort instead.

Lord Hitsugaya, who looked like he just stepped out of an eighties fashion magazine, stopped before me flanked by his servants and motioned for them to produce something for me to wear. Unlike the Lord's attire (which was about three decades out of date) the clothing I was being offered was an old moth-eaten cloak straight out of the eighteenth century.

 _How gracious of him_ , I thought to myself. As cynical as I was being towards the Lordling, he wasn't so bad. I just wasn't accustomed to the cordial treatment.

With a fair amount of writhing, flinching, and the sickening sounds of bones reforming I managed to pull myself together and assume my human form, accepting the itchy old cloak proffered to me to cover my nakedness. I pulled the cloak over my shoulders and fumbled with the ties on the front while Hitsugaya motioned for her servants to gather my soggy belongings off the ground. The two servants tasked with the job began dancing around my dark-green, body-sized, duffle bag hesitating to put their hands on it.

I was still fumbling with the ties when Hitsugaya let out a sigh of disdain. "It's so considerate of you to regurgitate your luggage for us, Kurosaki." He was eyeing my duffle bag with a curled lip, his servants finally working up the balls to pick it up off the ground. Which resulted in saliva oozing from their grip and making stringy strands toward the grass.

"Only for you, Toshiro." I sneered.

"That's _Lord Hitsugaya_." He corrected.

I ignored him and strolled right past towards his mansion. Hitsugaya had a humble estate the same way you could claim that lions were small felines. To put it objectively he owned a very old fashioned mansion located on many acres of cleared land, and many more acres of overgrown forest. The locals called it Hallowed Forest and steered clear due to the unpredictable and harsh weather conditions. Of course, it helped that Hitsugaya was considered a winter deity in these parts. Some divine ice dragon that reigned over this region for the better part of a hundred years and managed to accumulate a cult following from the nearby human villages. The reality was more comical than the mythology. The oh-so-scary Ice deity was nothing more than the equivalent of a diminutive white-haired teenager.

"I'm actually surprised you arrived before your Father." Remarked the false god, who fell into step behind me.

"This'll be my second Gathering, and I didn't know how long it was gonna take me to get here." I explained. I gave him a shrug as if it wasn't anything unusual, which was the exact opposite of the situation.

"Only your second?" He looked surprised for only a moment. "I always forget how young you are. You age so much faster than the rest of us."

The urge to become defensive and tell him to go to hell rose in my throat like bile, but I clenched my teeth and said nothing.

"You were what, nine? Ten? The last time we had a Gathering."

I couldn't tell from his tone if he was mocking me or genuinely curious, so I growled out, "nine," and rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm. Well the other dragons should be arriving throughout today and tomorrow. My servants will show you to the room you'll be staying in for the next two weeks. They shall also provide you with a pamphlet detailing the daily events, and a map of my estate." It didn't escape my notice that Hitsugaya had to speed walk just to keep up with my long strides. His mouth was yammering on about what I should expect to find in my room, and I was no doubt being used as rehearsal for when he needed to spit this speech out to someone truly important.

"Really? Pamphlets?" I teased, cutting his little speech short. "You make this sound like a convention. We should also name it Dragon Con while we're at it."

The glower he shot me would have been intimidating if he wasn't more than a foot shorter than me.

"For your information, Kurosaki, this is my first time hosting the Gathering and I'm trying to make a good impression. Besides," he stopped to run his fingers through his white hair and huffed, "if the Kuchikis hosted this event you'd be confined to the servant's wing for two weeks. So, I think what you mean to say was _thank you._ "

"Che." I scoffed. This two week event was known as the Gathering among my kind. Dragons gathered every ten years to socialize, take a census, and reiterate drake law to the younger generation. We tried exceedingly hard to govern our own species and ensure its survival; all while coexisting with the ever-growing population of humans, and keeping most them ignorant to our existence.

This would be my first Gathering since becoming an adult, which made it a bit of a big deal.

"I'm curious why you didn't arrive with the rest of your clan." Toshiro was directing the conversation back to the absence of my father, and why I arrived before him.

"They aren't my clan anymore." I explained a little more bitterly than intended. "I'm on my own now."

"Defected or _banished_?" Hitsugaya said the last part like it was preposterous. Which it was; my old man would never throw me out.

"I went rogue. Sounded more impressive."

"I suppose that's as good a reason as any to go rogue." He muttered.

Dragons tended to fall into two distinct categories; clans and rogues. Clans were led by a stronger alpha dragon, either male or female, who acted as a governing head of a group of weaker subservient dragons. To put it simply; weak, small, and generally simple drakes made good clan member material. Rogues were usually strong or clever dragons who hadn't settled down and formed a clan, or chose to pursue a more solitary life. I was the latter or the two. Proudly renowned for my sheer size, and brute strength; however… slightly lacking in cleverness.

At this point he was leading me through the halls towards a wing of rooms where the guests would be staying. A long plush carpet marked our path, and the monotonous corridors were broken up with sloping marble arches and assorted statuary. The doors to all the different rooms were heavy and made of solid wood carved with a design reminiscent of Celtic tapestries.

"You'll be sharing your room with two other rogues, I trust that won't be an issue." Explained my host.

"Is it because I can't afford the VIP treatment?" I mouthed back.

"Yes." He didn't even miss a beat.

My face fell, but I didn't say anything. Sucked being poor.

"At least you won't be sharing with your Father."

That made me crack half a smile. He had a point, it would have been hell if I had to bunk with my younger sisters and crazy old man. I guess going rogue had its perks.

We stopped outside a door that looked just like all the other doors. I pushed it open when Hitsugaya refused to even touch it. The layout of the room would've been the equivalent to an upscale hotel room if someone hadn't attempted to fit three beds within the interior. Instead it looked like a very expensive youth hostel.

I stepped inside to get a feel of my sleeping arrangements and had to move aside for the servants carrying my things. They dropped my slimy duffle bag on the floor and scurried away without even sparing a glance in my direction. I supposed they were in a hurry to go wash my mouth germs off their hands.

"You're free to wander anywhere on the estate." Hitsugaya explained for the doorway. "Just stay out of Hyorinmaru's Sanctuary." I nodded my understanding, and the Lordling took that as his queue to leave.

I wasn't friends with Toshiro Hitsugaya. I guess you could say my Father raised him before I was born. Hitsugaya's parents passed away when he was young and Dad took it upon himself to look after the young Ice dragon until he was old enough to manage his extensive inheritance. That's probably the only reason I got away with treating the Lordling so informally. Usually dragon alphas acted more unapproachable.

"This isn't so bad." I said to no one, then began to unpack my stuff so I could take a shower and get dressed before my roommates started to show up.

00000

 **Day One**

As a rogue I traveled light and I arrived to The Gathering a day before most other dragons and clans made their appearance. I wasn't sure when my Father and sisters arrived, and I made a point not to seek them out. It was on the first official day that the Kuchiki clan arrived, the _entire_ clan, all marching behind their alpha like a gaggle of organized geese. Except they all were in human form.

I was basking in the spring sun amidst the incredible rose garden located in the front courtyard. The brilliant light of mid-morning reflected off my ashen grey scales, and warmed my naturally cool blood. I feigned disinterest in the procession before me, but watched them nonetheless.

The Kuchiki clan was led by an alpha named Byakuya. If the hearsay was true, he was infamous for taking a human woman as his mate. Taking a human as a mate was incredibly inappropriate, and this instance wasn't any exception. It caused quite a stir among the dragon clans and their elders; but Kuchiki clan-leader, Byakuya, wasn't going to hear any of it. He went ahead and married the human woman, and adopted her sister into his family to top it all off.

I don't care much for clans, and I felt for Kuchikis even less. But in a debate, I was inclined to stand on Byakuya's side of the fence concerning human mates. Me, being a half-breed, the spawn of a human and a dragon, meant I lived about the life-span of a human (which was a quarter of what a dragon lived) and that's coupled with the self-control of a teenage male. Needless to say, I couldn't control when I shifted from human to dragon very well, I acted on instinct more often than not, and I was prone to go on a rampage from time to time. Thus, why I preferred being a rogue.

Near the back of the party I noticed a girl. What caught my attention was the wide-eyed curiosity plastered all over her face which she made no effort to hide. It set her apart from the rest of the pompous stone-faced clan. She wasn't very good at hiding her interest and I saw her staring at me from a mile away. I'm not the handsomest dragon. I don't boast exotic colors, or a sleek majestic form. Instead I'm a long-faced, speckled gray dragon with a white face and red markings starting just above my eyes and running down over my cheek bones. I have two long, hook-shaped horns that run parallel with my snout and from the back of my skull and corners of my jaw starts a blazing mane of spikes that run down the back of my long neck, and taper off between my shoulder blades. All this was accented with several scars; trophies I bear from the numerous fights I've taken part in.

 _Also, I'm a wyvern._

She could have been staring at me because of my shear awesomeness. Or she could have been admiring me. Given her noble status though she might very well have been taken back by my unsightliness. But that was neither here nor there, because as soon as I caught her in the act of staring, I grinned at her, a wide toothy smug grin. She responded by wrinkling her nose and giving me a haughty eye-roll. Despite turning her head away and pretending to ignore me, I still saw her scrutinizing me out of the corner of her eye.

So, I scrutinized back. She was short, barely four-foot-ten, and she looked scrawny like a kid. Her black hair was clipped to the side with an ornate butterfly pin, except for one stubborn lock of hair that draped between her eyes, resting against her nose. The rest of her was nothing special; curveless, skinny, and nearly flat-chested. It was quite fortunate that her body was concealed under flattering red and violet formal robes. If I had a scrawny childish body like hers, I'd wanna cover it up too. Come to find out later, when I had the displeasure of meeting her face to face, what she lacked in size and physique she made up for in sheer attitude and personality.

I watched her follow the clan into Lord Hitsugaya's mansion and out of sight, and I wasn't subtle about it either. When the procession was gone I laid my large head back down atop a soft mound of grass and proceeded to maim my host's prized rose bushes with my teeth.

0000

 **Day Two**

Much to my disdain my two roommates turned out to be Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku was a friendly bald man with a penchant for dancing, and Yumichika was an effeminate guy with black hair, and colorful feathers stuck to the edges of his eyebrows. They were rogues who ran with Kenpachi Zaraki, and all three were infamous for picking fights, and getting into a lot of trouble. Which meant I was going to get dragged along for the ride.

And that's exactly how I found myself in the east yard of Hitsugaya's estate on the second day.

"What if I don't want to fight girls?" I asked upon being dragged outside.

"Then you can sit with Yumichika and watch me fight girls." Said Ikkaku.

I turned to the Yumichika and raised a brow before asking, "Why aren't you going to challenge any girls?"

The effeminate man smiled at me and brushed some of his shoulder-length hair behind his ear. "Fighting is dirty, I prefer to impress potential mates with my aesthetics rather than my battle prowess."

"Uh-huh." I narrowed my eyes and my mouth dropped into a disbelieving line. "Says the guy who runs with Zaraki, a dragon notorious for fighting."

"I fight when I must." He insisted, his nose in the air.

"And I'm sure the ladies will all swoon at the sight of you wearing fashionable eighteenth-century gray."

Because we all intended to shift into our dragon forms at some point or another we were dressed in long gray cloaks curtesy of our host, Hitsugaya. Said cloaks were easy to discard and put on when shifting, and it meant we wouldn't be ruining any of our human clothes.

"Yumichika intends to sit in the yard and preen himself like a peacock." Explained Ikkaku.

As if to prove his point, Yumichika threw off his cloak and started shifting. His face became sharp and angular, his neck extended, and his fingers stretched out to the sky forming into large and colorful feathered wings. His spine extended into a slender tail cloaked with a train of feathers and his gangly legs became long and thin like a crane's.

As a dragon, this rogue looked like a cross between a velociraptor and a peacock. The amount of color sported on both his scales and feathers was next to blinding, and reminded me of a bird of paradise.

I must have been staring, because he gave me a self-satisfied snort, fluffed himself up and stalked off to go impress some other dragons, both male and female, who were basking in the sun nearby.

I turned my attention back to my bald companion, he was grinning at me like the whole scene was hilarious.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Ikkaku.

"Aren't you going to hit on some ladies?" I directed my gaze around him to the clearing where numerous other dragons were rolling around and challenging each other in what was considered flirting.

"Give it time." He replied. "I gotta warm up with my lucky dance."

Ikkaku's _lucky dance_ was nothing more than him tiptoeing around and looking like an absolute idiot in his human skin. If he intended to make a good impression with the ladies it would have to be with his battle prowess because it certainly wasn't going to be with this display. When several other dragons stopped to observe his strange behavior, I stepped back hoping they wouldn't associate me with him.

I took this opportunity to scope out others like myself. This was my first time getting to interact with my own kind on a scale like this. There were a lot more of us than I realized, dragons of all shapes and sizes, and species were sprawled across the yard, and these were mostly just some rogues or errant clan members. Hundreds of other dragons were still within the confines of the mansion and the land around the rest of Hitsugaya's estate.

Some Kuchiki clan members even marched out into the yard to join in the socializing. One of them shifted into a sleek black dragon, shiny and polished looking, but he was small. The others milled about in expensive formal robes, simply observing the chaos, but there was one I recognized.

It was the dark-haired girl from before. The one I'd seen in the courtyard when the Kuchikis first arrived at the Gathering. She was dressed in formal robes like some of the other clan members and the wide-eyed curiosity I saw before was visible on her girlish features. It was as if this was her first time attending a Gathering.

 _Maybe it was. Maybe she was like me._

Lord Hitsugaya, dressed to impress today, also followed them into the yard. He shared a few polite words with the Kuchikis and even nodded to the curious girl, who reigned in her blatant curiosity and hid it behind a practiced mask of indifference. Very Kuchiki like. I got the feeling she was a Kuchiki in training.

"You should challenge her."

I snapped my eyes away from the Kuchikis and fixed Ikkaku with an incredulous look in response to his suggestion. "Excuse me?"

"That girl, the one you were staring at." He nodded at the dark-haired girl I'd been curious about only seconds ago. "Challenge her."

"Are you crazy?" I scoffed. "I don't even know her!" The idea of challenging a strange girl, and a Kuchiki on top of that was ridiculous.

"You aren't asking her to marry you, moron!" chastised Ikkaku. "You're just getting to know her. And what better way to impress her than to challenge her."

"She's a Kuchiki." I defended.

"Even better."

I shot Ikkaku a deadly scowl and bared my teeth. He was essentially telling me to go flirt with a girl I'd only seen in passing. A rich noble girl who didn't even like me as far as I could tell.

"I'll give you one hundred dollars if you do it." He added, stooping to bribery in an attempt to get me to make a fool of myself.

 _I must admit, it was awful tempting now that money was involved._ God damn dragon blood.

"If I challenge her you'll give me one hundred dollars?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah." His grinned pulled even farther, upon realizing I was considering his offer.

"I want to see the money right now." I insisted. No way was I going to get suckered into this without assurance. I wasn't that stupid.

Sure enough Ikkaku pulled a wad of cash from the inside pocket of his cloak and waved a hundred dollar bill in my face. I was curious what he was doing carrying around that kind of money, but then we were dragons and we liked our money. Money, gold, jewels, treasure, you name it and we flaunted it.

"I want the money right now. You give me the hundred and I'll walk up and challenge her."

I didn't think it was possible for Ikkaku to smile any wider than he already was. It also didn't cross my mind to be suspicious of why he was being so pushy.

And that's how I found myself shucking off my itchy gray cloak, shifting to my dragon form and marching off across the yard to confront the diminutive Kuchiki girl.

Several other rogues gave me half-assed challenges when I passed. Some snarling in contempt, some baring teeth, and few even clattered scales or feathers at me in a flirtatious way. Any other day I might have been swayed to take them up on the challenges. The thrill of throwing my massive weight around and proving myself an opportunity too good to pass up.

I passed on the challenges, but couldn't help throwing out my chest and puffing up my spikes at the females expressing interest in me. Even if I didn't return their attention, it didn't hurt to show off. Hell, they might remember me later.

Two of the Kuchiki clan members eyes me wearily upon my approach, one even quirked a brow and wrinkled his nose in disdain. The one that had taken the form of a small black dragon was nowhere in sight. I didn't spare the male Kuchikis so much as a glance until one stepped into my path. He didn't bother to change, opting to bare his teeth at me in warning, to which I responded by knocking him to the side with my wing and into his companion as an unexpected bonus.

I briefly registered the incredulous look Lord Hitsugaya shot me before dropping to the ground and initiating my challenge to the Kuchiki female.

Okay, so I didn't do this very often, like- hardly at all. My Dad showed me all the different challenge dances once upon a time while I was growing up. He even made me practice some of the more important ones, should I ever find myself in a situation such as this. Dragons tended to dance different challenges depending on the situation and the desired effect. I was very good at the issuing challenges for dominance, but _not_ so great at doing it to flirt.

Worst case scenario she might've assumed I was fighting her for sport.

My soulless golden eyes pinned the Kuchiki girl in place and for the first time I realized the color of her eyes. I became transfixed on the strange violet quality in her irises, unable to decide if the purple hue was a trick of the light or if that was the natural color. I had to remind myself to follow through and quit staring; with a shake of my large head I rattled the spikes in my mane and pressed my nose into the ground. When you challenged a lady, you had to show her respect. Then to show I was serious, I pulled back my lips and bared dozens upon dozens of sharp crooked fangs at her. The hot breath in the back of my throat spilling from my mouth with small licks of flame.

The Kuchiki female only stared. I swore her eyes were the size of baseballs and there was not a single ounce of intrigue or even disgust on her face. _Just outright shock_ , as if she had no idea what I was doing and I was scaring the skin off her bones.

Maybe I wasn't being clear enough. I could've gotten the challenge wrong. I rattled my mane again and pounded the palms of my wings into the dirt, following it up with a snap of my fangs mere inches from her nose. This only managed to make her recoil back a few steps, her eyes darting frantically from me to Hitsugaya, to her fellow clan members, and then back to me.

 _C'mon you idiot, fight me!_

"Kursoaki! You need to back off!" After the initial shock of my intrusion, Hitsugaya appeared to figure out what I was on about and was stepping in to diffuse the situation.

I shot a jet of flame in his direction as warning to back off. Then turned my gold eyes back to my intended target, who was still petrified in confusion.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Hitsugaya threw himself between me and the Kuchiki and bared his own teeth as a threat. "I said, stand down!" He reaffirmed. "She is a _human_ you idiotic dolt!"

 _Human._

Suddenly it felt like a dozen puzzle pieces fell into place inside my brain. Byakuya taking a human as a wife, adopting her sister into his clan. The reason this particular Kuchiki was always wearing a mask of curiosity, and the reason Ikkaku had been so keen on bribing me into this fight. It's not unheard of for dragons to adopt humans into their clans either as servants, or merely members of a family. This was one such human.

I snarled angrily at my host in a lousy attempt to save face. It was stupid to hide my embarrassment behind aggression and anger, but Ikkaku howling in laughter behind me and damn I couldn't help it.

Hitsugaya glared me down with icy teal-colored eyes, but refused to indulge my immaturity. When he refused to step down, or even attack me, I turned away in a huff, a flare of my wings and stalked off toward the mansion. After all it wasn't like I made an absolute ass out of myself in front of a bunch of pure-bloods, nobles, and fellow rogues.

 _Well this isn't the first time I'm the laughing stock the neighborhood. I'm going to make you pay for this, Ikkaku._

00000

As fate would undoubtedly have in for me, it wasn't long before I happened upon miss pretentious again. That very same day, after the ass-making I put myself through and once I'd had enough time to cool down, I found her in the library. She was reading something that looked exceedingly boring, a big book; thick, old and weighing more than she did. Yet she was completely absorbed by it. I could tell because it took several long minutes for her to register my presence even though I was standing not more than a few feet away. When she finally lifted her eyes and acknowledged me it was with a look of amiable curiosity.

"Well hey there," I greeted. I gave her a grin like I did before when our eyes had met in the courtyard. "We have a chance to introduce ourselves now." I added in a condescending tone. I may have retained some of the bitter feelings from earlier that day, even though she'd had nothing to do with it.

She leveled me with a look of confusion, and I was a little taken back by the lack of recognition in her gaze.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Have we met before?"

 _Duh!_ I criticized myself. See _this_ was why I staked no claim over being clever or insightful. It occurred to me that she wouldn't recognize me from this morning or the day before because I was in my dragon form. Now... well _now_ I looked like your run-of-the-mill teenage human flunky. By that I mean I was tall, almost six feet. I had plain brown eyes and a brow that's always furrowed into a scowl. Top that off with the most outstanding messy mane of reddish-orange hair you'd ever laid eyes on. Literally, _I kid you not_ , I had hair the color of a god-damned fruit. It was worth mentioning I was dressed like an urchin today, baggy green cargo pants, and a white t-shirt with a black stripe across the front of it. This was a stark contrast to what the female before me was wearing; like most Kuchikis she wore that fancy formal attire.

I scratched the back of my head, rather embarrassed about my initial greeting. "Oh... uh..." I was being quite articulate today. "I saw you before... in the courtyard," I explained. "And again, in the uh… the… east yard. I was the really handsome dragon that challenged you… and stuff."

"Oh." Her tone became flat. "It's _you_." She wrinkled her nose and lifted her book to ignore me and return to reading.

I must've embarrassed her earlier for her to react like that. Well she wasn't the dragon that tried flirting with a human in front of a yard full of other dragons.

"Che. Excuse me princess~" I wrinkled my nose right back. Despite the bumpy start, I decided to press forth and introduce myself. "The name's Ichigo, I didn't seem to catch your name."

"That's because I didn't grace you with it."

"You little brat." I hissed under my breath.

"Oh~ so I'm a brat, am I?" She looked up from her book and glared down her nose at me. It was quite a feat given that she was vertically challenged, coupled with the sitting position.

"Forget this shit." I growled. I wasn't very cultured, and short on patience and manners. I blamed my humanity for that. Instead of continuing our conversation I stormed out of the library and left her to her boring book. As I stalked away I noticed her face form a look of guilt, she opened her mouth to say something, but I wasn't of the mind to listen anymore.

00000

Dinner that evening was served in an expansive dining hall. Dusty aged tapestries decorated the walls from floor to ceiling in regular intervals. Two large braziers were on one side of the room where various members of the kitchen staff roasted ducks, chickens, venison, pork, and prime cuts of beef. Lord Hitsugaya invested in an enormous ventilation system that was temporarily installed above the braziers. It served to pull the smoke from the room, and circulate cleaner, more breathable air.

A running theme with dragons: we like meat, period. We especially like smelling it being cooked. There were so many dragons packed into the dining hall that we had to come and go in scheduled intervals. And, this wasn't all of us, a handful of other clans and many more rogues had yet to arrive, and would probably do so within the next few days.

I entered the dining hall when most of the humans were allowed to enter. Being a half-breed meant I got treated a cut above humans, unless of course I threw my weight around. When dinner time was concerned its best not to pick any fights, lest the main course find its way to the floor.

I didn't even have a chance to seat my behind before I was bombarded by a couple of familiar faces. The first was a red-haired individual, obnoxious and brash doesn't begin to cover his behavior. If I had to describe him in one word I'd settle with "dumbass." He was roughly my size and we shared a rivalry from time to time, but he sold out as a mercenary to the Kuchiki clan half a decade ago and that pissed me off. In his dragon form he was very serpentine, with a hide formed of bone-like plates.

The other friendly face was a woman. She was known commonly as a vixen in both her human and dragon form. Given that she was a strawberry blonde with a curvaceous body and breasts large enough to suffocate a man, it wasn't hard to see why. There was a time when I had the hots for her, but I think I could admit that passed. _Maybe_. I digress, as a dragon she was well known for her feline-esque appearance. She was what you'd call a beast-based dragon, and unlike most that spit fire, she could breathe ash. Searing hot ash that blinded you, choked you, and caked all over your body. A wicked tactic in a fight.

"Rangiku, Renji." I nodded to each of them and even clapped Renji on the shoulder several times. After the trouble Ikkaku got me into I was ready to hang with a different crowd.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Rangiku brought her hand up over her shoulder to toss her hair to one side. Although she didn't do it consciously, her movements came off as teasing and sensual, at times causing conflict because most guys assumed she was flirting with them. It was even more convoluted because sometimes she was.

"I've been here for a few days already." I defended myself. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Given that she's Lord Hitsugaya's beta she should've been right here." Cut in Renji. He lifted one of his crazy tattooed eyebrows at the blonde, prompting an explanation.

"I was here!" Rangiku countered, balling her hands into fists. "I was just busy... and stuff." She finished her sentence with a pout.

"I'm sure." Scoffed Renji.

I rolled my eyes as the two began bickering back and forth like an old married couple. They were so into it that I couldn't find an opening to get a word in. I occupied my short attention span by scanning the dining hall for other familiar faces. I saw Lord Hitsugaya entertaining a few of the more noble guests, what better time for him to schmooze than now I guess. Then there were Yumichika and Ikkaku, those two were up to no good as was usual. One was currently sweet talking a lady while the other was drinking himself into a stupor. Usually Kenpachi would have been right there along with them. Speaking of which, I wondered when the big brute would show up. If there was any dragon that could out-class me in size and strength it was him. He was as mountainous a human as he was a dragon. I heard he'd adopted a small human girl who took a liking to him a few years back.

"Oi, Renji!" I interrupted their persnickety little bicker battle. My eyes settled upon one particular girl seated on the other side of the room. She was nested among several other members of noble clans, but she didn't seem to be talking to anyone. I knew exactly why she was there, simply for show. She may have been the younger sibling to the Clan-leader's wife, but her humanity awarded her a humble status just above servantry. She was a token; Nothing more than a piece of jewelry to be admired or looked at, but never given much significance. No doubt the Kuchiki clan strategically placed her among those nobles simply to garner attention. Maybe if they were lucky, they could marry her off for more affluence and influence.

Renji finally peeled his attention away from Rangiku to find out what I was looking at. "That's Rukia," He explained, leaning against my shoulder. "She's the sister-in-law of Lord Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Is that her name?" I would've liked the way it sounded if it didn't belong to her. "What do you know about that brat?"

Renji recoiled away from me like a snake. "Brat!?" His brow furrowed, "She's no brat! She's tenacious, and talented, brave even. She's not afraid of anything." Renji's eyes got a faraway look, the kind you get when your mind takes a walk down memory lane. I elbowed Rangiku and smirked knowingly at her as he continued. "Rukia knows her way around a fight better than most men, and she even kinda acts like one. And then her eyes-"

"We get it Renji~" I cut him off before he started reciting a sonnet about her. I also didn't want to hear about her eyes, eyes which I was a little more acquainted with than I would've liked.

"Oooo~" Teased Rangiku, "Someone's in looove~" Much to Renji's chagrin she brought her hand up to her lips and pretended to hide an obvious smile.

"Am NOT!" Despite his denial, we both saw his cheeks flush the same color as his hair. I tried to stifle a chuckle, but Renji heard it and promptly added, "Ah, go to Hell. Both of ya!"

"Hey, hey, hey man," I tried my best to placate him. "It's not my place to judge if you have the hots for a little _human_ brat." It actually made me feel better to know Renji had a thing for a human and I wasn't going to mention the scene I made in the east yard.

His lean muscled finger jabbed me straight in the chest, and I let out a cough in protest. " _THAT little human brat,_ is a member of the combat tournament committee." He explained.

That bit of information struck me like a bag full of bricks. I changed the subject to hide my surprise. "A tournament huh. I'd probably dominate that."

While it wasn't uncommon for our kind to pick fights for assorted reasons, it was uncommon for those fights to be organized. Well _legally._ There were plenty of underground fighting rings if you knew where to look, and I may or may not have frequented them and participated to put a little extra cash in my pockets.

A tournament here meant this was legal. There wouldn't be any betting happening because that was the illegal part, so that meant there had to be some sort of monetary prize for the victor. Why else would anyone sign up for this kind of cock-fight?

"Uh-huh." I heard Renji scoff at my comment. "Dream on. You need a recommendation from at least one of the three committee members to even be considered for the tournament. And given your... uh.. condition, they aren't likely to give you one."

"My condition?" I knew exactly what condition Mr. Asshat was referring to. Being a half-breed meant I got left out of a lot of official dragon business. It seemed this tournament would be no exception.

"Hey Ichigo, you know I have nothing against it." He immediately went on the defensive.

"Except for making it sounded like a friggin' illness." I'd lost my appetite and stormed out of the dining hall in a childish huff. One thought permeated my irritation with Renji though. _If I want to join that tournament, I need a recommendation from_ her.

00000

 _Stupid, stupid me_. I cursed at myself under my breath. My stomach growled in an awful way, and I slugged it to silence the noise. It wasn't uncommon for me to let my anger best me. I was a master at making bad situations worse. My chief tactics included intimidation, and starting fights.

As a result of my behavior, I ended up with an empty stomach and a long search for the kitchens. The kitchens were very hard to find; I stumbled through several different studies, the servant's quarters, a smoking lounge, and a pantry before I located it. The kitchen staff were all gathered around an expansive wood-block table eating what must have been the leftovers of tonight's banquet. The staff ware playing a round of cards, and drinking red wine, all the while caught up in jovial laughter.

My intrusion wasn't unnoticed. As soon as I stumbled through the door, they all lurched to their feet and stared. Some set their posture to attention, others were just startled. I was not who they were expecting and after the initial shock, several staff members relaxed and settled back into their chairs. The others hurried up to me, and began assaulting me with offers of assistance. Just from their actions I deduced who were the servants, and who were the cooks.

"I'm fine," I said and attempted to shoo the hovering servantry away. "I just need something to eat." Several servants scurried off as if my statement had been an order. The others ushered me over to have a seat, and handed me a glass of wine. I stole a glance at the apathetic cooks. They were disinterested in my presence. I knew why. They out-ranked the servants. Their job was finished for the night, and they knew I was not a real dragon. Especially not a dragon of any influence. _Half-breed_.

A couple of servants returned no more than a minute later with plates of leftover meat and bread. Like timid animals they placed them on the table before me, and backed away as if waiting for my approval.

"Thanks," I shot them a pointed look, trying to tell them to go back to what they were doing rather than hover over me. They took the hint, and settled back down to play their cards and chatter about the day.

Among the gossip, I overheard them speaking of the upcoming tournament. It seemed I wasn't the only one interested in the upcoming event. My interest became piqued as soon as they mentioned the prize. Apparently, there was two-hundred grand worth of gold that would be awarded to the victor. That wasn't a bad hoard, and my family wasn't what you'd call wealthy. We were middle-class, and that's in the human term. Well established in poverty by dragon standards. With that amount of money, I'd have a phenomenal social standing. Nothing commanded power and respect quite like massive amounts of wealth.

The rest of their conversations were nothing more than a collection of underling gossip. I attempted to listen, and even joined the chatter from time to time. But the alluring thoughts of gold and gems were never far from my mind.

00000

 **Day Three**

I spent the whole morning challenging other dragons to brawls in a large clearing located behind the manor. The south yard. Naturally I won every match because in dragon form I was gargantuan. I was what you'd call a wyvern, a dragon whose front legs were wings instead of arms, and that gave me phenomenal upper body strength. That and most other dragons were five or more feet smaller than me.

The sound of shrieking came from my current competitor who I had pinned into submission, my teeth firmly clamped around his throat. The noise meant he had admitted defeat, and I released him, letting loose a victorious bellow. It ripped from my lungs with an eerie, hollow echoing sound, which was another side-effect of my humanity. My dragon noises sounded like a demonic leopard snarl from beneath water. Unsettling was probably the most accurate way to describe it, but it was a great intimidation tactic against others who've never heard a half breed before.

The amount of dirt I was kicking up and scene I was making may have been influenced by the blow to my pride I took the day before. This was my opportunity to save face. One moment I was in my zone, victorious, powerful, and smug. The next she was there, watching me, observing my battle prowess. Looking back, if I had been intelligent I should have played it cool, and been a little humble. But, I wasn't and I didn't. Instead I decided to do a very brash thing, a very human thing, and an incredibly juvenile thing. I decided to show off.

Once my competitor had slinked away like the loser he was, I puffed up all the spikes around my neck and shoulders and pranced around the yard like an over-sized peacock. Or a rooster, actually it was more of a rooster. Peacocks are pretty.

I made snorting noises, and I lashed my tail back and forth. My teeth were bared and my muscles rippling from raw power. I hate to admit it but I wanted her to see me, I wanted her to look, and my actions begged her to notice me. At this point I wanted a recommendation for that tournament but it would be days later before I'd admit to myself that I was smitten.

Rukia was watching me. Her eyes followed all my movements, I could tell even though she was a fair distance away. She had her arms folded over her chest, and she lifted one eyebrow in utter amusement at my antics. From day one she was never impressed by me, but I was at the very least entertaining to her.

My next opponent got fed up with my posturing and stormed the make-shift ring to fight me. I met the challenger full force, not even bothering to hustle them. My teeth and claws came down on the other dragon and I startled them with my sudden aggression. It was an easy win. Rukia watched me decimate a few more challengers before I called it quits. The reason I decided to stop wasn't because I was tired, it was due to my lack of focus. I realized after the third fight that I was doing a lot worse than I oughta be. I chalked it up to the ebony-haired brat watching. She was so annoying that it was throwing me off.

I took a break and laid down across the yard from her so that I could watch her without being conspicuous. She didn't stick around for much longer. Two matches later she left and went back inside Lord Hitsugaya's mansion. I didn't blame her though, it was rather warm outside. I waited the proper amount of time, so that it didn't look like I was following her. Then I shifted back to my human form and headed into the manor to track her down.

I made certain to slip into a fresh set of clothes, pulling on some jeans and a T-shirt. I also used some deodorant because I smelled from the fights, but didn't feel like showering just yet. It's not like I wanted to impress her with my personal hygiene or anything. All she needed to know was that I fought, and fought _well_.

Rukia was in the tea room this time. I knew it was her before I entered the room, I recognized her loud voice. She was conversing with one of Hitsugaya's servants, a mousy young boy with hair as black as her's. The tea table she was sitting at was antique, made of polished maple. The legs were intricately carved, and she was seated in a matching chair cushioned with powder-blue upholstery. When the servant saw me in the threshold, he cut their conversation short and scampered away. That did not please Rukia who shot me an exasperated look. Instead of being polite and taking a seat to talk to her, I decided to be a pompous ass, and I leaned against the door frame grinning.

"Hey, Princess." I greeted.

She shot me a look of contempt in regard to my nickname for her. "My name isn't, _Princess._ " She hissed. "It's Rukia Kuchiki." She proceeded to pour herself a cup of tea and squeezed a lemon wedge into it.

"Rukia." I let the name roll off my tongue. _No, it wasn't because I liked how it sounded_. I also wasn't about to tell her I'd already figured it out from Renji. "I saw you out back earlier. Did you see my fights?" I tried to feign ignorance like I hadn't been _completely_ aware of her eyes on me the entire time.

"I'm not sure." She responded, she didn't even lift her eyes to look at me. "Were you behind the puffed-up peacock I saw out there? 'Cause it was pretty hard to see passed that." I watched her take a sip of her tea, and I bit back a snicker when she made a face and added a few sugar cubes.

"A peacock," I hummed. "It's revered as a gorgeous bird, handsome even." I gave her my most dazzling smile, insincere and snide as it was.

"Piss off."

I blinked at her for a moment, taken aback by her crude language. It wasn't something I expected from a member of a noble family. I assumed only I talked that way. Then again, she _had_ been adopted into it recently. "Yeah well you aren't bad looking yourself." I decided I should probably compliment her too.

She responded with a withering look then turned away, and continued to fail at ignoring me. Of course, I didn't give her the opportunity to succeed, marching my way to the seat opposite from her. Unceremoniously I planted my behind into the chair and relaxed into its well-built comfyness. After a moment or two my eyes darted across the table to her. She was still trying to ignore me, but I caught her stealing glances my way over the top of her teacup.

I doctored my own cup of tea, aware of Rukia's eyes on me, but I let her watch me without saying anything. When the awkwardness between us became a near tangible I met her gaze and wiggled my eyebrows. She tried to focus her attention elsewhere, and I chuckled when her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

"Hey," I started, "What's a guy like me gotta do to get a recommendation from you. Ya know, for the tournament." I attempted to wave my tea cup around for emphasis, but only managed to slosh it into my lap. Rukia sniggered when I clutched my crotch in pain. I suppose it was kinda funny.

" _You,"_ She motioned unnecessarily at me with her cup, "want _my_ recommendation?" She scoffed at that and set her teacup down. "Why? I'm the lone miserable human, my recommendation should mean shit to you." I could tell from the start that the Kuchiki's grounded humility into her. Telling her that her humanity meant she was worthless. Just like me.

 _Crap, don't bond with her._

"Look... _Rukia."_ It was still rather awkward saying her name. "I'm not sure how familiar you are with dragons, but I'm what you call a half-breed. My father is a dragon, and my mother is as human as they come. As a result... I get left out of a lot of dragon-related things. I'd really like to be a part of this tournament..." God I hated to admit this... _Put your pride away. Put it away._ "I need your help to do that."

I watched her face for a few moments, and she appeared to be mulling over what I said. Finally, she met my eyes and asked, "What do I get out of helping you?" I didn't know what kind of witch-craft Rukia had imbued into her eyes, but I felt transfixed under the full force of those violet irises.

"The satisfaction of doing something nice?" In hindsight that probably wasn't the best thing to say to her.

She narrowed her eyes at me in contempt but brushed off my question. Instead she posed an agreement that would change the course of our relationship forever. "I need a buffer for the next few weeks. My brother-in-law, Byakuya, is hell-bent on tying up loose ends. Regrettably, that includes me." I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was a strong person caught in political conflict between dragons. That was enough to make most humans feel helpless. "I'm quite certain that before this Gathering has ended... I'm going to be signed off to some other noble family. All to further the Kuchiki ambitions."

"I..." She held up a hand to cut me off, so I clapped my yap shut.

"I need someone to interrupt awkward situations I might be forced into. I also need a partner to attend most of the social functions with so that Byakuya has no one to pick for me. And lastly it needs to be someone who's intimidating, someone who can hold his own. It'll give me some peace of mind." When she finished she gave me a pointed look, now it was my turn to speak.

At first I knew what I wanted to say. Now that I had the conversational baton, my mouth felt a lot dryer than it had a minute earlier. "Uhhh... Does that mean I'm supposed to be your date or something?"

"I would call it my own personal social body guard." I noticed she was quick to correct me.

My face twisted away from confusion, failed at forming a different emotion, and just flopped into dejection. "You just don't wanna call me your date."

* * *

 **Please drop a review if you like this story. I hope you liked the changes to this chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy the changes I made in the other chapters.**

 **I made reference in this story to DI's sister fanfic, My Sweet Sacrifice. Which is also a AU dragon fanfic that's HitsuRuki. It is written by the talented Hikari-chanX.**


	2. Partake a Social Dance

**Day Three Continued**

The Gathering, an event that went down in dragon history every ten years. Youngsters were raised on the stories, adults spent the decade preparing for the event, and the old folks gloated about their exploits. It's the social event where you could pick-up girls, become renowned, and potentially be someone in polite dragon society by rubbing elbows with the nobility. This event was only the second one of my menial lifetime, and unlike pure blood dragons, I had a short lifetime. All this grandeur happening around me, and through all this, I was stuck assuming body guard to little miss social pariah.

I admit it was a little more complicated than that, and she wasn't quite a social pariah. Some spoiled old-fart dragon would want to "marry" her. And by that, I meant they'll want to include her in their little harem of human woman. After all, her Kuchiki name still carried a lot of weight and could potentially overshadow her humanity. To slather whipped cream on top of that, Byakuya Kuchiki's marriage to a human was making human mates look trendy.

Damn it all if I wasn't missing all the best opportunities. I've never been anyone's pet. You wouldn't ever catch me licking boots before this, but that woman held my leash so tight I could feel it chaffing. The very first night after we made our agreement I was forced to show up to Rukia's room so I could escort her to Old Yamamoto's birthday party.

The door to her room looked like the door to everyone else's room. I was surprised when she answered after my second knock, her nose poking around the door to make sure it was me. I couldn't figure out if she were hiding because she didn't want me to see her yet, or because she wasn't finished getting ready.

"Don't tell me you plan on wearing _that_ tonight." She said in a condescending tone of voice.

I spared a look at the clothes I put on. A gray button-down long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and a leather belt. They were the nicest things I owned and before her scrutiny I had been pleased with the fact I even packed such nice clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She shot back hotly.

Rukia threw back the door, grabbed my wrist and dragged me into her bedroom. I had to swallow my yelp of surprise and nearly stumbled on top of her. My earlier suspicions proved correct once I got a good look at her. She was dressed in a pink tank top and a matching pair of yoga pants, nowhere near ready for this party we were supposed to attend.

"What about you?" I gestured to her state of undress. To which I received a glower.

"I just finished my hair and make-up, I haven't had a chance to put on my dress yet." She explained.

To be honest, her hair didn't look all that different than the last time I saw her. Except that I think she straightened it and it kinda had a glossier quality. I did see the make-up though, now that she pointed it out. Eyeliner, mascara, subtle lipstick, the usual, although she kept it tame compared to most women.

She worked her way around the beds in the room and pulled open the closet where she began rifling through a bunch of fancy clothes. I noticed that Rukia's room also had three beds crammed into it. It was likely she had to share with the lesser members of the Kuchiki clan. None of which were present in the room right now.

"Put this on." She instructed, tossing a tuxedo across the room.

I caught the suit and gave it a dubious look.

"It's not going to bite you." She informed.

"Who does it belong to, and how do you know if it even fits me?"

"Because the guy it belongs to is about your size, and he says he's a friend of yours so I doubt he will mind you wearing his clothes."

 _Renji._ It's good she didn't see the look of disdain I assumed at the thought of wearing Renji's clothes. They even smelled like him. A nasty musty snakey scent, that probably only smelled awful to me because I was still salty towards the serpent. Maybe when I was done with them I could go roll around in some dirt just to spite him. _Sell-out_.

"While you change into that, I'm going to slip into my dress." Rukia told me this just before she disappeared into the bathroom. Don't worry it didn't escape my notice that her bedroom had a private bath but mine did not.

It didn't take me very long to adorn the snazzy black tuxedo, white button-down dress shirt, tie, accompanying cummerbund, and I even borrowed a pair of over-polished old man shoes. The tux even had coattails. It wasn't the worst get-up I could have worn, and at least it was still within the modern century. If you weren't familiar with dragon formal events the easiest way to explain it was, colorful. Most of us lived long lives, and had been born in many different decades and centuries from all around the world. Every clan had its own idea of what formal dress code and culture entailed. So, the result ended up being a veritable melting pot stewing three hundred years of fashion and etiquette.

Speaking of three-hundred-year-old dragons, Tonight's event was celebrating Old-man Yamamoto's three hundred and eleventh year. The stale reptile was surprisingly spry for such and ancient dinosaur fossil. Like all the socials I'd be forced to attend, tonight I would be at Rukia's side, a most impressive piece of arm candy for her, if I said so myself.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath, letting loose a sigh as I gave up knotting my tie. I let the offending neck piece hang over my shoulders and turned to address Rukia when I heard her exit the bathroom.

The owner of the arm I would be escorting wore an elegant garb, a dazzling iridescent strapless evening gown. The shade was a lavender color that melted into a midnight blue depending on the light. Her black hair fell loose and flowed over her shoulders. Those midnight stiletto heels, I swore had an actual stiletto knife crafted into the heel. Lastly, she adorned fine silver chains on both wrists and around her neck.

I'd be lying if I said my jaw hadn't dropped at the sight of her. But I have an excuse, I'm was a nineteen-year-old male, and she was two years my senior. The hormones got the better of me on occasion, and I swear it never happened again on any of the occasions following. _I swear._ Besides, just 'cause she dressed like a woman it didn't make her any less childish. The witch still looked like a kid.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked once I corrected the angle of my jaw.

"Yeah, but you aren't." Rukia took in the sight of my wrinkled tie and stalked across the room to fix it. Her face coming within inches of my chin as her hands snagged the tie and began knotting it correctly.

"Where'd you learn to tie a tie?" I asked to distract myself from her proximity.

She scoffed at me. "I'm a Kuchiki remember."

 _Yes, as if that explains everything._

00000

Tonight, I was her social slave. Enduring countless snobby looks, hostile attitudes, and responding to her beck and call. All that, just so I could have her damned recommendation. Don't even get me started when Byakuya caught me with her. The man had a stick so far wedged up his hind end it was a miracle he even got married.

For a while Rukia just gossiped among her fellow nobles. The uppity talk annoyed me, as did the constant jibes I received from the upper class. They got their thrills out of subtly insulting me.

"You must be Miss Rukia, Lord Kuchiki's sister-in-law." The woman who approached us was much older than her stature implied.

"Oh~" Crooned Rukia, in a very fake tone. She'd been using that tone most of the night and it was insincere as fuck. Not that anybody seemed to realize except for me. "You're familiar with me, but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm Sui-feng. Alpha of the Feng Clan." Supplied the woman. "Who is this?" She didn't even address me properly.

 _Feh, nobles._

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Of the Kurosaki Clan," I added smartly. From the face she made, she knew I was mocking her.

"A kurosaki." She smiled knowingly but there was disgust dripping in her voice. "Odd of me to assume you would be keeping company with the Shiba or Quincy clans. It's unusual for you to _grace_ us with your... _presence."_ She wasn't very subtle about her nose wrinkle.

"And deprive you all a taste of true blue blood?" The smile I flashed was full of contempt.

"You are much too generous, _Lord_ Kurosaki. Your presence, as does your smell, overwhelms us all."

"You ugly witch-" Rukia cut me off by grinding the heel of her stiletto into my toes. I shut my yap, and looked down at her.

She leaned into me and whispered under her breath. "Play along and be polite."

"I shouldn't have to. They're insulting me." I hissed back.

"Your behavior is embarrassing _me_. Play along or I'll renege your recommendation."

I let out a defeated sigh, and sucked up my hurt feelers. I straightened back up and smiled sweetly, if not fakely while Rukia apologized for me.

"Many apologies Lord Feng. My date is still perfecting his manners."

"No harm done, Miss Kuchiki." Her eyes swept from Rukia to myself. "A mutt must be trained before it becomes loyal after all." I didn't miss the smug grin that adorned her features as she sauntered away.

Things continued along the same lines for almost an hour. One noble or classy individual after another, all with something useless to discuss. Eventually I ditched Rukia to indulge in my talent as a first-class wall flower. I was doing a grand job at it too but she eventually caught on to me.

"There you are."

"Here I am." I snarkily replied.

"C'mon dance with me." She snatched my hand and looked up at me in a way that was supposed to be cute. I just cringed.

"I don't dance."

"Yes, you do." she insisted.

"No, _Actually_ I don't." I braced myself, determined that I wasn't going to lose this fight.

"Please Ichigo. You've already embarrassed and insulted me enough for one night. The least you could do is make it up with a proper dance."

"I've insulted you?" I scoffed at her. "I've endured countless insults the whole night just for your so-called honor. Excuse me _Princess_ if I am unable to stomach anymore blows to my family name. Go take someone else for a ride."

Rukia had no come back after that. She made a disgruntled lady noise, then stormed off in a huff. I saw her a bit later dancing with a few rich schmuks, and even caught her stare a time or two. Eventually I did start to feel a little guilty. I wasn't really doing my job by refusing to dance.

Much to my distaste Old Yama's birthday included a lot of dancing. I stalled as long as I could but eventually Rukia peeled me away from the wall and onto the dance floor. Oh, how ironic, our first dance of the night was a tango. Of course, as I mentioned before, I detested dancing, and I possessed no talent for it. I felt bad the third time I stepped on Rukia's naked toes, I could tell it was hurting her but she muscled it like a soldier. Eventually the songs switched to something slower and more manageable for my paltry skills.

"Hey," I spoke in a low voice, and bent my head to look at her. She looked up, and I took that chance to pull her close against my chest. "Sorry 'bout that. You should know by now, I'm a shitty dancer."

"Don't worry, I'll be applying make-up to my feet, to hide all the bruises." She gave me half a smirk, and I felt her hand snake down and pinch the top of my rear.

"Hey!" I tried to suppress my jump of surprise as well as the shiver that followed afterward. I watched her chuckle a bit and rest her cheek against my chest, much to my surprise she didn't put any distance between us. So, I held on.

We only shared one more dance, before my stomach started rumbling like the ghastly beast it was. We decided to call it a night and parted ways after leaving the party. I offered to walk Rukia back to her room, but my offer was met with a suspicious look and a quick declination. She informed me she was more than capable of walking herself back and left me on my own.

00000

 **Day Four**

We spent the morning of the fourth day in the east yard going over my evaluation papers. Turns out before she could submit a recommendation she had to fill out a physical assessment about me. Of which, neither of us had a clue how to fill it out.

"What the hell does it mean by measurements?" Asked Rukia once she got to the second page. She had brought along a little box of tools the paperwork stated she'd need and was currently thumbing around with the measuring tape.

"What's the subtext say?" I moved to look over her shoulder, and it caused Rukia to go rigid. This was probably because I wasn't wearing anything except for a grey cloak. "Tail, torso, head, wings… Yeah they just want to get an idea of how big I am in dragon form." I explained.

She eyed me skeptically. "You wouldn't happen to know this information off hand?"

I shrugged. "I'm about the size of a tyrannosaurus."

"Right. Just let me write that down under all your measurements." She snipped sarcastically.

 _You're welcome to jot that down under dick size._ I decided to keep that one to myself.

I motioned for her to turn around and give me some privacy so I could shift. "I've never had to measure myself before, so I've always dealt in approximates." I explained. When Rukia turned her back to me I shucked off my cloak and started to change. Once again, the sounds of my bones contorting filled my ears; the pain of changing shape was enough to make me cringe, but I built enough of a tolerance that I could do it without making a sound. Not that I would whimper in front of her anyway. She'd probably call me a baby.

When I finished shifting I stretched out my wings and howled to let her know. She whirled around and nearly fell on her butt at the sight of me. A self-satisfied grin found its way along my snout, I was enjoying the wariness I instilled in her. I realize its petty of me to take pleasure in frightening a human, but I found it hard to care. My snout came down to her level so she could start with measuring my teeth; all she did was stare at them like they were going to bite her.

 _Well? We haven't got all day lady._ I snorted a jet of warm air over her, and that appeared to snap Rukia from her stupor.

She proceeded to shake herself, step forward with a little hesitation and pressed the measuring tap over one of my fangs. It felt very funny at first, all that poking around near my gums, and she took the measurements of six other fangs before I got bored and decided to lick her. My long worm-like tongue stretched out and raked over the front of her nice expensive clothing, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed louder than I'd ever heard a girl scream before.

I rolled onto my side, chuckling in the back of my throat and watched her brush off her front. She was furious with my amusement and that resulted in a kick to my jaw, which hurt her a lot more than it affected me.

The next hour was spent measuring the rest of my body. Rukia was so tiny that I had to get creative so that she could reach. The evaluation turned into a very awkward and peculiar yoga session, and Rukia even had to tie back the flowier bits of her clothing to climb over my tail, shoulders, and neck. She surprised me once again by how capable she was, able to scale me with the ease of a child who climbed trees on a regular basis. I did almost step on the monkey a few times though, much to her disdain.

Since we had no scale that I could stand on without breaking, she jotted down some approximate bullshit for my weight that sounded about right. She followed this up by taking my temperature, pulse, and whatever other medical related nonsense she could with the limited equipment she had to work with.

"Do you drink?" She asked, getting to the section that involved a series of yes or no answers about my health habits.

"Merrrfff." I used my claws to misplace a stone in the yard rolling it around between my claws while Rukia filled out the paperwork.

"Smoke?"

 _Does it look like I smoke to you?_ Just to be a smartass I let a flicker of fire spill from between my teeth followed by a stream of smoke right over her paperwork.

Rukia heaved a sigh and placed the forms on the ground. A second later her tiny hand snapped out and grabbed my nares. She held on like her fingers were talons and stared me right in my eyes. The action alone was enough to startle me, her eyes able to grasp my attention for reasons I still couldn't explain. What was this human who stood up and challenged a dragon without any sort of hesitation?

"If you want to get my recommendation, I suggest you start taking this seriously. I cannot understand you with all this huffing and puffing and posturing. Do this right or take your peacock show somewhere else." Rukia gave my nose another sharp tug to ascertain she made her point, and I could only nod in response. After that she sat down on the rock I'd been playing with and picked the forms back up, rifling through the pages till she got to the page she wanted. "Allergies?"

"None that I can think of off the top of my head."

Rukia practically bounced from her skin, her fingers fumbled the paperwork and the pen in her hand. Her face snapped around to stare at me, but quickly snapped away with a furious crimson color when she realized I was in the process of pulling on the old grey cloak.

"You could have told me you were shifting." She mumbled under her breath before asking loudly, "Bloodtype?"

I sat down the on the rock next to her, and noted how she scooted away from me. Which wasn't very far because the rock wasn't very big. "A."

"Blood borne diseases?"

"Why are they even asking this?" It was starting to sound like she was giving me a physical at the doctor's office.

"Because they need to know your blood is clean before you go painting an arena with it." She retorted.

"Princess," I sneered. "As far as dragons are concerned my blood is as filthy as it gets." I brought my eyes down to her level and stared straight into those violet irises, a condescending sneer pulling at the corners of my mouth and I let my fangs run out just to make her uncomfortable. "No thanks to you _humans_." I spat the last word with contempt.

Rukia tore her eyes away and scowled, I could practically hear the grinding of her teeth but I didn't see what she wrote down. She moved onto the next question without so much a missing a beat. "Illnesses?"

"None."

"Diet?"

"I'm not on a diet." I quipped. "This body's all natural." I struck my stomach for emphasis, not that she could see it from her angle and it was obscured by the cloak anyway.

Rukia shot me a withering look. "What do you eat, dumbass?" She clarified, even though we both knew I understood the question the first time.

"Meat, chips, candy, fast food, pizza, the occasional salad." I added the last part so she wouldn't assume I _never_ ate vegetables. but she still made a face at the explanation of my diet.

"You are disgusting."

The urge to mouth off at her was tickling the tip of my tongue like a flame but I snuffed it out with my teeth. Opting instead to childishly huff and rest my chin on my palms. I dropped my gaze to the grass and plucked some of it from the ground using my toes.

There were groups of other dragons milling about and passing by while Rukia gave me this evaluation. Some of them would spare us some curious glances, but most of them ignored us. At one point a Kuchiki stopped to shoot us a disapproving stare. Either Rukia didn't notice him, or she chose to ignore him. We must have made an odd couple, a human noble and a dragon punk sitting there on a rock together.

She didn't even bother to ask the next question. A quick glance at me from the corner of her eyes and she mumbled to herself, "I'm going to assume you get lots of exercise based on how awful you eat."

 _Thanks for the backhanded compliment you bitch._

"Recreational drug use and other drug habits?"

"No. you?" I asked more because I was bored rather than curious, but she elbowed me in the ribs as an answer.

"Are you sexually active and if so are you using proper protection?"

I sprang off the rock and away from her faster than a rabbit in a snake pit. The fingers at my sides clenched and unclenched and ran over the fabric of my cloak; a physical manifestation of how uncomfortable that question made me. "What the hell? Why the fuck are they asking about my sex life? Like it's anyone's business!" Never mind that I haven't been able to pick up a female of my own kind, and dating a human is out of the question.

I barely caught the smug grin that ran across her irritating mouth before she ducked her head. A few strands of her black hair fell into her face and obscured her eyes while she jotted down something that started with a V. I was about to protest what I thought she wrote, but she cut me off with a bombardment of more asinine questions.

0000

This time when I showed up to escort Rukia to her nightly event, I was dressed in Renji's tuxedo, my tie still wasn't tied because dammit I still couldn't figure it out, but I was on time. When she answered the door I half expected to find her in a state of undress, wearing the pink lounge outfit she'd worn the previous evening.

This was not the case. My non-date slipped from her room and greeted me wearing a seafoam green dress that left her shoulders and most of her back exposed, and it came with matching gloves that started at her hands and ended at the upper section of her arm. It was pretty, especially with the extra little bits of lace and frills that accented and trimmed the outfit, and she wore diamonds tonight, rather than silver.

When I realized I was staring rudely, and she was staring back expectantly, my hand shot out in a paltry attempt to offer her my arm. My mind grappled for an appropriate thing to say in this situation and I spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, your dress sorta clashes with the color of your eyes."

Turns out, that wasn't the proper thing to say to a lady. Her neck and shoulders flushed a red color and her face contorted into an expression of absolute scorn. Instead of taking my outstretched hand, she slapped it away and stormed off down the hall.

"Hold on!" I called, causing her to halt for half a moment and consider me. "I need you to knot my tie." I quickly explained, holding the useless wrinkled neck accessory where she could see it.

"Tie your own damn knot!" She snarled back, and resumed stalking away from me.

After fumbling with the article like a moron for several minutes, while also trying to keep pace with a fuming human midget, I finally gave up and stuffed the tie in my pocket. With any luck, no one would notice my lack of neckwear tonight. _Haha, I'm such a misguided fool._

Tonight was worse than the previous night. There was the customary dancing, and as it turned out, Rukia _actually_ was smearing make-up on her toes to hide the bruises I was inflicting upon them. She must've gotten tired of being stomped all over because she insisted we stop after only our second dance. I wasn't going to argue because it was my least favorite part of this façade to begin with. I had to give her props for trying to teach me though.

There wasn't any catering aside from a handful of waiters with questionable hors d'oeuvres. All of which tasted like ass, so I discovered after the fifth one I stuffed into my mouth. The latest one was so nasty I coughed it back up into my wine glass and placed that on a passing waiter's tray so he could dispose of it for me.

To which Rukia shot me a smoldering glare that said I was the dirtiest dirt that ever crawled out of the earth.

After the third noble snob commented on my lack of a neck accessory (my excuse that someone spilled wine on it) Rukia dragged me over to the most private corner she could find and demanded my tie.

"Calm down, Princess." I attempted to placate her mood while I fished the wrinkled tie from my pocket. Her mood fared no better upon seeing the state of it and that I'd balled it up in a wad.

"I should've chosen someone else." She muttered under her breath.

I don't know why my chest tightened at those words. Maybe it was because they stung at my pride and reinforced the fact that I was trash. Poor, unrefined, low-born, half-blood. The very same insults I kept hearing from all the other nobles the entire night. I had no business pretending to be her date because I didn't belong in her world.

 _I'm not doing this for her._ I scolded, reminding myself of my original agenda. Her opinion of me didn't matter. It never mattered, because at the end of these two weeks I wouldn't even see her again and therefore she ceased being my problem. So long as I played the part she wanted and kept her suitors at bay, I'd have a spot in that tournament, which I would win, hands down, not a doubt in my mind. The resulting prize would be mine, and I could kiss my lingering poverty and low social class behind. Besides, she was just a human who was gonna be married off eventually no matter how much I delayed the inevitable.

I barely noticed that Rukia had knotted my tie for me until the knot socked my right in the throat when she tightened it. My resulting choke was met with a self-satisfied glower from her rather than any kind of apology. Her small delicate hand came down to smooth some of the creases out of the tie and tuck it into my suit. For a second when her eyes were cast downward, I caught a look of harrowing despondency.

 _Am I really that sucky of a personal social bodyguard?_ Or was there something else?

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Some guy addressed her, disrupting our cozy little corner of contempt.

The dispirited expression never evaporated from Rukia's face, instead she covered it up. It was like watching her pull down a mask of faux joviality, and only her eyes, which her smile never reached, alluded to her real feelings. She took a sudden step away from me, forcing distance between us, and turned to address the interloper.

"Yes?" I hated it when she used that sugary sweet tone.

The interloper thrust out his hand, which was tiny and just as girly as Rukia's, and smiled at her in an almost flirtatious way. "I'm Yushiro Shihoin of the Shihoin clan, your brother said you'd be here tonight. Lord Yoruichi was unable to make it, so as her beta, I'm filling in for her tonight."

His jovial explanation of why he was there and talking to Rukia did nothing to alleviate the awkward and contrived circumstances of this meeting. I was familiar with Yoruichi, she was a longtime friend to my Father. And it was less likely that she couldn't make it, and more likely that she just skipped out because these functions are boring and she had a boy toy. The fact that Byakuya sent the male representative of the Shihoin clan to make the acquaintance of his sister never slipped my notice.

It was common knowledge that the Shihoin and Kuchiki clans were on bad terms. Both were powerful and influential clans, with often clashing agendas. The Shihoin clan alpha was a shameless flirt, and notorious wild card with a flair for the exotic. While the Kuchiki alpha was infamous for the steel rod crammed so far up his hind end that it would have to be surgically removed if he ever wished to relax.

I eyed the Shihoin beta dubiously, noting that he was new at this clan representative thing because he didn't speak with a silver tongue like most other nobles. Instead he rolled over his words with the clumsy eagerness of a teenager. But then, what was I expecting from a sibling of Lady Yoruichi? That woman never acknowledged proper formalities either, unless she absolutely had to.

Not that I was one to talk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Shihoin." Rukia dipped her head to the beta her faux smile still plastered expertly over her face. "I'm sorry Brother troubled you to make my acquaintance."

"Dispel the thought!" Insisted Yushiro with a bit too much enthusiasm. "It's an honor to meet you, especially after hearing so many things about you from my sister. I actually came over to ask you to dance, and maybe you could join me for a drink afterwards. That is, if your friend doesn't mind." His eyes flickered to me, quickly giving me a once over as if he just noticed my presence. "Lord Yushiro Shihoin," he announced throwing his hand out in my direction. "I don't believe we've met before."

 _Yeah, you're clearly out of your element. No one greets me politely._

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I tossed out my name and took hold of his hand. Recognition flickered through the eyes of the Shihoin beta upon hearing my name. The last name was familiar, no doubt. Dad got around.

"A Kurosaki." He breathed with just the slightest hint of admiration. I gotta say that took me back. I was prepared for disdain, contempt, scorn, disgust, any number of negative reactions. It's what I was accustomed to. But this kid looked at me with respect, and that was a little off-putting.

I regarded him skeptically. "I take it you're familiar with my Father?" Everyone knew my Dad. Dad, the philandering, obnoxious, troublemaker. Notorious for getting wasted, wooing woman, picking fights, and knocking up a human with not one, but three half-blood children. Granted he married my mother and set aside most of his wild ways to devote himself to being a proper husband and dad, but it hardly wiped his slate clean. Twenty years of raising a family did not overshadow one hundred and fifty years of being a womanizing alcoholic.

"My sister raised me on stories about your Dad, the man's practically a legend in our house. His antics used to rival our alpha." Yushiro's hand clenched tighter around mine and he began shaking my wrist almost earnestly. "You must be his son, Yoruichi has told me all about you as well.

I couldn't stop the grin that pulled at the corners of my mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet her brother."

We fell into a conversation about Yoruichi, and what she was up to, and he asked about my family. He insisted upon meeting my Dad at some point during the Gathering, and even invited me to join him and his sister for drinks sometime. So, distracted by my presence he forgot to take Rukia off dancing, and woo her with drinks; instead he departed with a polite bow to both of us and a promise to hang out later.

When me and the princess were alone again, I shifted my gaze down to her and grinned. "Still regret keeping me around?"

She scoffed and attempted to hide the half-smirk that threatened the corner of her mouth. "I knew you were good for something." A moment later she elbowed me in the side, and whispered a nearly inaudible, "Thank you."

"Anytime." I responded in a low murmur, for some reason there was a swimming feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll be right back. I need a drink, you want me to get you anything?"

It was unusual for her to be so nice, so I nodded and said to get me whatever, rather than make a snide remark.

 _I'll be right back._ That was of course a lie after more than ten minutes of continued absence I started to become concerned. At first I thought maybe she just wandered elsewhere, but a strangled feeling in my gut warned me that something was wrong. And no, it wasn't hunger pains. It didn't take me that long to track down Rukia, she had a scent like you wouldn't believe, a mix of cherry blossoms and sun kissed sand. That's all laced with the irresistible smell of a female. _Yeah yeah, I'm such a guy, I know._

I rounded a corner and exited out onto a terrace to find Rukia trapped between a carved wood ledge, and a rather rough looking man. She was giving him quite an earful, but the punk took no offense by it. Instead he leaned in closer and his lips pulled back into a feral grin. I don't know how trash like that even managed to get into a social like this. For one: they had a dress code, second: you had to be invited or accompany an invitee, third: I was familiar with the guy, and I knew he was neither.

The individual vexing my partner was a rogue known as Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. It was a rather grandiose name for such a complete lowlife. I've had a few run-ins with him in the past, and he seemed hell bent on tailing me for fights. Normally I wouldn't mind a rival, I liked my share of brawls, but Grimmjow was different. He fought like he had nothing to lose, taking cheap shots, cheating, and ultimately fighting until someone couldn't stand or worse. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he's killed before, all caught up in the thrill of the fight.

The creep was too absorbed in his advances that he didn't notice me come up behind him until I seized his shoulder in an iron grip.

"You wanna explain what you're doing with my girl?" I practically growled the question like an interrogator. For some reason Rukia gave me a panicked look that quickly melted into abject acerbity. _Why in the hell is she angry with me? I'm frickin' doing my job._

Grimmjow chuckled and turned away from Rukia to face me. "Ichi!" His jovial greeting had all my nerves on edge immediately. "I was just asking your gal pal about you. I was hoping you'd show up." He clapped me on the shoulder a little rougher than what you'd consider friendly, and his grin only grew wider.

I glanced at Rukia letting my eyes ask her what the hell was going on. She mouthed, "You moron," at me from behind Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" I might as well cut to the point.

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, you know there's nothing I like more than a good fair fight." His lips finally pulled down over his teeth, and his smile became significantly less white. "It's been ages since we've had a decent brawl. I was thinking we could relive old times, just you and me, and a decent turf to spar on. It could even be in honor of this hoaky gathering."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," I shoved past the man not so gently and grasped Rukia's arm. "I'm a little busy right now, I suggest a different sparring partner." My attempt to return to the party was walled off as Jaggerjaques stepped in front of me.

"Oh, the invitation was only a formality. I'll see you out back this week." His eyes seemed to glow when he said that. "And you can bring your little lady thing along too, so she can watch." He leaned forward and smiled teasingly down at Rukia.

She responded by striking him sharply across the face. A twinge of pride surged through me at that same instant. Grimmjow just recoiled away and gave a sadistic chuckle.

"I like 'em with a little fight in 'em~"

I bared my teeth at him before making a point to shove him aside. I kept a firm hold on Rukia the entire time, using my body to keep distance between her and Grimmjow. Once we were well away from him and back in the safety of the ballroom, Rukia rounded on me. She used every little inch of her tiny little body to make her presence larger than life. Glaring down her nose, brows stitched, fists balled, legs planted firmly apart, she was a little ball of demon fire just waiting to pounce.

"I'm _your_ girl?"

 _I don't get what her problem is._

"I had everything under control, and you had to show up and ruin it!" I felt her start slugging me, and I used my arms to block her fists. "Don't you realize the creep was just using me to get to you?!

"Rukia, calm down." I blocked another strike. "What the heck are you on about?"

"It was so obvious!" She finally stopped her physical abuse but continued her verbal. "He wanted to know what the connection between us was, and I was in the process of convincing him there was none. Then you walked up and called me _your_ girl. You handed him exactly what he wanted. Now he thinks there's something between us, and that he can use me for leverage." She brought her hand up and jabbed me in the chest a couple of times. "Mark my words, Ichigo."

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya." I took a step away from her, and scratched my hair. "He's just itching for a fight, but he's not gonna get it. 'Sides I'm more than a match for him."

"I highly doubt your fighting prowess is large enough to rival your inflated ego. Additionally, I'd rather not get dragged into your shit."

I tilted my head back and looked at her from the corner of my eye. "You sure talk dirty for having sucha pretty mouth." I mumbled. I felt her sock me in the stomach again, and it caused me to grunt. The little lady hit harder than you'd think.

I fended off a few more before I snatched her hands. I felt her stop struggling when my large fingers wrapped firmly around her tiny wrists. For a moment, we just stared at each other, my brown eyes twinkling with amusement as she breathed heavily, catching her breath.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Psh~" She turned her head away and tried to hide the small smirk that threatened her hardened exterior. "You moron."

"Let's say we get out of here and get something to eat. Together." I added.

"Are you asking me to dinner?" Rukia pinned me with a look.

"Maybe." I tried to shift my gaze elsewhere, and had to fight the color in my cheeks. "Don't worry it's not a date. It's a friendly meal between a noble and her personal social body guard." I tried extra hard to assure her.

She slipped her left hand from mine, and pulled me along out of the event hall. I hope none of the guests noticed her absence because we never returned. The evening found us in a tea lounge with a few plates full of food that we pilfered from the kitchen. It was all leftover from the evening's banquet, so it would not be missed.

I was straddling a chair listening to awful impressions she made of other nobility. The air around us was thick with my laughter, and her intermittent giggles. Come to find out she wasn't fond of them anymore than I was. The only difference was, if Rukia acted out of line she'd be at the receiving end of her brother's wrath. I had no such restrictions. My father would not care how I acted, in fact he might even egg me on.

"So, Princess, why did you choose me?" I was curious, something inside wanted to know a little more about this girl's motives.

"Choose you?" I'm not sure if she was playing dumb, or if she really didn't understand.

"There are plenty of men, full-blooded dragons in fact that would've been more than happy to play the part of _social body guard_ for you. Why me of all people? I'm low-born, grungy, and a half-blood." _Hardly an outstanding date at any social event,_ I added to myself.

"It's obvious, isn't it? If I chose just anyone, the nobles could very easily intimidate him." She crossed her legs and looked away from me. "No one is going to outright challenge you to a fight. You're gargantuan and you have a nasty reputation for tenacity." There was a long pause where neither of us spoke. I was thinking about what she said, and… well I don't know what was going on in her mind. "Besides, you were the first person I got leverage over. You wanted something from me."

"So, about this recommendation." I started. The jovial atmosphere between us had by this point dissolved, and Rukia became steely at the talk of business. "Have you submitted it yet?"

"I've already taken care of it. The tournament takes place during the end of the gathering. I'll make sure you receive your registration." I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't looking at me. _Did she feel shame about using me?_ _It couldn't be that, she's too heartless for that._ Besides, I was using her too.

The room became stagnant as I looked away too, silence permeated the surroundings. I think we both realized the only reason we were together, sharing this moment. It was just business. I was using her, and she was using me. Simple.

 _This can't be it, there's gotta be something else_. That explanation felt like a square peg in a round hole. There were gaps and pieces missing. I wouldn't be sharing dinner with the brat if it were just business. I tossed a dinner roll at her to break the tension. She shot up like she'd been bitten by a snake. My expectation was yelling. I was pleasantly surprised when she threw the roll right back. It struck the side of my cheek, ricocheted and disappeared beneath the tea table.

"Ten points." She declared with triumph.

I retaliated by tossing a piece of ham at her face. I missed, but the result made me score extra. It hit her chest and slithered down between her humble cleavage. I don't think she heard my declaration of one hundred points. It was drowned out by disgusted screeches and a series of swear words that made the servantry concerned.

I could never explain it, but for some reason I could be myself with Rukia. It was like she never cared if I were human or a dragon. And my half-breed status never meant anything to her. She never brought it up, never teased me, and never treated me like I was any different from other dragons.

All except for when her brother was concerned. Something about her brother-in-law killed everything that was Rukia. And that pissed me off.


	3. Trouble When you Walked In

**Day Six**

It wasn't even a week into the Gathering and all the stuffy parties, galas, and celebrations were starting to run together. If it wasn't someone's birthday, it was someone's engagement party, or clan initiation, or whatever other excuse nobles could come up with to hang out and congratulate each other on how rich and powerful they were. Sometimes there were more than one event scheduled for the night, and Rukia was required to make an appearance at nearly all of them, and subsequently so was I because I was her escort.

It was during one of these events that Byakuya cornered us. I don't think the man ever approved of Rukia to begin with, and it was apparent that my presence was even farther from his tiny little box of approval. The esteemed Alpha of the Kuchiki clan happened upon us and did the polite thing by greeting his sister-in-law. Don't worry he made sure to leave out a greeting for me entirely.

"Rukia." His baritone voice had an uncanny ability to slice through the overall din of the room. Her brother-in-law was a tall man, about my height with a long angular face. His skin was as pale as a bowl of cream, and he had eyes the color of frozen metal. His straight black hair came down past his shoulders, kinda like a chick. Everything else about him screamed nobility, especially his traditional Japanese-styled formal robes, and hair ornaments called kenseiken.

She was a little hesitant to respond, but eventually I heard an ashamed "Hai, brother," escape her soft lips. From the moment he graced us with his presence the proud and spirited side of Rukia fizzled out like a smolder in the rain. She kept her eyes down cast, and there wasn't a hint of a smile gracing her features. In fact, her whole body became rigid, I could feel it because she was hanging off _my_ arm.

Byakuya's cold and emotionless gaze flickered in my direction for a moment. I've never been able to read the man's emotions, but I'd like to think he felt disgust behind that stoic mask. After the initial once over, he turned his attention back to Rukia. "I don't approve of your company this evening. I trust that next time you can do _much_ better."

I saw his steel-colored eyes burn into Rukia, demanding obedience. _Damn dragons, always forcing subservience on their clan members._ _She's a human, your alpha intimidation tactics won't work._ I liked to think Rukia was a stronger person than that.

Rukia opened her mouth, and the ground seemed to drop out beneath me. I watched the scene before me play out in slow motion, tight knots twisting around in my stomach. I saw her lips begin to form the single-syllable word of acceptance. She was going to cower before him, and just agree. _Pathetic_ , and yet it hurt me to think that.

"It's going to be rather hard for her to do better, _Byakuya_." _That's right jackass, I used your first name._ I interrupted the exchange before she could give into him. The alpha's gaze shifted my way, and I swear I saw emotion flicker there. Disdain, hatred, disgust? "She's already being accompanied by the best, anything else would just be settling." Finishing with a glare of my own.

I'm a rogue, I'm also strong and unpredictable. If I wanted I could be every bit an alpha as him, and he knew it. In dragon form I'm larger than him, and probably much stronger. I could easily turn this into a fight, and he also knew that.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, _boy._ " He wasn't the least bit intimidated by me. He had to be at least seventy years my senior, if not more; if a fight did break out between us, he had experience and intelligence on his side. No doubt he was probably a little faster than me as well.

To hell with all that, I initiated my challenge to him regardless. I bared a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, expelled a sharp breath, and let my eyes shift from their normal brown hue to a demonic golden glow. I don't even know why I challenged the brother of the irritating midget. Even if I did fight Byakuya, what would I have gained?

"Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted my callous display and yanked hard on my arm. "Brother please excuse us. I apologize for his misdemeanor." _Ah, God. Rukia stop making this worse. Don't bend your knee to him._ She did. She quickly bowed her apology and the next thing I knew she was dragging me away and out of the event hall. Her brother-in-law just watched us silently with a guarded expression.

00

"You idiot!" I felt her hard and bony fist slam into my solar plexus, and it caused the wind to rush right out of my lungs. "What were you thinking!?"

"It's really no big deal, Rukia." My voice was a little raspy from the pain. "I could have taken him, easy."

The expression she mauled me with was one of disgust, and doubt. She didn't believe that I was any match for her brother. _Ouch, my priide~_

"He would've killed you; and for what!?" She threw her arms in the air and stomped one of her feet in my direction. For such a tiny woman, she had an enormous presence. _Speaking of which, where did all that passion go five minutes prior?_ "What exactly would you have gained even if you had won? Tell me, moron!"

"Well I… uh..." She had a point. I had been all stoked to challenge her brother to a fight, and it had all been for... _her._ "Hell, I dunno!" A huff of irritation was all I could come up with. "I was doing my job, okay! Our agreement was that I'm your buffer. Well I was buffing, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, right into an unmarked grave!" She placed her head unceremoniously into her hand and mumbled. "I can't believe you."

"Why the hell do you even care?" I really didn't understand what the big deal was.

Apparently, that was it, she wasn't even going to answer my question. I watched her face contort into livid anger, she gave me one more venomous glare before stalking away from me with as much dignity as she could salvage.

00000

 **Day Seven**

I finally managed to convince Rukia to ditch a social event, and blow off all her other obligations for the night. And by "I convinced," I mean we happened to be out on a balcony and she looked over the railing to spy a massive collection of rogues and common-wealth dragons gathered around a massive bonfire, singing songs, roasting meat and marshmallows, and making merry. At the sight of them having more fun than we were, Rukia coerced me into escorting her to the bonfire.

 _I didn't even put up a fight._

I was relieved to spend some time around my own social class, and I was surprised by how eager Rukia was to join in their merriment. She didn't even give me a chance to change clothes, there we were racing up to the bonfire, Rukia dragging me by the sleeve of my tuxedo while she paraded around in a gold evening gown that must've cost several thousand dollars.

The looks we got when we stepped into the fire light, you'd think we were naked and sporting two heads. Rukia didn't seem bothered by the attention. There weren't any vacated seats on the logs or folding chairs, so she found an empty patch of grass and sat down on her knees, her feet folded neatly under her butt. I wanted to say something about her dress, but thought better of it. Following her lead, I sat beside her with my legs crossed and tried to ignore the curious stares we were attracting.

"Well aren't you two just the most adorable thing to grace our bonfire." Without even an introduction I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and massive breasts press into the back of my skull. I must've flushed the color of a tomato, either that or the heat from the fire was licking my skin.

"Hi, Rangiku." I greeted in a tone much drier than I intended. Well if the world didn't know I was escorting the Kuchiki princess around before, they were definitely going to know now. Rangiku had lips looser than your typical teenage drama-queen. She also had a bad habit of exaggerating and starting rumors that weren't entirely accurate.

"Who's your little girlfriend?" Rangiku knew very well who Rukia was. She was there when Renji and I talked about her, and she was Lord Hitsugaya's beta, it was her job to know the ins and outs of influential clans. I could only surmise that she was playing dumb to make me uncomfortable, and force me to introduce Rukia to her.

I managed to force Rangiku off my shoulders and the tension in my back eased as soon as her boobs stopped encasing my head. "This is Rukia Kuchiki." I explained. I spared a glance a Rukia to see if I should confirm or deny any sort of relationship status. I know I was supposed to pose as her date during the high-class functions, but this wasn't the same setting. To my surprise Rukia looked vexed, her brows pulled together and her mouth forming a slight frown. The expression was gone as soon as she saw me looking at her.

"You're the girl Ichigo and Renji were ogling at earlier this week!" Rangiku gushed with fake realization. Then she proceeded to shoot Rukia a beguiling smile.

"I was not ogling!" Too late, Rukia was already looking at me with an expression that made my stomach flip. Rangiku was clearly enjoying my discomfort. Rukia too, looked uncomfortable under the attention.

"Ichigo, you don't have any food for Miss Kuchiki to eat, how shameful. Here, you two can have my bag of marshmallows and my roasting skewer. I only have one so you'll have to take turns feeding each other." The insufferable Strawberry blonde dropped a bag of marshmallows in Rukia's lap and about jabbed me in the crotch with the skewer. "You kids have fun, I need to find Ikkaku and Yumichika, they owe me some money." The wink she shot me was suspicious, and I got the feeling that some wagering had passed between those three concerning my involvement with Rukia.

"So, that's Lord Hitsugaya's beta. I've heard a lot about her. She's… lively." Rukia's words sounded as cold and controlled as a science experiment.

"She's embarrassing." I growled under my breath.

Rukia didn't press the subject, instead she confiscated the skewer from my lap and began roasting marshmallows over the fire. After she burned the third one and complained about it, I snatched the skewer away from her and began cooking the marshmallows myself. The entire time she protested and insisted I give the skewer back, and I had to dodge her short but quick arms as they made grabs. It wasn't the easiest task, roasting a mallow while wrestling with a pint-sized princess, and out antics garnered many more weird looks than we were already receiving.

"Ichigo, I said give me th-" I shut her up by shoving the toasty brown and melty marshmallow between her lips.

" _That's_ how you roast a marshmallow."

Her eyes were wide and bits of melted sugar clung to the corner of her lips. In the glow of the fire light, I almost thought she was kinda maybe a little bit adorable. "Want me to roast you another one?" I offered, tilting my head to the side and shooting her a condescending grin.

Her head snapped to the side and her face resumed a scowl. "It was alright. Cook another one if you want, you don't need my permission."

I smiled despite her sass.

00

Most of the crowd had dispersed, we were out of marshmallows, my ass was numb, my bones ached, and I had the inkling suspicion that it was well past midnight. In spite of all this, I was still seated by the bonfire with no intention of getting up.

The reason: some point during the last hour, while we were caught up in campfire songs, Rukia had dozed off beside me. What started as her head resting against my shoulder ended with her curled in my lap and her head tucked beneath my chin. For the life of me, I couldn't explain how it came to that. She was cold, and she kept falling over, and I tried to adjust my sitting position and somehow, she fell into my lap, and now I was holding her.

I wasn't waking her up because I was afraid of her fiery wrath when she finally realized where she was sleeping. It had nothing to do with me _liking_ her in my lap. I tried to ignore the scent of her hair, and forced myself to focus on the fire rather than the subtle light against her features.

 _She's a snobby noble. She's a bitch. She's going to beat the hell out of you when she wakes up._

Rukia shifted deeper in my embrace and mumbled something cute and incoherent, and for a second my chest hurt.

0000

 **Day Nine**

About the ninth day into the Gathering, I was sick. Not the normal sickness caused by illness, no I was suffering from shifting sickness. I'd been cooped up in my human body for far too long, the dragon in me yearned to be free. Attending all Rukia's social events, and following her around like a damned dog left no time in my schedule for me to be myself. Despite getting a little hostile with a few other nobles, not even one had the guts to follow through into a fight. So, it seemed my reputation preceded me.

I was late meeting Rukia on a terrace located on the west side of the estate. She asked me to meet her there an hour ago, and I was having a little trouble concentrating on where I was going. I remember taking a moment to rest my head against a wall and catch my breath. There was sweat dripping down my skin, drenching my nice clothes, and my skin itched. Oh god, everything itched, I felt like a lizard trapped in layer of old skin, too dry, and too tight, it just needed to be shed.

I should've known better. Due to my _condition,_ I can only keep my human form for a few days, then I need to change and let off some steam. Because I don't live as long as other dragons, I don't have decades to learn self-control like they do. It was four days since I was last in dragon form, that's a day longer than I usually go. At this point, anything could set me off into my dragon form.

But I'm stubborn, and pretty stupid. I was determined to find Rukia and keep my end of the bargain, well not just the bargain anymore, there's something else. The last couple of days were interesting to say the least. I certainly learned a little bit about myself. For starters, I'm whipped; all she had to do was give me the look, and I'd come running to her side. I also respected her a hell of a lot more than she deserved. More often than not I caught myself sticking up for her, protecting her pride, and well… being her _friend._ Ah _friend_ , I never thought I'd consider _her_ to be one. At first it was just my job to keep other men away from her, but now, even if she broke off our agreement I would still swoop in and chase off potential suitors. That's what friends do after all... right? Or maybe it was the dragon in me, and I felt possessive.

I struck my head against the wall and tried to shake those thoughts away. I had no business getting attached or being friends with that noble pain-in-the-ass. A few more strikes against the wall and some ragged forced breaths and I felt a little better.

"Keep it together." I repeated a small mantra to myself to help maintain focus, and It seemed to work well enough. I've used mind over matter techniques to help maintain control for a while now. I was pretty confident with myself when I pushed aside the glass doors to the terrace, I even reached up and brushed some sweat off my brow. That was when I froze. My hand dropped to my side and clenched into a tight fist; I even felt my nails start to shift into claws and pierce the skin in my palm. Blood slithered out between my knuckles.

Rukia was sitting at a lunch table, small finger sandwiches laid half eaten before her. She was leaned back in her crafted iron chair, and I could tell that she had dozed off in the warm afternoon air. I would have considered her rather adorable like that if it hadn't been for one thing. One little annoying pest I should say. That young black-haired servant boy whom I had seen her conversing with a few times prior was seated right next to her, a brush in hand. I watched him tenderly run that brush through her hair, smiling down at her in ways that made my blood feel like magma.

It was the way he touched her, the way he smiled at her, the proximity between them. It all rubbed me the wrong way. Before I could even comprehend what was going on I felt my skin ripple and shift, like it was peeling off my body in waves. I felt my muscles and bones stretch and contort. I started towards the little mousy servant-boy and opened my mouth to tell him off. The sound that ripped from my throat wasn't anything human, not a shout, not an order, not even profanity. No, the sound that escaped so forcefully was a hollow sounding howl that shook the bones of everyone on that terrace. Not that I even paid the others any mind, it was like they didn't exist. The only thing my mind could focus on was the terrified boy in front of me. I wanted his blood, _badly_.

Halfway across the terrace I ripped from my human skin, and my massive reptile jaws came crushing down on the table that Rukia and the servant boy had been occupying. At this point the boy had thrown himself away, and against the balustrade edge of the terrace. Rukia woke with a start when I first let a howl peel, and was now standing off to the side screaming, "Run Hanataro!" _Huh, so that was his name. Pathetic._

I spit chunks of what had been a very nice hand-carved table from my mouth, and turned on the servant again. Hanataro saw me lock my demon-gold eyes on him, and proceeded to throw himself over the edge of the balustrade. Lucky for him, this was only second floor level and there were many perfectly pruned hazel hedges to break his fall. Unfortunately, the fall seemed to have stunned his frail little body, and he became prone to another attack. I wasted no time charging over the edge after him, but in my state of rage I wasn't paying any attention to size ratios. Turns out my stocky barrel-chested torso got wedged between two pillars that served as supports for the third level balcony just above us. My snapping maw stopped just feet above the frightened boy, and he got to have a very intimate look at my dental hygiene.

Somewhere in all this Rukia was still screaming. Though now it no longer consisted of concerns for Hanataro, instead it was pretty much just my name and many pleas for me to stop. None of which I paid any mind to. I doubled my efforts to rend the flesh off that human boy and was finally able to smash through one of those pesky pillars. About that time my prey recovered and made a run for it across the western clearing. He seemed to be heading towards the trees located on the other side, but there was half a mile of cleared open land between him and his forested safety, and I was _much_ faster.

Just as my hind feet connected with the shrubbery below, I felt something hard connect with the side of my head. I turned to find that Rukia had somehow hurled one of the wrought iron chairs at me. Despite her heavy breathing she pitched herself over the crumbled rail and onto my face. I had to commend the little lady, I can't think of a single human who would grapple a dragon in all out rage. She was diversion enough, because I began whipping my head back and forth, as well as hopping to and fro in an effort to dislodge her. One particularly hard jolt sent her flying and I swore I heard a sickening sound when she hit the grass.

Rukia let out a pained cry before she just laid there, unmoving. That noise was enough to make me stop and utter a small whimper, my eyes becoming dull as the rage ebbed. But it didn't last long, I caught sight of Hanataro doubling back in all the commotion, most likely to assist Rukia. I was upon him in an instant taking in a lung full of air, and preparing to release a breath of fire.

It was then that another dragon joined the fray. The ground trembled and the trees snapped to announce his arrival, like the dirge of a calamity. The behemoth that tore its way from the trees was about eight feet taller than I was and built like a Panzer Maus. I knew the dragon immediately, I'd fought him a few times in the past; they had been great battles, but I was eventually overpowered. Kenpachi Zaraki they called him, the most infamous of all rogues, and the largest dragon to walk the earth since a thousand years ago. All twelve tons of dragon barreled itself straight at me, and I didn't even have a chance to brace myself. I felt his thick cranium crash against my ribcage and send me sprawling on the grass, tearing up clots of dirt in the process.

Kenpachi, or Kenny as he'd been nicknamed, was a large ugly dragon with a mottled gray and black hide sporting the nastiest collection of white scars you'd ever seen. There was a particularly large one that ran the length of his face, starting above his left eye, and leaving off at the base of his chin. Two large tusks poked from the corners of his mouth, coming down like the fangs of a saber-cat, this resulted in what looked like a permanent feral grin etched upon those features. Kenny's large head was crowned with eleven cruelly curved spikes, the color of bleached ivory. His massive shoulders ended in arms and taloned front feet that put the grizzliest of bears to shame. Other than that, he was an unremarkable dragon with only a littering of spikes on his shoulders to break up the mundane coloring. In a side by side comparison, this dragon made me look _very_ handsome.

It didn't take me long to recover from my shock, and go on the offensive. I lunged at my challenger, and he gladly met me in a grapple. Did I mention that Kenny likes to fight others for sport? I highly doubt the well-being of a couple humans ever crossed his mind when he locked horns with me for battle. No, he most likely saw my feral rage, and figured this would be the most interesting fight he'd get to partake in all week. This diversion, gave Hanataro a fantastic opportunity to flee and find refuge in the manor.

For a moment it seemed like we were evenly matched, but Kenny had sheer size and weight on his side, and a shift in his footing sent me toppling backwards. He took this opportunity to sink his teeth into my shoulder and press into my chest with a large bear-like foot. The breath in my lungs wheezed out of me like a strangled balloon, and my ribs threatened to give from the unbearable pressure.

It took all my efforts to whip my head around and sink my own teeth into the soft tissue of Kenpachi's throat. This was followed by lifting my hind legs and digging them into his side, raking my seven-inch talons across his worn hide. Luckily it was enough pain to make him release me and rear back with a distressed bellow.

I took the chance to roll away and right myself, giving him warning snarls and the occasional snap of my jaws to force some distance. We circled each other for a minute or so before he took a wild lunge at me, I met him in another grapple and bit the side of his jaw. I felt his blood ooze into my mouth, it tasted so bitter and sick I felt like gagging. We stayed like that for several moments, shifting our weight around, feet clamoring for the best purchase. By some miracle I threw Kenny off balance, and forced him to stumble back several yards. That was of course the worst possible mistake I could have made. That brought the behemoth directly over Rukia's prone form, endangering her already questionable well-being.

She must have roused from her unconscious state, because her scream split the air like the call of a wounded crane. That was enough to bring about my senses, I shed the tattered and spent cloak of rage I wore, and threw my form at her, using my own body to shield hers from Kenpachi's massive hind leg. I felt him step on me, and I even flinched, but the pain was minimal, and I had Rukia safe in the talons of my left wing.

The act left me open to another frontal attack, and Kenny capitalized it. His fangs grabbed my neck just above my shoulders, with a twist and the release of his hold, he sent me rolling along the ground. Rukia slipped from my claws, and I clamored to regain my balance and protect her. Kenny came at me again, attempting to sink his fangs into my side. I just barely maneuvered my hind end around in time and slammed my tail into his side. The impact knocked him onto his side, and he rolled around a bit.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's scream pulled my attention away from my opponent, and I adjusted my footfall in time to miss the girl below me. The stumble gave Kenpachi the chance to seize my tail, and drag me into the ground. Nearly falling on Rukia in the process, but I quickly countered by coiling my body around her like a tower. With that I hunkered down and stopped moving, if I had been in the right of mind at the start of this I would have laid down and accepted defeat earlier.

Kenny didn't fight to kill, nor did he fight for blood. The largest dragon of all only fought for sport, when you took all the fun away and refused to fight back he lost interest. This did nothing to sway him from antagonizing me though. A right hook slammed into the side of my face and claws raked over my scales, causing blood to drip off my face. This was followed by another to my side, and I let out a cough of blood and saliva when the wind got knocked out of me. I'm pretty sure he cracked one of my ribs, still I refused to get up.

Finally, Kenpachi grabbed me with his teeth, just above my collar bone, picked me up and slammed me down into the ground two yards away. I let my body just crumple in a heap, blood trickling from my nostrils and mouth. Honestly, I couldn't move to fight back even if I'd wanted to. I lost track of Rukia after that, but to my relief he stopped. _Finally_ realizing the battle was over my oppressor gave out an irritated huff, with one last noise of indignation he slumped his shoulders and retreated. I didn't witness him go, but the beating stopped, and I vaguely remember hearing him lumber off into the distance.

"Ichigo!" The sound of Rukia calling my name inspired me to crack an eyelid. I saw a blurry image of her running toward me, she looked so tiny and child-like; even more so than when I was human. I felt her place her hands against my snout, and she called my names several more times. The noise was giving me a headache, so I rumbled out what I hoped was a sound of assurance. I could never tell how humans interpreted my half-bred noises, dragons couldn't even interpret my noises. Alas being a half-breed, it made me wonder what I was. _Not a human, not a dragon, I only know what I am not._

My little black-haired midget managed to shake me from my existential thoughts and command my attention once more. She hugged _me_. It was rather awkward given our leviathan size difference, but it touched me all the same. Her small scrawny arms wrapped around my bloodied snout, and held me tight. I crooned happily at her as my eyes slipped shut, the effort to keep them open too herculean for me to muster.

 _Rukia, I'm so sorry._ I remember wishing she could have heard me, before my entire world went black.


	4. Out of My League

**Day Ten**

First, I got an earful from Lord Hitsugaya. It was very entertaining to see such a small guy so absolutely pissed. The little lordling looked like a diminutive teenager when actually he was about seventy years old. Lord Hitsugaya reamed me about damaging his property, and about how costly it was going to be to repair his terrace, and the turf that me and Kenpachi turned into a war zone.

It was the morning after my fight with Kenpachi, Byakuya, the prince of self-importance decided to grace me with a visit. I didn't even hear him enter, I was too busy shifting my weight and trying to find a comfortable position. The curtained off "room" they placed me in was about four sizes too small for my massive form. So, I was forced to find new and creative ways to stretch and comfort my aching muscles. I'd just finished settling when his voice cut the air.

"Kurosaki." It was a first to hear him greet me. I looked up at him in response, my golden eyes studying his stoic expression. The man stood there watching me, almost the same way someone watches an animal. Several moments of silence passed before he finally spoke again. "I appear to have captured a butterfly." The statement would have seemed odd and irrelevant except that he held up his hand; there was a small white butterfly perched on the end of his middle finger. I tilted my head in response, and regarded him with caution.

"It's such a beautiful creature. Set apart from the rest its kind by its royal nature. This one _especially_ so." I gave his mundane and rather small insect a once over. I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at. He continued, "But in the end, it's only an insect, small, weak, helpless, and _fragile._ " His voice became ice on the last word, and he curled his fingers around the butterfly. Then proceeded to place it on a curtain nearby where it remained, fluttering it's wings occasionally.

"Let me supply you with another analogy." He pulled out a cigar and a cigarette, placing the cigarette on my nose as if offering it. "Would you like a light?" Byakuya posed the question so casually. I grumbled in return, uninterested. "Suit yourself." I watched him put the cigar in his mouth and light the end with a rather expensive zippo. When he was finished he casually took a few puffs, and let out a breath.

"Allow me enlighten you on the differences between these two."

 _It's not like I can decline, now can I?_

"I despise cigarettes because they are cheap, and they smell foul. A sad and pathetic offspring derived from the cigar."

I emitted a low growl when I realized where he was going with all this.

"While a cigarette is for the commoners, I much prefer a cigar, it's like the nobility of tobacco products. Classier, and more modern than a pipe." Byakuya took another puff from his cigar and blew the smoke in my direction. There were a few more moments of silence between us, then he bent and picked the neglected cigarette off my nose. Byakuya continued talking as he lit the offensive metaphor. "The lifespan of this cheap imitation is so short, it will inevitably burn out in a fraction of the time it takes the cigar." His eyes narrowed at me, as he took another breath. "If I were to take this cigarette and put it with something lovely, like... shall I say, _my_ butterfly." He brought the now burning cigarette and put it near the white butterfly still perched on the canvas curtain. "It would most assuredly destroy it."

I watched in horror as he rubbed the cigarette out on the small delicate creature, both the offensive metaphor and the now singed insect fell to the grass covered ground below. This infuriated me beyond belief. Immediately I pulled myself off the ground, let out a guttural snarl, and brought my head around to attack him.

Before I could snap my jaws at him, Byakuya seized my left horn and held my head at arm's length. He didn't so much as stumble in his action. With a flex of his muscles he forced my head down into the grass and dirt, _hard._ The Alpha didn't release my horn and proceeded to hold me, despite my best efforts to struggle. Apparently, I was still recovering from my previous battle. I continued to snarl and snort hot air at him anyway.

"It is unbecoming for my sister to fraternize with your kind." He informed. "It would be in the best interest of you _both_ , if you would stay away from her. This is your only warning _boy._ " With that Byakuya released me, and straightened back up to his perfect posture. I saw the nails of his right hand still in the form of claws, and a few dark scales glittering against his skin. Apparently, he had to force a partial shift in his right arm, just to exude enough strength to hold down an injured half-breed.

"Rukia was discharged from the infirmary today with only a few minor cuts, and some contusions." He continued to inform me. "But I should warn you. If she had been admitted with anything worse than that, I would have made this visit to commit some _very_ necessary homicide." His steel colored eyes glowed an eerie silver for a moment, then without another word he vacated my infirmary room, and left me to my thoughts.

Lady Unohana the head of the infirmary, spent the better part of the day flocking around me like a mother hen, while also keeping me prisoner in her giant medical tent until my wounds healed. If a dragon incurs injury in a form, they are strictly advised not to shift forms until the wounds healed. Thus, for the past twenty-four hours I spent it curled awkwardly in a walled off area of the infirmary tent in full dragon. My injuries healed quite fast, and by mid-day I was ready to be discharged. But as such, Unohana was taking her sweet time in doing so.

This gave me ample time to think about how I wasn't going to be able to see Rukia anymore. Part of me was relieved, it meant I could return to my normal life and I wouldn't have to play babysitter anymore. Then there was my chest, it felt like a large lead slug weighed me down and caused a foreign ache. I was also bummed about the tournament scheduled to happen at the end of the week. I wouldn't be participating now.

 _What am I so worried about anyway? That girl's nothing but trouble._ I grunted to myself, as if a vocal sound made my thoughts valid. _I've never lost my head over a girl, and I'm not going to. She's short, she's bossy, she's stuck-up._ I tried not to think of her good qualities. _She's pompous, dressy, rich, the complete opposite of a bourgeoise punk like me._

It was in that state of mind that I had my latest visitor. She entered my room to find me in a most awkward position. I was laying on my back this time, neck craned around, and tail curled the same way. So, when I cracked an eyelid to see who it was, I saw her upside down.

I wasn't used to seeing her the way she looked today, no formal clothes, no make-up, no regal manner. She was dressed in blue jeans, and a teal blouse under a brown cardigan. He hair was a little messy, and her feet were clad in polka-dot flip flops. I don't know why, but I rather liked it.

 _Rukia. You look..._

"It's not fair!" She declared, the sudden cry hurting my ears. Then she glared down at me, and frowned. "I'm not going to thank you for saving me."

 _I know, I didn't expect you to._ We both knew it was all my fault to begin with.

She stood there for a minute longer just looking at me. I closed my eyes after that, I couldn't bear to see her eye me with such disappointment. It hurt. I always hated being a failure.

 _You aren't supposed to be here... You should really go._

My eyes flung back open and I was startled when I felt Rukia clumsily climb onto my stomach, then scoot herself up onto the middle of my chest. I couldn't see her at this point because the angle was bad, but there was no mistake when she flung herself across the expanse of my torso.

My dragon heart was probably about the size of her entire body, and I really hoped she was unable to feel the way it hammered in my chest right then. If Rukia did feel my frantic heart, she didn't say anything. I heard her let out a content hum, and felt her idly rub my scales with her hand. I answered with my own rumbling hum of approval because it felt nice.

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way. I imagine I felt like a large warm pillow of some kind because Rukia eventually fell asleep on me. I realized it not long after she stopped rubbing. Her breathing kinda evened out, and her body became limp. I hesitated a moment or two before lifting my head and angling it around to look down at her.

 _Oi Rukia~ You appear to have nodded off on me. What am I gonna do with you?_

0000

An hour or two later, found me and Rukia much the same as before. Me laying rather uncomfortably on my back, while she cuddled against my warm and modestly hairy chest. I entertained myself by playing with her hair and watching her nose wrinkle. Turns out, she was actually as grouchy asleep as she was awake. I had just started braiding one of the locks of her hair when she murmured at me in a sleepy voice.

"Mmm, Ichigo, stop that. Trying to sleep."

"Excuse me, Princess. Don't let _me_ disturb your beauty sleep." I chuckled in response. Letting her hair be at peace.

"That's not my name, moron." She responded with a little more force. It seemed she was finally waking up. She sniffed a couple times and murmured, "You smell like a sweaty old reptile."

"Rukia." I whispered in her ear, my voice just a low hum. I felt her shiver against my skin in response and it made me smile. This caused her to adjust her position. She lifted her head to look at me and I met her eyes with the warm brown of my own. "Hey." I greeted.

For a moment Rukia just looked blankly at me. Then I watched the calm exterior melt right off and harden into a tense expression. It was like she couldn't decide whether to be livid or horrified. I felt her whole body stiffen up, and her muscles became tense like a guitar string.

"Please, umm-Rukia. Please don't get up quite yet."

"You're naked." She hissed.

"Yes, well-uhhh, where dragons are concerned nakedness happens." I tried to suppress the embarrassed color in my cheeks, but to no avail. "Unless you wish to get more than an eyeful, I suggest you don't get up." She didn't seem convinced that _that_ was any worse than the predicament she was already in.

"This is a little forward, especially for you." Her hand connected with the side of my face, but honestly, I deserved it. "That's for being a pervert." She added. Her eyes dropped then and traveled down my chest, curiosity seeping into her mask of irritation.

"Oh no you don't!" I wrapped my arms around her and held her still so she couldn't let her eyes wander where I didn't want them. "You live with dragons, shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Between being a dragon, and the way my Dad was in general, I'd developed a strong tolerance for nudity. Of course, that only concerned male nudity, I actually never saw many nude females come to think of it.

"All the dragons I've lived with had the decency not to shift in front of a lady."

"Well technically I shifted beneath you-"

"That's a very grown up answer, smart-ass." She rolled her eyes at me. After a moment or two of silence, things got really awkward for me. Acerbity and curiosity was not the response I expected from this woman. I finally released her, and she climbed away from me not all that different from when she climbed atop of me. "Oh my." I heard her murmur before she proceeded to turn her back to me. I won't lie, my pride sizzled a bit at that.

I sat up and crossed my legs in an effort to hide my cash and prizes. I looked around the small expanse of the infirmary room for something to cover myself with, but there was only the grass on the ground and the canvas walls.

"Here" Her sudden expression was accompanied by a brown cardigan tossed in my face.

"What's this for?"

"To tie around your waist, moron."

After fumbling with the small article of clothing I finally tied it around my waist like a make-shift loin-cloth. Then I got up and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room unsure of what to say next. "Uhh, thanks."

Rukia hesitated a moment, peeking over her shoulder to see if I was properly covered. After confirming it was safe she turned to face me, arms-crossed, and her expression bitter. "Are you this frisky with all the ladies? Or am I a special case?" It didn't escape my notice how she kept averting her eyes every few seconds like she was embarrassed and forcing herself not to stare.

"Oh, come on! Have you seen this room, it's about one third my normal size. My wounds were healed, I was uncomfortable, and it wasn't like I was gonna get comfortable with you on my chest like that. So, I did the next best thing, I just didn't realize you were gonna be such a..." I fumbled to find the right word but came up empty handed.

Rukia huffed in response. "I'm not promiscuous if that's what you're implying. Besides if you didn't want me to look, you shouldn't have flaunted."

The conversation didn't have a chance to go any farther; both of us freezing when we heard a voice outside. It was a deep baritone, commanding and easy to pick out over the natural din of the infirmary.

"Has Rukia Kuchiki been seen entering or exiting this structure? I require her presence." He must have been asking one of the infirmary attendants, but they only seemed to cower and mumble out nonsensical excuses.

"We have to go," whispered Rukia. "That's my brother."

"No shit, but I haven't been discharged yet." I mouthed back.

She gave me an "Oh really?" look. Tilting her chin down, raising an eye brow, a set frown below, and glaring at me from under her brows. Then she pointed to the side of canvas that served as the wall to the outside. I understood what she meant immediately, but that canvas was heavy, and tethered.

With one last moment of hesitation, I resigned myself to the fact that this girl was going to get me in a lot of trouble. I just couldn't bring myself to care. I grabbed two handfuls of the canvas and wrenched it up, tethers and all. I'd be lying if I said I didn't use some of my dragon strength to accomplish that task. It was just enough room for her to crawl out underneath. When I was sure she was clear, I wriggled my way right after her. I was successful getting out on the other side, and breathed in the fresh air of freedom, but the brown cardigan wasn't so lucky. It got snagged on the canvas, and my stuff was once again bare for the world to see.

Rukia did the polite thing and hid her eyes, but not as quickly as I would have liked. I did the polite thing, and cursed under my breath. We didn't have long to celebrate our freedom though, Byakuya's voice could be heard from inside, and we both knew he was outside of my now vacated infirmary room.

I decided it was time to stretch myself.

Right before Rukia, I began shifting to my true form. My face elongated, and my lips peeled back to reveal rows of fangs. Two large horns sprang forth from my skull, and my hair dissolved into a blazing mane of spikes. My fingers extended and became long and spider like, this was soon followed by the soft fleshy membrane that would be my wings. Scales rippled their way through my skin, layer by layer, crawling down my body. My spine extended forming a large and deadly tail, and I felt the bones in my legs stretch and contort forming into the taloned and powerful legs I was used to.

The last time she'd seen me shifting, I had been in a feral rage, charging down her servant friend, and hurting her in the crossfire. It was rather painful to watch her now, eyeing me with abject terror. I felt the constriction of self-loathing worm around in my stomach. _What am I?_ Rukia just stood there, terrified and frozen in place. It took all the willpower I possessed to move, I was so afraid I'd frighten her away. But I laid myself down, and let out the closest thing to a whimper as I could muster.

"Well?" Rukia, shrugged away her fear the same way she would shed a coat. "What are you waiting for. I want up." To my surprise she approached me, and made to climb on my back. What I heard in her voice wasn't disdain, or fear, it was approval. I bit back the warm feeling that coursed through my veins, and bared my back to her. She shimmied her way up, it wasn't graceful, or perfect, but then it was Rukia. I couldn't expect the childish brat to be anything but what she was, and that was just fine.

I took to the skies as soon as I was sure she had a firm grip. Her body nestled between my shoulder blades, her fingers clinging to some of my spikes for dear life. Of course, normally I'm an excellent flyer, I blame the rocky start on my extra passenger, it was throwing me off. I had a rough take off, clipped a few trees just trying to get enough altitude, then made a couple of shear drops while trying to get into a wingbeat rhythm. This made Rukia shriek a few times and proceed to tremble, but in the end I leveled off and things smoothed out. _God, she acts like I was trying to kill her._

Besides, if she had the nerve to call me a shitty flyer, I could say Rukia was a lousy rider. I haven't let very many people mount me. Mainly just my sisters; but Rukia didn't know a lick about riding a dragon. She was rigid, and clingy, complete dead weight. Not that she weighed much more than a dog, but it didn't help. When a dragon flies, their whole body moves in a flowing movement, and she wasn't flowing. Just static against my back, and it felt horribly awkward.

I was well away from Lord Hitsugaya's estate, and the infirmary when I realized Rukia was having trouble keeping her grip. A particular updraft sent a stutter through my wing beats, and the jarring caused Rukia's hold to slip, her body slid along my scales before her hands grasped some of my spikes again. I let out a thrum of irritation, and forced my whole body to stiffen up and become a little more stable. This meant instead of flying, I was now gliding, wings locked out and spread wide to catch as much air as I could for as long as I could.

I half expected Rukia to continue to cling halfway down my back, but to my surprise she inched herself back up to my shoulder blades, one spike at a time. Her bravery astounded me on more occaisons than I could count.

I didn't have to glide for long before I came across a large pool of water where we could land and chill for a bit. Rukia was full of objections when I started circling the large pond, or maybe it was a small lake, in hopes to land. When I finally adjusted to an angle where I was working against the wind, I angled my wings to let myself drop slowly towards the surface of the water. About ten feet from the surface, I beat my wings to slow my decent even more, and I was rather proud of myself when I only mildly cascaded into the water. I toppled over when one of my beating wings submerged and caused drag, the other wing still grasping at the air. _Oh well._ No one ever called me graceful.

I fwished around a bit, my wings flapping uselessly in the water. Contrary to popular belief, wings are anything but useful when swimming. They catch too much water, cause too much drag, and slow all your movements to a halt. Its and awful lot like trying to swim with a parachute. Finally, I just lifted one up, cupped some air under it, and let it rest on the water's surface. This was followed shortly after by the other wing, then I stretched my body out and paddled like a dog with my hind feet toward shore. The air trapped under my wings, acted like a raft, keeping my torso buoyant on the surface.

Rukia had toppled off my back at some point during landing, it was most likely when I was flailing around, struggling with my wings. I couldn't see her, but I heard someone else swimming, and I figured she'd make it to shore just fine. It really didn't occur to me to wonder if Rukia knew how to swim, I kinda just assumed she could. As soon as my torso and legs touched down on the bottom of the pond, I rose out of the water to assess how she was doing. I had nothing to worry over, she was just fine, arriving behind me and crawling like a wet collie onto dry land.

She certainly had a flare for drama. The little lady, flopped herself on the grass among a patch of dandelions, and wild foxglove. Then she proceeded to sputter, and hiccup, and take huge gasps of air like she'd been drowning. I just let out an amused rumble, and settled myself into the mud, stones, and grass that made up the bottom of the shallows. Only my head was resting on the bank in the grass next to Rukia.

 _Are you quite finished?_

As if responding to my thoughts, she finally stopped making noise and turned her head to look at me. Her strange violet eyes regarded me like I had tried to kill her.

"Is that your idea of landing?" she implored.

I grumbled back with indignation.

"If I had known I'd spend ten minutes clinging for dear life, followed by a near drowning experience, I'd have stayed back at the infirmary and faced my brother's wrath."

 _What a load of horse's ass. We were only flying just over five minutes. And most of it was gliding._

"What are those wings even good for if you suck so bad at flying?! I mean for God's sake, seventy percent of you is ALL wings!" She stopped yelling temporarily when she scrabbled to get to her feet, her wet clothing was weighing her down, and it made the process much slower.

I took advantage of her distracted state, and sucked up a mouthful of water. Then I swiveled my head around just above her, and dumped it all over her head. The resulting scream was absolutely priceless, and she even slipped and landed on her butt as a bonus.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

 _Yes~ Rukia?_ I flashed a toothy grin at her, and even tried to muffle my rumbling chuckles. I wasn't at all surprised when she began beating the end of my nose with her fists, as soon as it came within range.

"If you think I'm giving you any kind of recommendation after this!" She gave my nose one last shove, and then stomped off into the trees by herself.

 _Oh shit! My recommendation! Somehow amidst all the events of the day, I'd managed to forget about the whole reason I was evening hanging around her. Needless to say, I was quite surprised at myself._

 _Rukia!_

"Garrrroouuuu~!" I called out to her, the forest was no place to wander off alone. Wild animals were the least of her problems out there. During the gathering, the forest would be crawling with rogues. They would be hunting and skulking about waiting for easy prey.

There are some dragons that would eat humans, most of us considered it cannibalism because we could take human form ourselves, but that didn't stop some dragons. That, and rogues were bullies anyway.

Speak of the devil, Rukia came scurrying right back out of the trees, across the bank, and into the shallows of the water, not even a minute later. She was followed by a silver dragon, with squinted eyes. The offender was very sleek, very small, and kept himself hunched up like a ferret. It was probably a tactic he used in battle. If his opponent assumed he was smaller and had less reach, their underestimation would spell their doom. All it took was stretching out to full length, and a slash of those hook-like claws, and this dragon could easily down an opponent.

I pulled myself out of the water, and stood over Rukia in a protective way. Then I puffed up all my spikes, and let out a rumbling bellow. The other dragon stopped in his tracks at the sight of me, and backed off a little to assess the situation. The rogue before me was very weasel-like, but he also had a very thin and stretched grin that seemed to start at one of his ears and continue around his snout to the other.

The interloper responded to me with a keen whine, very ominous, and I didn't know what it meant. So, I just interpreted it as a challenge. I lunged forward, with a hiss, and snapped aggressively at the rogue.

 _Back off, she's mine!_ I brought my tail about, and coiled it possessively around Rukia, herding her closer to my left hind leg. There I go letting my dragon instincts take over. Damn possessive nature.

He backed off when my gnashing teeth came a little too close for comfort, eyed Rukia once more, then decided she wasn't worth the effort. There wasn't a snap, or a strike, or any sort of retaliation from my opponent, he just moved back and slithered away into the trees. He did however let out a humming chuckling sound that almost sounding like he was mocking me. I stood my guard for several long minutes, until the sound of dragon movement was long gone into the distance.

"I hate dragons!" Shrieked Rukia. "All of them, every single one!" There was a shove to my tail, so I moved it away from her.

I gave her an offended snort, folded in my wings and flopped over onto my side in the warm grass, and wild flowers. She sat down next to me, and proceeded to rest her back against my ribs.

"I didn't even know you guys existed until my sister married Byakuya. She did this to me." There was a sense of frustration and despair in her voice, and she began venting. I watched with intent golden glowing eyes, to show I was listening to her. "There were so many rituals, and tests, I was sworn to secrecy, and many _other_ things. Living with the Kuchiki's, I didn't actually see dragons that often. Mostly they kept to human form, and appeared to be a very rich and powerful family. It wasn't until I came here, that I realized there were so many of you, and that you weren't ALL rich and powerful."

I snorted at that. _No, Rukia, some of us are just poor nobodies._

"I never asked for this, and I haven't even seen Hisana for several months. Brother says she's sick, and that she must stay where it's clean. But who stays sick for four months?!"

 _Someone who is_ very _sick._ I _of course_ didn't voice that, best not to worry her and all.

"If it weren't for dragons, I'd be going to college. If it weren't for dragons, I'd have a future. If it weren't for... I wouldn't be sold away as a slave, or a trophy." Her voice cracked there at the end, and I realized she was trying very hard not to start crying. "How could Hisana do this to me?"

I concluded that Hisana was probably her sister, but I had nothing comforting to say, or _do_ for that matter. The Kuchiki clan had stolen away her freedom, and enslaved her humanity with regulations, rules, and pride. They would not stop there, Byakuya wouldn't be finished until he'd given her away against her will. She would either become a servant to another noble family, or forced into a loveless marriage. For a modern woman, it wasn't a privilege, it was a punishment. All because she was human.

 _I wish I could set you free._

"I _hate_ dragons."

 _Don't hate me._

I snaked my head around and let half of it rest in her lap. A rumble of sympathy escaped my throat, even as a half-breed I would never have to endure what she has. I had my freedom, and I wasn't not from a noble clan; I suppose sometimes working-class set you free.

Rukia let out a frustrated sigh. "This is all a fruitless effort, Ichigo. Even if you manage to prevent my brother from signing me off during the Gathering. There's no way you'll be able to protect me once this is over."

My tongue lolled out of my mouth, and slipped along her arm. The sensation probably wasn't that comforting, but maybe it would distract her a little.

"That's gross."

 _You're gross._ My distraction didn't work as well as I'd hoped, she continued telling me things that made my large heart ache.

She told me about Renji. Things I never knew about him. She told me that she knew him before she knew he was a dragon. She was a child when he was a pre-teen. They'd both spent some time in the slums as close friends.

I didn't tell her that Renji was probably already past his twenties at the time, and only looked like a pre-teen.

Her sister had raised her after their parents disappeared. Hisana told her that _they_ left, but Rukia assumed they died as she got older. Renji left when she was just getting to be a teenager. And it was quite a shock when he showed up almost ten years later as a dragon, pledging his loyalty to the kuchiki clan after Hisana's marriage. By that time Rukia had already pledged her own loyalty to the Kuchikis, before she was aware of Byakuya's intentions.

 _Rukia..._ I really wished I could talk, but maybe its best I couldn't. This was the most she'd told me about herself since we met. Maybe my silence was comforting, maybe she needed me to listen. _I will save you, I don't know how... and hell, I don't know why. Even if I have to crush your brother-in-law, somehow, I will set you free._

"You must think I'm an idiot. Weak, and helpless." She laughed at herself, but it was empty.

 _If I've seen anything over the last week, it's that you are anything but weak and helpless._ My thoughts were as comforting as a kiss from the wind, and just as silent. I decided it was time I sought out Ukitake. He was a friendly dragon, and one of the elders. If anyone would know how to help Rukia, he would know.

The sun was starting to droop low in the sky, and paint the horizon with waves of rose and lavender when we decided to head back. Rukia wasn't very thrilled about being airborne again, she spent extra time getting a good grip. I, of course, did my best to keep everything as steady as possible. The flight back to the estate was calm and refreshing, alas our arrival was not.

Renji was waiting for us in the side courtyard with some very perturbed Kuchiki clan members. Luckily Byakuya was too important to be there himself. Most likely he had some noble business to attend to.

When I landed, Renji strode forth and met me with a large brown cloak. I knew when he offered it to me I was expected to take human form.

"Renji!" The cry from Rukia startled me as she slipped down my back. Her clothes hadn't quite dried since our dip in the pool, and it was rather comical how she squelched up to him.

"Lord Kuchiki is pretty upset with you, Rukia. I believe he told you this morning not to associate with Kurosaki anymore." I growled at how pompous and important Renji was acting. Sometimes the man just pissed me off.

"How-? She started to ask, but Renji shook his head to cut her off, his red hair swished vibrantly.

"You left this at the scene of the crime." He held up her brown cardigan, which I'd lost during our escape under the canvas. He motioned for two of the clan members to escort Rukia inside. "Lord Kuchiki told me to send you to get cleaned up, he's entertaining the Schiffer clan tonight, and he wants to introduce you to their alpha." The Kuchiki's ushered Rukia toward the manor, and I let slip a destressed noise when she didn't even look back.

"I can't believe you, playing hooky with Rukia Kuchiki." The red-head began chastising me. "Byakuya was pretty pissed when he found out you took off with his sister-in-law."

"You can shove it where the sun don't shine, Renji." I had just finished shifting, and I snatched the cloak from his out-stretched hand none too gently. Renji's attitude was pretty awful, and I had an inkling suspicion as to why. The cloak was old and the fabric itched when I shrugged it over my shoulders. I couldn't complaint though, it was better than standing there naked.

"You don't have a chance with her, she's way out of your league." His tone was snide. It made me angry.

"Byakuya isn't going to gift her to you just because you lick his shoes." I sniped back. "The only thing you are managing to accomplish is endorsing her servitude." My arms folded over my chest. "I bet you must be proud."

"I- wha- What happens to Rukia is none of your business." He sputtered.

"She asked me to make it my business."

"Why would she do that?!" My words must have struck Renji's nerves.

Talking to him, was very much like talking to a mound of dirt. Thick, and muddy. "Why don't you ask her, moron? You know, actually talk to her, instead of _at_ her." I marched into the manor leaving him sputtering and indignant out in the yard.

0000

I was unable to escort Rukia to her social that night. Which meant that Rukia was at the mercy of any man... or woman. Luckily for me, Hitsugaya and his lackeys were present for this social. I asked Rangiku to stick close to Rukia for me, and well, do what I could no longer do. Rangiku was a sweet heart, and she happily agreed. Unfortunately my request convinced her that I had the hots for the diminutive noble, which resulted in a lot of teasing.

I spent my evening tracking down a certain elder. Lord Ukitake was a sickly elder dragon who was an off-shoot from Old Yamamoto's clan. Ukitake was good friends with Alpha Shunsui, and both Alphas had defected from Old Yama's clan back in their youth so they could start their own.

I found the elder in a study with the last dragon I would ever expect him to be with. A man with very dark hair mixed with gray streaks, and a groomed beard. _My father._ I was already through the threshold when I noticed my old man in the room. I could have retreated, but knowing my Dad, he would have given chase and tackled me.

"Well hello there, SON!" Dad's voiced bellowed at me, and I felt all my bones rattle.

"Hi Dad."

"Goodness me. Is that _your_ boy, Isshin?" Ukitake squinted at me as he stood up from the lounge he was sitting on. "I think the last time I saw him he was just a small child. He's really grown a lot." It was odd being scrutinized by the older man. I fidgeted under his gaze and tried to find an opening to talk.

"Yeah," Started Dad, he wasn't even trying to hide the pride in his voice. "My boy has grown up to be quite the bruiser." My Dad stood up as well, and folded his arms over his massive chest. If it weren't for my father's burly physique no one would ever have taken him seriously. My father is what you'd describe as obnoxiously enthusiastic, and that's just being polite. Right now, he was dressed in black slacks and a pink Hawaiian print button-up. His shirt was open at the top revealing an abundance of chest hair. I thanked God, that I did not inherit my father's hairy body. That's not to say I didn't have any chest hair of my own, it was just a modest amount. Humble in comparison to my dear old man.

"I think his mother was still alive the last time I saw him. He must have been four, maybe five years old?" Ukitake prattled on like I wasn't even there. The white-haired alpha was a friendly dragon, but he was also scatter-brained.

"Has it been that long?" Mused Dad. "Masaki passed away when Ichigo was five. That would make it fourteen years."

"Speaking of his mother, your boy looks just like her." Ukitake's green eyes shifted and I found myself under the scrutiny of both of them. Again. There was something about Lord Ukitake. Even though I knew he was very old, he was so thin and lanky that he almost looked young. His hair was straight, very long, and the color of freshly fallen snow. All the color had drained out long ago. His face wasn't what you would call wrinkly, but if you looked real close you could see a spider web pattern of creases at the corners of his eyes and mouth.

"It's his hair and his eyes. Masaki had the same colors." Informed Dad.

"Hey." I cut in. But they ignored me.

"She was a very beautiful woman." Ukitake said while stifling a small cough. "I hear one of your daughter's also bears a striking resemblance to her."

"Hey."

"That would be Yuzu, that rich hair color is infectious!" Bellowed my father.

"HEY!" I finally managed to get Lord Ukitake's attention, even if my Dad was still off on a tangent. "If my father would excuse us for a moment, I would like to have an _important_ word with you, Lord Ukitake."

"That wouldn't be a problem at all." Assured the elder. "As an elder it is my duty to proffer advice to the younger generation." He smiled in a sweet way, that made him seem like a gentle old man. I could almost forget that he was one of the oldest, strongest, and deadliest dragons on the estate. A fearsome kirin-like creature that could spew electrified water instead of flames. "Isshin would you please excuse us. We can carry on gilding the past later."

"Nonsense!" Hollered Dad. "If Ichigo needs advice, what better man to give it than his own Dad."

I growled under my breath. Ukitake must have heard it because he cut my father short at that moment. "Isshin, you will take your leave from us." His voice had dropped to a serious icy tone.

My father looked back and forth between the two of us. Usually my Dad would burst into fake tears, and make a huge hullabaloo when he didn't get his way. So, it was more than unnerving when his face became grim, nodded, and then he stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

The friendly atmosphere seemed to drain from the room with the absence of my father. It was unsettling, and I couldn't help but feel wary in the presence of the dragon elder.

"What's on your mind, son." Started Ukitake. He wasn't looking at me anymore, his bony hands were busy pouring a cup of tea, and his back was towards me.

"It's about a human. Specifically, one from a noble clan." I wasn't quite sure how much information I wanted to give up on the situation. But Ukitake smiled before I could even finish.

"Ahhh. This human wouldn't happen to be a girl, would it? Rukia Kuchiki, perhaps?" His smile only faded a little when he brought the tea cup to his lips and sipped.

"How did you-?"

"I'm more observant than you think, Ichigo." He turned to face me again, taking a seat on the edge of the lounge. "I hear you've gotten into quite a lot of trouble with that young lady."

I wasn't thrilled by the amusement I heard in his voice.

"So, what is it that concerns her that you've got yourself concerned with?" He asked.

"How do I free someone from a clan? There has to be a way to sever her from the Kuchikis."

"And why do you need to do something like that?" He raised a thick eyebrow at me.

"Byakuya is trying to marry her off, or give her to another clan against her will. I need to help her."

The elder broke into a short coughing fit, doubling over and shaking with each wheeze. I would have been more concerned but he'd been suffering from some kind of chronic lung condition for ages. Seeing him break into fits of coughs wasn't uncommon at all. When he was finished he cleared his throat and asked, "Why does her fate concern you?"

"I..." I could hardly admit the reasons to myself. I didn't even know where to begin voicing them to someone else. "If I don't help her, who will?"

He chuckled at my answer. "There is a way you can help her. But I don't believe you are prepared for the consequences."

"Will it grant her freedom?"

"No, but it will appropriate her freedom into your hands." He said.

"I don't get it. Couldn't I just challenge Byakuya for her freedom? If I win, he has to let her go, right?"

"Rukia can't just be set free. Unless Byakuya says so." Informed the elder. "She belongs to the Kuchiki clan, and they want to keep tabs on her. As long as she bares the Kuchiki name, she remains their property." He paused for a few moments taking a few short breaths, then continued. "The only way to break her from the clan, is to challenge the alpha for her hand."

"I-WHAT!?" I felt my mouth go dry, and my stomach flopped uncomfortably.

"If you challenge Byakuya for her hand, he has to accept the challenge. By law he cannot refuse. If you somehow manage to win, then he must give her to you. Only by marriage will she no longer be a Kuchiki. After that, if you wish to let her go, that's all up to you."

I was completely speechless when he finished. I tried speaking but all that came up was a string of, "m-m-muh."

"Marriage." Ukitake finished for me. "Just remember, she's only a human. Really you shouldn't be so concerned for her."

"There has to be another way. She needs my help." I attempted to defend.

"Does she?"

00

I left Ukitake's presence more perplexed than ever before. If what he said was true, I'd be forfeiting my own freedom just to take Rukia's. Getting married was the last thing she wanted, hell our agreement was made to keep her from getting hitched. The Irony of the situation was burning my thoughts like little laughing devils.

I didn't have much time to mull over my thoughts. My father jumped me as soon as I turned the corner of the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, and I knew he'd been waiting for me.

"Ichigo." He greeted. His voice was low, devoid of its usual playful quality.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you."

"Do you love her?" It was just like my father to jump straight to the point.

"No! Hell no!" I replied a little too quickly. I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"It makes me proud that my son grew into such an honorable, and respectful young man. But for your own good, let her go." He leveled me with a serious expression. His eyes were trying to tell me something that is mouth wasn't going to voice.

"Why?" I asked against my better judgment.

"You're a dragon, she's a human. It'll be nothing but trouble. Find yourself a pretty dragon lady, there are plenty here for the gathering. Besides you have no business courting a _Kuchiki_ noble."

"Mom was a human, was she trouble?"

"Yes!" He barked. "Your mother was all kinds of trouble. She was fire and brimstone, brave and fearless. She landed me in all kinds of situations, and gave me three bratty whelps." There was a sadness in his eyes now, it was like dredging up the past. "I'm telling you to stay away from her. Byakuya is more concerned about her wellbeing than you think."

"Is he? He's giving her away for money and power. What a brotherly thing to do!" I yelled into his face.

Dad let out a resigned sigh in response, and massaged the bridge of his nose instead of yelling back. "I'm not going to stop you, son. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Like hell, you haven't warned me about anything." Growling in response. I glowered at him even when he smacked my shoulder with his massive hand. Then as if he'd never been serious in the first place, a huge grin formed on his face, ear to ear.

"Oh Masaki! Our son has finally fallen in love!" My father made a break for the study before I could even retaliate. "Isn't it beautiful?!"


	5. Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That

**Day Twelve**

Finding Renji and Kenpachi outside in a beer garden was all too predictable. The beer garden was in an actual garden, lilacs, roses, the like. Lord Hitsugaya was a huge fan of roses come to find out. I don't blame him, they tasted mighty fine.

"Heey Ichigo! What the hell was wrong with you?!" Kenpachi was the first to notice me, he motioned me over and tossed me a beer.

"Lord Zaraki, you should know that Ichigo is too young to drink alcohol." Renji cut in as I caught the glass bottle.

"Shut your mouth, Renji." Barked the large rogue.

"Kenny, Renji." I greeted them, and seated myself in a folding chair next to them.

Kenny wasted no time, cutting to the chase. "Now, explain to me why you wimped out on our fight." The mountainous man leered down at me, even from a sitting position. I had to admit, he was intimidating even when he was being friendly.

Renji cut in before I was even able to utter a syllable. "Moron here was trying to protect "his" lady~." I didn't miss Renji's air quotations. I know he had a huge sore spot over all the time I'd been spending with Rukia. Kenpachi just leveled me with a scowl, and let out a groan.

"Piss off. Both of you." I cracked open the beer and started drinking despite Renji's silent protests. I was a moron, _no,_ worse. I was a tool. I knew I was being used, and yet I returned for more, again and again. The cheerful orchestra playing music in the garden did nothing to alleviate my soured thoughts. I was bare foot, clad in a pair of old jeans and a stained t-shirt, the fine blades of well-tended grass cushioned my feet. Luckily for me, the other guys were dressed no better. This was not a gathering of any dragons worthy of social class. I glanced up at a lively window on the side of the mansion. Another grand social event was taking place within and I was not invited once more. The bouncers were even given explicit instructions to escort me out of the events if I happened to turn up.

Renji was trying to talk to me, but I wasn't paying any attention; just sort of staring off into space. I started eating a couple of roses while he talked about Rukia's sister Hisana, and then something concerning Hitsugaya's great grandfather, an immortal. Immortals were the ancestors of all the dragon clans. There were stories that several clan's protected and guarded immortal dragons, keeping their secrets safe, but I had yet to see one with my own eyes. They were myths and legends even among my own kind. I had just finished eating another rose when Renji voiced his disgust.

"Dude, that's gross."

I took a swig of beer and glanced at him. "What is?" The beer caused an involuntary burp, and a rose petal shot out of my mouth, and settled on my lap.

"Why the hell are you eating Lord Hitsugaya's flowers?" Renji's inquiry got Kenpachi's attention and now he was also staring at me.

"Piss off, they taste good." I tossed the prickly stems on the ground and tried to ignore the concerned looks I was receiving.

The scream of a dozen uppity ladies split my thoughts like a clever through pudding. I jerked my head up just in time to see a flash of lightning blue crash through the French doors leading to a balcony. Curved devil claws appeared over the edge of the balustrade, splintering wood under force and weight. Four white wings beat the air, harder and faster than even I could. The dragon that took to the sky was a striking azure and ivory beast. Feline-esque, and sleek, it was built to be just as agile in the air as a panther on the ground. With fur as pure white as bleached bones, and a mane of cerulean starting at the tip of its nose and traveling down its spine to its tail.

There was no doubt in my mind. I knew this dragon. He was mean, he was vicious, and he played dirty. _Grimmjow..._ I almost asked myself what he was doing there, but my question was answered when a familiar indignant cry reached my ears. Rukia was held captive in the curled talons of his right hand. His grip was tight because she was struggling like a wild animal. Rangiku rushed out onto the balcony in time to see him clear the tree tops of the nearby forest.

There wasn't time to think, I didn't hesitate a moment longer. I took off in a dead run out of the garden and across the clearing, shifting and beating half-formed dragon wings before the rest of my body had even began to change. I took to the sky, an unsteady mess tearing after Grimmjow as fast as my great wings would allow. I was already winded before I began the chase, the pain of shifting like that still throbbing in my bones. There was no way I would be able to out-fly Grimmjow in a race, it was one set of wings against two. And yet, I gained on him. Something was wrong. This wasn't right.

I could see Rukia now, she was kicking and screeching, and flailing around so bad. I almost admired the way Grimmjow endured it all. Except, we were about two hundred feet in the air, and still climbing.

 _Don't squirm, don't squirm, don't squirm!_ I chanted at her, as if I could project my thoughts. I let out an unnerving hollow roar instead, letting Grimmjow know I was on his tail, although I'm sure he already knew. Rukia was right, he _had_ planned this. She did something reckless, and chose to bite him. Judging by the loud scream he let out, I think she drew blood.

 _You squirmer!_ He shook her out of his grip and tossed her like a ragdoll. I can't really blame him, she can be a real bitch sometimes. Grimmjow caught her again in his other hand, and swooped around to face me. He let out a snarl not unlike a mountain cat, and clipped one of my wings as he zoomed by just above me.

It seemed he was looking for an aerial brawl. I maneuvered myself about, and tried to claw at him with my short hind legs when he came back for another pass. I missed and only managed to lose balance and spiral towards the ground. I regained control after losing quite a bit of altitude, but his talons rake across my back and draw blood. I screamed in pain, and beat my wings to try and get above him.

He was faster, and sleeker, and a better flyer. My muscles and size meant nothing in this fight because he had more experience in the air, and who could compete with four wings anyway? Higher and higher, I pulled myself up, passed the clouds and into the stars. He came up beside me and tried to snap at me with his teeth. That was a mistake on his part. My neck was longer, and I clamped my jaws onto the side of his face before he even got close.

We grappled in the air for a bit. My gargantuan wings pulling us farther into the night sky, and farther from the ground below. When I finally released his bloodied face, he wheeled away from me and beat his own wings to get above me. He was only about thirty feet higher when he let out another scream of pain. Rukia had bitten him again. This time when he dropped her, he didn't catch her again. Instead he fled, taking off towards the moon, his ivory fur vanishing in its pure light.

I didn't try following him, my mind was focused on the woman quickly descending from the heavens. I dove from the sky, pulling my wings into my sides to eliminate as much drag as possible. The wind bit into my face, and chilled my bones; my scales rattled in the air currents. Or maybe that was fear, I didn't have time to think about that. If I'd been smart, I would have pondered what I was doing right now.

Contrary to how I talked myself up, I was a terrible flyer. Even though I was a wyvern, I never spent much time practicing my aerial attribute. Diving straight toward the earth like this was insane, I had no idea if I'd even be able to recover from a plunge like this. But I didn't care, I was not going to let her die, never let her die.

The ground was getting uncomfortably close by the time I caught up to her falling form. I knew I'd never be able to catch her in my hind claws and still pull up in time. So, I did something incredibly impulsive, and just a bit stupid. I opened my maw and caught her in my mouth. Her body slapped against my soft tongue, and I think her leg, or maybe it was her arm, caught on one of my fangs. Either way I was successful, and my wings shot out like a parachute. My heavy body was yanked back with a sudden and painful force, but I was already falling so fast and the ground was so close.

I clipped many trees trying to pull up, and I felt my foot catch, twist, and crack painfully. The scream I let out caught in my throat, as did my woman. The cold hands of panic caused me to spiral out of control, and I hit the earth hard. I would most definitely feel that in the morning.

The next moments were a messy blur. I remember coughing and gagging, and writhing in equal amounts of pain and panic. It took some forceful heaves but I managed to up-chuck Rukia and a messy puddle of vomitus all over the grass before me. There was also blood, not a lot, but I could tell it wasn't mine. I even tasted it in my mouth, and my stomach retched again just at the thought.

 _God, Rukia. I hope you're okay._ I pulled myself over to her. Pain surged through my foot, and cradled it under my body. Rukia was silent and her clothes were soaked in saliva and vomit. I gave her limp body a nudge with my nose, and was elated when she responded with a series of sharp coughs.

"You..." She coughed a few more times, then clutched her bloodied arm and winced. I winced in unison when I witnessed the lacerations on both her arm and leg. It was a little worse than I'd thought.

"You _ate_ me!" She declared. The fury in her voice was not masked in the least.

 _Trust me I KNOW! And it wasn't even in a pleasurable way!_ I growled indignantly back at her. I even gesticulated to the sky with one of my wings.

She climbed unsteadily to her feet and stood nose to nose with me. "The rescuer is NOT supposed to eat the rescuee!"

 _Is this how you express your gratitude after I just saved your life!_ I rolled my golden eyes, and groaned. _That's it! I am not listening to your opinions anymore!_ While standing up I forgot about my foot and yelped before limping away from her, trying to mask my pain. I spat out some of the blood still left in my mouth, and shuddered again.

"That was _the_ mostrevolti-"Rukia started to say something else, but I cut her off. I whipped my head around and let loose a loud and angry roar. It caused her to stagger and tremble; she stared wide-eyed at the rows of teeth I bared at her.

 _SHUT UP! I risked my life for you... you... Child!_

About then a smaller dragon with red fur dropped from the sky and landed next to us. She was joined by a serpentine dragon, this one bursting from the forest. The serpent-esque dragon had plate-like scales made of bone, and two short arms. It sported a mane of red fur just behind it's ears. The red dragon was like a mountain cat and a fox. Its face was vulpine and very ravishing for a dragon.

 _Renji, and Rangiku._ I greeted them with the baring of my teeth, and I raised all the spikes on my head and shoulders in a threatening way. They hadn't done anything wrong, in fact they probably just showed up to help, but my anger overflowed at them anyway.

Bony Renji slithered past me and cradled, a now-hysteric, Rukia in his diminutive arms. Rangiku paused to express a look of pity at me, I just growled and limped past her. I headed off into the trees in the direction I thought the estate should be. Rangiku gave me one last sympathetic whimper to which I responded with a definite roar. I didn't want sympathy, or pity. They could all go to hell for all I cared.

0000

 **Day Thirteen**

My sore mood persisted into the next morning. Knowing Renji, I was sure Rukia had been escorted back safely. Grimmjow didn't want her anyway, it was me he was after. Rangiku tried to visit me after the whole ordeal, But I refused her company again. I shouldn't be so worked up, I mean what was I expecting anyway. Rukia wasn't the kind of girl to express her undying gratitude and follow it by throwing herself in my embrace. _Not that I want her to. I mean, that would just be gross._

I ruffled my orange hair, and limped to the window of my room. A sharp sigh left me as I analyzed the people in the clearing. Male dragons were out brawling, and showing off. Some were even flirting with a few lady dragons. Both parties look smitten with each other. _I should be down there. What am I doing brooding over a human when I could be courting one of my own kind?_

I continued to ponder the mess I'd gotten myself in. The gathering was coming to an end in a few days, and the tournament would be taking place. Once the gathering was over, whatever happened, Rukia would be gone. Be it married, sold, or kept; ya know, if Byakuaya decided to keep it in the family.

I left the window, and sat on the bed to change the cast on my foot. Lady Unohana's second had stopped by at Rangiku's request the night before. The second was a pretty girl named Isane, she was a member of Unohana's clan and was also very skilled in medical mumbo jumbo. I guess it was natural given her Alpha was an esteemed doctor as well as the board director of an entire hospital. Two actually, the first was for humans, the second was off the records and used primarily by Dragons.

Isane was kind, even though I was a real jerk to her. Granted I was a jerk to everyone that night. She wrapped my foot up, and put it in a rough cast. She even left me some pain medication, and some extra supplies so I could change the bindings.

"Exactly how did you incur this injury, Mr. Kurosaki?" She knew that I knew that she knew I'd gotten it in dragon form. And now I was in human.

"Well you know, I was practicing some pretty risky and dangerous aerial maneuvers. Really advanced stuff actually, I made a mistake with my... spiral dive..." It was probably very entertaining listening to me fumble for words, and pull bullshit out of my ass. "Anyway, I hit this really tricky..." I trailed off when I couldn't think of something cool enough.

"You must have hit a pretty nasty tree. Or several." She gave my foot a dubious stare.

"It might have been a tree."

"Right. Anyway," Her attention moved back to my face. "I'm sure I don't have to inform you that injury needs to be healed in the form it was inflicted upon."

A groan escaped my throat, and I tossed my head back. "Otherwise my bones could heal wrong, and I could suffer abnormalities for the rest of my life."

"It'll also be incredibly painful to when shifting." She added.

"It's already incredibly painful to shift. What difference does that make?"

"It'll feel like the bones in your foot are breaking every time you change forms. It's much worse than the pain of bones growing and contorting at a rapid pace."

Despite my attitude I thanked her for it all. I also made a mental note to thank Rangiku. She played the part of flirty air-head well, but I knew she looked out for people. It was very thoughtful of her to send me Isane.

Back to the present, when I finished changing the cast on my foot, I left to wander the estate. I was dressed in urchin clothes again. Just a T-shirt with a decal on it, and a pair of old jeans. I was bare foot again because my cast wasn't going to fit in a shoe, and I didn't want to wear just one. While I walked, or to be accurate, _hobbled_ , I contemplated what I was going to do when the gathering was over.

A King's ransom worth of treasure awaited me if I proved myself in that tournament. I'd also overcome my status, being a half-breed would mean nothing if I were rich and powerful. That tournament was key to a successful life. I just need her recommendation. _That little witch, after all I've done for her she'd better fulfill her end of the bargain._

Through all of this thought I didn't even realize I'd wandered outside until I found myself in the front courtyard amongst the roses. This was where I'd first seen her. She'd made a face at me, and I thought her the most pretentious thing I'd ever seen. My chest was filled with irritation, and mirth, at the memory. A battle raged within me while I picked a modest bouquet of roses. Part of me was still furious with her for last night, the other felt bad for treating her so poorly. I wasn't going to apologize, but I figured I should see if she was all right. It was my fault her arm and leg were injured. _Jeez, I wounded her again, Byakuya is going to kill me._ I wasn't sure where she was, so I wandered the manor looking for her. All the while I tried talking myself out of it.

The sneaky little devil actually found me first. She called to me down a corridor near Hitsugaya's aviary. I whirled around to say something snarky, but choked at the sight of her.

She approached me in an apprehensive manner, a lovely flowing blouse clung to her chest, but left her shoulders exposed in a most delicate way. It was a soft powder blue that complimented her maroon capris. Her feet were clad in soft blue sandals and her toenails painted a soft purple. I saw the hint of bandages peeking from under the leg of her capris, and her arm was equally bound in gauze.

"R-rukia. I'm sorry about..." I fumbled for words, while she looked at me with those soul-stealing violet eyes. They were like an angry sky after sunset, when the last rays of sun cast vivid palettes on the clouds. _Damn I told myself I wasn't going to apologize. I'm such a sucker._

"No, you moron. I'm the one who should apologize." She took a step closer to me, and gave me a sad half-smile. As if she were trying to apologize and blow it off all at the same time. "You risked your life for me, and... I was ungrateful." She threw her head to the side, so she wasn't looking at me anymore, and her cheeks flared with a blush. "I was wrong about you, you're a first-rate flyer. I'm impressed."

I scratched the back of my head, and looked at the ceiling. A chuckle escaped my throat. "Coming from you, there is praise no higher. I humbly accept your compliment." She looked at me from the corner of her eye and grinned. Then her gaze dropped to the roses in my hand.

"What is _that_?" she asked.

 _She's so delicate~._

I looked away, embarrassed, and thrust the flowers at her. "It's a bouquet, I picked them for you as an apology."

She shot me and the bouquet a quizzical look, "one rose isn't a bouquet, Ichigo."

I glanced down at the roses and was started to find I'd eaten all of them. All except the one, and a handful of chewed up stems. _Shit. I must have done that while lost in thought._ "Shut up and just take the damn thing." I dropped the mutilated stems, and tossed the singular rose at her. She caught it, and sniffed it as polite ladies usually did.

About that time, we heard voices coming from around the corner down the hall. There were several, but one voice stood out among the rest. Lord Hitsugaya was sounding haughty as he barked off orders, and ranted about some of the happenings on his property. We both jumped when we heard the Kuchiki name among those orders, and Rukia panicked in response. She snatched my arm and dragged me into the closest room possible. Once inside she pressed her back against the door and listened. I loomed over her a little too close for comfort, but she was too intent on listening to notice, and I was curious what they were talking about.

"About that," Barked Hitsugaya. "Lord Kuchiki has asked that the servants keep close tabs on miss Rukia Kuchiki. Apparently, she's fallen in with quite the nuisance." They were getting closer now. Even though I hadn't said anything, Rukia clapped her small hand over my mouth. Maybe it was more to comfort herself than to silence me.

"Oh! And I want the culprit who's been vandalizing my rose gardens apprehended."

"Sire, it looks as if something has been eating them," implied a servant.

"Who the hell would eat my roses! Someone get to the bottom of this immedia- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

An involuntary shudder rolled down my spine as I realized Hitsugaya must have found the chewed up and discarded rose stems. I glanced at Rukia and she was holding up her singular rose and fixing me with an accusing glare. _Where did you get this?_ She mouthed at me. I just shushed her and motioned back to the door.

"I want that miscreant found before I have to renovate all the gardens on my estate! Now!" The footsteps faded away as the group passed by and headed through the aviary.

I thought for sure Rukia was going to start chewing me out about the flowers. I even braced myself for a punch or two, but nothing ever came. In fact, I was shocked to hear a chuckle escape her. I looked down and she was smirking at me. Bemused didn't even come close to describing how I felt. She quirked a brow at me and opened her mouth to say something.

I wasn't of the mind to listen to her, so I leaned in and placed a finger against her lips. My other arm rested against the door next to her head. I didn't quite register our proximity until she placed a hand against my chest. She didn't exert any pressure, so I couldn't figure out if she was pushing me away or just keeping me from getting closer. She gazed up at me, fixed on my eyes. I wondered what she saw there, in those half-breed eyes. Something came over me just then, I wanted her to look at my eyes, my _real_ half-breed eyes. Those unnerving soulless eyes. I knew they scarred people, and something deep down hungered to know if she was afraid.

I let some of my control slip away. Just enough for my pupils to melt away and for my irises to glow an eerie gold. "Rukia..." I whispered, trailing off in uncertainty.

Her response was elating. Rukia brought the hand that wasn't on my chest and touched the side of my face, brushing some of my hair aside. I didn't miss her sharp intake of breath, and I wondered if it was in awe or fear. It didn't seem like fear, I didn't see that emotion in her eyes. I wasn't sure what was in her eyes, but there was something there. The stupid impulsive side of me came up with an idea that wasn't my most brilliant. It could have been the proximity, or my humanity, or maybe it's because I'm a guy. Whatever it was that compelled me to act; it was a terrible idea.

I closed the handful of inches that were between us and kissed her. She made a muffled noise, but it ceased when I placed my hand on her hip and pressed her against the door. Her lips were soft and her breath was pleasant. I briefly wondered if my lips felt rough to her, but that thought vanished when she began to kiss me back. Those amethyst eyes closed, and her hands shot up and seized my hair. If I hadn't been a little preoccupied I might have yelped as her grip was painful. I hissed instead and looked at her with half-lidded dragon eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath before moving my lips against hers with a more intensity. The hand that wasn't braced against the door found its way from her hip to the side of her chest, and my fingertips itched to explore a little farther.

Rukia let out a moan and bit my lip, and that's where everything went downhill. My control was already on pins and needles. And nothing stimulated the dragon side quite like a bite. A shudder ran down my spine and it was followed closely by a myriad of scales. They crawled down my arms and claws tore from my fingertips. The teeth in my mouth became sharp and cruel as did the two horns that grew from my skull like a devil's halo. I let out a hungry growl and clutched her none too gently, pushing her off the ground and up against the door. The woman in my arms let out a cry of pain. The noise caused me to sober up quickly, realizing I was shifting into a dragon right on top of her. I pulled my hand away and glanced at my claws, two of which had blood on the tips. I looked at her side and saw the rip in her blouse where my claws had indelicately pierced her.

"Ichigo..." My name falling from her lips diverted my attention from my claws to her face. I was struggling right now to keep the dragon contained. Her eyes were filled with emotion but it was not fear. It was something worse. Shame and shock. "Why did you...? What's happening to you?"

A snarl left my throat. I was angry at myself for a myriad of reasons. I shoved her aside, and she fell upon a pile of birdseed bags. I hadn't noticed until now, but we were in the storage closet for the aviary. My clawed hands fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before I managed to tear it open. I was too ashamed, and angry, to glance back at her. I didn't want her to see me anyway. I was quickly losing control of my human form. My face had already started to elongate, and my bones were contorting. My foot was hurting like the devil, it's a bitch to transform when you're wounded. I tore out of there on all fours, through the aviary where I startled all the birds, and out the glass doors that led to fresh air and freedom.

It had been a mistake, a horrid mistake that I couldn't take back.


	6. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Day Thirteen Continued**

Blood. _Blood blood blood, bones, flesh, death._

There I was in a feral rage again. Except this time, I was far into the forest, far away from my own kind, or any humans. I squelched through blood, flesh and bones, curling my whole body around in the mess, bathing in the carnage like some vile witch-doctor ceremony.

The mess beneath me, and well... all over my body, was once two stags, a bear, and a wild boar. The stags I took down after surprising them from the sky. They had been too absorbed in a territory scuffle to notice me. The bear I pulled from her cave while she slept. And the boar charged me just for intruding in its area. Now there wasn't a single living creature within a four-mile radius. The noise and murder I committed assured that any living thing had fled very far away.

I flopped myself down, and pulled armfuls of flesh, skulls, and entrails around myself like it was a treasure hoard. Nothing let the steam off like hunting, killing, and then playing with it all. I'd eat it eventually. Most of it anyway.

My feral mind didn't comprehend that I'd need a bath, nor did it consider what anyone would think of me. Not that anyone would wander across my fun out here. At least they shouldn't, I couldn't be sure though. But then again, in my current state of mind, I couldn't really care. Everyone thought I was a monster anyway, might as well act like one. _Even her._

 _That isn't fair, you idiot. She never said that. You don't even know what she thinks of you. She's never told you._ I snarled at my internal thoughts, and sent a wave of flames at the pile of flesh and bones around me. The smell of cooking and charring flesh filled my nostrils and helped the feral side block out the reasonable thoughts. I didn't want to reason, I didn't want to think. I just wanted to be instinctual, and act like the monster I was born to be. Besides, I was told to hang out in dragon form, and let my foot heal all proper like. That's what I was doing.

I gorged myself on meat for the next hour, then I fell into a very deep food coma and slept until the sun descended on the horizon. I didn't rouse from my slumber until it was rudely interrupted by an intruder.

I'd never considered Grimmjow the honorable type, but for some reason he didn't attack me. Maybe it was because I was wounded. No sport in bullying an injured foe. Whatever the reason, his maniacal laughter brought me back to reality. I bolted upright, teeth bared, tail raised, and spikes flared. My sleepy golden eyes scanning the ground around me till they found him twenty feet away in human form.

"Why can't you be _this_ bloodthirsty when we fight?" He gestured to the leftover carnage splattering the grass, trees and dirt. Then finished with a nod to my blood-stained body, and the tendrils of flesh hanging off my spikes and wedged between some scales.

My answer was a snort of hot air and smoke in his general direction.

"The _special_ tournament starts tomorrow." He said. I wondered why he brought it up now. "I heard you weren't going to be participating. Pity."

I took a step closer to him and growled out a few licks of flame. _What are you on about?_

"You don't really think you're _that_ intimidating do you?" Grimmjow's nonchalance permeated everything. "I brought someone with me. He shared with me a scintillating story, and I _insisted_ he share it with you."

I scanned the trees around us, taking several deep breaths of air. I hadn't smelled him until Grimmjow pointed it out.

"Well c'mon Renji, it's rude to leave your best buddy ol' pal in the dark."

Renji Abarai stepped out from some trees, looking worse for wear. It looked like he'd been in a fierce fight and then dragged through a trench to boot. I snorted at him, and he even flinched.

"C'mon c'mon." Jaggerjaques jovially waved Renji to continue his approach. Abarai reluctantly assumed the spot next to Grimmjow. "Champ here told me something _fascinating_. So, c'mon Champ, tell Ichi what you told me." Renji only responded by cringing and avoiding eye contact. "Tell him what you told me." He ordered Renji with more force, his eyes even glowed blue.

Whatever this was, Renji wasn't confessing of his own free will. Grimmjow was coercing him with a death threat. I swept my gaze back and forth between them, narrowing my eyes. Finally, Renji spoke but he refused to make eye contact as he did.

"I looked into your agreement with Rukia Kuchiki. Turns out she was playing you the whole time." Renji took a breath of air. I did the same, but I expelled it in a low rumbling growl. "When Rukia told me you wanted a recommendation, I asked the other committee members if she gave it. She didn't. Even if she did give you one, the tournament committee wouldn't recognize it. Her status as a committee member was only a favor to Lord Kuchiki to keep her busy, and to give her some semblance of importance. She has no influence in the tournament, or who participates. And she knew this from the start."

I howled at them.

"Now Ichi, that's bad form," responded Grimmjow. "Renji is just the messenger. And this news should be liberating. It means you don't need to follow that human around anymore."

I turned my glare on Jaggerjaques, hissing and digging my claws into the ground. _I am not a slave. I don't need liberated!_

"Unless of course, you're in love with her." Grimmjow took a step forward, squaring his shoulders. "And if that's the case, I suggest you confront her, but this time with all the cards on the table. At least now you'll be playing this game with a full deck, and you won't be making a complete fool out of yourself."

He was right. The news may have left a sour taste in my mouth, but it wasn't delivered with ill intent. What a fool I would have been showing up to a tournament uninvited and unexpected. I already suffered enough disrespect. And what a fool she played of me. Dancing on her strings like a puppet.

I swept passed Renji and Grimmjow, hobbling on three legs till I got enough speed to attempt leaping into flight. It was rough, but I managed, and I left the two men below witnessing my departure. Grimmjow was right, I needed to confront Rukia about this. Maybe she could shed some light on this deceitful transgression. I reminded myself to thank Grimmjow when I was human again. I suppose he wasn't all bad.

00000

I came tumbling out of the sky with hardly any grace and the control of a bat on drugs. Rukia was having lunch with several other snooty individuals as well as Lord Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. I saw them from the sky, and adjusted my trajectory to land on their terrace. There wasn't any room for a dragon, and even less room for a landing. So, I did something I'd never done before. I began shifting back into human form while still airborne.

I flapped my wings vigorously to slow my decent, reached my good taloned foot out to grab the balustrade and steady my landing. All the while my bones were contorting, my tail was dissolving into my spine, and my face was shrinking back into human features. My howls of pain slowly melted into human screams. I almost lost my grip when my foot touched down. The claws were shriveling away as quickly as I grasped for purchase. My wings were becoming less and less effective as the fleshy membrane melted away.

I stood perched on the balustrade with one foot, glaring at a horrified Rukia and her equally horrified noble company. I was breathing heavily, and shuddering from the pain. My eyes were glowing, still very much dragon. I was still partially dragon, claws, horns, teeth, spikes littered among my hair. My arms were still deformed wings hanging limply in front of me, the tips resting on the terrace floor, shuddering. I was still smeared in blood and dirt, but I held this half-changed form, using my wings to hide my nakedness.

"Tell me the truth Rukia!" I panted from the effort of my landing. "Renji told me some bullshit about you lying to me. I want a straight answer from your own lips." I panted a few more times and fixed her with a look of uncertainty. "Tell me he's wrong."

Rukia had already risen to her feet, but she looked dwarfed standing among the taller nobles. She didn't stray her eyes for a second, just looked at me with an expression as empty as her brother's. "I have no recommendation for you. I thought I had one to give when we first made our agreement, but I was wrong."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I bellowed at her.

"I needed your help." Her eyes dropped to the table in front of her. Was she ashamed? She appeared to be fighting some internal struggle, hands clenching and unclenching, shoulders quivering. Finally, she looked up, her expression once again cold and unfeeling. "We aren't friends Ichigo, If I told you the truth would you have honestly stayed to help me?" She squared her shoulders and stared me down in a way she'd never do against her brother-in-law.

 _We aren't friends?_ I felt my heart get stung by a thousand hornets. _What is she saying? After all we've been through together ...I kissed her._ I shivered and a trail of scales rolled off my shoulders and down my wings. My skin was shriveling away again, and I was reverting to a dragon. "Yes." I growled at her.

She looked startled by my answer. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. For a moment the light flitted back into her eyes, and she looked sad. Then it was gone.

"I don't know why you are saying this Rukia. Or are you trying to push me away after what happened this morning?"

She cringed and turned her face away. The clenching of her fists never escaped my notice.

"So that's it. Can't stand the fact that you were kissed by a half-bred lizard! I was a fucking fool to believe we were friends. To think a Princess would ever befriend a pauper. You aren't any different from your brother, using people around you to further your own ambitions."

"That's not fair!" She cried.

"Life isn't fair! Oh, but it must've felt like a grand one these past two weeks, hasn't it? You sure took me for a ride. Just when I started to think you were something else, that maybe you were different. You spit on me and toss me aside like a used cigarette." The lecture from Byakuya all those days ago burned into my brain. I wasn't just a cigarette anymore. I was used up, and snuffed out.

"Alright you two. Enough of this!" Lord Hitsugaya stepped between us, raising his hands in a gesture to silence our quarreling. "Kurosaki, you'd best leave. I've seen enough trouble on your behalf."

I bristled in response, then rolled my shoulders and let my body start to shift back into its draconic form.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She called to me but even so her tone was empty. Dead even. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you your recommendation."

 _Like hell you are._ I narrowed my golden glowing eyes at her. Then I spoke one last time before my face shifted too much to speak human. "To hell with the recommendation. It was meaninglesshhhh-h-h-h." I made a pained wince, but everyone probably thought it was due to the shifting. _You were my friend. That recommendation was never that important to me. Regardless of whether I got it, I would have helped you._ I lifted off the terrace and into the sky. Finishing the shift in mid-flight, wings pulling me farther and farther away.

There was a commotion on the terrace behind me. I heard Lord Hitsugaya yelling and making a fuss. Over what? I didn't know. It's not like I broke anything, this time. Something red and sleek leapt off the terrace and came after me. A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed my suspicions as to who it was.

The other dragon didn't have much trouble catching up to me, albeit I was flying slow. She leveled off in the air next to me, but she didn't look at me. Just followed close with a look of determination. We flew for some time, till a lake spread out beneath us. That's when the little cat vixen attacked.

It caught me by surprise, I honestly expected her to smother me in pity not blinding burning ash. But that's what she did. A breath of crackling hot ash washed over my face, into my eyes, and up my nostrils. It caked and blistered in my throat, burning the whole way down. My lungs felt like they were on fire. That was nothing compared to my eyes. The ash robbed me of my vision, searing like acid and caking in the corners of my lids, causing even my tears to feel painful. I flailed mid-air, but I knew there was no way I could stay airborne. My only sanctuary was the water beneath me, and I realized all too late that the lake was exactly where she wanted me to be.

I pulled my wings in and plunged face first into the depths. Hoping beyond hope that I wouldn't go crashing into the shallows and break my neck. Luckily the only thing I collided with was deeper water. I wriggled around for a while, washing the painful ash off my face. The remnants of my gore filled morning washed away as well. Satisfied when the burning seemed to ebb, I breeched the water like a whale.

She was waiting for me from above. I felt her teeth and talons dig into my scales and force me back into the water. She wasn't nearly large enough to hold me under. I recovered from the initial tackle and rose back out of the water wriggling like a sea serpent. My wings cupped on the surface, making it exceedingly harder for her to force me under. Then I turned and let a jet of flames shoot down the length of my back. The heat of my own breath was uncomfortable and a little painful. I knew I'd feel some of those burns later. But the risky tactic served its purpose. My oppressor released me in an instant and leapt for the safety of the water.

She resurfaced somewhere nearby, and splashed around pathetically. I took this moment of relief to crack open my stinging eyes and assess the situation around me. _Rangiku_. She looked like a wet feline paddling in the water not far from me. She wasn't a very good swimmer, and she looked miserable being in the water.

I decided to leave her out there. She deserved it after all. I hap-hazardly paddled back to shore with one good foot, a tail, and two air-ballooned wings. It took a bit, but I made it. From the sounds of water treading behind me, Rangiku was following closely. I think we were both relieved and exhausted when we pulled ourselves onto the shore.

Despite my presence sprawled out next to her in the mud, the beautiful female shifted from her dragon form and into an equally attractive woman. She was covered in mud, and aquatic grass, and I tried my darnedest not to stare at her. She didn't seem at all worried about my feelings as she stood up and marched towards me. I moved my head away and fixed my eyes on the edge of the woods.

"Ichigo, you fool-headed idiot."

I snorted. Seems everyone thinks that lately, even myself. There must have been a highway not far from the lake, because I heard the far-off sound of a motor vehicle. _Humans._ Being in an isolated wilderness in the presence of age-old dragons tends to wash your memory of the modern world.

"You want to explain to me what that was all about!" She made a dramatic display of tossing her wet hair over her shoulder.

My gaze stayed fixed on the trees in the direction of that truck. My only response to her, was the subtle rolling of my shoulders. Then I tucked my wings against my sides and curled my claws under my chest like a cat.

"After everything you two have been through, you are just gonna call it quits?" Her tone was indignant as she snapped her hands to her hips. I knew that stance, Rukia would adopt it sometimes. It was the indignant female stance. Next, she was going to push out her chest. It was as if her body read my mind. "You need to go back there and work this out."

 _You don't even know what this is about._

"I really don't get what you two are fighting about." Rangiku turned to look out at the lake. "She lied to you about a recommendation, something about a kiss, that thing with the friendship was pretty low."

 _Thank you. I know._ I narrowed my eyes, and laid my head down in the grass. My heart ached, but I tried to pretend it didn't.

"Although, you were just as insensitive with your remarks." she added.

 _Gee thanks._

"Have you even stopped to consider how she feels right now?"

 _I hope she feels like shit. I sure do._

"I wish you'd tell me the whole story, Ichigo." Her sigh was so loud I swear I felt her breath ghost across my scales. "Listen, I heard from Gin that arrangements have been made to gift Rukia to the Feng clan. Byakuya wants to secure connections with the Shihoin clan, and the Feng clan is an off-shoot of it. Of course, Alpha Sui-Feng hasn't consented yet.

It took every shred of will power to keep a snarl from escaping my throat. _She's not mine, she's not mine. Let her go. Just... Let..._ her _go._

"I can't believe you'd just let her slip right through your fingers." Rangiku groaned, and gripped the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger. A semi-truck passing on the highway sounded while she spoke to me. "I've never seen two people so blindly wrapped up in each other, and yet too stubborn to do anything about it."

I tried not to let Rangiku's words affect me. I wanted to be angry; I think after what she did to me, I deserved this anger.

"Fine just sit here and mope! You're just too afraid to admit that you love her!" She let out an angry cat howl, as her body morphed into a lovely crimson beast. She bared her white teeth, raised her hackles, folded her ears, and her tail puffed out like an upset housecat. Then she spread her wings and took to the sky in a flurry of feathers.

When I was finally alone I buried my face in some grass, and let out a long, anguished moan. _Rukia._

000000

 **Day Fourteen**

Today was the day. The tournament was scheduled to start at 10am. Hitsugaya's servantry spent the better part of the night constructing platforms and bleachers around a large battling arena. There was a large balcony off the side of the Manor that overlooked the arena. Large couches and lounges were arranged for the alphas and elders to sit comfortably and oversee the tournament. The bleachers and platforms below were without a doubt meant for all the other dragons and humans.

It was only eight in the morning but already clans were filling the seats, scrabbling over each other to get the best view. Three of the platforms that had been erected were meant for the referees. They were huge perches meant to hold full-size dragons so they could oversee the arena from three different angles. The referees were the only individuals allowed to take dragon form aside from the combatants. Interference from anyone in the crowd was strictly prohibited. Human forms meant it was less likely the crowd could interfere, and not even the nobility was exempt from this rule.

I was laying in the grass on the east side of the manor, most of my body was beneath the shade of some oaks at the edge of the forest. I watched a procession of nobility pass through the clearing. The different clans were followed up by musicians and servants with clan emblem banners. Each set of musicians played instruments signature to their clans.

The Kuchiki's of course were led by alpha Byakuya, followed by the clan elders, then the other nobles, and followed by pink banners, and cellists, and two flutists. It took me a bit to find Rukia, among all the hustle and bustle. She wasn't among the servantry at all, like the first time I'd seen her march with the clan. Instead she was just behind Byakuya, and she appeared to be hiding behind one of the elders. The elder in question looked uncomfortable by her proximity, and Rukia just looked plain ashamed. She never once looked up from her feet, it was as if some weight held her gaze to the ground, stricken with penitence.

I couldn't tell if Rukia was aware of my presence, but Byakuya was. His eyes never strayed in my direction, but I noticed a small gesture he made with his hand. Two of the clan retainers, and Renji moved from behind the elders to the side of them, successfully blocking Rukia from my view.

I snorted. _You do feel threatened by me._ I was about to stand up and puff out all my spikes in a threatening manor, but Grimmjow suddenly dropped in.

The aqua and white dragon was accompanied by a human servant. No, accompany was that right word, the servant was actually dangling by his uniform from Grimmjow's mouth. It was a meek, black-haired boy, all curled up and pathetic looking. Very familiar. _Hanataro._

Jaggerjaques released him, and the boy just plopped on the ground like pudding, all limp and no substance. I glanced back to the Kuchiki's just as their Alpha and Elders split ways. The members of importance went into the manor to take their place on the balcony. The rest of the clan disappeared into the arena to be seated in the bleachers. I didn't see where Rukia went, she was still hidden from my view.

By the time I looked back at Grimmjow, he had taken human form and was now standing next to me naked as the day he was born. Grimacing I averted my gaze. I didn't need to see his cash and prizes. I also wanted to bleach the image of his chest hair merging into a happy trail that ran down the expanse of his stomach. _Bleh. Cause it's not like I don't have my own reddish-blonde one._

"Hey, bus-boy!" Hollered Jaggerjaques. "Give me my clothes." Hanataro responded by proffering some folded clothes I hadn't noticed before. The little servant's hands shook the whole time. "Seems Ichi is too much of a prude to handle my fantastic manliness." I huffed and rolled my eyes while Grimmjow pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved under armor shirt.

I wasn't thrilled by the presence of Hanataro, something about the little servant-boy rubbed me the wrong way. I also wasn't sure why Grimmjow brought him here. He's up to something I just know it.

 _Why the hell do you keep bringing me people? First Renji, then Hanataro._

"Being the respectable guy I am." Started Jaggerjaques. I guess I didn't have to wait long to find out what this was all about. "I don't approve of gossip and such. But while I was out and about, I just couldn't help but over hear this little mouse's lips flapping away about your little gal pal. He even mentioned something about you, Ichi. I figured it was best if you heard this all from the horse's mouth, or so they say." He glared down at the trembling boy who was still sitting on the ground. A feral grin pulled over his face, it wasn't friendly and only appeared threatening. I almost felt bad for Hanataro. _Almost._

Hanataro dug his fingers into the grass and clamped his eyes shut. A scrawny little human surrounded by two viscous dragons, I don't blame him for being frightened. "L-l-l-lord H-hitsugaya rep-p-p-orted what happened on the t-t-terrace yesterday. Ever since G-g-grimmjow attacked Miss Rukia, he's had eyes all over this c-castle keeping tabs on her. L-lord B-b-byakuya is furious with you, and Grimmjow. L-lord Schiffer w-wants nothing to do with Miss Rukia, after the b-big scenes you two have b-been making with her."

Hanataro's confession piqued my interests. I slithered a bit closer and eyed him with glowing gold irises. I flexed my talons in the grass, digging away grass and making rivets in the dirt. So Rukia was right. My presence really was turning off potential suitors. Part of me was curious why I could drive them away. Were they afraid of challenging me? Did my fraternization with Rukia somehow taint her? Make her unworthy? I was curious.

"Lord Sui-Feng has been paid to accept Miss Rukia as a gift. A-a-apparently Lord Feng wasn't very keen about having her." Hanataro swallowed assuming a look the was just a shade from being downright miserable. His bone-thin fingers made fists in the grass, tearing the blades apart like wet spaghetti. I wondered if maybe he was mal-nourished. I mean, no one should be that small and scrawny. Hanataro's small stature brought my thoughts around to someone else who was tiny and scrawny and diminutive. But she wasn't anything like him, her attitude was anything but small. It was hot like hell, and bright like the surface of the sun. Somehow it made her so much bigger.

 _Wait just a minute._ Hanataro kept babbling about something, but I ceased listening. There was a click in my brain as if pieces to a puzzle found a way to latch together. It was a foreign feeling. Usually I don't figure things out.

 _Rukia got tattled on._ No doubt her brother didn't take too kindly hearing about how I crashed a luncheon with Lord Hitsugaya. I bet Rukia got in so much trouble for that. _Which means... She knew she was going to get it._ I showed up in a public space, in front of another Alpha. Made a scene, revealed our agreement, embarrassed Rukia, and probably shamed her. _Of course, Byakuya was going to hear about it, and it would have been much worse had she said anything nice to me._

I leaped to my feet as fast as a wounded three-legged dragon could. My fractured leg was doing better, but I still didn't want to put much weight on it. I realized Hanataro was still talking because he suddenly shut his yap when I stood up. Grimmjow also adopted a mask of curiosity.

Rukia wasn't denouncing our friendship because she disliked me, she did it to protect it weren't for her telling me off yesterday, Byakuya would've came after me for extorting his sister, and for kissing her. It wasn't like I actually extorted her, but to everyone who didn't know the full story, it would have seemed that way. No one realized I was pretending to be her date. No one knew my side of the bargain was to keep her single. God, I was so blind.

I smashed my front claws into the earth with anger. A wave of determination welled up within my chest and spilled from my mouth in a hollow eerie sounding screech. I shook my neck and let my blazing mane of spikes poof out like a rooster from hell.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow's eyes were glowing, and I noticed his teeth had elongated. Claws were forming on the tips of his fingers. He was feeding off my energy, his instincts told him I was itching for a fight, and he was responding to my threat. I barely noticed Hanataro scamper away into the trees.

"You plan on going after her don't you." It was more of a statement, rather than a question. "What lit a fire beneath your ass?"

I ignored his inquiries and made a series of short strange barking noises. They were loud, and sharp, and I know the sound traveled. Between the series of barks, I also let off powerful snorts of hot air, small licks of flame shot from my nostrils crackling in the late morning air. My whole being trembled with the thrill of a fight, muscles eager to engage in combat. Injured foot be damned, I was finally going to challenge Rukia's brother just like I'd intended to do more than a week ago. And this time, she wasn't about to stop me.

Intelligence, still not one of my boons. But today I felt smart. Today I figured it all out. I was strong, crafty, skilled, and a hell of a lot bigger than that bastard alpha. I started prancing back and forth a few times, kicking up clods of dirt with my claws and continuing my awful racket. He was gonna hear me, I _know_ he heard me. He knows he's the only one I'd issue a challenge to in this manner.

My tail was in the air like I was an Alpha of my own clan. My wings were flared out from my sides like a peacock's train. The earthy reddish of the membrane reflecting the light of the sun. I shook myself and caused all the scales on my body to clatter not unlike a rattlesnake. Again, I called out with a series of throaty barks, then finished with a long peeling drowning jaguar sound.

 _You hear me. I'm calling you out._

Byakuya would know this challenge was meant for him. He would know, because it wasn't just a challenge to fight. Oh no~ I was issuing a very old challenge that dragons only danced when they intended to brutally fight for a mate.

Several dragons in the arena began baying with submission. For some reason, they were recognizing my display as an alpha and they were cowering. No one was supposed to take dragon form in that arena, and yet, I saw several shift, howl, and flee. Their tails metaphorically tucked between their legs. I was intimidating the clan members. For some reason, this filled me with a feral sense of elation. I felt bigger, and badder, and stronger than I'd ever felt.

 _I will be an Alpha for_ her. I marched towards the arena leaving a dumbfounded Grimmjow and a mortified Hanataro in my wake.

"AHAAA!" Hollered Jaggerjaques triumphantly. "You go get her! Make this a fight to remember!"

I made the worst scene when I crashed into that arena. I tore into the battle ground startling humans and dragons alike. My tail lashed like a whip behind me, my claws raked the earth sending clods of dirt and grass all around. I sent a stream of fire near some of the bleachers before finishing with a confident challenging roar. My eyes scanned the balcony above me, and it didn't take me long to find the stoic Kuchiki Alpha.

He was standing at the edge of the balustrade, his arms resting at his sides, posture mathematically precise. He didn't look the least bit intimidated by me. I would have described him as completely emotionless, except that his steal-colored eyes were burning with pure-unadulterated hatred for me.

"It seems you take pleasure trampling the things that we hold sacred." When he spoke down to me, the crowds became stricken with a strange spell. It was as if his voice compelled everyone to complete silence. His deep baritone was just as sharp as I remember it, able to cut the air as if it were a hot blade through butter.

I noticed several dragons in the arena suddenly shift, duck their heads down and flee. Several humans even made for the exits like small scared mammals. Still there were others in the arena that shifted to dragons and howled, cheering for the inevitable battle.

I hopped forward a few feet, flaring my wings and screeching so loudly that the vibrations of sound reverberated within my chest. My calls only made Byakuya narrow his eyes in disgust.

"IDIOT!" Rukia's scream was sweet harpy music to my ears. "You can't defeat my brother, He'll kill you for sure! I'm not asking _you_ or _anyone_ to rescue me! Now go AWAY!"

My faced turned to her voice screaming at me from the balcony above. In all the turmoil, she'd run up to the edge of the balustrade and was leaning on the edge braced with her arms. Renji ran up next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her away. It seemed Byakuya made some exceptions to keep her close. Normally a human would never be allowed on that balcony.

 _We're not friends you said, leave you alone you said. Ya know sometimes Rukia, you talk too much. Good thing I don't listen to you._

"He's not here to rescue you Rukia." Renji hastily explained. "He's challenging Lord Kuchiki for your hand in marriage. In fact, he's outright demanding it."

"HE WHAT-!?" Rukia's face paled and her eyes grew large. "Wait Ichigo! You don't really think you're going to...!"

"Tell me why?" Byakuya cut in. "Why are you so persistent? You keep coming for Rukia, again and again, despite my clear warning."

I responded with a snort. _You're her brother aren't you. So why the hell are you trying to sell her?_ I reared up on my hind legs, hiding the fact that I was babying my left foot. My wings unfurled like a huge mast, and I sent a shuddering vibration through them like an Australian lizard shaking its intimidating frill. Another roar of challenge peeled from my throat. There was a loud whoop from the crowd in response to my display. From the sound, I discerned it was my Father. He was cheering me on.

"It seems talking serves no purpose. Fine... Prepare to _Die._ " He declared. Large black wings tore from the fabric on Byakuya's back. The Kuchiki alpha was graceful like a heron when he flapped his wings and leapt over the edge of the balcony. His feet came down to touch the earth of the arena not even making a whisper of a sound. He had complete control over his flight something I've never had.

"This will be the last time you tread on my clan's honor." It was like watching a black and white film in slow motion. The once smooth skinned noble before me seemed to shrivel away like an old dried up skin. His face elongated, hair melting into a crown of spikes, fingers becoming talons, spine extending. Layer after layer of scales rolled along his body, tearing out of his skin. His body contorted and grew, shredding the no-doubt expensive ceremonial robes was wearing.

From the skin of a pale man crawled the blackest sleekest dragon hell had ever spawned. He was a powerful European dragon, standing proudly on four legs, a large set of wings spread wide on his back. He had a fairly long neck and a tail so cruelly whip-like that I could almost feel it strike my skin and draw blood. No, he didn't have one tail. A second look made me realize, he had two. Two cruel cat-o-nine-tails. It made my own tail feel like a short fat stump in comparison. He was without a doubt smaller than me, but he held himself with so much authority, that everything around him felt dwarfed. He was everything an alpha should be. Everything about him demanded respect, and almost everyone in the arena bowed to give it to him. He did not reciprocate my roars, nor did he growl. The only sound that came from the sable alpha before me was a menacing hiss.

But I wasn't intimidated. I would not bow, or cower. I would prove to everyone that I was the dominant alpha here. Even if I'd only decided to be an alpha ten minutes ago.

 _I WANT Rukia. And I will make her my mate even if I have to pry her from your cold lifeless talons._

Everything around us fell away, and suddenly there was no audience, no nobles, commoners, or servants. Everything just became so very far away. The only thing left standing in that circle was Byakuya Kuchiki and myself. Two Alphas circling the battle ground sizing the other up. Waiting for one to attack so the other could strike at the opening.

I was the first to lose my patience. I lunged at him teeth bared. I was relying on my brute strength to over-power any counter he might make. But the bastard was fast. He moved to the side dodging my jaws, then struck at the side of my neck like a viper. His small sharp fangs tore into my flesh but he drew back when my mane of spikes assaulted the sensitive tissue in his mouth. We both leaped away from each other, hissing and snarling and puffing up like a peacock and a barn-yard fowl.

The next move caught me by surprise. Byakuya initiated this attack, launching his whole body at me, all four sets of talons poised to rend flesh, wings spread wide, teeth bared. He came down on me like a velociraptor. It felt like a hundred sharp sickles tearing into my hide, teeth latching onto my face, the rest of his claws finding purchase on my back and shoulders. He knocked me to the ground, and the wind rushed out of my lungs faster than a balloon. For a moment, the world went black and I felt a dizzy sickness wash over. My own blood dribbled down my snout and into my mouth.

Byakuya started to scissor his jaws and talons, slicing through scales and tearing apart my flesh. I wrenched myself off the ground and back on my feet. I wriggled around like a water buffalo caught by a crocodile. Then I threw myself into the ground, using my own size and weight to crush Byakuya beneath me. It worked. I was able to jar him enough to slip my head from his mouth. I took this opening to pin his thin neck against the dirt with my curved horn. Like a helpless snake he released me and began writhing about taking cruel swipes at me with his talons.

It was effective to say the least. His right hind leg caught on the fleshy membrane of my wing and shredded it. I reeled back letting the alpha free and he capitalized it. He bounded away from me and began circling for another opening.

"Ichigo! Please don't do this!" Rukia called to me from the balcony.

I didn't even pay her a glance. I couldn't afford to lose my concentration. All it would take is one fell move for Byakuya to make the kill. He was faster than me, and smarter than me. I couldn't afford to look away, not even for her.

Byakuya took this moment to strike at me, lightning quick and deadly. I reared back on my hind feet to get away from those teeth, then came down at him with my own chompers. He was fast, and withdrew, my counter went wide and all I got was a mouthful of earth. I wriggled my face from side to side sending dirt clods into the bleachers. Byakuya was upon me again before I even recovered. His jaws wrapped around my neck and dragged me off balance. I threw out my wings and braced them against the ground to keep from toppling over. His fangs shredded my neck. Blood spilled all over the ground like Satan's rain.

Kuchiki released me and retreated before I could retaliate. His steady hissing sang my own personal dirge. My own breaths were labored as I fought back the pain I felt. I shook myself to dispel the pain, and showered my surrounding with blood in the process.

He thought my action was another opening and struck at me again. But I was ready this time. I pulled to the side and grabbed his shoulder with my jaws. I felt his teeth rake over my scales but that was inevitable. His neck was longer. I fought through the pain of his bite and lifted him off the ground. Then I began shaking him like a ragdoll. Even still he did not screech, only snarled at me like a feral otter. I felt my teeth cut something tender, and blood started rushing into my mouth. It was just as sickening as any other time I tasted it, but not as sick tasting as Rukia's blood.

I released Kuchiki and sent him rolling along the ground, his four feet scrabbling to gain control. Before he could recover, I snapped up one of his tails and pulled. He sent his talons into the soft tissue of my side and began raking the flesh, but I held on. I scissored my teeth, and gave one last powerful tear. It was scary but also a little stimulating when his tail severed away in my mouth. I flicked my head and tossed the trophy aside with a satisfying amount of blood.

For the first time, I made Byakuya scream in agony and fury. He backed away from me and glanced at his severed tail. I had single-handedly turned him into a solo-tailed dragon. His vengeance was swift, he breathed in deep and sent a blast of plasma from his mouth. It was hot and white, tinged slightly with a rose hue. The dangerous breath swept the earth before him dissolving into a series of tiny licks of rose and white flame. The embers were raining around me like a storm of blossoms. It was sick and beautiful all at the same time. I backed off when blisters started forming on my hide. It seemed even the little embers were hot enough to sear my flesh.

A few beats from my wings sent his deadly breath away from me, but that was a mistake. Byakuya was upon me in that instant striking at me again, forcing me to rear back on my hind feet once more. The Kuchiki Alpha was nobody's fool. He'd been aware of my injured hind foot from the start. No amount of hiding and muscling through the pain could hide the fact that I'd entered this fight wounded.

When I reared back on my hind feet, it left me wide open. Byakuya seized this opportunity to clamp his jaws around my left ankle. He cared not that my claws and teeth came down on his back and wings. I was screeching and rending his back to shreds, but still he ignored. Byakuya made it quick, just one swift and clean movement. He twisted his head real sharp, and my fractured ankle right along with it. Then he yanked real hard. There was a loud cracking and I lost my balance and toppled backwards screaming. My now very broken and mutilated leg was released and hit the ground in a painful smack.

Byakuya slithered on top of me while I writhed on the ground in agony. He seized the tender part of my throat and squeezed. Every time I let out a breath his jaws clamped harder, no air could reach my lungs, and my blood was oozing out between his teeth. He used the rest of his body to hold me down, his hind talons pinning the fleshy membrane of my wings into the dirt. I couldn't get up, I couldn't fight back, and I couldn't breathe.

Somewhere far away I heard Rukia screaming.

"BROTHER, PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Her screams were anguished like she feared for my life.

The edges of my vision started to blur. Darkness crept in like the ink of an octopus. Rukia's screams seemed to get louder and closer. _Did she jump off the balcony? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Rukia's not afraid of anything._

Small light foot falls came towards me. But still Byakuya's teeth gripped tighter, fangs piercing deeper. I choked and blood dribbled from my nose and mouth. I scraped the earth with my good leg, and lashed my tail. Still his grip was firm, and I felt the life draining from me and quickly as my vision was fading.

"Brother stop this now! He's learned his lesson, please just let him live! For ME, please let him live! I will do whatever it is you wish, I will follow willingly! Just spare Ichigo, PLEASE!"

I stopped struggling, too much blood loss and like a python his grip just held tighter. The last thing I remember was hearing Rukia drop to her knees and scream "Please Brother!" one last time. Then my world faded to black, my body felt cold and my blood seeped away from me. It abandoned by flesh and escaped into the ground below. Everything was heavy, so very heavy.

 _I failed. I love her and I failed. I... Love... Her... ...Rukia..._

* * *

 **If you are interested, there is a ton of art pertaining to this fanfic on my Deviantart and Tumblr. You can find it by going to either site and searching my username. Saij Spellhart. I've also commissioned several artists to draw things from this fanfic. So that's floating around too. I've illustrated most of the characters in this fic in their dragon forms, and I've even drawn concept sketches of Rukia as a dragon.**

 **If you'd like to see the art, and you are having trouble locating it all, just shoot me a message and I'd be glad to assist you.**


	7. Don't Act Like Nothing's Wrong

**So you guys won't leave me alone, and I decided to give a continuation a shot. All I ask is that you support and encourage me through this, because I have a hard time finishing things. And if i'm gonna continue this, I really want to finish it. I just need help.**

 **Dragon Infatuation 2**

 **Summary: Rukia moves on after losing Ichigo at the hands of Byakuya. But his absence has left a wound in her heart that compels her to look for him in places he couldn't possibly be... right?**

 **Rukia's POV**

* * *

I screamed for him. Watching Byakuya stand over his limp corpse, his jaws clenched around Ichigo's esophagus. There wasn't even a breath left when Lord Byakuya Kuchiki finally let him go. I could see the pool of blood form when Ichigo's head smashed into the ground. I cried tears for him, tears for mercy that never came.

0000

-Six months later-

The formalities, the paperwork, the politics. There were parties, and arrangements, introductions and inductions. I don't remember much of it, hardly anything really. None of it mattered anymore anyway. It really alters your perspective when someone you care about dies, and no one is to blame but yourself.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

I looked up from the floor, my gaze fixed on the hand maid next to me. I'm sure the staff introduced themselves and told me their names at some point, but for now it escaped me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Lord Kuchiki asked us to present this gift to you." Said the brown haired girl that addressed me. "Its for your first day of college."

"Byakuya sent this?" I spared a glance at the beautiful and almost modern formal dress in the maid's arms.

"Why yes." She gushed. "Isn't the fabric choice just superb?"

She proceeded to bubble to me. Telling me about the dress I would soon be wearing. It was a delicate rose color, trimmed in lace, and embroidered with a Celtic design. No doubt something Brother imported from Europe. In another time I might have appreciated it.

"Yes.. it's lovely." I murmured.

I didn't put forth any resistance when she led me to the mirror and began dressing me for the day. Under the request of Lord Kuchiki, Lord Feng had assigned me a personal retiree of servants. There was hardly a moment of the day that I was left alone. From the moment I awoke to when I went to bed at night, there was always someone fussing over my every need.

"You should be excited my lady." drawled the annoying and overly cheerful hand servant.

"Why?" I took the bait despite my reservations.

"Lord Kuchiki made arrangements with Lord Feng, They've picked a very handsome man to be your escort. He'll be accompanying you at the University today."

 _Handsome_ , that's not the word I would have chosen to describe _him_ when we first met.

I forced the memories of orange, brash, and cock sure from my mind. I would not shed another tear for him. No sense dwelling on the past, his death was in vain and I would just have to stomach it. _I'm stronger than that,_ I lied to myself.

"So who is this escort I'm to meet?" No doubt the maid had already snooped out any information on this man. The servantry were actually a well spring of information, despite their status.

My servant was just laying a delicate translucent white scarf over my shoulders. She bent to tie up the laces on my heeled sandals when she started chattering about the man I'd soon meet. I knew this man was nothing more than a warden to keep me from getting into trouble or running off. Brother was babysitting me, even still.

"Well his name is Shuhei Hisagi. He's been hand picked by the Lordship, talented in combat and etiquette they say." I winced when she pulled one of the laces too tight.

"Is he now?" I shook my ankle, and the maid scrunched her nose at me. My waving toes had gotten a little too close to her nose for comfort.

"You doubt?" She rose from the floor and straightened a few wrinkles in my clothing before she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Oh I don't doubt. If my brother is behind this, I haven't a doubt in my mind." I eyed my own reflection in the mirror, disgusted by the frivolity of it all. "And this Hisagi is probably just as boring and proper as Brother."

"Well if he's as you say," answered the maid, dismissing my concerns. "I'm sure your personal fire will liven him up. You have a knack for bringing the _personality_ out in people." I received a playful wink from her as she ushered me down from my dressing stool.

0000

The morning went by without any hitches. I ate my breakfast in silence among several of the clan members. Lord Feng made a brief appearance, in which she addressed me personally, and gave me a look of pity when I returned her greeting with a cold response. That was something I never expected, the strong and proud Alpha, Sui-Feng, feeling sorry for me, the pathetic and icy Kuchiki princess. Still it was nice to see that my new master had a heart, at the very least.

Speaking of heart, my admittance to Minazuki University was orchestrated by none other than Lord Feng and Lord Shihoin. The ladies took pity on my captivity and arranged for me to attend a school so I could carry out some semblance of a normal human life. The University was owned and operated by Lord Unohana and a handful of other fire breathers. All the better for Brother to keep tabs on me.

A quarter of an hour later I was swept off in a limousine that was paid for by my brother-in-law no doubt, and dropped off just outside the information and registration buildings at Minazuki University. The structures on the campus were far from humble. Lady Unohana spared no expense on the architecture. Sloping sky bridges connected modern high rises in a woven web of industrial themed character. There were gardens, and balconies, old fashioned gas lamps, and large gaudy art sculptures. The front court yard sported a series of dragon statues, the plaques below them dedicated to various benefactors. People who funded the university and everything it taught.

I didn't miss my brother's statue. It stood tall, menacing, proud. These unassuming monuments were tributes to powerful and influential clan leaders, and yet I knew the human population attending this university were none the wiser. They simply assumed they were art sculptures dedicated to powerful businessmen.

"Ahem. Your ladyship madam, uh.. princess, Kuchiki?"

I broke my gaze from the display of power around me. My eyes fell on a sharply dressed man not more than four yards away. He sported a navy blue button down, black vest and a matching pair of slacks. He appeared to recognize me, but I didn't recall seeing him before. When I didn't supply an answer he took introductions into his own hands. A few long and far too calculated strides brought him in closer proximity of me, and I couldn't help but notice he had an uncanny resemblance to someone. Someone important to me.

"My ladyship, It's an honor for me that I'm graced with my presence here on this fine day." I chuckled when he fumbled around for the proper words. Wondering where my brother managed to find this one. The man before me wasn't so different from _him_.

"Sorry, Lady Kuchiki. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shuhei Hisagi. Lord Kuchiki has provided me the honor of escorting you today." He stood at attention, eyes staring passed me instead of at me, as was proper for an underling. His dark colored hair ruffled in the wind, and I wasn't able to stop myself from comparing him to another. Their hair was so similar, spiky and cropped short, angular face, tall with square shoulders and chiseled arm muscles. Large hands and scowling brows. Shuhei Hisagi was so much like him, except for a few stark differences. For example Shuhei had an obscene 69 tattooed on his left cheek bone, three aged scars over his right eye and his nose was shaped differently. His voice was rougher, and he wasn't nearly as snarky and rude as Ichigo.

 _Don't say his name! Don't you dare even think it. He's dead because of you._

"At ease Shuhei." I addressed him without formality. I didn't need another servant. "And its Rukia, you can drop all the Kuchiki, lady, and your honor crap, we aren't among the clans right now." _Dragons, if they aren't rogues it just seems to be all about respect and etiquette._

"Ah.." Hisagi made a face at me, his lip pulled up followed by the quirk of a well-groomed brow. I ruined his no doubt poorly rehearsed speech. "Your ladyship-Imean Rukia. I've been instructed to accompany you to your orientation today."

"That's swell." I mumbled. "Am I wrong to assume you've also been ordered to guide me on a tour through the campus today."

"Aye." He answered with faux enthusiasm.

I think we both knew he was nothing more than a glorified babysitter today. I took a moment to survey our surroundings, most of the populace on the campus seemed too absorbed in their own lives to pay me any kind of attention. No one even turned a head in the direction of me or Shuhei, much less an ear. Our conversation was private enough I surmised.

"So what are you?" I jumped straight to inquisition.

"Excuse me?" Shuhei looked rather uncomfortable, his eyes raked the students around us.

"Are you a Dragon? Half-Breed? Human?" I looked him up and down trying to discern his species and I noticed him cringe under my scrutiny. "I doubt you're a human, my brother would never send anyone so _powerless_ to babysit me."

He assumed a look of offense at my label. My rude demeanor seemed to burn away the mock niceties he'd been exhibiting. " _Please,"_ he scoffed. "I'm a gryphon. When I'm not doing favors, I serve as the second to Lord Komamura, and assist leading his clan."

"A gryphon?" I had to admit his declaration startled me. "You mean like the mythological lion-eagle hybrid?"

"Precisely" He snipped. "Except, I'm actually a Kestrel and Lynx hybrid."

An amused and crafty smile donned my features and I took a step closer to him. "So instead of some scaly reptile you take the form of a diminutive hawk with a bobbed tail and over-sized paws?"

Hisagi adopted an exasperated look, and seized my shoulders to push me away. "When I agreed to this _favor_ I was not informed that my ward would assault me with insults and improper form."

"Oh, lighten up. It's obvious even to me that you don't hail from a noble background." I jabbed him in the chest with my finger, my attempt to force his true colors to surface were slowly taking effect.

Shuhei nabbed my finger before I could jab him again. "I beg your pardon, _Princess_. My background, as well as my past is something I'm sure you are quite ignorant of." He narrowed his eyes, followed by a familiar scowl. I felt my heart sting from an old wound at that scowl. The similarities were uncanny.

I hid my inner feelings behind a quirked and disbelieving eyebrow.

Hisagi let out a defeated sigh and looked away at the parking lot to our left. "Fine. I'm not some preened member of nobility. I was actually a rogue before I joined Komamura and his clan. And all these formalities are about as comfortable as a porcupine in a wet suit."

I gave a small victory smirk and elbowed him in the side. "See Hisagi, _now_ we're getting somewhere." I decided he wasn't all that bad. "So," I effectively changed subjects. "Which one of these buildings is my orientation being held in?"

He was quick to brush away our rocky start, adopting a more professional manner. "It's this one." His long gangly finger pointed out a squat round building with white paint and stone pillars. "And after our long and unorthodox introduction I'm afraid orientation has already begun without you." He jeered.

"Ah shit!" I cursed. Hisagi's look of alarm didn't escape my notice. No one ever expects vulgar language from a Kuchiki. I took off toward the orientation building without sparing my escort a second glance. My heels made sharp clicks against the pavement as I hurried to the entrance without him.

"This is going to be hell or worse." He grumbled.

"I'm not opposed to ditching you." I hollered back at him. The thought of losing him at some point today even entertained my thoughts a time or two. But I knew I'd receive an earful from Byakuya as well as Lord Feng as consequence for my actions.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone if you did. It would be our little secret!" He barked back with an attitude. He followed after me none the less, even if it was begrudgingly.

00000

"Rukia! Slow the heck down!" Shuhei dashed over some grass, through a crowd of students and caused a very attractive hippy chick to spill her books and drop her cell phone. He hesitated momentarily, no doubt fighting the inner turmoil of whether to stop and assist her, or continue his chase. He faltered a few seconds more, dropping a series of apologies to the girl before he rudely raced after me. I snorted at him, then pushed through a set of double doors that led to an athletic building. There were gyms full of occupants to my right, some old and dented vending machines to my left. I noticed some offices with athletic administrators inside, and next to those were a long hall and a stair well leading to various other levels. I made a break for the stair well and leaped over the railing straight down to the lower level.

It was honestly a really stupid stunt. It hearkened back to the days when I would leap from balconies onto dragons. I was just as stupid now as I was then. Maybe even a little riskier. okay, maybe not. A stairwell is no feral dragon. The heel of my foot snapped when I hit the lower level, and I was sent sprawling all over the floor.

"God damnit!"

My curse was answered with the pound of opening doors, and the subsequent calling of my name. _God he's so clingy_. Not really his fault, He _is_ under strict orders from my brother after all. But I despised him all the same.

I wrenched myself off the floor, and shook the pain from my ankles. I was going to feel that in the morning, and I was probably going to sport a few bruises after everything was said and done. It took me a moment to kick the ruined heels from my feet. Shuhei's foot falls could be heard echoing above me, and I heaved myself into the closest room I could find. It just so happened to be a dance hall. The room was flowing with ladies who were practicing the fox trot. At second glance, I realized there were actually men in the group, they were just severely out numbered.

I barreled through this crowd and out another door that just happened to exit outside the facility. _Fresh air_. Freedom. I continued my escape over an area of patchy grass, and into the Mathematics compound. I was feeling pretty good about myself, I mean not just anyone can lose a gryphon, am I right? Of course I haven't met many gryphons, maybe they're super easy to lose?

I had just vaulted over a wall that was similar to a concrete divider when a burst of bright orange stopped me right in my tracks. My feet became all tangled with the concrete path like vines had sprouted and taken hold of my ankles. My toenails scrapped and stubbed the hard surface, and it was everything I could do to keep my face from getting intimate with my surroundings. It was momentary, the flash of orange, just a passing glare in a far off crowd. A second glance and I missed it.

My heart ached. Burned, twisted, wrenched... _ached_. An old wound tore open like it was rend with grizzly claws. It took every fiber of my being to hold myself back. The urge to go chasing after ghosts was almost too much to bare.

 _He's dead. He's dead because of you! You saw him die._

"Rukia!"

My heart crawled up into my throat, and my whole body froze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shuhei stumbled to a halt just on the other side of the wall. He flopped himself against it panting and grumbling under his breath. It took him a moment to notice that I was staring far away, ignoring him. "What are you looking at?" He shifted his gaze to look where I was looking. But he didn't see anything, because I saw nothing. I never saw anything to begin with. It was all in my head.

"I don't know what we're looking at," stated Hisagi.

"Dunno, maybe that stupid look on your face." I proffered.

He scowled at me, his mouth falling into a grim line. "What the hell was that?"

"It was an insult, moron." I explained.

 _Piss off, Princess, you're the moron._

"Not that!" He threw his arm in the air, and stood up straight. "I turn my back for three seconds and you tear off like some bat out of hell. What is _that_ all about?"

I didn't answer him. I also didn't tell him that I purposefully did things to make him scowl. As much as it hurt me to see it, I couldn't stop longing for it. Shuhei didn't smile like him, or laugh like him, he didn't quirk a brow like him. But he sure as hell scowled like him, and if I tried really hard sometimes I could fool myself to see orange instead of dark.

I tore my gaze away from my warden. Instead staring down at my bare feet and my ripped tights. I was wearing a blue sun dress today, with little bunnies embroidered on the hem. It was early fall so I wore a black long sleeve below the dress and a matching pair of insulated tights. My clothes had been cute and clean twenty minutes ago. Now they were wrinkled, dirty and ripped, after my grand escape.

Shuhei was diligent, I'll give him that. Day after day he followed me around, watching me, shadowing me, and escorting me home. He never helped me carry books, or open doors, or anything you'd deem gentlemanly. He realized early on that I had no intention to observe niceties, and he was quick to return this in kind.

"You look like shit." He looked me up and down, and seemed to make a note of my shoe-less state.

"Speak for yourself." My warden didn't look much better. His nice button up shirt was wrinkled, and his slacks had scuffs, there was even a rip in his elbow. He had shoes though, nice shiny black ones. Couple scuffs on the toes but still real nice.

"Those are nice shoes." I slipped him a compliment, my voice sounding sweet and polite.

He spared a glance at his feet before he answered. "Well, they _were_." he said passed a frown.

"They still look fine," I assured him. "Nice, black, warm. Comfy even." He looked back at my feet, I wiggled my toes and shivered, making my discomfort apparent.

"No."

"Why Mr. Hisagi, what's that supposed to mean?" I shoot him a doe-eyed look. All big and sad and pathetic. "Gosh, I don't know what my brother will think, me wandering around all bare foot. I could catch a cold." My arms tucked behind my back, and I leaned up against the divider near Shuhei. He just rolled his eyes at me, and let out an audible groan.

"I know." I told him. He just leveled me with a disbelieving stare. "I'm just a human, weak and careless. Nothing like a big strong dragon~" My bottom lip was pushed out in a pout by this point. "Or even a cunning and honorable gryphon." I added.

"Oh for Fuck's sake!" Hisagi threw his head back, and slumped his shoulders. Two seconds later he kicked off his polished old-man shoes and chucked them at my face. "I should have said no to your brother. I'm not cut out for this babysitter shit."

I stifled a giggle that threatened to escape, and slipped Shuhei's shoes on. They were roomy, and smelly, and were even a little damp from sweat. But they were warm, and I wouldn't have to walk around barefoot anymore. I almost considered feeling bad for Shuhei, but he was a man, and a gryphon to boot. He could take it.

"C'mon." Urged Shuhei, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "If we don't hurry up you're gonna be late for your next class."

"Why do you care?" I snipped at him.

 _Che, who says I care? I don't care, midget._

"I care because your brother pays me to. Now move your skinny ass." Shuhei's voice interrupted my reverie. I don't know why I tortured myself. He wasn't coming back. I wouldn't see him coming round some corner to pick a fight with me, or someone else. And Shuhei... he was just here because of my brother.

I pulled my skinny ass away from the wall. "How do _you_ know how skinny my ass is?" I barked. "You been looking?"

Hisagi scoffed, and shook his head. "After today, I'm asking for a _raise._ " He marched indignantly towards the English compound not even bothered to spare a glance my way. I followed after him. I didn't want to run anymore, there really wasn't anywhere to go, and Shuhei was right. I was going to be late for class.

I spared one more glance over my shoulder, searching the ever changing crowd for the orange I knew wasn't there. The orange I told myself I didn't really see.

The orange I left out there in that arena six months ago.

I left it there in a puddle of blood.

While I just tucked my tail between my legs an swore obedience to my brother.

 _I should have saved you_...

 _...Ichigo..._

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this continuation please let me know. I enjoy hearing detailed opinions and thoughts, it encourages me to write, and makes my day. And I could use that if I'm gonna finish this. I was hoping I could be done with the tragic ending. Phooey. You guys are SUCKERS. Big Sloppy Suckers for happy endings. XP**


	8. I Tear My Heart Open

**I want to apologize for the late update. I wasn't able to contact my current beta. My best wishes go out to her. Hope everything is ok. In the mean time, I enlisted the help of a temporary beta. Big thanks to LadyOfCythera, who at the drop of a hat agreed to read through this chapter for me, and give me pointers, despite not knowing anything about the story prior to this.**

 **Dragon Infatuation 2 part II**

 **Rukia's POV**

* * *

"Rukia." My brother's stoic baritone greeted me from across the breakfast table this morning. Despite being gifted to the Feng clan, living in a different city, living a marginally different life, I _knew_ I would never escape my brother's influence. It seemed he was hell bent on sticking his hand into every aspect of my life.

That's how I felt when I walked into the dining room of Lord Feng's humble but beautiful estate. It was actually jarring to see my perfect and chilling brother-in-law taking tea at her table, among her house staff and clan members. He appeared _almost_ out of place, except that Sui-Feng had broken out a fine china tea set in honor of his presence.

I cringed inside, watching his delicate lips sip from the fancy cup suspended by his gentleman hands. It was a strange contrast to the last thing I remembered those lips doing. When those lips had been thin, black and scaly, pulled back over hundreds of razor sharp fangs, rending the flesh of _his_ throat into little thin slices of hamburger. Blood, _his_ blood dribbling between stained teeth and over brother's lips. I hope _his_ blood tasted like acid on brother's tongue.

I scolded myself with a series of inward curses. Was it right to blame Byakuya for his death? I wasn't sure to whom I should point fingers. Except, that when I did point a finger I couldn't escape the other three that pointed back at me. Making me realize that the person to blame was the one shifting blame.

A sudden chill slithered down my spine like cold gravy. Frozen steel eyes were fixed on me, the expectation of an answer settled in their depths. I realized that while I'd been rifling through thought I was standing mute in the middle of the room. Byakuya was waiting for me to return his greeting.

"Good morning, Brother." I bowed my head like the coward I knew I was. Providing him with the respectful greeting I knew he wanted to see. "Its an honor to see you this morning in the presence of the _Feng_ clan. To what do I owe this honor?"

I seated myself at the opposite end of the table from him. Tea was poured, napkins were placed, breakfast was served, I didn't even have to ask. The servantry were in top form today. _I could only guess why._ I avoided my brother's cold and emotionless gaze, focusing my attention on my tea instead. Jasmine this morning, my second favorite.

"You seem well, Rukia. I trust you've adjusted?" Byakuya was no longer staring at me. His gaze followed suite with mine, and was now fixed on his tea. But it was not in the same submissive nature as my own down cast eyes. Byakuya's lack of eye contact radiated mild superior disinterest instead. I didn't matter enough to look upon.

"Lord Feng is a gracious master. I want for nothing." I coldly reply. _Of course it's a lie._ I want every day for the impossible. The ever present wound in my chest bleeds like a needy parasite on my soul... every day. I just like to pretend it's not there. I refuse to let my consciousness delve for a deeper meaning behind that ever present longing.

Byakuya doesn't provide a verbal response, only the subtle nod of his chin to express his acknowledgment. Several minutes pass before he speaks to me again. "It is still a concern to the Clan that you remain.. unwed."

 _Oh for fuck's sake, not this again. Even as a member of another clan he still makes decisions about my life._ I was tired of fighting the inevitable, so I cow-tailed to him.

"I'm sure the dragon you choose will be in my best interest." I stabbed the food on my plate with an indignant chopstick. I didn't want any of brother's suitors. Nor did I long for any kind of suitor in general. In fact I despised Ichigo for trying to suit me. I wasn't going to say "court" because that made it sound like he actually made an effort to romance me. Which he didn't. He just showed up in my life, pranced around like he was hot stuff, which he was, then tried to fight for my hand. Which I had no intention to give. Not that it was my choice to begin with. But it's the principle of the matter.

The abrupt clatter of tea cup against wooden table top, caused me to jerk my head up. My violet eyes locked on brother's cold steel irises. His expression was perplexed, I almost saw emotion pass behind his mask. Alas I could only discern passive alarm. Whatever I said, it wasn't sitting well with brother.

"You will _not_ marry a dragon." He used his alpha voice when he stated this at me. I swore the room became several shades darker in that moment. Three of the occupants in the room hastily finished their meal and left. I knew his intention was to intimidate me, and I won't go as far as to say it didn't work. I was intimidated. However, there was a small piece, a sliver if you will, that longed to fight back, get angry, and stand up for myself. It screamed with an insignificant cry for me to be my own woman. Only to be subsequently maimed and gang-raped by the rest of my pathetic cowardly existence.

"I apologize, Lord Kuchiki." I ducked my head in submission again. "I made a disrespectful assumption. I was mistaken." This didn't stop a myriad of questions from flooding my mind concerning Byakuya's reaction.

 _Why is he suddenly against a Dragon marriage? Wasn't that what he wanted at the Gathering? He went to such great lengths introducing me to clan Alphas, and their various members._ It occurred to me, there are more than just dragons in the clans. Each clan harbored their own collection of loyal human pets. To which I was no exception, glorified as I may be. _Was my interaction with influential clan members nothing more than shopping? Was Brother only showing me off like a mare to be paired with another clan's stallion?_ I felt uncomfortable comparing humanity to equines.

"I will not see you fraternizing with _any_ Dragons. I trust you understand," Byakuya retrieved his tea cup from the table, and resumed his attention to it. Like he never even deviated from his emotionless exterior. "There will not be another _incident_ like the one at the Gathering. I was fortunate to put an end to things before they went too far."

 _Before things went too far?! Ichigo's death was an acceptable conclusion? Slaying my.. my.. friend?_ I wanted to scream at him. I wanted an explanation. What outcome could have been worse than Ichigo's death? What did brother think he was protecting me from? Marriage to a commoner, a half-breed? Would a partnership with Ichigo stain the Kuchiki name worse than murder? Any children would have been less than a half-blood. What a disgrace in the eyes of a Kuchiki noble.

My stomach was overcome with nausea. I felt quite ill all of a sudden. I always tried so hard not to think of Ichigo, and I thought even less about the meaning behind his duel with Byakuya. Ichigo died for my hand in marriage, I hated him and loved him for it at the same time, and it made me so sick.

 _You fool. Our agreement was to keep me from getting married, not marry me yourself. Oh, the irony._

"Hisana will be visiting your college campus next week." The sudden change in subject caught me off guard. I won't lie though, I felt elation at the thought of seeing my sister again.

 _How long has it been?_

"May I inquire the nature of this visit?" I was tentative to ask. Brother might not approve me prying.

"It will be medical in nature." Came his deep cold response.

"There are superior doctors at my university?" I cursed myself for being so nosy. I knew such behavior was met with disapproval from Byakuya. Though it struck me as peculiar that a University would provide superior medical attention as opposed to a Hospital. In fact Unohana ran first rate hospitals, one for humans, and one for dragons, surely either one of those possessed unrivaled medical staff and equipment.

"She will be seeking council from a healer of my own kind." His tone was frosted over with finality. The grim line of his mouth and his set jaw told me that there would be consequences if I continued my inquiry. "I expect you to be present with her, during this excursion."

"You want me to be with her?" I would have swallowed my chopsticks if I had not been too sick to eat. I had to admit, it caught me by surprise. I wanted to ponder what a respected and superior healer was doing at a University; and why Hisana had to exhaust herself traversing a vast educational compound, rather than this oh-so-special healer coming to her.

" _She_ requested your presence. She was adamant."

It didn't escape my notice; _Byakuya,_ correcting me. I wasn't to mistake this generosity as _his_ expression, he was making it clear as mountain air. I would have quoted, "crystal clear" but lets be honest, that depends entirely on the quality of the crystal in question. I've never actually heard anyone complain about filthy, opaque mountain air. Unless there happened to be a forest fire.

"You will do well to remember her condition. She is ill, and you will not tax her with your immature antics. Am I understood?" His tone was so low and frosty, that I felt like my own breath was coming out in puffs of vapor.

"Hai, Brother." There I went bowing my head in submission again.

000000

After the awkward and uncomfortable interaction with my Brother that morning, I actually welcomed Shuhei's presence. I think I even smiled when he approached me today. He wasn't feeling the same warm elation at the sight of my arrival, I could tell by the frown on his face. He frowned an awful lot. The state of his mouth was no doubt a result of my own behavior, I tormented him like a sultry little devil with a big red pitch fork.

"Good day, Miss Rukia." Despite his flat tone, I felt tickled by the informality of my first name.

"I'm so happy to see you today, Mister Shuhei." My response was sincere, but we both knew I was mocking him all the same. I wasn't sure if that was at all possible. Could you mock someone and also be sincere in the same sentence? I decided if anyone could, it was me, and left it at that.

Hisagi screwed his nose up at me. He wasn't used to that manner of greeting. I don't think I've ever acted or expressed happiness to see him on any occasion prior. I suppose I spooked him with my uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

"Momo, and Orihime are waiting for you in the cafeteria." Informed my warden. His demeanor the equivalent of chiseled stone.

 _He's so charming~_

"They're eating without me?" Orihime and Momo are friends I made while studying at the college. I shared an English class with Momo, a sculpture class with Orihime and a yoga class with them both. My English courses were every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. As was Sculpture. While my Yoga classes were Tuesday and Thursday mornings. So I spent time with the girls at least every day of the work week. My friends were loud, obnoxious, and giggly. I don't think Shuhei liked them any farther than he could throw them.

To be honest that wasn't a very accurate analogy. Shuhei had supernatural gryphon strength, I imagine he could throw them pretty far.

Despite his reservations, Shuhei followed me to the cafeteria and once inside assumed a slouched position in a chair near a computer charging terminal. The cafeteria was a commons area for the students. A string of mouth watering eateries lined one wall in a contorted horse shoe shape. The eateries consisted of popular fast food joints, a smoothie and health food shop, a sandwich bar, a coffee shop, and a small restaurant operated by the culinary students. Aside from the eateries the Cafeteria sported the largest collection of vending machines that dispensed everything from soda to vacuum sealed sandwiches and rice balls. There was even a candy machine that dispensed caffeine and vitamin supplements, and another that dispensed pain killers and anti-acids.

The seating consisted of long tables with basic chairs for eating, stools and tall counter tops with charging terminals for studying, and couches with pillows for napping and relaxing. From 6am to 9pm the caferteria was open and bustling with students who ate, studied and socialized.

It didn't take me long to spot Orihime and Momo, they were wrestling on a couch, their lunch spread across a coffee table in front of them. As I closed in on them, I realized they were fighting for a cookie like a couple of ferrets. Momo was holding the cookie above herself, her knee crammed between Orihime's generous cleavage. He free hand applied pressure to Orihime's shoulder. Orihime on the other hand wiggled around Momo's lap using one outstretched hand to swipe at the cookie, the other pushing off Momo's knee for balance.

I marched right up behind them, so entralled in their squabble they were none the wiser. Blind in their childish battle neither took notice of their surroundings, and the increasing attention they garnered. It wasn't until I snatched the cookie from Momo's paws that my presence was registered. I quirked a brow and eyed them with amusement, stuffing the cookie into my mouth, _whole_.

"Hey!" Momo chirped and pushed her lip out in a pout.

"Rukia!" Squealed Orihime, the cookie forgotten as soon as it was out of sight.

I glanced over my shoulder, just as expected Hisagi was watching me over the rim of a coffee cup. When and how he obtained the coffee without my knowledge nagged in the back of my mind, but I shrugged it away. He did a lot of things I couldn't explain.

Orhime and Momo followed my eyes, and accompanied my stare at Mister Hisagi.

"Why does he watch you like that?" Momo inquired.

"How come he never buys you a coffee too?" Orihime added her own inquiry. She had a bad habit of asking unrelated questions. Almost like she had a string of thought, and you only got to hear the tail end of it, missing the beginning.

I didn't like these questions. Questions like these could lead to other questions, questions about who pays Shuhei, and who Shuhei serves. Those could lead to things related to the clans, and Dragons and Gryphons, and speaking of those things to humans, if Orihime and Momo _were_ human, could be disastrous.

I also wanted to avoid mention of the affluence that surrounded me. Between the Feng, Shihoin, and Kuchiki clan a veritable river of wealth enveloped my life. People tend to treat you differently when they know you are rich and powerful. Like calling you _princess,_ or making fun of your status, or calling you spoiled. Sometimes they adopt smug, cocky attitudes, and make stupid comments. Then they use you for things, and accompany you to social events. They look at you like you're special, and make you feel beautiful, and come running to your rescue even when you don't need rescued. They kiss you, and make the world drop from beneath your feet, and make you feel like they are the only thing that revolves around your world. And then... they.. they...

I forced my thoughts to a complete halt, shaking the memories from my head like so much water. There I went off on a tangent remembering ghosts that should stay swept under bridges.

"Shuhei's just a friend. Nothing more." I shot them the most contrived smile I've ever plastered on my features. I'm sure they knew I was hiding something. Or at least Momo did. I couldn't be sure when Orihime was concerned, she was filled with as much air as the bubbles she was currently blowing in her drink.

Momo's eyebrows flopped into a disbelieving line, her mouth drooping. "He follows you EVERYWHERE."

"That sounds like a boyfriend!" Squealed Orihime, flashing a big white oblivious grin.

"He's not my boyfriend." I'm quick to defend myself. I could tell my statement fell on deaf ears. Momo made a habit of this almost every two days, she could have tried out for the Spanish inquisition, she certainly rivaled their persistence. Her eyes raked over me, and I felt naked, pivoting my feet to dispel some of the tension.

"He watches you like a hawk, and shadows you, even waiting outside of restrooms." Momo continued to press the subject. she had one arm thrown over the back of the couch, and her body was angled towards me, comfortable but confident.

"Sounds a lot like a boyfriend!" Sang Orihime. She on the other hand seemed totally oblivious to everything. Her fingers twirling the ends of her hair in a girlish fashion.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down on the arm of the couch. Sometimes these two were so obnoxious. I couldn't tell if Momo was being this persistent because she knew more than I let on, or because she really wanted there to be something between me and Hisagi. Regardless, it was getting harder to deflect their questions. How do you refute an argument against the truth, well part of the truth. The real truth I wasn't at liberty to spill.

Hisagi did follow me everywhere, he even ate with me when my friends weren't around. He sat in on a few of my classes, escorted me to and from my car. It had taken a lot of persuasion, but I managed to convince Lord Feng to let me drive myself to school. Of course that was irrelevant.

"Orihime, that's a stalker, not a boyfriend." Explained Momo in a matter of fact tone.

 _Oh great, now she's labeling Hisagi as a stalker._ I wanted to defend him, but that would only shift the spotlight back on me. I wasn't ready to defend myself blind.

"Oh.." Orihime looked disappointed. "But that's what I would do if I liked someone a super bunch."

Momo looked horrified, and I couldn't help but mirror her expression from behind my hand. _I hope Orihime never develops a crush on anyone._ I would have bet my left kidney that Momo was thinking the same thoughts. Luckily Orihime's interjection was enough to derail the focus of the conversation. The girls no longer seemed interested in my relation to Shuhei, and that was enough for me. It's always a chore to deflect those inquiries almost every day.

"I'm famished," I stated. "I think I'll grab something to eat since you guys couldn't wait for me." I stuck my nose in the air, and sauntered off to grab some noms.

"We were starving!" Chorused my friends, their voices a peeling whine. I ignored them and deliberated on lunch instead.

When I returned later with my lunch, Momo was watching Hisagi, who was watching me. I gave Hisagi a subtle nod to indicate that he was being scrutinized. If I had known what his solution would entail, I would have just kept that nod to myself.

Hisagi turned his sharp gaze on Momo, raking her over before screwing up his nose. Momo responded in kind but added a juvenile two-fingered hand signal, gesturing first at her own eyes and then in his general direction. Shuhei responded with a short laugh, which was silent from this distance, then he gave her the British equivalent of the middle finger.

Momo looked affronted by his ungentlemanly behavior and stuck her tongue at him. Hisagi responded with a different, albeit very obscene gesture that also included the use of his tongue.

I just buried my head in my hands and hid the embarrassment creeping all over my face, and no doubt the back of my neck. A familiar laugh jarred me from my humiliation. _That voice, I know that laugh_. My head whipped around in the direction of the sound. Or where i thought I heard the sound. I scanned the surrounding students, dissecting their faces with my eyes.

The sound is gone. I question whether I heard it in the first place. It could just be my mind playing tricks on me. What am I really looking for? Caramelized-amber eyes? Citrus tainted hair? Heart scorching smile? I saw none of those things. Just people, people milling about, coming and going. Street clothes, hats, hoodies, bags, and books. He would never be here, I'm just torturing myself.

00000

Today was a Thursday, that meant Yoga with Bubbly and Bubblier. The sun was shining, the music was soothing, my shapely butt was in the air, and my face was nose to nose with a kitten. And it bit me. My plight was met with a chorus of girly giggles, and motherly cooing. The sound of my friends taking pleasure in my pain.

Today my Yoga class was partnered with the local animal shelter in what they titled, "Kitten Therapy." Needless to say it was as relaxing as it was distracting. While the humans partook in complicated and strenuous yoga positions, various cats and kittens waddled all over the place making a glorious cute nuisance of themselves. My current plight being an orange tabby with gold colored eyes who took advantage of my downward dog position. His teeth playfully nipping my nose, and paws swatting my stray lock of hair.

Despite my better judgement I caught myself naming him Ichigo. But only in my head. This kitten certainly possessed a similar temperament and appearance. It was agonizing to make the connection, but it also made my heart hum with pleasant nostalgia.

Momo and Orihime were on their own yoga mats to the left of me, and they were taking joy in my suffering. When other cats happened to wander their way, they'd squeal and coo at them till they sauntered away. I think they just scared the felines with all the noise they made.

Ichigo pounced at my face again, grabbing my hair with his teeth. I responded, eliciting a sharp blow of air into his face. The kitten just shook his big over-sized ears and licked me right on the lips. I spittled all over him, and lost my balance.

"Ichigo! You little rat!" I snapped my hands out, scooping the insufferable feline up and hugging it against my chest.

"You named it?" Asked Momo.

"Who's Ichigo?" Inquired Orihime. There she goes with the irreverent questions again. No one ever said Ichigo was anybody.

I mentally cursed my slip. I told myself I wasn't going to dwell on his memory. The kitten in my arms squirmed out of my embrace and took off across the room

"Is Rukia Kuchiki in this class?" A familiar masculine voice tickled my ears, and caused me to sit up straight.

 _Speaking of old memories_

I looked in the direction of the voice, and my eyes were met with tall, tattoos, and red. He was brash and impatient as ever, letting himself into the classroom. I noticed Shuhei enter the room right behind him and start yanking on his shoulder. The interloper just shoved him off and scanned the class till his dark eyes found me. Hisagi wasn't one to back down. He wrenched Renji around to face him, they both started hissing what looked like obscenities at each other.

"Renji!" I greeted, happy and hurting all the same to see him. Hisagi backed off and fixed me with wide disapproving eyes. Renji just plastered a big dopey grin on his face, and held out his hands. Apparently he assumed I would just fling myself into his embrace. _What a moron._

Shuhei's gaze snapped back and forth between me and Renji. He sported an apprehensive expression, no doubt suspicious of Renji's intentions. I sailed up to Renji stopping just out of his reach. He took the hint after a moment and dropped his hands back to his sides, fingers fiddling with the belt loops on his jeans.

"I need to ask you to take this disruption to the hall." Stated the Instructor from the other side of the room. She was an elderly woman with very long gray hair and bushy brows. She reminded me of a female Gandalf the Grey.

I apologized for the rude interruption before seizing both Renji and Shuhei and escorting them to the hallway. Renji fixed a glare at Shuhei, and he returned it, both men participating in a silent power struggle over the top of my head. Once outside in the dimly lit passage, I rounded on my old friend, socking him in the gut, once, twice, thrice.

"That's for abandoning me after the Gathering!" I yelled. "And that's for showing up in the middle of class! And this is because I missed you!"

Renji doubled over and held his side and stomach. "I'm glad you care so much... even if it's with your fists..."

Hisagi just remained impassive through the violent reunion. I'm sure he was at a loss for words. No doubt Byakuya never briefed him about Renji invasions. I caught myself wondering if Shuhei had been briefed about Kurosaki invasions. Then subsequently forced the thought from my brain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Renji. It occurred to me, that I should be suspicious about his sudden arrival. For one, where has he been for six months?

Renji adjusted his crippled posture, fixed me with a curious look, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm actually looking for Ichigo, have you seen him yet?"

 _Ichigo..._

The ground beneath my feet fell away, and my stomach crawled around and tied itself in knots. I searched Renji's eyes for some indication of a joke. If it was some kind of prank, he was playing it well. There was no laughter is his eyes. I was unable to quell the coursing pain that made my heart stutter.

I wrenched my shoulder from Renji's grip like he was made of cacti. It took a nominal amount of will power to keep a few traitorous tears from escaping the corner of my eyes. Everything that happened to Ichigo rushed back to me like some sick and tormented black and white movie. Renji was there, he knew what happened to Ichigo. _How dare you come here and play at being so ignorant. Are you mocking me Renji?!_

"Ichigo is dead." I hissed with seven layers of hell's ice. "How dare you mock my pain with feigned ignorance!" A sudden warmth enveloped my back. I glanced up to see that Shuhei had moved behind me, a comforting hand placed on my shoulder. He was glaring bitter silent threats at Renji, contempt etched in the fine lines of his face. He was ignorant of the situation, and yet he was ready to come to my defense should the situation require it.

"You don't know?" Renji looked hurt and confused, studying my face. "I can't believe you don't know!"

"And now you torment me, and claim I'm ignorant. How dare you mock me!" I shoved at him, biting my own lip to force the tears away. I didn't wait around for an explanation. I shoved both men aside, and stormed down the hall and up the stairwell, a sputtering and blubbering Renji in my wake. I'm not sure what Shuhei did after my absence, I thought I heard a bit of a scuffle and a series of curses, and it did take Shuhei a bit to catch up to me. But i was too furious to ponder what he did.

I wasn't so naive that Renji's words escaped me. I was aware of his implications. But i would not entertain his fantasy. My heart couldn't take it. I spent the last six months coping with Ichigo's passing, to instill hope in me now was cruel. Especially if it turned out to be false hope. I wanted Ichigo to live again more than anyone else, but I would not open my heart just to have it die again.

A strong hand clamped down on my shoulder, keeping me from exiting the athletic building.

"Renji I swear to God if you don't leave me alone, I will break your-"

"I'm not afraid of you," I recognized that throaty articulation. "I'm also not Renji."

I could feel Shuhei's breath next to my ear. The close proximity caused me to shiver with... something I didn't care to think about. I attempted a step forward, but Shuhei still held me.

"I won't pretend to understand what Renji spoke of." Said Shuhei. "I roughed him up a little, but if it'll make you feel better, I can go back and finish the job."

I won't lie, his offer was tempting.

Shuhei forced me to turn around and face him. He was always so aloof, the sudden change in demeanor made me uncomfortable. I don't doubt that this was Hisagi's attempt at comfort, but it wasn't comforting. Instead it came across awkward and forced. His expression was troubled, filled with contempt and disgust , his posture rigid, and his touch was forceful and overbearing. Almost like he was trying to force me to accept his sympathy.

Two could play this game. I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a very awkward hug. I think the both of us could feel the falsities in the embrace, but he didn't pull away, and I didn't let him go. After several moments of stiff, uncomfortable one-sided hug, he brought a hand up and patted me on the head. Not unlike a pathetic animal.

"Are you feeling better yet?" There wasn't any genuine concern in his tone, but he asked nonetheless.

"No, not really."

"Me neither."

I pulled away from him, successfully ending the contrived physical contact. His face was turned away, starting at anything but me. The embarrassment passing between us could have been cleaved with an ax, it was so thick. He might suck at compassion, but I caught myself appreciating his attempt all the same.

"Rukia," He started, still refusing to look in my direction.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll _never_ hug me again."

"Only if you make the same promise."

"I never hugged you to begin with!" He retaliated with petulance. God forbid someone think Shuhei Hisagi hugged someone.

"I dunno my memory seems a little foggy, imagine what Brother would say if he heard you embraced me." I teased.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled. His eyes shifted to a bright yellowish green. I would've described them as dragon eyes if I hadn't known better. "Your brother would kill us both." I just fixed him with a malicious grin. The jovial tension returned to a more familiar level.

The clamber of boots on hard tiled floor caught up with us, my blood turned cold when I realized Renji was not going to give up. Shuhei moved himself between me and my old red-haired friend. The two of them just glared each other down, sizing up the other like it was a dick measuring contest.

"I need to speak to Rukia." Insisted Renji.

 _God he's so persistent._

Shuhei took a step back, ushering me towards the exit. "She doesn't want to talk to you." he reiterated.

"Look man, this ain't your business so step aside." I noticed Renji's eyes start to glow. Teeth like snake fangs protruding from between his lips. He set his jaw and rolled his shoulders, a subtle snort of air escaping his throat. I recognized this display, Renji was itching for a fight. My childhood friend already sported a few swollen red marks on his right cheek, most likely compliments of Shuhei's fists.

Shuhei didn't hesitate to rise to the bait. I heard him elicit a strange noise, and a quick glance at his hands revealed raptor talons instead of fingernails. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that his eyes had also changed, but I could not see them, just his shapely backside.

"Guys, stop this. It's too public, you can't shift here." I placed my hand on Shuhei's shoulder, trying to drag him away with me. He was having none of it. "Shuhei!" I pleaded.

"C'mon Shuhei!" Taunted Renji, "Best not to pick any fights~" His mouth was pulled into a sneer, revealing even more fangs and even what appeared to be a forked tongue. "You think a gryphon could be any match for a dragon?"

 _What a child_. There went Renji's hands, claws forming and scales rolling down his skin.

Shuhei took a step forward, feathers protruding from the back of his neck. I honestly could not believe these two men would be so irresponsible to start shifting in a public building.

If their dick measuring contest had gone on even a minute longer I swore it would have been an all out fight. I was fortunate that some angel of mercy was on my side. The weight lifting class in the room next to us came to an end, and a group of people poured out and between the two riled up men. The sudden presence of humans was enough to wake Shuhei and Renji from their pissing match. I took this moment to loop my arm around Shuhei and drag him through the exit, assisted by the flow of students.

I heard Renji shout insults at my warden upon our departure. One of them being "chicken." Probably his idea of a witty insult, in reference to Shuhei's species. Once outside and bathed in fresh air, Shuhei appeared to gain control of himself once again.

"Who is Ichigo?"

 _Oh God, not this. Not now._

Hisagi placed a hand on my shoulder to prevent my escape, but he didn't force me to look at him. I'm sure he could feel the trembling in my body, my fists were clenched at my sides, and my head was angled down, chin digging into my collar bone.

"If you think this is the first time I've heard his name, then you are mistaken."

"Byakuya briefed you about him?"

"He mentioned a few things concerning this Ichigo, and his presence."

"Presence?"

Shuhei sighed and bit his tongue on the subject. "I'm not at liberty to talk about it. Orders."

"I'm not some pawn in your sick chess game!" I threw my fists at him, tired of the secrets and schemes. He deflected each blow with ease, not even surprised at my out burst. I'm so weak, nothing but a pathetic human.

"Your anger is misdirected, Kuchiki. I'm just as much a pawn as you are."

 _I hate the way he says my name._

"You are out of line, _Hisagi_." I masked none of the bitterness in my tone.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

 _That's right, I don't owe you an explanation. You are nothing more than a caretaker, a servant._

"I apologize, _my lady_." He accompanied his empty apology with a insincere bow. I could hear the contempt in his voice.

His inquiry may have been out of concern, or maybe curiosity. Not everyone is as scheming as my brother. Maybe Hisagi just wanted to learn more about me. If I didn't try so hard to keep him at arms length, its possible we could be friends. Or he could just be a rat for my brother. Enough money and influence and you could buy anyone's loyalty, and I don't think Hisagi is any exception. I don't feel comfortable revealing anything to Shuhei, I'm unable to discern whether he is ally or enemy.

In the end I felt isolated. I wondered if maybe I could bridge some gap when I saw my sister. It's like she's the only person I had left in this whole world. All my hopes hinged on her.

0000

The following week came a lot quicker than I anticipated. I accompanied a large group of Kuchiki clan members to a building on the campus that I wasn't quite familiar with. The building was not unlike a obelisk, tall, carved, and piercing the sky. There was a bell set in the top, I almost mistook it for a bell tower, and yet, it exuded some other significance. I couldn't place what.

Byakuya halted in front of it, eyeing it with apprehension. Then he spoke to it, his voice low, I would have missed it except that i saw his mouth moving. A minute later the bell tolled, once twice, then stopped.

I didn't quite understand the scene that transpired before my eyes, but I didn't have a chance to dwell on it. Lord Byakuya turned to address the group, his eyes settling on the woman among us draped in white with a feeble disposition.

"Everyone will remain here, and watch Hisana. I will return when I have consulted Lord Unohana and secured permission to see the doctor." His tone was absolute, but his words were guarded, a different meaning hidden beneath a false explanation.

He turned to regard me with a cold and somber stare. "Rukia, you will fetch some water for your sister. Make your presence useful." I felt small under his gaze, if not for Hisana's request I would not be welcome here, now.

"Hai, brother." I rushed away towards the cafeteria, only the cleanest bottled water for my sister. That was the task I had in mind. I kept my head down, trying not to dwell on my sister's waning health. And yet I couldn't keep the thoughts from my mind.

The moment I saw her step from Byakuya's limo my heart sank. She looked so much older. There was no longer a shine in her hair, only a few gray streaks. Her eyes looked sunken, and tired, her mouth drawn and chapped. Hisana's shoulders were drooping and her body looked emaciated. Thin, like there wasn't a single muscle clinging to those bones. And yet, she walked. She required no aid from anyone, and even waved off a concerned Byakuya. It was almost comical seeing him fawn over her, it actually took him several minutes to compose himself and act like the clan leader I was used to seeing.

When I left Hisana near the obelisk she seated herself on a bench in the sun. Several clan members milled around her serving as guards in Byakuya's absence. I'm not sure what he feared would happen to her, but it was clear that her well being was his biggest concern. Sometimes you could catch a glimpse of his softer side.

I was just returning with a cold bottle of water in hand when a commotion called forth my attention. The Kuchiki clan members were yelling and squabbling with someone near the obelisk. As I drew near, the situation became bathed in an entirely different light. The man engaged with the clan threw them aside like dolls. Sending the disguised dragons sprawling in the grass, in some bushes, and even against a tree.

 _Only a dragon is that strong._

Orange. His hair was orange, burning like a sun upon the top of his head. My feet stopped moving on their own accord, my blood drained from my body and pooled in a stagnant void inside my heart. And my heart... God it hurt. Like someone had reached into my chest cavity and tore the thing to ribbons while it was still beating.

 _Ichigo_

There wasn't a doubt in my mind. It was him. I didn't even have to see his face. Those were his shoulders, his hands, his legs. That was his voice, his hair, he was here. _Why was he here? How was he here?_

 _ICHIGO!_

"Rukia!" He yelled my name. But not at me. His hands came down on Hisana who just cowered from him on the bench. She flinched from his hands, but he seized her shoulders regardless. "Rukia it's me, Ichigo!" He yelled at her.

"Please stop. I don't know you." My sister coughed out. Her words mere gasps from her labored lungs.

"Stop it Rukia!" He began shaking her earnestly. "What happened to you? You've lost so much weight!" He attempted to pull her up from the bench but Hisana clawed desperately at him. If she had the breath to scream, she probably would've screamed for Byakuya.

It was then that I realized, if something wasn't done he might hurt my sister. Or worse. I swallowed every other feeling welling up inside me at that moment. Then I forced myself to do something crazy. Something only I was insane enough to do.

I attacked the ghost of my heart.

* * *

 **A cliff hanger! Woo! Gosh I don't think I end on those often enough. Do you?**

 **I've commissioned another artist to draw a cute illustration of Dragon Ichigo with Rukia. Hopefully it'll be done by the time I post the next chapter. I'll probably be commissioning quite a few artists to draw some stuff related to this story. Alongside my own art.**

 **Review please, it makes my day, and inspires me to write more. Especially the long and thoughtful reviews.**


	9. Putting My Heart and Soul on the Line

**I know it's been awhile since my last update. I felt bad so I finished what I had, refined it a bit. And decided to post it up, even if it's kinda short. I hope it's appreciate none the less.**

 **Summary: After suffering the loss of Ichigo and blaming herself for his death. Rukia is taken by surprise when the Half-Dragon himself shows up and accosts her sister on college campus.**

 **FANART: For those of you who are interested in illustrations, I've drawn up what Ichigo looks like in his dragon form. I've also sketched out some cute something things based on the story. Like Ichigo standing on the balcony half-shifted (and naked) when he thinks Rukia has lied to him and used him. A cute sketch of Dragon Ichigo with Rukia. Another Ichiruki sketch based on my short short Sin City. and lastly a sketch of Ichigo and Rukia as a Lynx and a Snow Leopard. (there's a little story behind that last one. But I won't get into it)**

 **Lastly I commissioned another artist to draw up digital illustration of Dragon Ichigo with Rukia.**

 **If you want to see any of these illustrations you can shoot me a message, and I'll try to link you. Or you can check out my deviantart page. If you drop a message there I can link you to the illustration done by the other artist. It came out really well.**

* * *

He was blind. Blind to everything around him, his only focus was the woman in front of him, whom he mistook as me. Under normal circumstances, I don't think He would've harmed my sister. But this wasn't normal. There was a tangible sense of danger in the air. Something that bordered on the lines on deja-vu and impetuosity.

The moment I flung myself at him, I sensed something far more dangerous about the situation. My heart rattled in my chest followed by a serge of adrenaline. I landed on his muscular back, and it felt akin to grappling Discobolus during an earthquake. His muscles were shuddering under my grip and I surprised myself with my ability to stay attached.

Despite the uneasy feeling squirming within my gut, I circled my arms around his neck, and began kicking my legs against him. His skin was damp with sweat, and parts of his skin would crawl and feel prickly under my touch, then become clammy again. Something on the back of his neck pierced my cheek, and blood dribbled down to my chin. He responded to my presence with a yelp that dissolved into a hollow sound from his throat.

"Ichigo!" I screamed into his ear. "I swear to God, you stop this now. She's my sister!"

I felt his whole body shudder under my grasp. Akin to a man standing on the precipice of insanity and serenity, except there was a foot stuck in the entrance of madness. He turned his head to stare at me over his shoulder. My expectation, soft caramelized eyes. The reality was burning soulless pits of demonic yellow. His mouth was slightly agape, and cruel fangs poked past his chapped lips, his bottom jaw already elongated, making for a horrendous orcish expression. At that point I realized his ears were pointed, and that scales were rippling just beneath his skin.

He was fighting to stay human.

 _Shifting sickness._ Ichigo was on the verge of a feral rage, driven only by the instinct to destroy. The last time I'd seen him like this was at the Gathering. It took him seconds to go from a feral rage to blind frenzy. Back then he was among the safety of his kind. Now we were out in the open, among humans and god only knows what else. Ichigo embodied the strength and tenacity to hurt a lot of people. It was a wonder he hadn't ripped my frail sister in two. He very well could have with all the dragon strength he was exuding right now. I believe the only thing that saved her was me. Because he thought she was me.

Ichigo eased up and Hisana slipped from his grasp crumpling in an exhausted heap on the ground. I was relieved she was safe, but there was another equally pressing problem at hand. The son-of-a-bitch was alive, in my arms, and ten seconds from becoming a dragon in a public place.

I called to Hisana, scared for her. She bore scratch marks on her shoulders, nothing deeper than cat scratches. Just runs in the fabric mostly but she was gasping for breath, frightened and stressed. Brother would kill me for this.

 _Brother would kill Ichigo for this._

 _Again._ Part of me wondered how the hell he managed to rise from the grave. Another part of me was furious he hadn't contacted me sooner. There was also another nominally smaller part that wanted to rend his flesh from his bones, and maim him.

I snatched a fistful of his hair, pulling his ear close to my lips. The temptation to hurt him was just as prevalent as my fear for his safety. "Run Ichigo! Get out of here _now_!"

His muscles tensed beneath me. I felt more spines prickle against my cheek. A hollow clicking sound escaped from the back of his throat. I dug my ankle into his side, and hissed at him to leave once more. My death grip on his neck ceased and I slipped down the length of his back. The hard ground connected with my feet, but it didn't stay that way more than a second. A muscled arm ensnared my waist, sharp claws digging into my side and tearing my clothing.

I took a glance down and saw a few scales roll down his arm, wing membrane forming between his fingers. I brought my eyes up to gaze at his face just as he swept me off the ground and up against his chest. Ichigo's jaw was contorted, soulless eyes glowing like a haunted lanterns. He frightened me like this. I registered his feet slapping against the pavement, and realized he wasn't wearing any shoes. Those were half-formed dragon feet, claws scratching the ground as he ran.

The wind took a sloppy liking to my hair and blew it into my face. Ichigo was fast, running between the buildings and into the shadows. Even feral he was making an effort to avoid people, humans. Something was different about him, and I couldn't quite explain it. Like he was exerting a new kind of control. Albeit, a very chaotic one.

"Ichigo! I want down! Hisana _needs_ me!" I scratched at him, and wriggled in his grasp. Much the way I did when Grimmjow had kidnapped me during the Gathering.

He came to a halt at the rear of the physics building. There wasn't a soul around, not on this part of the campus. It was too close to the forest. Ichigo placed me on the ground in front of him with all the grace of a gargoyle, but not beyond the reach of his chiroptera arms. His half-formed wings cradling my back, keeping me from retreating from him.

"Ichigo PLEASE!" I shoved against his chest. Torn between the man standing before me, and my dying sister I'd left behind.

"Ruukiia," his demonic eyes pierced me. He looked frightened, and I couldn't say why.

Ichigo took a step to me, fighting to stay in control. Then another step. I saw his mouth open, but it wasn't to speak. His teeth were getting longer, lips shriveling away. His claws dug into me harder, hurting me. That's when I realized he was going to bite me. It was the sharp intake of breath, the heat of his breath against my neck, the reckless abandon in those eyes. He wasn't himself anymore.

I managed to scream his name once more in protest before a sharp whizzing sound flew by my ear. There was a subtle _thunk_ , followed by the same sounds once more. Ichigo wrenched his face from me, and let out a strangled howl. I saw a dart of some kind sticking from his neck. There was another just an inch or so lower. My orange-haired half-dragon clenched me against him tighter than ever. The wind rushed right out of my lungs, and my bones creaked from the pressure of his unnatural strength. I barely noticed him snarl at something on the roof, too focused on gasping for breath.

"Put her down, Half-breed!" I knew that voice, and I would've placed it too if not for the suffocating pain.

"Rukia! Do something, he's hurting her!" I knew that voice too. Even better than the first voice. Self-righteous, snide. "If you don't help her I will!"

"We can't, Renji!" said the first masculine voice. "He's still conscious. If he's as powerful as you say, he'll hurt her before he lets us get close."

"He's all ready hurting her!" Snarled Renji. Ah yes, Renji. He couldn't just leave well enough alone. Showing up now trying to rescue me.

"Now now, calm down. The both of you. Our gryphon friend is right~" This voice I did not recognize, but it felt like slime and a thousand legs crawling in my ears. "We shall make our move when the tranquilizer takes effect."

I looked up at Ichigo, his eyes were livid, burning with the passionate fires of anger. He blinked, then again slower, his grip slackened, and he blinked once more. Then he turned his demon gaze upon me.

"Ruuuu" He slurred following by a string of drool from the side of his mouth. He shuddered before he collapsed on top of me, the full weight of his body pressing me into the earth.

The weight didn't last long. Renji was beside us, he grabbed Ichigo and rolled him off of me just as I was beginning to get intimate with the earthy taste of soil and grass. There was still fight in Ichigo. The orange-head fought them despite the drugs coursing through his veins. Ichigo struggled to get up, arms quivering, breath labored. His half-lidded dragon eyes desperate.

"Renji, Gin. You two take Ichigo to the containment facility. Unohana will meet you there." I finally placed his voice. It was roughly the same time I got a look at his face. By the books, Shuhei, with a tranq gun in hand. They must've leaped down from the rooftops while I was otherwise occupied.

"Now just wait one second Shuhei!" Snarled Renji. "I'm not leaving Rukia with you!"

"We don't have time for your hero complex!" Hisagi snarled back. Between him and Renji their eyes had shifted in response to all the tension. "You've got roughly fifteen minutes before those tranqs wear off. I don't think you're prepared to handle the consequences if he isn't in lock up." My self-appointed protector glared down my warden, and I could feel the tensions rise even without the threat of Ichigo.

"Boys~" The voice I didn't recognize belonged to a man with silvery white hair, and thin squinty eyes. A sick smile started from one ear and snaked around his face nearly tickling his other ear. "The lady needs help, Lord Kuchiki will be livid, and if you want this Kurosaki boy to live~" His lips pulled back to show a row of perfect white teeth. "Well, we'd best get him in lock up right now."

"Lord Kuchiki has assigned me as Rukia's body guard. I need to be the one to escort her back." Insisted Shuhei, he struck Renji's shoulder and bared teeth."Do not let your pride and feelings dictate this situation Renji."

Renji growled for a moment, glaring between me and Shuhei. Then he leaned down and grabbed Ichigo, hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The drugs must have finally kicked in because Ichigo didn't fight him. His eyes lolled like he was still struggling to stay conscious, but was too stoned to focus on anything. "C'mon buddy," Whispered Renji, his tone amicable. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Me and Gin will take you someplace safe."

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki." Gin gave Ichigo a friendly pat on the back. "I'll show you the way Renji." He sneered, or smiled, I couldn't quite tell, but it was in my direction. Almost like he knew something that I did not.

"So. I presume you are fine?" I looked up at Shuhei, he was leaning over me with an arm extended. I took his hand, not without a displeased nose wrinkle of course, and let him hoist me off the ground and onto my feet. My legs shook, but it wasn't from fear. Renji and Gin made off with Ichigo, they disappeared around the corner of the building, but not before Renji shot me an apprehensive look.

Something in my chest went with them.

"You don't look too roughed up. I trust your ex handled you with care?"

My head inclined towards Shuhei, if i'd been a dragon or some other supernatural being I'd have gritted my teeth at him or puffed like a peacock. "He's not my ex."

"Then what is he?" Shuhei's dark eyes turned cold and calculated. His jaw was set, and shoulders squared.

I looked away from him, and tore the grass at my feet apart with my thoughts. "He's... He's nothing." I growled under my breath.

"Nothing? I'll have a hard time explaining _Nothing_ to Lord Kuchiki." Shuhei elicited a noise of dismissal. "We need to return to Hisana, your brother will be concerned about you."

 _He doesn't know anything_. _My brother is not worried for my sake. The only hing he will be concerned about is Hisana's health_. I cautioned a glance at my warden. There was something in his eyes, concern? Did Shuhei even have the capacity to express genuine concern?

The walk back to the obelisk and Hisana felt like a small eternity. My clothes were ragged in places, my face was bleeding, as well as my side. I hadn't a clue what I was going to say to my brother when I saw him. Lastly, I prayed Hisana was all right. In my heart I hoped that Ichigo only scared her, and that she wasn't harmed physically.

When we reached the obelisk the surrounding area was in an uproar. Students flocked about gossiping, their whispers an ominous din. The Kuchiki clan guard were at attention standing over Hisana, who was laying down on a bench. Byakuya was kneeling beside her fussing like a hen. It was a very odd sight indeed. Byakuya fussed over no one. Not to mention his expensive clothes were making unsightly contact with the ground.

As Shuhei and I approached, one of the guards lent down and whispered to Byakuya. He rose away from Hisana to stare at us, every piece of his softer side fizzling away like it had been drenched with acid. His frozen steel eyes bore into me, and made me feel small and cold.

"What happened here?" His voice was hard, but low. "Where is _that_ half-breed?"

"There-" I started to explain what happened, but Shuhei cut me off. He took a step forward casting me in his shadow.

"I assure you the _Halfling_ has been dealt with, Sir." He said. "That ilk caught us by surprise, accosted your mate, and took Rukia hostage. I gave chase and employed the necessary means to take the halfling out."

I shot Hisagi's shoulder a confused and irate stare. But he continued by showing my brother the tranquilizing pistol hidden under his jacket.

Byakuya nodded with stoic approval.

"Your sister was brave, my Lord." Added Hisagi. "During the Halfling's assault she threw herself at him, putting forth her own life to protect Hisana."

There was a moment when Brother's eyes seemed to pick apart my soul. Staring me down till I felt small and pathetic. "I am gratified that her loyalty lies with Hisana. If nothing else." Byakuya's gaze returned to Shuhei, picking the Gryphon apart for more information. "Where is the half-breed now?"

"Gin Ichimaru took him away to be disposed of."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support on these chapters. I appreciate all the reviews you guys leave, and each and everyone of them inspires me to write more. They also serve as reminders to get my rear in gear.**

Again if you wanted to see any of the Dragon Infatuation art, and need help locating it, just shoot me a message. I take just as much pride in my drawings as I do my writing.


	10. Soul Sucker

**Due to the disappointing, contrived and rushed ending of the Bleach series I decided to finish up this chapter. I think we all need an adequate dose of Ichiruki fanfiction after that debacle. I won't spoil anything if you haven't read the final chapter of Bleach, but I will tell you that you won't be very happy after reading. Unless you just feel all warm and gooey for Orihime.**

 **I would give a little rant. But I won't. As far as I'm concerned Bleach ended after season three.**

 **Summary: After the events of the Gathering Rukia has been gifted to the Feng clan, and is living a semi-normal life. Still influenced by Byakuya and under the watchful eye of her gryphon warden Shuhei Hisagi. During an excursion to take her ill sister to see a dragon healer Rukia discovers that Ichigo still lives.**

* * *

You'd think he was the son of Satan, the way I burned tonight.

After the fiasco I'd been involved in today the world just didn't seem balanced anymore. There was a huge controversy involving Ichigo. Someone invested a great effort in convincing me of his death. It made me wonder who knew the truth and who did not. Renji had known, and I'd been too scared to believe him. No, that wasn't true. Part of me did believe him, but that would have opened too many painful wounds to bare. Now they were all open, whether I wanted them to be or not.

I wanted Ichigo to be alive. And I was glad he was. I was angry because I was manipulated and lied to. Compounded by the fact that Ichigo chose not to reveal himself until he attacked my sister. Which raised its own set of questions, but none I was equipped to ponder much less answer without further investigation.

Essentially it boiled down to this: I was being manipulated, still a pawn in some sick chess game. As happy as I was that Ichigo lives, I couldn't help but despise him for pursuing me. I still held myself responsible for what happened at the Gathering. My heart couldn't take it if I had to watch him die all over again. I wondered if somehow I'd found my way to hell, and this was all just the punishment.

Byakuya had been incensed (in his own stoic way) over Ichigo's sudden appearance and the accosting of Hisana. So much so that they overlooked my presence in their Dragon business. Once Byakuya took control of the situation, he sent several of his underlings about campus to patrol. Then he ushered us into the Health building. We took turns taking the elevator in groups, the first to enter were Byakuya's right and left hand. Kuchiki clan members who were nothing but loyal to him. They were joined by two others that I didn't recognize as part of the clan. I surmised they must have been from a different clan. Most likely Unohana's clan, since this whole University belonged to her.

When they were gone and the elevator returned, it was our turn. Byakuya helped Hisana into the lift, and another clan member herded me in with them. I could not for the life of me recall this dragon's name. It wasn't often that I associated with Kuchiki clan members, and even when I was among them they hardly spoke a word to me. This instance was no different. The dragon was rigid and displeased to be so close. I could feel it in his stance and in the hesitation he expressed about touching me. Like I was a pariah. Of course that wasn't new. Ichigo had referred to me as a pariah more than once during the Gathering. It was actually a very fitting way to describe my existence.

Once inside the elevator Byakuya unlocked a panel on the wall with his claws. Unique that dragons would design a locking mechanism in which their claws were the key. I wondered if it had to be particular claws or if any dragons could access this panel. Behind the panel was a scanner. Brother leaned forward to the scanner and a light washed over his eyes. The light as it turned out was a retinal scan, and it responded to Byakuya only after he shifted his eyes to dragon.

When the scan was complete the elevator responded with a sudden lurch. Down, down, down we descended, far deeper that any basement should be. Almost like we were entering some forbidden government lab. Dragons were so secret. When the lift finally came to a halt the sense of claustrophobia had already settled within my gut. We were very far from humanity down here, and there was something in the air that felt absolutely terrifying, coaxing all my hair to stand on end.

The doors slid open moments later, and I couldn't say I felt any better about the open space before me. It was dark, and damp, and everything from the floor to the ceiling was made of set stone. It reminded me of old church catacombs, or tombs. Except that the stone hadn't been left to age and wear. Someone tended to these halls quite often. All the stone was polished and shone; even reflecting the light of a few gas lamps. There were precious stones set into the walls, but the patterns they made were mosaics depicting dragons, and demons, and other strange creatures. In most of the illustrations the dragons reigned above all the other creatures, towering, menacing, powerful.

I didn't get a lot of time to study the mosaics. They all washed into a blur as soon as our group vacated the elevator. Byakuya stalked forward practically carrying Hisana, he was soon joined by the four clan members who had proceeded us. They appeared to materialize from the shadows of the corridor and joined us. The dragon who was responsible for me forced me forward with a nudge, when I didn't move fast enough he seized my shoulders and swept me forward. My feet barely touched the ground, he just sort of carried me against my will.

The corridor was spacious, wide with a high ceiling. It seemed designed with a larger being in mind. A dragon no doubt. But even a corridor this size seemed a bit roomy for an average dragon. Hell, it felt roomy even for a dragon Kenpachi's size, and he was the largest dragon I'd ever laid eyes on. Every so often we passed side passages, but they were all dark. I was unable to decipher where they might lead. Eventually the decorated hall opened up into what must have been the most spacious cavern in existence. It rivaled the most elaborate ball rooms, a ceiling so high it dissipated into the darkness. I felt small, pathetic and helpless faced with an underground cavern so vast. And yet despite all the room if also felt confined. There were mountains of artifacts lining the edges, and spectacular waterfalls flowing from the walls at set intervals. The water spilled from the openings and into pools along the floor. The pools were lined with gorgeous gold coins; lamp light refracted in the water, and shone off the coins making the pools appear to flow with liquid gold. Hundreds of jewels lay strewn about the treasure like flower blooms among a saffron field.

All this splendor would have been breathtaking, had there not been something far more astounding settled among the treasure. It was without a doubt the largest dragon I'd ever seen. In comparison to this behemoth, Kenpachi was a mere nestling, a dwarf. The dragon before us was aquatic in nature. Serpentine, sporting a hood that started just at the back of its head and spread out like the fins of a manta ray. Farther down its body were two thin arms that were crossed in front of it. There rest of its body from there on melted away into the darkness of the cavern, but I surmised it must have been as serpentine as the rest of this creature.

"Lord Minazuki." Byakuya spoke his greeting to the monstrous Dragon, falling to both his knees in the process. He bowed his respect, and all the other dragons in the room followed suit. Throwing themselves to the ground and casting down their gaze. After a quick moment, I realized the same was expected of myself. I wasted no time throwing myself on the ground and looking as penitent as I could. Whatever this creature was, if Byakuya bowed so deeply, it must be important. Even sickly Hisana was on her knees before this creature.

"I accept your presence, you may ascend once more." The voice that filled my ears made me tremble. It was distinctly feminine and felt like it was right inside my head and all over the cavern at the same time.

Everyone around me straightened up from the ground, so I followed. Byakuya stepped forward and addressed the dragon with praise, and flattering terms. To which the Dragon only smiled a sinister and amused grin. A grin that reminded me very much of Gin Ichimaru's.

"Your tongue is very gifted in flattery, Alpha Byakuya." Said Minazuki. "It must taste nice soaked in your ulterior motives."

To this my Brother fell silent. Minazuki had called him out, and he had nothing to say. I suppose any reason Brother gave to justify his presence now would have just been insulting to this dragon.

It was then that I realized the orb set in the front of this dragon's face was actually a single enormous eye. And the slitted pupil in the center was studying each one of us with sinister curiosity. The great eye eventually stopped on Hisana, and the Dragon's grin stretched even farther to reveal rows and rows of tiny little pin-like teeth.

"This one." She gestured to Hisana with a slender worm-like tongue. "She has what humanity labels small cell lung cancer." Since no one reacted to Minazuki's statement, I figured she must be right, and Byakuya was already aware of the condition. Minazuki was oddly delighted in the silence, and possibly with herself so she continued with another accurate assumption. "She was not diagnosed until very recently."

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

I got the feeling that this Dragon was not the type to shed pity on others. Minazuki continued with her analysis. "Her symptoms would have manifested as a relentless cough, and chronic fatigue. The symptoms held her like the hands of death, and by the time you were concerned enough to get her tested the illness had already spread."

No one said a word. Not even Byakuya. He remained frozen with his eyes to the ground.

"It is of no consequence that you hesitated to get her diagnosed." She pronounced. "Her illness is terminal. There is no cure for such a savage cancer." There was a pause, Minazuki's eye closed a bit, and she projected a air of conceitment. "But that _is_ why you've brought her before me today." She didn't even need to ask. She just looked smug in all her knowledge.

"Please Lord Minasuki, will you take mercy on Hisana and purify her body?" Byakuya almost dropped to his knees again when he pleaded this.

"So easy is it to come before an immortal and beg to prolong a mortal's life." Minazuki spat these words with contempt. Her long tongue lashed out a few times accenting her anger. "You assumed the gift of humanity, you wallow in its gravy, bathe in its sins. But when you find yourself faced with it's cessation you beg for the blessings of immortality."

I noticed she spoke the word "blessings" like it was foul tasting. Like she didn't find anything precious about immortality or its blessings at all.

Byakuya opened his mouth to contend Minazuki's statement, but she cut him off with a ground shaking bellow.

"You stay silent, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Her statement was followed by a deafening rumble from her throat. "You have procured a lavish existence, Alpha of a powerful clan. The path of humanity has blessed you with many riches, many... perks. If it is further blessings you seek, then I bless this woman with _death._ For there is nothing you should envy more." She continued speaking but her voice was lower, and she bent her neck till her mouth was mere inches from Hisana. Her breath ghosting over my sister's skin, and making a subtle disturbance to her hair. "I hope you savor your demise." With that she sent a great gust of air from her lungs and all the lanterns went dark. Not from the air flow, but from some sort of magic. It just sort of doused all the lights.

No one said anything after that. Byakuya didn't speak a word, he just lead us from the chamber much the same way we entered. The silence was ominous as we arrived at the elevator. Things were even more tense when we boarded, this time as a whole group instead of separate parties. I was too nervous and frightened to look at my Brother. But I could feel anger, and maybe even dejection -as startling as it was- rolling off of him. His arms were wrapped around Hisana, but it seemed more for his own benefit that for my sister's. For once my sister didn't look so forlorn, there was a strange presence of resolution on her features. I wondered if somehow I had missed something. Or maybe Hisana had heard something she'd been waiting to hear for a long time. Once above ground, I was reunited with Hisagi and we were dismissed, sent home to the Feng Clan.

Never in all my life had I imagined something so powerful, and so cruel. I'd heard the dragons reference the Immortals from time to time, although today had been my first time witnessing their existence. It was not hard to comprehend why they were so respected and revered. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a modicum of pity for the creature in those caverns. Part of me was curious if Minazuki ever left that underground sanctuary, but a much larger part was relatively sure she didn't. The thought of spending eons confined in a cavern all by yourself tugged at my heart. And I may have shed a tear as I felt sorry for the creature.

I vowed never to voice these concerns to any of the Dragons, or their associates. I couldn't be certain if they would take offense, and the last thing I wanted to do was insult their culture or their Immortals. A human feeling pity for the strongest supernatural beings in existence. That would be a slight that no Dragon could overlook. Well, no pure blooded dragon I suppose.

A part of me wondered how Ichigo felt on the topic, and I even entertained the thought of such a conversation for the briefest of moments. But all that accomplished was ushering my thoughts back to him. And those thoughts were soon swept away by a flood of concerns for the half-dragon's well being.

I found myself wondering where he was, and what he was doing, and if he was well. I harbored feelings of resentment toward him, and wanted to give him a good slap on the face the next time I saw him. While I held myself accountable for a great many things that happened between us; I didn't stop feeling that Ichigo was at least partially responsible for all the trouble, both at the Gathering, and even now. It seemed that where Ichigo was concerned, trouble was not far behind. Funny, it never occurred to me that he felt the same in regards to me.

00000

Tonight Shuhei was driving me home. Brother was too preoccupied to care about my transportation, and the Feng Clan was inclined to provide low key affordable transport. So naturally Shuhei, who worked on Byakuya's time, made for the ideal chauffeur. I didn't mind, Shuhei drove a cute straw colored Fiat Panda. It was cozy, clean, and according to Hisagi is got fantastic gas mileage. It made me wonder why a gryphon was concerned with how many miles it got to the gallon. Hisagi drove like an old woman to boot. Never over the speed limit, stopped for light and sign and drove even slower in the rain. Today my curiosity finally got the best of me.

"Shuhei, why do you drive like that?"

There was a flicker where Shuhei almost looked confused, "This is my first car." He told me plainly.

"So shouldn't you be in a hurry to push the limits?" Most people I knew were far from careful with their first vehicle.

"I worked hard to pay for this. I want to take care of it." He said crisply. Their was a sparkle of devotion in his face, and he stroked the steering wheel in a parental way, as if to tell the Panda that it was doing a good job.

I stared out the window after that, my mind puzzling over this gryphon's judicious manners concerning his car. It occurred to me that Gryphons might not live as long as dragons. Maybe they didn't develop a careless nature because of that. _Or maybe Shuhei is just special, and I shouldn't be trying to draw a conclusion about an entire species by just his actions._ _He must be a little neurotic,_ I concluded.

I was being slow and I should have noticed earlier that were weren't headed back to the Feng estate. Instead we were driving down old and disused streets that were dotted by a few large dilapidated structures with windows either dusted over, broken, or missing. Occasionally I'd see a person walking down one of the broken up side walks, or rummaging between the buildings. Most of them were wearing coats or hoodies or some kind of clothing that obscured their heads.

I asked Hisagi where we were going. To which I received a sidelong glance.

"I'm really sorry about this." He murmured.

"Sorry for what?" I shot him a look and braced myself against the door of the car.

"I can't tell you anything right now." He said. "But I will make you this promise. Whatever happens, I will protect you."

I swallowed despite myself. I didn't want Hisagi to see that I was... concerned. I wasn't afraid. Human or not, I could handle myself. _Probably_. If nothing else I'd maim something real good before I bit the dust.

"Does brother know about this?" I asked, satisfied that I was able to keep my tone cold and level.

"No."

I felt like there should have been more of an explanation but Hisagi offered none.

The conversation was unable to linger, Hisagi rolled to a stop outside a boarded up apartment building. There must have been twelve stories and not a single one was livable. The paint on the structure was so faded and weathered it was almost nonexistent. I nodded to the building, a silent question to Shuhei. He returned my gesture with a nod of his own.

I suppose I was able to keep my composure due to Shuhei's expression. There was no malice, no ill-intent in his eyes. No Gimmjow-esque feral grin. Just somber resignation. Like he was doing something he had to. Despite my suspicion, I wanted to trust Shuhei.

Shuehi shut off the Panda, and climbed out of the vehicle. I didn't wait to be asked or ejected from the car. I climbed out after him. He only hesitated for a minute, then started for the alley beside the building, and I fell into step behind him.

The sun was setting and the smokey colors of twilight made the buildings look even more ill. The shadows were harder, inkier. Shuhei led me between some mounds of trash, a mouse-eaten sofa, and an old box spring. _Ew._ When our position was obscured from the street we stopped. He took a quick glance around, assuring that we were alone.

I probably should have been more concerned about our location, and why we were here. I'd heard all the stories about human trafficking in these run-down parts of large cities. And it wasn't too far fetched to think that the supernatural folk dabbled in such corruption. The idea that I was the equivalent to a trafficked human among the dragon clans struck me pretty hard. Sure, I was treated well for merchandise, but money had still been involved during my exchange between clans.

"When I change, I need to you to climb on my back. The entrance is accessible only by beast form." He explained.

I gave a distracted nod, a little preoccupied trying to spot the entrance to the building. Never mind my thoughts about being people product. Then it occurred to me that Shuhei was getting naked. Off came his shirt, and I turned away just in time. The sound of a zipper informed me that he'd stripped his pants off too. Not that I was surprised, I live with dragons, nudity is a thing.

"Getting naked in an alley? If you were trying to romance me this is an awful location to do it." I remarked. A sad attempt to try and break the tension.

Shuhei reached over me and dropped his now folded clothes into my hands. I almost didn't catch them, it was unexpected. I knew he was naked, the proper thing was to provide him privacy until he changed. But for the life of me I couldn't help but sneak a glimpse of his transformation. I haven't seen many supernatural creatures shift before. Seeing Ichigo change had been an enlightening experience. A little thrilling. He had a nice body. I had to stop myself when memories of sleeping against his chest flooded my mind. There was a time and a place to fantasize about orange-maned morons, and now not one of them.

Shuhei threw himself on all fours. His mouth and nose distorted, stretching, becoming sharp. Feathers sprouted from his skin like little seedlings. He cringed and shuddered during the whole process; It looked painful watching his bones reform. His spine extended just enough to form a cute bobbed tail, and fur formed on his jaw line into a sophisticated ruff.

When it was over I couldn't recognize the creature as Shuhei. Ichigo retained so much of himself even in dragon form, but Shuhei was nothing like the man before aside from his dark markings and coat color. He was also rather small. The gryphon was no larger than a husky. It was lucky that I was such an _undersized_ woman, otherwise I don't think he could have supported me on his back. Then again the dragons had unnatural strength. Maybe Gryphons were stronger that their size betrayed.

I threw my leg over Shuhei's back and leaned into him between his wings, his clothes sandwhiched between my chest and his shoulders. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers gripped the the burnt orange fur around his chest and shoulders. As soon as I had my grip he started up the side of the building, his claws making strange divots in the old architecture. It took me a moment to realize there were already a number of similar markings scratched into the surface.

We scaled up several stories, over a fraction of what was probably a fire escape and onto a window ledge. The window was boarded over on the inside and had burglar bars on the outside. The next window over was our destination. Shuhei made the jump with little effort and pulled us into an empty room. The door was boarded over much like the rest of the building and it would have been unassuming if not for the various locks across it.

This room was not our destination. Shuhei eyed a hole in the ceiling and began wiggling his hindquarters like a cat. He was a fantastic jumper; he leapt through the hole and into the upper room with the grace of a dancer. This room had no door, just an opening and a place where hinges had once been. We left the room and the small apartment it was part of and went into the foyer.

Shuhei used the stairs to climb two floors higher, and a long look down made me realize that the upper floors were inaccessible from the ground floor. The stair well below the third floor was just non-existent. Someone had torn it out, leaving scrap wood and metal behind. I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on the rest of the building. We left the stairwell and entered another apartment, and suddenly we were surrounded by creatures.

I'm not even sure how to describe it. Once you realize dragons exist, as well as gryphons, the idea that other mythical monsters might exist is certainly entertained. And yet, I wasn't prepared. Most of the inhabitants in the room were gryphons, and they were lounging everywhere. The room was slightly furnished with an old couch, some chairs and a mattress; there was at least one gryphon if not more on each piece of furniture. There was a shifting dragon against the wall. At least I thought he was shifting. The man against the wall was some dragon human hybrid.

Among the gryphons there were two harpies, a troll, and a snake man. Later on I was informed that the proper term for him was a naga. I decided to ask Shuhei later how all these creatures hid their identity, or if they could all shape shift. That is if we did make it out of here. The prospect of supernatural criminal activity was becoming more and more likely.

One gryphon stepped down from the group settled on the couch. He gave me and Shuhei a once over while Shuhei ushered me off his back with a shoulder roll. Once standing on my own feet I saw that all eyes were on me, especially those of the large gryphon before us.

 _Gosh, outside of the Kuchiki clan I just feel so popular._

The big gryphon was some kind of lion osprey mix. The closest thing to a traditional gryphon in the room. I was supposed to be intimidated, but I couldn't bring myself to it. After living in a clan of Dragons lead by Byakuya Kuchiki, I just didn't feel that these creatures even compared. So when the "Lion King" stared me down I just shot him a pointed look right back. Shuhei let out a exasperated sigh next to me. I must be embarrassing him in front of his superiors. Well I didn't care, I'm tired of being pushed around by supernatural creatures.

There was a sudden chatter around the room, the lion was communicating with Shuhei, who responded in kind. This was soon followed by several other gryphons around the room joining in the conversation.

"I want an explanation, NOW." I glared the lion down, looking every bit the four feet ten inches I am. That's me, the impulsive and uncouth. Byakuya could dress me pretty and beat manners into me, but I was still a street rat at heart.

The room fell silent and every pair of feline and monster eyes strayed in my direction. _Just call me charming._ Even Shuhei looked startled, and all his fur stood on end. Then before anyone could get over the shock of my demand the half-dragon thing pushed himself away from the wall and released a soft chuckle.

"The gryphons have brought you here to extract information," dragon-man informed me. His tone was light, almost playful. I decided I didn't like him, right then.

"Information about what?" It felt foolish to say that I could rat them out to the dragons. Although when I really considered it I didn't think the dragons would consider me much of a loss if the gryphons killed me.

Before anyone could answer my question another gryphon entered the room from behind Shuhei and I. She was small and dark colored with very large eyes that were wide with alarm when she saw me. A moment later she folded her ears back and dropped her gaze, looking very sullen. I almost thought she was ashamed the way she slunk around the edges of the room and hid behind some other gryphons on a recliner. None of the others seemed to pay her any mind.

Lion made a chattering sound at the dragon-man. To which he scoffed. "I think not."

Another Gryphon stepped out of the corner of the room and snarled at man-dragon. I think this thing was a Gryphon. If it was not, I didn't know the name of its species. Unlike the other gryphons it had no bird face, instead it had the head chest and tail of a canine of some sort. I couldn't place the canine species, it was some sort of large fox, or reddish wolf. Then it had the wings and hind legs of a brown colored bird. Judging by the length of its talons I figured it must be some species of raptor.

Man-dragon bared a mouth full of teeth at the vulpine gryphon. Then he turned towards me. He was tall, or I considered him to be. His jaw was square but pronounced, his chocolate colored hair was messy and he had warm hot cocoa colored eyes behind square wooden glasses. His eyebrows were thin even a bit small, and he gave me a uneasy feeling. When he approached me I could feel the resentment he felt, for me and the other creatures in the room.

"What's your name little girl?" Man-dragon hummed at me. The gryphons all watched us expectantly. All except for Shuhei, he just looked ashamed, quivering at my side. _Coward._

"Why don't you introduce yourself first." I spat at him.

He smiled, a very slow sadistic smile, "I'm Sosuke Aizen."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, but I'm not sure why you bothered to ask. They must know who I am. They brought me hear after all." I gestured to the gryphons all over the place. I found it hard to believe they would make Shuhei escort me here if they had no idea who I was.

"Of course." Said Aizen. "But I did not know your name." Then he explained. "It makes this a lot easier if I know the name of my victims."

I shot him a startled look and took a step back. "What are you?"

This amused Aizen. He gave me a very slippery smile, that showed his pointed teeth. "I used to be a dragon," he explained. "A very powerful one. Then I sought power from an immortal. They of course, blessed me with ancient magics, but they stole away my humanity."

It was true, his humanity was very much missing. Splotches of skin became scales, spines protruded from various places on his head, neck and shoulders. His clothes fit awkwardly over his misshapen form. He had a tail but it was covered in human skin and grotesque spines. There were even wings sprouting from his back, but they were just as unsightly as the rest of Aizen.

"Now please hold still." He instructed. "This will hurt. Scream if you must, but struggling just excites me."

My skin turned cold, and I backed away from him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I called out to Ichigo. I thought of how he always came to my rescue back at the Gathering. I sent a silent prayer that he would come to me. Like he did back at The Gathering.

But no one came. Shuhei pressed into my side, his hackles were raised, and he was still quivering. Aizen stepped closer till he was almost touching me. He placed his misshapen hand on either side of my face and leaned closer to me. I tried to avoid making eye contact with him, but he forced me to look at him; to look him in the eyes. As soon as I did his irises began to glow an orange color, like two hot coals set in his skull. I wasn't able to look away from him, there was some spell over me.

He leaned closer still, his face mere inches from mine. "Rukia~" he whispered.

I opened my mouth against my will to respond to him, but no sound escaped. Instead he pulled something from my mouth. I'm not sure what I would have called it, but it felt like a piece of my soul. I screamed. My mind, my soul, it felt like a piece of it was being forcibly removed and pulled out through my throat. It escaped me and drifted into Aizen's waiting mouth. His eyes closed as he swallowed that piece of me and made a noise that was almost sexual. It was akin to a satisfied gasp.

The pain was debilitating, but as soon as the eye contact ceased I regained control. So I struggled, digging my fingers into Aizen's arms. I know he warned me not to struggle, but at the time I was unable to recall it. Just as he warned Aizen became enthusiastic, he inhaled once more and I felt another piece of my soul sever. I screamed for him to stop and tore my nails over his skin.

Something pushed between me and Aizen. There was a high-pitched yowl on the other side of the room. Whatever came between us, it broke Aizen's hold on me and I fell backwards. A commotion started, but I was no longer able to stay conscious. The pain had ceased and my mind shut down. Whatever Aizen had taken from me, it was like he took part of my life force with it.

I scarcely remembered something dark licking my cheek and pawing at me before everything went black.

* * *

 **My husband was the beta for this chapter, so please forgive the typos and errors. There will be a reunion between our favorite characters in the next chapter. I'm excited to start writing interactions between Ichigo and Rukia once more. And I think in the next chapter I will swap back to Ichigo's point of view. I find him easier and more amusing than Rukia. I think it's because Ichigo can be mouthier, and Rukia has to hold her tongue.**

 **This chapter was mostly just to move the story, because it needed moving. Please read and review, it inspires me to write, more and faster. I especially enjoy long thoughtful reviews. They are my favorite to read, and I get excited every time they pop up.**


	11. That Boy is a Monster

**I kicked myself real good and got this all typed up. It was originally a drabble related to this fic. But I loved it so much I reworked it, and changed it to fit the current story.**

 **I've drawn up some more art for this fic. One is a illustration of Ichigo embracing Rukia, while he's in the middle of shifting. The other is a hot little scene of them making out on the floor while Ichigo is losing control of his humanity. As of right now, they are just lineart, But I'm coloring them, and will have the finished colored versions online soon.**

 **If you want to see the linearts for these pieces, you can check them out on my Deviantart. Just type in Saij Spellhart and dragon Ichigo. You shouldn't have a problem finding them. If you go to check them out don't forget to drop a comment if you can. I take a lot of pride and passion in my art.**

* * *

The world felt so far away. Like the waves of an ocean I drifted in an out of consciousness.

I opened my eyes, and looked upon a face. Ebony hair, steel eyes, long aristocratic nose, and set jaw. He was stoic, icy, watching me like a statue protector. I closed my eyes, it was only for a moment, but he was gone when I opened them again.

A few hours later I woke to the sounds of an argument. Or I thought it was an argument at first. I could hear brother talking sternly (his voice raised but no where near yelling) to someone. Hisana butted in, she was much quieter, but still she sounded urgent. They must have been speaking to Shuhei, because I heard his voice but was unable to discern what he said.

I thought about Hisana, and her illness. No wonder I saw so little of her these days. Her diagnosis was nothing short of a death sentence, and brother had exhausted every resource he had to make her better. No doubt he was under a lot of stress himself.

The thought of Hisana dying and leaving me all alone among these dragons caused me to break into tears. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out. The others were right outside of... wherever I was, and I didn't want them to hear my moment of weakness. Soon I would lose my only family, and I would truly be alone. The realization had finally caught up to me after all the events I'd been through. I just couldn't stop the dam from breaking, and the tears flooded out.

I silently cried myself to sleep, and sent a silent prayer for Hisana.

When I woke up again it was evening. The light in the room was dim, and I could see the dark sky through a part in the curtains. I got the first real look at my surroundings, and surmised I was in my bedroom at the Feng estate.

My body felt like it had been hit with a truck. I couldn't even begin to recall how I'd ended up here, the last thing I remembered was that room full of gryphons, and that horrible misshapen dragon man.

Shuhei's voice brought me back to the present. He was speaking to someone out in the hall. With a little more effort than I'd like I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Someone had dressed me in a simple white robe. Besides a pair of panties I was naked. I decided not to ponder when that happened. Maybe a Feng clan servant had changed me.

"Don't mention his name here." Hissed Shuhei.

"Is this the man she met during the dragon's Gathering?" Hisana's voice was quiet, yet not a whisper.

"The same." Said another woman's voice. I recognized it, but couldn't place a name. "He went feral, and even in containment he hasn't calmed down."

"I don't see why that's our problem." Snarled Shuhei. _What crawled up his ass?_

"Rukia has brought tranquility to this dragon before during a rage. I believe she can do it again." Someone had excessive amounts of faith in me.

"Why don't you just sedate him till he calms down?" asked Shuhei.

"It's been fouty-eight hours and still he's feral. Rukia is the last solution I can think of."

I made a small noise of pain getting to my feet. Shuhei must've heard it, because someone instructed him to stay out. Instead my sister threw the door open, and as regal as a sickly woman can, she marched into the room and shut the door behind herself.

"Hisana!" I exclaimed. Putting a half-hearted smile on my face. I was glad to see her, but the smile was for her benefit. I didn't want her to see my pain.

"How're you feeling?" Hisana's voice was soft and low, but there was that tenderness she always had when we were younger. It felt like coming home.

"I'm great." I lied. The last thing I wanted was to worry my dying sister.

Hisana leaned in and embraced me. The human contact was blissful and unnerving at the same time. How long had it been since I was this close to my sister? Or even another person for that matter.

"Shuhei brought you in the other day, but hasn't supplied and explanation to your state." Explained Hisana.

 _Of course he hasn't._ I thought about my words before I said anything. "I was attacked by something, and Shuhei saved me. I think." I felt it best to play dumb till I spoke to Shuhei about the situation.

"When you are feeling better, I asked him to take you someplace."

I studied my sister's expression, but she only smiled secrets. "Hisana, I-" I trailed off.

Hisana didn't say anything. I don't think she even registered the apprehension in my voice and behind my eyes. Of course she wouldn't, she wasn't aware that Shuhei had taken me somewhere very dangerous the other day.

"Tell me his name." She instructed.

 _His name.._ I blinked at her for a moment. Then I understood what she was asking. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." It was funny speaking his name. _Yes sister, I met and fell for a man-dragon-thing... name Strawberry._

Hisana just watched my face, "what is he like?"

I dropped my gaze to my hands, and my cheeks felt a little hot. Have I ever really described him to anyone? I fidgeted with my fingers for a few seconds trying to think of what to say. "He's a complete moron. Way too cocky for his own good. We.. we got into a lot of trouble together." I ran my fingers through my hair. "But that idiot is loyal to a fault. Sometimes I can't stand him, he's so awful." I know she saw the slight smile at the corner of my mouth.

She must have seen something in my face, or my eyes, because she placed her hand over mine and said "Go to him, I promise I won't tell Byakuya." Then she kissed my forehead, and left with the grace of a ghost.

Shuhei stood in the door frame in her absence. His gaze was to the ground and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. There were ugly claw marks down the side of his face. They looked no more than a day old. Whoever had been outside with him, must have left while I spoke to Hisana.

0000000

I pulled against the shackles that bound my neck, wings and leg. My mind was a pulsing mass of red energy, craving flesh, blood, and destruction. The bands around my wings kept me from opening them, the shackles on my neck and leg just kept me from exiting the large steel cell I was being held in.

I caught her scent before she even entered the warehouse. She walked right up to my containment cell like an angelic apparition. It was foolish of her, I wasn't in my right mind and she knew it. I could kill anyone while under the throes of shifting sickness.

 _Rukia_

I inhaled tasting her scent and felt a drunkenness overcome my rage. I saw her, and yet I didn't really. I was clinging to the wall of my cell watching her; gripping the steel like a bat. There was someone with her, someone male, and his scent was on her. A slow rumble started in the back of my throat. I adjusted my grip on the bars, and let my tongue run out from between my teeth.

Rukia spoke something quietly to the man next to her, his response was a startled look. I crawled along the wall a little farther while the two were addressing each other. Rukia accepted a key from him and approached my cell. Her eyes didn't leave me, and for some unexplained reason she was all I could see.

 _Click_ , went the lock. Then she entered my cell, no hesitation, and she even shut the door behind herself.

 _Foolish human, that was your only escape._

One arm at a time I pulled myself down the wall toward her. The chains around my neck rattled as did the restraints on my wings. I was feral, frightening; I could've killed her right then and would not have held myself back. I was also recently established as an alpha, with no clan, no treasure, and no mate. The dragon in me covets these more than anything, especially now.

Rukia didn't show the least bit of fear when I reached the ground and slithered up in front of her. My spikes and scales made a subtle clatter in comparison to the clanking of the chains; like a prisoner weighed down by shackles. I brought my face near her, my teeth parted and I was so unbearably close that my breath rustled her fine hair. I wanted her in ways I shouldn't. Her smell was alluring for more reasons than one.

 _I could eat you, and it would taste so good._

She reached out a hand and stroked the side of my jaw. Her caress caused an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. I couldn't help but flare the mane around my head and neck, and a slow hum escaped my throat. If she registered the hunger in that noise she didn't show it. My maw was so close to her, it almost rested on her shoulder. I studied Rukia through golden soulless eyes, my breath heavy.

I heard my name fall from her lips, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted her.

A motion from the corner of my eye caught my attention. The man who came into the warehouse with Rukia was watching us, his arms crossed over his chest. I growled at him, inclining my head so that he knew the sound was directed to him. For a moment we sized each other up, I saw his eyes start to change in reaction to my silent challenge. I rattled the spikes in my mane threateningly.

"Shuhei please leave."

The man broke his eyes from me to stare at Rukia. "You can't be serious."

"I said leave. I can't calm him down if you are in here."

"Rukia, he could kill you." He insisted.

She placed her hand against the underside of my jaw and stroked the the fine scales with her fingertips. For a moment I closed my eyes and ignored the male creature.

"He will not hurt me. I trust him."

Her statement was answered with an exasperated sigh, and indignant foot stomps. The warehouse door made a loud clatter when he slammed it behind himself. I uttered another snarl because I could still smell him and it irked me.

"Sshhh." chided Rukia. She spoke my name once again and I became enthralled all over.

00000

Ichigo was terrifying to say the least. Just as large as I remembered him. His scales, so much darker in the shadows of the warehouse where the only light was from aged florescent lamps. His once white face was dulled and dirty, as were his wings and hind legs.

I resisted a flinch when his snout moved just inches from my face. _No fear Rukia. He's a predator, don't act like prey._ Instead of shying away I continued rubbing the scales on the underside of his jaw. With the absence of Shuhei he seemed to settle down and respond to my actions. After a few long minutes Ichigo relaxed and returned my attention with a few hot breaths from his mouth. They were uncomfortable and unpleasant more than anything else and his breath smelled something awful. No surprise there.

"Ichigo." I called to him.

Then he moved, at first I thought he was going to strike me and my eyes clenched shut involuntarily. _Dammit, why did I flinch?_ But his teeth never came. I cracked open an eye and was confused when I saw him baring his teeth to me. Jaws open, tongue poised, he made a strange huffing noise and all the spikes around his head and neck stood erect. He quivered them like a puffed up peacock, not unlike when I'd first met him.

I whispered his name again, but my voice hid in the back of my throat. I wasn't sure what his display meant.

Ichigo reached out using the claws on the end of his left arm, hooking them behind my ankles he swept my legs out from under me. I expected to hit the pavement, waited for my ass to hit cold concrete. Instead I fell cradled in claws and against his arm. The restricted wing membrane did it's best to catch me. He pulled his arm in till I was pressed into his chest like a doll or something.

I let out a series of protests just as he started up the wall again. He ignored me and pulled me up to the ceiling, back where he had been when I first entered his cell. When everything finally stopped moving, Ichigo was suspended from the ceiling by his wings, feet, and tail, which was grasping a hook of some kind. I laid draped against his chest, almost like sprawling on a dragon hammock.

 _I'm not afraid,_ I told myself. _Lies_ , but no one knew that. We were very far from the ground, it would hurt if I somehow happened to fall. Ichigo leaned his snout in and nuzzled my side, and I heard him croon softly to me. As if to reassure me. He was so adorable I almost forgot he was feral at the time.

 _Some feral dragon you are. You're nothing but a big pansy._ I reached a tentative hand out and stroked just below his gold eye.

Ichigo continued nuzzling me, working from my side up to my shoulder. He was smelling me while he was at it. His tongue slipped out and stroked my neck in a way that could have been reassuring. I pressed my head against his snout, my hands on either side. Even like this he was my friend, and he knew me. _He must really care about me._ My heart ached at the thought.

"Ichigo." I whispered against his scales. "Please come back to me."

I felt him shudder in my embrace and suddenly his face shriveled beneath my fingers. Snout dissolving away, followed by the expansive chest I had been reasting against.

"Shit!" I swore, I realized all too late he was reverting to a human right there. "You moron, you choose now to start shifting?" I punched his chest a few times, but the gesture was futile. His body jerked, shrinking and contorting, bones reformed into a more human skeletal structure. All too quickly I was straddling the mid-section of a well toned young man. My expectation was something completely human, that soon the two of us would plummet to the hard concrete floor below. But he stopped part way through. His arms were still deformed, caught between wings and partial human, he still had a tail, and his feet maintained talons and dragon-like appearance. But his face was human again, all except for two curved demonic horns that made a halo around his head.

I recalled the last time I saw him in a half dragon state. It was back during the gathering, he'd been angry at me, and we were yelling then. He never fully shifted to human. I didn't find out until later that most dragons couldn't suspend a shift part way through. It took alphas a very long time to assume the self control needed to keep from taking either form. Ichigo never really had much control over his dragon self. It puzzled me how he could assume this half-way state, not once but twice.

A sense of elation washed through me when I looked upon his human face. His brow, his jaw, those eyes. Ichigo didn't give me time to admire it though, his right wing unhooked from the ceiling and pulled me down against his chest, only inches from his face. He closed the distance and placed his mouth on mine in an impromptu kiss. I was so concerned about our change in position that it took me a second to realize what he was doing.

"Ichi-mmm," I gave up.

Then the world fell away and I was kissing him back, we'd only ever shared a kiss once but oh I missed him. I missed his smell, his presence, his snarky attitude, how cocky and full of himself he could be. Hell, I even missed hating him. My arm snaked around his neck, and he responded by clutching me tighter. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and then the kiss went a whole lot deeper. I felt his fangs, sharp and painful. I could taste his breath, revolting. I had to focus on other things to keep from gagging. Perfect reunion it wasn't.

My fingers gripped the hair on the back of his neck, and he groaned in response. I felt his claws grip my shoulder a little too hard, leaving cuts in my clothing and skin. I broke the kiss to elicit a small hiss but he didn't seem to notice, instead he trailed his lips down to my neck; his sharp teeth grazed the soft skin near my shoulder. That's when I forced myself back, propping myself up with my elbows against his chest. I needed to put some distance between us, even if it was only a little. He re-adjusted his right wing so that it clung to the ceiling once more.

"Hey," he so eloquently greeted me. His breath was a little unsteady and it took his eyes a few moments to focus on me.

For lack of anything else to say I asked, "Is it you?" It was a stupid question and I should feel bad for asking it, but I had no idea what else to say.

"Who else would I be, midget?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at me. It was kinda sexy... maybe. Just a little bit. I socked him in the chest anyway. He only responded with a subtle chuckle.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between us. I kept my face down, trying to think clear and... _appropriate_ thoughts. I'm sure my face was flushed a crimson color. He wasn't assisting the situation, being strangely stoic. There was a look in his eyes I couldn't explain, and it made my skin feel even more heated.

"I... I -ah.. I missed you." It must've been hard for him to admit. I decided not to reciprocate the sentiment. I missed him, but I was not about to tell him that. "Why did you come here?"

I looked at him, his eyes were still golden. "I heard you needed me."

Ichigo threw his head to the side, and bit his lip. "I never stopped looking for you."

My breath caught in my throat at his vulnerable confession. I wasn't sure how to respond to him. My heart ached, I wanted to say something, but I'm not ready to validate any of these feelings. Instead I changed the subject.

"So..." I started. "Why exactly are we hanging from the ceiling?"

Ichigo cast a look around, and a wicked blush crept into his cheeks. It was as if he just now realized where we were. "Uhh.." Came his lame response. I could tell from the lame expression he was sporting that he had the answer, he just didn't want to tell me.

"Out with it, Kurosaki."

After a loud swallow, he shifted his grip a little. "Well you see, ah... wyrvens, we... when we select a ... a _mate."_ He practically choked the word out. "We take her someplace high and... secluded. Then the male braces her while they... you know.." He trailed off unable to meet my gaze.

I blinked at Ichigo several times. Taking a moment to comprehend what he said, and I felt very numb. "The entire time I thought you were being affectionate and friendly... and you were trying to get into my pants?"

I received an awkward and sheepish expression. "It's good to see you again." A futile subject change.

"Down."

"What?"

"I want down right _now_. I don't feel safe anymore."

* * *

 **I'm really excited to hear what people have to say bout this chapter. It was a real pleasure to write. If you liked it, then PLEASE drop a review. It makes my day and inspires me when I get thoughtful reviews.**

 **Just a reminder, if you haven't checked out the art related to this fic, you should. You can find it on my Deviantart account. Just go to Deviantart and search saij spellhart and dragon ichigo.**


	12. What Are You Waiting For?

**I want to extend my appreciation to LadyofCythera once more. I still haven't been able to contact my previous beta. So LadyofCythera has been gracious enough to continue checking over my chapters. It's been a huge help.**

 **I worked extra hard and made this chapter a bit longer. Plenty of Ichigo and Rukia interactions abound.**

 **Fanart: I've uploaded colored versions of my illustrations. They can be found on my tumblr, and my Deviant art. Just search Saij Spellhart and Dragon Ichigo. You shouldn't have a problem finding it. Again, they are romantic pictures of Ichigo and Rukia from this fic.**

* * *

There was a small galaxy inside those eyes.

"I have to go."

"I know."

I had to swallow my heart when I watched her walk out of that warehouse. The gryphon met her at the door, he raked his eyes over her, taking in her disheveled appearance and the bite marks on her neck. A deep-seated frown formed a line across his face. His eyes flickered in my direction for a moment, there was a fire behind them.

I sneered at him, cocking a brow. To which he pulled his lip up in disgust and ushered Rukia out of the building.

I rattled my restraints after him in what I hoped was a menacing gesture. _You'd better leave. If it weren't for these damned chains I'd kick your ass._ He was already gone but I bared my teeth anyway. Rukia had to go, I had to stay. I promised myself I'd see her again. I wouldn't accept losing her after I just found her.

The absence of Rukia's presence made me long for dragon form again. I desired the reckless abandon that a dragon's mind offered. A sick side-affect of being a half-breed. I doubt the pure-bloods fought inner demons quite like mine. My hands gripped the steel bars till pain crawled up my bones.

"So it worked"

I cursed myself. _God I'm so oblivious._ A woman stood in the threshold of the warehouse door smiling as sweet as silk and honey. She carried a bundle in her arms, and approached my cell while exuding an amiable aura. There really wasn't a reason to despise this woman, so I wasn't resenting her presence.

"Lady Unohana." I greeted.

"I didn't expect to find you back in my care so soon." She said.

I growled, "believe me, this is the last thing I wanted."

"I'm sure." She hummed. "Put these on, Mr. Kurosaki. It's still against the law to strut around in the nude."

Unohana passed me the bundle, a pair of blue jeans and an off-white polo shirt. I wrinkled my nose at the polo, but adorned the clothing anyway. Unohana did a fairly decent job sizing the clothes. They were comfortable, if not a little bigger than what I preferred. There weren't any undergarments though. It wasn't the first time I'd gone commando if I was going to be honest.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Inquired Unohana, once I was properly clothed.

She didn't even have to specify who, the person in question never lingered far from my thoughts these days.

"She's a bitch." I replied. Like hell was I going to get sentimental with this Alpha.

Unohana gave me a knowing look, but said nothing.

"Thanks.. for fixing me up. Again." I grumbled. I should have been dead after my disastrous fight with the Kuchiki Alpha. Would have bled to death on the ground of that arena if it hadn't been for Lady Unohana and her gaggle of medical lackeys. Now I found myself in her care once more, albeit for different reasons. Rukia was going to be the death of me, I just knew it.

"I've never seen a human tame one of us quite the way that one does with you."

"I'm not tame." I snarled. There was a giggle in the Alpha's eyes that made me resent her company all of a sudden. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go now. Not a dragon anymore." I threw my hands out and gestured to my body, as if it weren't already obvious.

"Where will you go?" she inquired. I suppose in order to discharge me, she had to be responsible for my whereabouts.

"My Dad runs a clinic in this city. I'm gonna crash at his place for a bit."

"A veterinary clinic?"

"...Yeah." The term felt bitter in my mouth for some reason. Dragon's refereed to human clinic's as veterinarian clinics because to us humans are the equivalent to animals. It was derogatory slang I used to take part in until just recently. I even made fun of my father for it a time or two.

"Tell your father I send my regards." She handed me a key for the shackles I still wore. Dragon restraints are charmed, they change in size to fit the prisoner, so when I returned to my human form, they adjusted in kind.

I began releasing the locks with zeal, this wasn't the first time I'd been locked up due to shifting sickness. I hated it every time.

"Your father took a human as his mate if I recall."

I grunted at her, unwilling to dignify her with an actual response. We didn't talk about my mother.

"So you're informed about the consequences." Unohana said this so flatly, clearly no room for discussion.

I felt perplexed for a moment, but followed the alpha from the warehouse.

000000

"Son of all sons! My son!"

It wasn't even half a knock and Dad threw the front door wide open and flashed me the largest, widest, grin.

"Hey, Dad." It felt like stepping into the past.

"My boy, has grown into a man!" He announced with excessive enthusiasm. He was yelling so loud it felt like my hair was blown off. "We missed you on your manly birthday." Dad turned away from me and directed his loud obnoxious to the inside of the house. "Karin! Yuzu! Your dear old brother is home, Let's celebrate!"

 _Fuck this shit._ I shoved past my Dad, and stormed up the stairs to my old bedroom. The beginnings of regret already seething in my gut. I swore if I had a better place to go I would have.

Dad was not to be dissuaded though, an hour after I showered, brushed my teeth, shaved, and settled into my old room he came barging in with a pint of alcohol and a box of condoms.

"We are going to be merry tonight!" He announced. "So get your ass downstairs and drink. And these are for you, so you can have fun with your lovely lady friend." I almost missed catching the box of rubbers and he shot me a not-so-inconspicuous wink while wiggling his unbearable bushy brows.

 _God, why did I ever miss home?_ I crushed the box of condoms in my fist and threw them at my Father's head. They ricocheted from his massive forehead and smacked against the door.

"I'll not have that attitude in my house, boy. Ass down the stairs now!"

I glared my Father down, and bared my teeth at him.

Dad responded with a threat of his own. He bared his teeth back, revealing rows and rows of pointed razor fangs. His eyes changed from cozy brown to lethal gold. It occurred to me that I just insulted and threatened my father, a superior Alpha. I suppose I was being brash.

"You need to exercise some manners boy. Now march!"

The apple didn't fall far from the tree, Dad was noisy, arrogant, and obnoxious. And sometimes those terms suited me just as well. _God damn him_. He followed me down the stairs as giddy as a school girl, practically prancing at my feet. His beer sloshing about. Then again sometimes I question how I could even be related to this man. He was practically a child.

"So when do I get to meet the lovely lady you've been courting?" It was just like my father to jump straight to the subject of girls.

"I'm not courting anyone." I growled back.

"That's not what I hear from all the scuttlebutt." He insisted. "Besides, I can smell her all over you."

 _Nosey Bastard. How does he even know what she smells like?_ I fought the temptation to smell myself. Besides, if I did it would only validate his assumptions.

"Dad, That's probably Lady Unohana you smell. She gave me the clothes I'm wearing."

Before I could even protest, Dad pulled me into a headlock and took a whiff. The crazy old goat, actually sniffed me, like he was a dog or something. My personal space was violated, I elbowed him a few times to free myself, but only managed to spill his beer, which sloshed on me in consequence.

"I smell Unohana, I'd recognize that woman's gorgeous scent anywhere." He leveled me with a sharp look. "But don't lie to me boy, That's the Kuchiki girl you have on your skin. You been fooling 'round with her still."

"Piss off." I shrugged his grip away and stomped into the living room.

Yuzu and Karin, my younger sisters, were waiting for me with belated b-day presents and board games. Fortunately Dad was considerate enough not to pursue our conversation. I dined with my family for the first time in years, and despite still being underage, I got a little drunk with my Father.

My twentieth birthday passed over the summer. A summer I spent recovering, followed by searching for her. To commemorate my age, my sister Yuzu gave me some new clothes. She was so motherly like that. Always thinking of things I needed, rather than what I wanted. Karin gave me a CD and a sandwich from the local convenient store. _Always the most thoughtful._

Dad had a gift for me too. He slammed a folded brown paper bag in front of me. I should have known better than to accept any gifts from him. I only took a peek inside, and groaned at the contents.

Dad clapped his hands over Yuzu's ears. Luckily Karin was out of range, and he'd already run out of hands. "Don't show that to the girls, they're too innocent to see that kind of stuff." He hissed loudly.

"Oh c'mon Dad!" scoffed Karin. "We aren't little kids anymore."

"Silence~!" He commanded. "You will always be Daddy's perfect little angles."

I exchanged a knowing look with my sister, Karin. Meanwhile Yuzu struggled to free herself from our Father's "embrace of virtue."

The rest of the night was spent laughing, and playing board games. By the end my head was swimming from the alcohol, and Dad was passed out on the couch. I bid my sister's goodnight, and retreated to my bedroom. Yuzu went to go wash the dishes, and Karin just whipped out her phone and started texting.

That's when a wonderful, terrible idea struck me. I probably wouldn't have even considered it if I hadn't been a little drunk. After stumbling into my room and flopping myself down, I picked up my own phone.

 _I should text her._

After ten minutes of staring at the illuminated cell screen, I realized I didn't know Rukia's number. Or if she even had a cell phone for that matter. _Shit._ So I did the next best thing.

 _'Hey Renji! Do you have Rukia's number?'-Ichigo_

I don't know why I never thought of this before. Damn I must be a genius when I'm drunk.

 _'What do you want with her number?'_ - _Renji_

 _'C'mon Renji, you owe me.'_ I couldn't actually think of a reason why he owed me at the moment, but I'm sure there was.

I pictured him groaning at his phone, and a few minutes later he forwarded a number.

I played it cool, only hissing a subtle cry of victory. Then my fingers began furiously typing a thoughtful text message. I probably should have deliberated about the number Renji sent me. For all I knew it could have been Byakuya's cell number. In fact I couldn't put it past him to do that.

But that was hindsight, and I didn't think about it. I only hesitated a moment before sending my thoughtful and articulate message.

 _'hey'_

My breath wasn't bated at all while I waited for a response.

I waited.

And waited.

I might have even shut my eyes for a moment or two.

 _'Who is this?'_

 _'Trouble~'_

 _'Oh really? Then It's probably best I don't talk to you.'_

She's no fun. I frowned at my cell phone. After a moment I received another text from her.

 _'I think I know who you are. How did you get my number?'_

 _'Renji was being charitable.'_

 _'Was he now?'_

I just sent her a smiley face.

 _'What do you want?'_

I was tempted to respond, "You." But I wasn't _that_ drunk.

 _'Just to talk.'_

 _'Can't we do that tomorrow? It's 2am.'_

 _'You promise to see me tomorrow?'_ I was glad that text messages couldn't express the spark of giddiness that coursed down my spine.

 _'Name the place and I'll ditch my body guard and meet you.'_

' _Is that what he is? That gryphon?'_ I probably shouldn't have been so concerned about the gryphon, but I was. _'You moved onto a different bodyguard pretty quickly.'_

 _'Why? Are you jealous?'_

 _'Should I be?'_

 _'Should you?'_ Came her quizzical response.

I frowned at my phone like she could see it. _Don't be coy with me, woman._ I thought at the device.

 _'So you're free tomorrow?'_ I eventually asked.

 _'I didn't say that.'_

I chuckled. _'So we are playing hookie?'_

 _'We won't if you keep me up all night.'_

I tried not to imagine any double entendres concerning that statement. God, being drunk really brought out the pervert in me. I should be ashamed.

 _'Tomorrow, where can I find you?'_

 _'At the college. I have sculpture class at 10am with my friend Orihime.'_

 _'I'll be coming for you.'_ If I had spoken the words I'd have purred them.

0000000

I spotted the gryphon before he noticed me. The guy was just so obvious, frowny, brooding, inclined against the concrete structure of the Art building. It wasn't just a matter of sneaking past him, I'd leave a scent trail, and he'd be able to smell me before I even reached her.

I needed to find another way in. So I slithered around to the back of the building and found an alternate entrance. Once he realized she was gone, he would go looking. I knew he would still pick up my scent here, but at least it would take him longer. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to care that much. Part of me wanted the gryphon to know I took her.

I was wearing a green hoodie, short-sleeved button up, and gray pants today. So I melted right into my surroundings, the other students just as casually dressed as I was. My plan wasn't all that well thought out. If I hadn't been drunk maybe I'd have asked her where her class was. Instead I ended up roaming the halls like a pathetic loser, peaking in the little windows installed in the doors.

Eventually I found her. The sculpture class hadn't started yet, and she was seated next to a girl with hair the color of fall leaves and a figure that rivaled Matsumoto. Rukia was dressed in a sea foam colored boat neck sweater. I could see the straps of a bra of some sort on her one revealed shoulder. She was also wearing cream-colored capris and similar colored slip on shoes. Her friend wore a purple blouse with lacy trim and brown slacks. I of course, entered the class room like I belonged in it, and strolled up behind the two of them. Rukia must've sensed my presence, because her shoulders went rigid. Her friend was the first to turn and address me.

"Hi!" She chirped. "Are you new to the class?"

 _I didn't think new students showed up mid-term._ The cheerfulness of the girl before me was overwhelming and slightly off-putting.

"Ichigo." Every time Rukia spoke my name it made me burn.

I reciprocated her greeting with my usual, "Hey."

The wavy woman just looked back and forth between us, an expression of curiosity plastered on her features.

"You must be another friend of Rukia's" She concluded.

"You could say that." I shot Rukia a smile that let on more than I said.

The Kuchiki princess finally gathered her thoughts enough to speak. "Oh, Orihime this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kurosaki."

I was perplexed by the way this woman addressed me. But she was Rukia's friend, so I greeted her back with a subtle wave.

"Will he be having lunch with us later?" She asked Rukia. Orihime sounded a little too hopeful.

"Actually." I butted in. "I have some urgent business with Rukia. So I'll be borrowing her for the day." I shot Orihime what I hoped was a sincere and charming smile. This girl seemed like an air-head. Kidnapping Rukia might end up being easier than I thought.

"Oh." I didn't like the disappointment in her tone. "Maybe some other time then? I'm sure Momo would love to meet you."

"Uh, yeah... hey, that's all up to Rukia." I answered. If I declined it might make her suspicious. Or did this girl even know how to be suspicious? She seemed pretty gullible.

"Orihime," Interjected Rukia. "I'll catch up with you later. If Shuhei asks where I went, just tell him out to lunch."

Orihime responded with a chipper nod.

 _Too easy._ I was out the door with Rukia before another minute passed. I led her down the maze of hallways, attempting to recall the way out. We walked around for several minutes before Rukia realized I was lost.

"C'mon you idiot." She seized my wrist. "Which entrance?"

"Uh. The back one?" I wanted to say, 'not gryphon guarded one.' I wanted to ask her about that gryphon. That would have to wait.

I forgot how strong she was. The feisty little demon yanked me along a few corridors and out the back entrance. Once outside, I took in a refreshing breath of freedom and stared down at the demon beside me. Thoughts of what happened to her the last seven months plagued my mind. I wanted to know where I stood.

"We need to talk." I stated.

"Yes, that _is_ why we agreed to meet today." She replied testily. "But I'd rather we do it over lunch." There was that playful fire in her eyes that I missed so much.

000000

The next hour found us at a quaint coffee shop at the edge of a year round amusement park. The park was small, just a two story strip mall that wrapped around a spacious courtyard. There were a few performance stages and a ferris wheel that overlooked the river. Rukia was sitting across from me eating one of those fancy rich-people sandwiches. I was picking at the remnants of what had been a reuben and chips.

She recapped the events of the last seven months to me, probably leaving out some details.

"So how did you meet the gryphon?" I was being so nosey. I got that from my Dad.

"Brother hired Shuhei as a _neutral_ body guard. He's supposed to watch me and keep me in line."

"Hmmm." I took a sip and eyed her from over my drink. I had a feeling the gryphon was more than just neutral.

"Although, Brother is going to be disappointed."

"Why's that?" _Did this have something to do with me?_

"The day you showed up on campus, Shuhei took me to some... unsavory people." Her eyes were cold, and her tone was chillier still. I listened without interruption. "He took me to a clan of gryphons, and there was a dragon-man there. Aizen he said his name was."

The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it to a face.

Rukia continued her recap. "Aizen used some kind of magic on me. Afterwards I was incapacitated for days."

 _Magic._ I pierced her with my stare. _Only immortals can use real magic._

"Shuhei placed you in danger?" I suppressed the urge to skin that mammal.

"Its a little more complicated than that." She brushed the hair away from her cheek, and stared at the table top.

I stayed silent and waited for an explanation.

"Turns out he was ordered by his clan to procure information from me. When he didn't comply, they forced him to bring me to them. I confronted Shuhei about it after I left you yesterday." Rukia gave me a sideways look, probably recalling the same heated memory I was. "Shuhei says Aizen sucked some memories from my mind. I mean they're still there, I can remember everything, but now Aizen can see everything I've seen."

I caught myself wondering what knowledge she held that a clan of gryphons would consider valuable.

"Aizen got a little overzealous, and attempted to extract more than just my memory. According to Shuhei he received the lacerations on his face while fighting Aizen off me." Rukia let out a long sigh, her fingers pushing a pickle around the edge of her plate. "I don't know if I should trust him anymore, but if I told Byakuya about everything I think he would kill him."

The frightened look on her face told me she didn't want Shuhei's death on her hands.

Which meant I couldn't kill the bastard either. _Well damn._

"It sounds like Shuhei is using you." I growled.

"He could be. I'd like to find out what his clan is up to though. Besides It wouldn't be the first time." I didn't miss the accusation on her face.

An exasperated sigh left my chest. "You used me first, _Princess._ "

She didn't respond, just set her jaw and leveled me with a look. It was just as well, I didn't want to talk about Shuhei anymore.

"Do you even know why I fought your Brother?"

Silence. Her eyes dropped to the table.

"You know why." I reached out to grab her hand, but she yanked it away from me. I curled a fist instead and resisted the urge to smash it against the table. "Don't evade me."

"..You had no right..." She spoke so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. Then she was the one to smash her hands against the table. Both palms causing simultaneous loud smacks as she shoved herself up and away from the table. I had to resist flinching, but I was startled by the searing ferocity in her eyes.

"You completely disregarded our agreement you fucking moron!" I wasn't sure how so much rage could spill forth from such a small woman. "You were supposed to keep me from getting married! Not commit the act yourself!"

I lurched from the table and reached out a hand to her. She smacked it away.

"Rukia.." I murmured, taking a step towards her.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She retreated a step back. I thought I saw tears form in the corners of her eyes. "I.. I-I thought you were dead!"

Was this about the challenge for her hand, or Byakuya kicking my ass? If given the chance, I'd do it all over again. I never regretted it for a second.

Rukia attempted to flee, she barely got four steps before I clamped my hand around her arm.

"Please stop." I said.

The woman in my grasp turned on me, and lashed out violently. Her fingernails scraped against my face and she struggled against my hold. "Did you even for a second stop to consider my feelings? You didn't even ask me yourself!"

"I..." A moment of hesitation. "I.. am such an fucking idiot."

"Yes. You are."

She stopped struggling after I conceded. I was able to pull her against my chest and into my arms. We didn't say anything more, and I didn't push the subject. Which was for the best, because I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted to be with her, hold her. Smell her a little. I buried my face against her hair and inhaled.

"That's a little too weird for public." She protested.

"You're a little too weird for public." I mumbled into her hair. _My comebacks are flawless._

She socked me in the gut and stomped off towards the stores in the strip mall. After an exclamation of pain, and a flinch on my part, I grabbed my hoodie off the back of the chair and raced after her.

000000

We spent the better part of the day browsing the shops. I tried to avoid the deep subjects, and kept our conversations objective. It was pleasant and liberating just to be in her company. To be friends again, and see her smile. When did I start caring so much about her? Why did I care so much about her? Why did this human have so much power over me?

I gave into impulse and seized her arm, pulling her away toward the river. She opened her mouth to protest my _handling_ her. The little lady was getting irritated, no one handled a Kuchiki like this and I was already pushing it.

"Shut up and just come with me." I growled. She clapped her mouth shut and frowned. Her expression of disapproval saying it all.

I ignored her anyway. I've never actually taken a girl out on a date. Not a real date anyway, I wasn't sure how these things were suppose to go. Did Rukia even consider this a date? Probably not. It was an awful nice kidnapping though.

I knew it was a dumb idea when I thought of it. And I felt all the more foolish when we stopped in front of the ferris wheel and paid the fare. Rukia just watched me the whole time, her eyes wide and curious, but her mouth set in a knowing smile.

"C'mon." I led her up to the gondola, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. My cheeks were burning when I helped her inside. If she were having any thoughts she didn't express them, although I don't doubt she was. My actions alone were fodder for all kinds of thoughts. Once inside she sat on one side and I settled on the other, our knees brushing. We both crossed our arms and stared out separate windows of the gondola.

A few minutes later, and a few dozen feet it the air, I voiced a thought that had been plaguing my mind. "So you aren't afraid of me?"

"Where would you get that stupid idea?" Rukia snipped.

"I could've killed you in that warehouse. I could have..." I trailed off. The things I could've done to her were too foul for words.

"But you didn't," She finished simply. She kicked my shin as if to jerk me from my bitter thoughts. "The dragon in you doesn't frighten me."

"But I'm only half-dragon." I countered, sitting up in the process.

She laughed a me, a light twinkling sound. "Which means you're only half as scary."

My face melted into a long frown. _Excuse me?_ I rose from my side of the cabin and bent over her, my knee resting on the seat beside her, and my arms trapping her on either side. "Is. That. Right?" I'm not sure why I thought I needed to prove how scary I could be. It totally undermined the reason I started the conversation in the first place.

"Did I hurt your ego?" Rukia's snicker just lit a fire in me. Her hand was braced against my chest like it always was when I got too close.

"I don't scare you?" I let my eyes change to a burning gold, then I pulled back my lips a little to reveal my fangs. "Not even a little?"

"Not.. one.." She leaned closer on her own accord, her own violet irises burning back. "..bit." She breathed the last word so that I almost didn't hear it.

 _Rukia, You talk too much._ I felt insulted long enough, this woman was just teasing me now. I closed the inches between us and held her down against the seat. My lips captured her own and a fire ignited between us. I expected her hand to push against my chest, as she usually did. _God, was I so wrong._

The hand against my chest fisted in my shirt and yanked me forward. Her other grabbed the collar of my shirt and prevented my escape. Not that I wanted to escape. I moved my lips against hers, kissing her, claiming her. The feel of her made my mind buzz and my control slip.

"Ichi-" Rukia moaned against my lips.

I silenced her, slipping my tongue deep in her mouth. If my fangs bothered her she didn't show it. Not even a flinch. She just responded, clinging to me, returning the rough kiss. We continued the fire for while, her hands moving up to the back of my neck and gripping my hair. I gave her a growl of approval and seized her hip to pull her closer to me.

Like the demon she was, she bit me. Just a nip at first.

I interrupted our kiss and hissed at her. "Don't do that."

But she didn't listen. Just pressed her chest up against me and bit my lip harder.

My claws dug into the side of the cabin leaving gouges. _When had they changed?_ My eyes were glowing gold and scales began to ripple down my spine. _Not again._ This is what happened the last time she bit me _._ I needed to get some distance between us before I hurt her. I yanked back, but she held onto me.

The only thing I managed to do was pull her up from the seat and stumble back onto my ass. Rukia plastered beautifully on top of my lap. The gondola swayed to a fro in response. We exchanged a look of surprise at this new position, and I fought myself trying to keep my hands- claws off of her.

"Rukia, I can't.." It was a struggle to form the words between ragged breaths.

"Just shut up." She growled against my mouth.

She took command, and resumed our heated mouth activities. Her legs were straddling my lap and she held me still by gripping one of the horns on my head. _For fuck's sake, When did those form!?_ I couldn't even recall.

Her lips left mine, and I elicited a groan of protest. I shouldn't have, her mouth and teeth came down on my neck. I threw my head back, releasing a different kind of groan. She was good at the biting. _Very good._ While she was focused on the flesh near my collarbone I started pushing up her shirt to explore her skin; then got a little irritated when my claws kept catching on the fabric.

A particularly hard bite caused me to dig my talons into her but she only shuddered in response. _Keep it up and I'm going to leave marks all over you._ She didn't seem to care. Rukia detached herself from my neck and kissed me once more. This time her own tongue claiming dominance.

"Aah!" I gasped against her lips when Rukia ground her hips into mine. I knew without a doubt she could feel what she'd done to me. I had to remove my hands from her so I could dig my claws into something _less_ vulnerable. I wanted her. It was obvious if the tightness in my pants had anything to say about it. All I could smell, and feel, and hear was her.

Or at least I wanted that to be the case. The gondola came to a stop at the bottom of the wheel and a knock came on the outside.

My eyes flew open and so did hers. The realization of where and what we were doing socking us both like a ton of bricks. I shot a look of horror at the door to the gondola before looking back to the woman in my lap. I could see from the look in Rukia's eyes, as they darted all over me, that I was in no shape to be seen.

Horns, pointed ears, claws, teeth, scales, glowing eyes. _Shit, shit, shit._

Another knock sounded, prompting us to exit the ride with more haste. Rukia hopped off my lap and attempted to straighten her clothes and mussed up hair. I adjusted my sleeves to cover my arms better, then pulled my hood over my head in a paltry attempt to hide my ears and horns. They still sorta poked out. _Good enough._

The operator was just about to open the door when we stepped out. Rukia just seized my wrist and dragged me. I think we startled the man when we both took off down to the river, most probably looking as guilty as we were. I still couldn't rid myself of the burning feel of her lips against mine.

"As fun as today has been," Rukia started, a little breathless. "I need to go home."

"Should I keep an eye out for your brother tonight?"

"Yes." She answered. Her fingers were playing with a collection of new rips in her clothes.

I tried to feel bad for that. But I couldn't manage it.

Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment, her lovely violet eyes regarding me mischievously. "Or I could just hold Shuhei's transgression over him."

"You blackmailing little bitch." I teased, while leaning over her with a grin. My eyes still hadn't resumed their normal color, and my horns were still poking out from under my hood.

Rukia moved till her mouth was just inches from mine. "I know." She breathed.

* * *

 **I can't seem to shake the depression I feel about the ending of Bleach. Despite all the conflicting stories. My heart feels a little broken in regards to my favorite couple. It's like Zack Fair dying in Final Fantasy 7 all over again. But this time it's my favorite pairing. It's taking everything I got just to keep myself motivated and writing.**

 **I could really use some decent Ichiruki fanfics to read. Something to cheer me up. If you guys know any really good ones can you shoot me a PM with them? I'm REALLY picky though.**

 **Anyway, Reviews are most welcome. Incredibly welcome. Long thoughtful ones are still my favorite, but if I'm to be honest I just like checking my email and seeing all the wonderful things you guys have to say. It really makes my day, and helps inspire me. A lot of my ideas come from my readers.**


	13. Hot and then Cold

**After so many reviews last chapter regarding the conclusion of the Bleach manga (And I take full responsibility for instigating the topic) I just ask that no one brings it up anymore. Someone here told me they went through the 5 stages of grieving concerning the last chapter. And after a talk with my husband in which he recapped the past few weeks, I realize so did I. So now that I have come to terms with it, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's done, it's over, I don't care. Moving on. I still appreciate you all trying to cheer me up though.**

 **I'm just going to take delight in my fanfic. ( _Because it's FUCKING awesome. Just let me be_ very _conceited for a moment)_ *Ahem, it's cool, I'm 1000% humble.**

 **Illustrations of _Byakuya Dragon_ , _Renji Dragon_ , and _Gin Dragon_ are available on my Deviantart for any of you who are interested. I also participated in the "Dance with Snow White" tumblr meme after being asked if I would. So the lineart for my own contribution to DWSW is on my Deviantart as well if you are interested in Mugetsu Ichigo doing a hot salsa with Bankai Rukia. If you like the DWSW pic, you can thank _Jobananasan_ for talking me into it. **

**You can also find everything on my tumblr as well. I'm Saijspellhart there as well. And my Blog is the Nightshade Gallery Continued.**

* * *

 **Rukia's POV**

 _'How did it go tonight, with the gryphon? Is Byakuya coming to castrate me?"_

I stifled a chuckle when I read his latest message. I was in my bedroom lying across my bed in nothing but sleepwear. My fingers played with the keys on my cell while I deliberated a response. The events of the day took their toll on me and I was relieved to take a moment, relax, and think things through.

After I parted ways with Ichigo after our da- afternoon excursion. _God, everything makes it sound like a date._ I should just call it a date. What constitutes a date? We ate lunch together, talked, fought. _Kissed..._

I placed a hand against my lips recalling what I'd done with them. _I_ kissed him. I mean he started it. But good lord, I finished it.

' _He's coming for me isn't he?'_

The vibration of a new text message jarred me from my thoughts.

 _'Chill. Shuhei has agreed to keep his mouth shut.'_

The conversation between me and Shuhei had been, in a word, tense. If I were being witty, I think I ruffled his feathers. When I showed up at the campus that afternoon he was waiting for me. First he glowered, then he squared his shoulders and set his jaw.

I just looked around before shooting him an incriminating smile. I was in trouble, but I couldn't care less.

After a heated argument with my warden, I finally managed to calm him down. By calm him down, I mean I brought up his covert gathering of gryphons and threatened to out him if he mentioned Ichigo to my brother-in-law. It shut him up so fast I became suspicious about his kind all over again. They were up to something.

"This is against my orders." Shuhei tried to remind me. His effort was futile and empty. "you aren't supposed to be seeing any dragons. Especially _that one._ "

I was about to question if Aizen and the other feathered friends were part of his orders. Knowing full and well they were not, at least not Brother's orders. However Momo showed up about then. I didn't even hear her approach. She just kinda morphed in out of my peripheral. One moment I was alone, the next she was behind me.

"Dragons?" She chirped.

"Oh Momo!" I jumped, suppressing a squeak that threatened to slip from my throat. "Shuhei was just talking about... those statues. You know the monuments in front of the college. They're sculpting a new one, and I-uh-snuck off to go see it."

"You have something against _statues_ , Shuhei?" She quirked a brow at him.

"Nothing." He growled out. "Nothing at all."

"Then _lay off_." She admonished. Something passed between the two of them. Momo eyeing him just as darkly as he was her. Then she cut to me, her face bright, all smiles and butterflies. It was like nothing weird at all passed between her and my warden.

"Rukia, I'll see you at Yoga tomorrow." Momo had one of those smiles that were small but very white and filled with elation. "You can tell me and Orihime how _wicked_ that statue was."

Shuhei released a loud breath of air, but we both ignored him.

"Yeah." I tried to flash her my own smile and cautioned a glance at Shuhei. " _Sure_."

' _Yo! Rukia. You still there?'_

My recollection of the conversation shattered. I glanced down at my phone. Ichigo's text message bringing me back to the present. Then I realized there were a whole string of messages from him that I failed to reply to while I had been immersed in thought.

 _'Sorry.'_ I quickly texted back. _'I'm pretty tired can we talk tomorrow?'_

 _'Can I see you again, tomorrow?'_

I was about to type a reply when a sharp knock sounded on my bedroom door. The phone fumbled around in my hands and I couldn't hide it under my pillow fast enough.

"C-come in." I announced, bolting off my bed and standing to attention.

Lady Sui-Feng pushed open my door and looked straight past me. "Lord Byakuya Kuchiki is here to see you this evening. He'll be waiting in the tea room. Hurry and get decent."

"Hai, Lord Sui-Feng." I bowed to her, which was a little awkward to do while wearing a night gown.

The Feng clan Alpha nodded back to me, and when she left it was with a look of resignation. Almost like she knew the burden I bore when asked to speak with my brother-in-law.

I was dressed and entering the tea room before five minutes had elapsed. The lights were dim, the table was set with a simple arrangement of cups and a kettle. Brother was seated on the far side looking just as stony as the ornaments he kept in his gardens. He didn't bother to acknowledge my presence, just waited patiently for me to bow and take a seat opposite of him.

"My apologies brother, I was not expecting such a late visit."

I received no response. Byakuya just sipped his tea and remained unreadable.

"May I inquire the reason for this late call?" My hands fumbled around the table, attempting to prepare my own cup of tea. Under the weight of Byakuya's indirect scrutiny my hands would not stop trembling. I couldn't help but presume that his sudden visit had something to do with Ichigo. _Did Shuhei rat me out anyway?_

"The Kuchiki clan is holding a ceremony next week, in honor of Hisana's birthday." Without so much as raising an eye, he passed an envelope across the table.

I reached out and accepted it, but held it in my lap instead of opening it. I knew what it was. A formal invitation; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. "Thank you, brother." I dipped my head to him. For a moment we both sat in silence, I was not excused and Byakuya made no motion to end our interaction. If you could even call it that.

"I attempted to reason with Hisana over this." He began, and his baritone voice startled me. "I advised against an event like this in her condition. It could compromise her health. But she remains persistent."

 _Was brother confiding in me?_

"She's always been her own woman." I hesitated my reply.

"Yes." He replied simply. Then a moment later he added, "I am the fool for her."

I hid my shock behind my cup of tea, swallowing the choking noise that lodged in my throat. _Is he drunk?_

"I acknowledge that our clan has placed a lot of pressure on you." He started.

 _He has to be drunk._

"As Hisana's younger sister, the sister of my wife, there is much expected of you."

"Hai, Brother." I dipped my head in respect once more.

Byakuya raised his hand to cut me off. "After a conversation with Hisana, she has brought to light a matter of arrogance."

"I am sorry, Brother." I bowed my head even deeper, and closed my eyes.

He suddenly cut me off with a frosty, "Let me finish."

I stared frozen mid-bow at the table top.

"I have expressed arrogance in the matter of your betrothal. While it is in the best interest of our clan that you marry, it need not be a man of my choosing. I will not arrange for a man to escort you to Hisana's birthday ceremony." He let out a slight breath, and after a moments pause continued. "You are free to attend with whomever you like."

 _Except for Ichigo. There's no way in hell he would approve the man I wanted to attend with._

"I trust you will not take advantage of my forbearance."

"Of course not, Brother." I nodded my obedience.

"Do not presume that I am ignorant of _him_."

I froze in place. Every bone in my body becoming numb. I prayed that Brother could not hear my heart beating like the sound of war drums in my chest. _He knows?_

"Lady Unohana would never permit the execution of that half-breed. I am aware he has been in containment."

 _Oh._

"It will do you well to remember, that _boy_ only lives because I allowed it. I took pity on him because you asked of me, but I will not grant such leniency should you repeat the same transgressions." There was a pause, and then Brother added. "You will forget about the half-breed."

I stood up then, glaring down at Byakuya. Anger, frustration, despondency, they all echoed in my ears. "His name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." I spat out indignantly.

00000

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _I waited._

A glance at the clock told me I wouldn't be receiving a reply any time soon if at all tonight. It was well after 3am, and Rukia's last response had been nearly four hours ago.

 _'Please stay away from me.'_

I hurled my cell phone across the room, and took solace in the sharp _crack_ it made against the door of my closet. There was a sizable divot in the wood where the cell made contact. If I really tried I could've smashed the phone clear through that door.

After a series of text messages demanding an explanation, the only response I received was silence. Rukia just rubbed me the wrong way. First she's hot then she's cold. I don't know what I was expecting upon finding her again, but this inconsistent push and pull wasn't it. It was the equivalent to romancing an extra strength IcyHot patch.

0000

I must have nodded off because the next morning I woke to the belabor of my father's voice against my bedroom door. He was making a cacophony of noise that ranged anywhere from excited chatter to boisterous wailing.

I failed to discern anything specific. I was just too tired to care enough.

"What do you want Dad?"

"SON!" The exclamation was muffled by the constitution of the bedroom door.

"What?" I grumbled in response.

"SON!"

 _"What!?_ I repeated with considerably more strain.

"You've received a piece of paper!" My Dad exclaimed with merry delight.

"Woop-dee-do." Came my sarcastic retort. I rolled back over and buried my face under my pillow. This was soon followed by my comforter just as my Dad forcibly mowed the door in.

"A woman came attached to it!" He announced with just as much enthusiasm as he did for the piece of paper. At least he had his priorities straight. I was a little curious why there was presumably a woman here with a piece of paper for me.

Dad continued to badger me even after I crawled out of bed and threw on some clothes. Then he tailed me down the stairs jumping up and down until we were both standing in the living room.

For all the hullabaloo he made I presumed it was someone we didn't know. That was not the case. There was indeed a _woman_ waiting for me. Toasted caramel skin and dark eyes, voluptuous form and hair that looked the color of plums. Her attire was casual,no shoes, black yoga pants and a comfortably loose long-sleeved orange top. She was lounging on the living room sofa when we walked in and made no motion to get up and greet us. Instead she remained draped over the length of it, rubbing an envelope against her knee cap.

"Yoruichi." I addressed her very plainly. My father echoed her name behind me but with greater amounts of emphasis. And louder, much louder.

"That's Lady Shihoin to you, Ichigo." She cackled playfully.

"Technically, I'm an alpha now too." I rebuked with a sneer. "If we are going to enforce formalities then it's Lord Kurosaki."

"Lord Kurosaki~" She rolled it over her tongue a few times. The last attempt a sensual purr.

"If anyone is addressed Lord Kurosaki around here, it's your dear old Dad." My Father barked.

Both Yoruichi and I ignored him.

"So why is the Alpha of the Shihoin clan paying a visit to the Kurosaki clan?" I inquired. If we were gonna play the Alpha game, I was gonna act like one.

"Ooo~," She purred, "Look at you, taking charge." She got up and assumed a seated position on the back of the couch. Then she extended her arm and presented me with the envelope that my Old Man had been so keen about.

I studied the envelope in her hand. It was some sort of fancy thing, light rose color with a wax seal on one side. After a moment of hesitation I snatched it from her grip and dodged my Father's curious fingers. When he stopped trying to pilfer it from me, I flipped it over and looked down at the seal.

 _Kuchiki clan._

I administered Yoruichi a look of curiosity. She only smiled like a feline and crossed one of her legs over the other.

"Open it!" Encouraged my Dad.

After another moment of hesitation I pulled apart the wax and tore open the envelope. Inside was another envelope, this one nicer and patterned with a sakura theme. Inside that envelope was a formal invitation card for a birthday ceremony.

My eyes scanned over it a few times taking in the information. It wasn't until the third time I read it that I realized the invitation wasn't generic. It was addressed to me. My name was written in with fantastic calligraphy on the expensive piece of cotton paper.

"T-this is an invitation." I sputtered uselessly.

"Yes." Yoruichi nodded.

"A formal invitation to a Kuchiki Clan event." I pressed forth.

"Yes."

"But why?" I couldn't believe for a second that alpha Byakuya Kuchiki would invite _me_ to any sort of ceremony. I looked back at the invitation. A birthday ceremony for his wife no less. _ME_ , the man who fooled around with his sister-in-law, the trouble maker who embarrassed his clan, challenged him to a fight, and ultimately lost. Not to mention when I mistook his wife for Rukia, and accosted her at the college.

"It's not an invitation from Byakuya, if that's what you're assuming." Snorted Yoruichi.

"From Rukia?" I found myself at a loss for words.

"Actually." Corrected Yoruichi. "Hisana, herself, asked me to deliver that to you."

"Byakuya's wife invited me to her birthday?" My mouth felt drier than a desert sun. I just ended up staring stupidly at the invitation in my hands. "Why?" I finally choked out.

"It seems the esteemed Lady has her own set of agendas." Answered Yoruichi cryptically. "Why don't you attend and ask her yourself?"

"If I attend I will be at the receiving end of Byakuya's wrath." I growled.

"I don't think even Lord Kuchiki will instigate a fight at his wife's birthday."

"You must not be acquainted with our history then." I replied.

Yoruichi just belted out with laughter at that. Pure amused hoots of glee. I glowered at her and socked my Dad in the stomach when he attempted to join in.

"HA!" The Shihoin alpha finished, "Everyone is familiar with that stunt you pulled at the gathering. Challenging the Kuchiki Alpha for the hand of his sister-in-law? Priceless."

"I get it, just shut up already." And then I felt uncomfortable. Suddenly the butt of all jokes.

"So are you going or not?"

"No." I stated. I flicked the shredded envelope and the contemptuous invitation at Yoruichi, but the air resistance just caused it to spiral uselessly onto the floor.

"Why?" Yoruichi implored.

"Because I fucking can't. One foot in that door and Byakuya and all his lackeys are gonna show me out." My eyes burned their demonic gold as I said this.

"So what? Since when are you concerned about Byakuya?" Yoruichi looked unperturbed, amused if anything.

"Since I started courting his fucking sister." I spat back at her.

"I can't tell, are you courting Rukia or Byakuya?"

 _What?!_ She knew damn well who this was about. I wasn't going to let her derail me. "I'll just embarrass Rukia and make a fool out of myself!"

"Seven months ago you were ready to die for her? Now you're scared of being made a fool?" Yoruichi scoffed at me.

 _Don't mock me._ "I did the fool thing all on my own! I'm not an alpha, not a human, not a dragon, _I'm nothing_."

"Then you really have no business romancing her." Concluded the Shihoin alpha.

"What?"

"Rukia is not the type of woman to just wait around for a nobody. If Byakuya intimidates you so much, you've got no business chasing her. Simple as that." Her matter-of-fact tone just made my blood feel prickly.

"I'm _NOT_ intimidated by Byakuya!" I took a step towards her and threw my arm out to the side. I even let claws form on my finger tips. "If it comes down to it, I'll beat his ass!"

"So then what's stopping you Ichigo?"

"Nothing! Not a damn thing." _She was right, I really didn't have a good reason._ "I'm not afraid, I'll prove that I have every right to court Rukia, her brother be damned."

"That's the spirit." She chuckled at me. "Now let's find you something appropriate to wear."

00000

"I swear to god, I'm not wearing that thing!"

It took several attempts but I finally managed to swat the powder-blue suit away. Yoruichi was taking delight in my suffering, holding up different articles of clothing ranging from the ridiculous to the stuffiest. Thankfully my father stayed home for this excursion. If it had been between him and Yoruichi I would've died.

"How about this one?" Yoruichi produced a bright red suit with gold trim.

"Where the hell do you keep finding these things?" I found it hard to believe this fancy store kept a surplus of outdated and tacky formal wear. The shop was located in the downtown area next to a coffee shop and a catering company. There was also a floral company just across the street that sold "edible arrangements."

The Shihoin alpha regarded me with amused eyes, and a crafty expression. "Never underestimate the keen eye of a cat." Then she snatched a handful of waiting suits off the rack and launched them at me.

I barely managed to grab them, and even so several of them came down over my head in a suffocating way. "If you're a cat, then you are the ugliest one I've ever seen." I snarled at her through the fabric. I was referring to her dragon form, but frankly she could interpret my jibe however she pleased.

Yoruichi just boxed the side of my head, and left to go find something else to torture me with.

To my relief the garments I disentangled myself from were far more appealing than the previous ones I'd declined. Seemed Yoruichi was just holding out on me, she really did have fantastic taste. I nosed about the fabric until I found something tasteful. It was a dark grey suit jacket with a matching set of slacks.

"No no no!" Tittered Yoruichi. She waved her hands at me. "Not that one!" I couldn't recall when she reappeared, but all of a sudden she was there, criticizing me.

"You picked this one." I rebuked.

"I picked wrong." The devious light nested in the depths of her eyes told me I wasn't going to like her newest selection. "This," she said simply.

Yoruichi held up a zoot suit, pin-striped, dark grey, wine-red stripes. It came with a matching hat, wide-brimmed with a white and red strip of silk around it. "I was thinking a wine-red tie, and pocket handkerchief. We also need to find you a matching button down." She finished with an eyebrow wiggle and a half smile at the corner of her face.

"Hell no."

"Too bad." She argued.

"Too bad?" I implored. "I'm the moron who has to parade around in that _thing_!"

"And you'll look very attractive doing so. Besides, it's charmingly out of date. It'll fit right in at a dragon's social event."

"You're joking right?" My whole posture sank with that statement.

"Not in the least. Now try it on, I wanna see how it looks on you. I'll go fetch a button-down to match." Before I could even voice another protest, Yoruichi was herding me into the changing room like I was nothing more than cattle.

When the door closed I gave a blank stare to the pin-stripped disaster in my arms. _Fucking, old man clothes. I'm gonna look like a complete idiot._

"Here's a button-down!" The shirt flew right over the top of the changing room and landed on my head four seconds before the announcement of the garment.

I pulled the clothing once more away from my face and just stared at it. It was a soothing pale yellow color, like a cross between sand and pastel. The intention was to make the wine-color of the ensemble stand out. _Ew._

"I don't hear you changing!"

"Go to hell!" I hollered back.

I received a mocking chuckle in response.

It occurred to me while stripping off my shirt and pants that Yoruichi might know some information that Rukia and I did not. I took a moment or two to consider how I would phrase it before I probed for information.

"Hey, Yoruichi," I started. "You wouldn't happen to be familiar with a dragon named Aizen would you?"

There was a long pause, in which I neither heard movement nor voice. Just as I was about to get impatient and yell again, she answered me.

"He's called the Soul-sucker among our kind."

"Is it because he extracts memories?" I pressed on.

"You seem quite familiar with the individual in question." She remarked. I realized she was trying to maintain a tone of aloofness, but there was a slight bitterness behind that tone as well.

"I just want to know who he is."

"He's the man who robbed your clan of any decency and respect." She clipped smartly.

 _My clan had respect?_ This was news to me. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Only if you are prepared for a history lesson." Her amusement encroached on the sense of bitterness till it was gone.

"Well you've got me trapped against my will in a dressing room. I'm not going anywhere."

00000

 **Rukia's POV**

Yoga today would have been fantastic and relaxing if it weren't for the Spanish inquisition seated next to me. It took the form of two twenty year old girls with large eyes and innocent smiles. A false reflection of the nasty little weasels hiding behind those pretty faces.

"So~" began Momo. "About that statue."

"What about it?" At least I could attempt to be evasive.

"Orihime says you went on a lunch date with it."

"Did she." I didn't pose it as a question just a statement. I glared at Orihime who was sitting behind Momo. No doubt the two of them had spent some time swapping notes. Orihime just stayed tactfully quiet and let Momo do all the questions. That so wasn't like her. "Ah yes, I am habitually fascinated by fine _architecture_. I like to take them on long walks in the park, and romantic dates alfresco."

Momo was frowning while she straightened up from a seated pose into a different position along with the rest of the class. Then she said in a voice like a public speaker, "as friends of Rukia Kuchiki, we exercise our right to scandalous information and stories revolving your social life."

"You have no right to information about my social life!" I spat back. "And I'm starting to reconsider your position as my friend." I added.

"Please Rukia." Orihime contributed. She adopted the look of forlorn puppy with a pouty lip.

"It was obviously one hell of a lunch date, if you're holding out like this." Probed Momo.

I scrunched my nose at her and rolled my eyes. _These two are insufferable._

"So what's his name?"

"Oh that's easy!" chirped Orihime. "He introduced himself yesterday. He said his name was Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _Aren't you just the_ best, _Orihime._

Momo fixed me with a smug grin of triumph, and I just tensed up into an annoyed heap of ill will. "Kurosaki." Murmured my companion. She looked thoughtful and I swore recognition flashed behind her dark eyes. "I've heard he's quite the _chiseled specimen_ for a _statue_ "

"I wouldn't call him a statue." Orihime responded. "He was a very tall man though. He had this real scowly face and bright colored hair. He told me he had business with Rukia, but I'm sure he just took her out on a date."

"Well thank you, Orihime." I lathered my insincere polite voice all over my words. "It's so nice of you to sum up my situation."

"Was I not supposed to tell Momo?" She asked, suddenly aware of my sour mood.

 _You weren't supposed to tell anyone._

"Of course you can tell me, " amended Momo. "Rukia wouldn't keep secrets from us."

 _Ah yes._ Momo left herself wide open. "Of course not Momo." I answered with sincere insincerity. "Friends like us would never hide things from each other." I looked her straight in the eyes like a pick smashing through a wall of ice. "I'm sure your interest in _statuary_ is nothing more than a passing fancy and you are in no way involved with the subject."

I wasn't going to play this game anymore. If they wanted to hear about my date, I expected Momo to tell me what she was hiding.

 _"We will talk,"_ Momo mouthed silently at me so that Orihime could neither see nor hear.

"Why do we keep talking about statues?" Inquired Orihime, still completely out of the loop. "Is it a euphemism for attractive guys?"

"Something like that." I supplied. I released a sigh, and resigned myself to a contemptuous conversation about my date the day prior. I was well and prepared to hold Momo to her word as soon as our conversation could be made private. The rest of our yoga class became plagued with embarrassing questions, recaps, and the invasion of my privacy.

* * *

 **I had fun more than anything else with this chapter. Heavy in both dialogue and plot. I hope you all enjoyed Yoruichi.**

 **If you like what you read then please drop a review. There's nothing more inspiring then getting thoughtful reviews from you all. Even the inquisitive and critical reviews make me think and contemplate my story, make me strive to improve it. You guys also tend to remind me of things I should cover. Thank you.**

 **Now that I'm out of my funk I'd like to extend my gratitude to these readers who've shown me support on the last two chapters: _NieveDrop, Sailordeedlit, Hinataellis, LayofCythera,Jobananasan,Stickman6969, Ichiruki 4vr, Ichirukifan94, JoTerry, Blissbeat, Achalida, MugetsuIchigo, BrokenBitter, Ordo-Silver, Gin, SomethingAncient, Ethereal Throne, Yesmin, HYPERASSGIRL5, Manusxmachina, Kleinegirl87,_ and _Lightdesired._**

 ** _That's right, I called you all out. Accept my public appreciation as I force it all over you._**


	14. Total Agony of Love

**My husband complained that my writing openly expresses my distaste of Orihime. Well, I tried.**

* * *

When Yoga ended I was more than willing to denounce my two friends. _What friends? I had no friends, I was an island._ Momo was a snake who's demeanor whispered secrets. Orihime was an air head who's capacity was so thick and shallow it was the equivalent to a tar puddle.

Shuhei (who I almost considered a friend) was dancing a fine line between traitor and guardian. In fact his allegiance seemed as opaque as Orihime's head on any given day.

 _That wasn't fair to Orihime._

I should consider myself lucky to have a normal friend whilst swept away in a supernatural mess. And yet I could neither confide in her nor rely on her. Of course two weeks ago I was under the impression Momo was a human, and that theory had been blown right out of the water. For all I knew Orihime might be some sort of troll or mermaid. The latter felt strangely fitting.

There I went again thinking the worst of my friends. No wonder I didn't have many of them.

Then there was the wild card in my deck of "friends." The single-minded moron I'd roped into blind fascination through extraneous circumstances. I felt a surge of guilt lance through my chest.

I was divided on that subject. The right thing to do would be to sever all contact with him. Relinquish whatever gravity I had that caused him to seek me out. It would be better that way, our current path was merely dancing in the arms of death.

The other part wanted to say, "to hell with Brother," and throw caution to the wind. But that would be foolish. Only idiots threw their whole lives away for cabalistic men, and plunged head first into uncharted territory.

I was not an idiot, and I was on the outs with my impulsive nature. Seven months believing you're an accessory to murder can do that to you.

My warden was waiting for me outside the athletics building just as I expected to find him. There was a subtle expression of amusement on his features when I walked up to him. He addressed me with a detached nod, and I responded with one in kind. When I started for the mathematics building Shuhei fell into step behind me.

"Ready to disclose any information regarding my abduction last week?"

"No." He said.

"I didn't think so." I affirmed, even suppressing a snort of irritation.

Shuhei was never really the conversational type to begin with, and the subject of his treachery made him close up tighter than a bear trap.

"I could still out you to my brother at any time." I warned.

"And it would be no more than self-serving." He countered. "You will still be just as ignorant of the situation, and while not a preferable outcome my death won't be consequential. Someone would view it a necessary means to an end."

"So agreeing to keep your mouth shut about Kurosaki was just the good will of your kind heart?"

"I still place value on my own existence, _Princess_. If the opportunity for self preservation presents itself I find no fault in being opportunistic." His cynical response bit at my nerves. Then he added, "I'm surprised you didn't capitalize on our agreement and fool around with him today."

"I beg your pardon." Shuhei's implications were both demeaning and rude.

"My sincerest apologies my lady. You just seemed so relaxed back at the warehouse when he initiated his _mating_ display. I assumed you were familiar." He made no attempt to mask the insolence in his tone, and added a smirk dripping of arrogance.

I didn't often exercise my status over people but his audacity overstepped many boundaries. "I may not have the evidence to legitimately accuse you of wrong-doing, but I am a lady, and furthermore a _Kuchiki._ Do not assume we are so familiar that you may disrespect me with crude and demeaning theories."

"I-" He began.

I cut him off right quick. I was in no way finished. "I am no supernatural creature, but that doesn't mean I can't and I won't roast your feathered carcass over perdition's flame." I was being haughty, but I found it justified at the moment.

My words must have sliced something in Shuhei, because he refrained from saying anything else. For several long minutes only our footfalls dotted the silence, and even the constant din of the college campus felt muted.

I neither looked at him, nor acknowledged his presence behind me when passing through any doors. When we entered the elevator in the mathematics building I broke the soundless animosity with a single order.

"Don't provoke me."

"Yes sir."

000000

Ever since the reappearance of Ichigo my driving privileges had been revoked. Fortunately brother didn't assign transportation for me. Instead Shuhei got saddled with that responsibility. Today I was more than eager to exit Shuhei's straw-colored panda. I bid him a polite but off-handed farewell. I was a Kuchiki; it would have been childish to give into the temptation to ignore him. Still, I hoped he felt the sting of my passive aggression.

 _He probably didn't_. I was still being immature.

When I entered the Feng estate it was humming with an undertone of energy. Someone was here. I prayed it wasn't my brother-in-law. It was a pleasant surprise to find it was only my sister.

She was waiting for me in the dining room, taking tea just the same as Byakuya would. The tea spread in question was just a humble day to day set. I was curious if Lord Feng attempted to break out the fancy stuff. Maybe she had and Hisana had just declined the elegance in favor of something more practical.

"Hisana." I greeted her with a slight incline of my head and shoulders. Almost a bow but not quite. The limited interaction I had with my sister since she married Byakuya caused me to question our relationship. Should I treat her as a noblewoman, or like the sister I grew up with?

"Have a seat, Rukia." She instructed, firm but warm. She intended this to be a familial meeting, so I relaxed. With Byakuya it was always about business and politics.

I settled into a chair across from her, placed my book bag on the floor, and began fixing my own cup of tea without further encouragement. I even indulged and added extra sugar to my cup. Before I could get too comfortable with the silence between us, I asked my sister something that gnawed at my thoughts.

"This visit is unusual. To what do I owe the occasion?" I found it hard to break from the social etiquette that the Kuchiki clan had beat into my person. This was the Alpha's wife after all, even if she was my older sister.

Hisana just chuckled at me, soft, like rain on the surface of a lake. "I have been an awful sister." She lamented.

"Don't say tha-"

She cut me off with a raise of her hand much the same way Byakuya would. "You can argue that I have been ill, but that does not absolve me of any sin. I have ignored your well being, placing trust in my husband that you've been treated properly."

"I want for nothing." I said before she could conclude that I'd been mistreated. I wasn't about to complain to my dying sister about the injustice of an affluent lifestyle. It wasn't what I desired or dreamed it would be, but I was far from suffering.

"Rukia, don't feed me that." Hisana broke from her elegant demeanor and almost glared at me. "Minazuki's declination, while disheartening, has given me a sense of resolve. For the past year I have been the subject of Byakuya's constant attention, and not in a romantic sense. He has tried everything under the sun to improve my health, tests, treatments, therapy. Council with Minazuki was his final effort to prolong my life, but I would be lying if I said her pronouncement didn't bring me relief."

She paused to take several breaths, and I could see the strain our conversation was having on her. As much as I wanted to, it would have been rude to interrupt her. This was obviously very important to her and I could tell she was just as tired of being coddled as I was. So I waited for her to continue.

When she regained her breath she said, "I am tired of being the subject of medical attention. I want to live the rest of the life I have left. I want to be your sister again... and I don't want to die alone with you at arm's length."

I was unable to quell the tears that slithered down each of my cheeks. Hisana and I were having an honest moment together, the first in a very long time.

"The other night, when you told me about that boy," she began. Though she used the same term as Byakuya to refer to Ichigo, it was said with an entirely different emphasis. Endearing rather than disparaging. "I saw a light in your eyes that I have never seen before. Your tone rather than your words let slip that he is something special to you. I know honor and pride are significant to the Kuchiki clan, and they govern Byakuya with an iron fist. He does not see the boy the way you do. You see Ichigo the way I see Byakuya." She paused to give me a mischievous smile over her cup of tea. "If my husband loves me the way he claims, he will let slide my disobedience concerning my upcoming birthday."

I just quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at her. Hisana was up to something and I couldn't even hazard a guess. Only that it involved Ichigo. "Hisana, I don't even know what to say."

"If I am to impart anything to you before I go: Get into trouble Rukia." She said with just a hint of sass.

"That's dangerous advice coming from you." I retorted.

"I am your sister, _not_ your mother." She gave me back with just as much lip. "If I thought you would share them I'd ask to hear all the dirty secrets between you two."

I felt my cheeks heat up at her implications. Though similar to Hisagi, the nature of the words were entirely different. So I found it hard to be irritated with her.

"Shut up." I said, attempting to end my embarrassment.

"Would it help if I shared some of mine?" She offered scandalously.

"No!"

"Are you sure? Because I can break the ice first." She pressed.

"I do not want to hear what you have done with Byakuya." My face was really starting to heat up, this was not a conversation I found comfortable with my sister.

A somber flame came to glow in Hisana's eyes. There was still a smile on her face when she said, "I hope that one day we can share secrets the way that sisters should."

I don't think she meant to hurt me, but the guilt stabbed me through just the same.

"I am sorry sister."

"Your apology is not accepted. I will not guilt your trust, I intend to earn it. Now come, I've arranged for us to go shopping. I want us to dress shop for my birthday _together_." Hisana rose from the table and started for the door.

"Are you sure Byakuya is okay with this?" I asked while trying to hastily gather my things. A servant was waiting near the door, and I took a moment asking him to take my bag to my room.

"I don't care what Byakuya thinks." Hisana remarked. "We are having fun."

00000

Hisana led me out to the front of the estate where a retro black lincoln continental town car was waiting for us. It was sleek and polished sporting silver edges and a hand-crafted hood ornament of a dragon mid-lunge. _As if there were ever any doubt in my mind that this car belonged to the Kuchikis._

Hisana marched right up to the vehicle with all the regality of a queen. I hesitated to follow when I saw who stepped from the driver's side to help her into the car.

"Renji?" I called.

"Hey, Rukia!" He greeted back while mid bow to Hisana.

"What are you doing here?" I was still under the impression that Renji had been dismissed from the service of the Kuchikis. That happened after the conclusion of the Gathering. No one gave an explanation for his dismissal, and the rumor among the servants was that Renji himself quit.

"I asked Renji to resume service to the Kuchiki clan but as my personal retainer," supplied my sister. "You used to be friends as children, if my memory serves me." She gave a coy smile.

"Yes.." I hesitated. "Though _children_ turned out to be a very inaccurate term." My last comment directed at Renji.

He just scratched the back of his head and released a chuckle. "Are you ever gonna let that go? You know I couldn't tell you I was a dragon."

"Right."

"Come along you two, you can catch up when we arrive at the boutique. Renji has volunteered to carry our purchases." She gave a sly wink when she slipped into the car, not waiting for any assistance.

Renji just fumbled with his hands and looked about confused. "I did?"

I laughed at him while pushing past and helping myself into the back of the lincoln along side Hisana.

"I don't recall _ever_ volunteering to be a man servant." He griped from outside. "I just said I'd drive the car," he added with less strain and more grumble.

00000

The boutique that Hisana and Renji took me to was breathtaking. It was a small up upscale shop with fine bay windows sporting an elegant display of dresses. The sign outside made it very clear that it was a woman's shop, but Hisana ordered Renji to follow us inside any way.

The interior was even lovelier. The shop had an old tailor sort of feel, and even had a section in the corner designed for fitting. The proprietor, a lanky but fashionable man, looked startled when he emerged from the back but politely greeted us and asked if he could be of assistance.

"We come on behalf of the Kuchiki Byakuya." Announced Renji, all pompous and arrogant. It was very much Renji to overcompensate a situation.

I let out a sigh, and Hisana a chuckle.

"The Kuchikis?" His expression was one of excitement and intrigue rather than confusion and wonder. The proprietor was not a stranger to the name.

 _Of course he wasn't._

"That's right." Huffed Renji. "The master's wife and his sister-in-law are looking for fancy dresses." Renji was brash, and lacked any subtlety. I would say he was attempting to be formal, but he failed spectacularly.

It was fortunate that the proprietor ignored our red-headed buffoon, and turned to address Hisana instead. "Were you looking for something custom, milady?" There was an entirely new determination about him.

"I'm afraid not." Informed Hisana. "We are just going to browse your selection until we find something suitable." She beamed at the man with a smile as smooth as honey. "If you'll excuse us."

"I offer my assistance, can I show you to our autumn selection?" It didn't escape me that the lanky shop owner was being persistent. The name Kuchiki meant money, and this man was not about to pass up the chance to schmooze and service the wife of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Hisana turned on the man, glowering down her nose, her expression hardening into ice. "I decline your assistance, sir. I will be just fine." I was curious if she adopted that look from her husband. It was a ghostly reflection of the dragon alpha on my sister's face.

The proprietor backed off after that, he gave us each an incline of his head before retreating to the back of the shop once more.

"Hisana, was that...?" I choked off my words.

"I get enough attention just being Byakuya's wife," She informed hotly. "I'd like a day out without being waited on, hand and foot." The frozen look in her eyes thawed, the usual haunting warm light returning to her features. It surprised me how strong Hisana appeared today. I wondered if this was one of her better days or she were just putting on a facade to mask her suffering.

"Excuse me?" barked Renji. "Then what's this about me carrying your purchases?" I'd almost forgotten he was there. Strange considering he was such a large and brightly colored moron.

"You're doing it for Rukia, or course." Hisana explained.

"Yeah Renji," I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to elicit a small yip of pain. "Be my man for the day." I teased.

Much to Renji's chagrin Hisana and I giggled at him like little old ladies.

If I were to describe the experience of shopping with my sister in a word: _awkward_. She was so delicate, never doing anything with haste. Picking through each dress piece by piece and regarding each one with a careful amount of consideration. I, on the other hand, wasn't much of a browser. I was more of a power shopper. It took a herculean effort to hold myself back and peruse the selection at her speed.

Hisana must have noticed my fidgeting because she turned to me with gentle eyes and told me to stop hovering and go find something I liked.

I was more than happy to comply.

I returned fifteen minutes later with an armful of dresses to find her only a few feet farther down from where I'd left her. My sister is slow.

"Found something you like?" she asked.

"A few things."

"Go ahead and try them on, I'll meet you over there and you can model them for Renji." She added with a wink.

Renji who was falling asleep against a rack of sweater dresses just blinked a few times at the mention of his name. "What?"

"Rukia is going to go try on some dresses," She repeated for his benefit. "Come help me with these, then join us by the dressing rooms so you may ogle my sister properly." She instructed.

Renji's whole face flushed a crimson color at Hisana's implications. He fixed his eyes on the floor as he came to collect what Hisana had picked out. I wasn't quite sure how to react to my sister's playfulness either, so I let out a nervous chuckle and darted off for the sanctuary of the changing room. It wasn't that I was foreign to suggestive humor, I just didn't know how to feel about it coming from my sister. And about _Renji_ of all people.

"I do not ogle Rukia." Renji defended in a low voice from outside the dressing room.

"Of course you don't." Remarked Hisana, but the way she said it implied the opposite.

I rolled my eyes, and started changing.

I must have tried two dozen dresses. It didn't take me long to work through the ones I'd picked for myself, but like a factory Hisana kept giving me more dresses. I wasn't sure when or how she wandered away to find these new articles because every time I stepped out of the dressing room she was always nearby.

"Rukia, I think you should try this one." Hisana said. "Or this one." she added in an off hand way.

I poked my head from the dressing room to see what she was on about. In one hand she held up a dress with a purple and saffron scheme. It left the shoulders bare but included a shawl meant to drape around the elbows. The other dress was short and white, strapless, and form fitting. It had a delicate lace pattern of frost blue, and a icy train starting just under the cleavage and trailing down behind the dress in an elegant way. A very nice balance of sexy and refined.

"Which one?" I asked. "Or did you want me to try both?"

Hisana took a long moment to regard either one. When she looked back up she smiled with assertion. "This one. I think it suits you best." She passed me the white and blue one.

I took the dress from her and eyed it dubiously. "I guess I'll try it on." If I were to be honest it felt rather short for a Kuchiki social event. I imagined myself fidgeting with the hem all night, trying to cover an extra centimeter or two of my thighs. "So when are you gonna try something on?" I asked after retreating back into the dressing room.

"When I'm certain I've made my younger sister into a vixen." The way she said it was so calm, and matter-of-fact.

"Hisana!" I shrieked. Glad I was within the confines of the room, because my face and shoulders became hot.

"What's wrong with being a vixen?" Hollered Renji. His impertinence knew no boundaries, similar to a cat in a bathroom.

"Could you say that any louder, moron!"

"That you're an angry and unpleasant woman, why yes, yes I can!" He snarled. I didn't realize he knew more than one definition for any word. _Well played Renji, well played._

I told him to go to hell regardless. No point in stroking his ego.

"I'm already there!" He retorted.

All the while Hisana just chuckled in her subdued little way. "You two were always so cute."

"We are not!" Renji and I objected in unison.

"She's a bitch." Added the buffoon.

"And he's an ass-hat." I snipped.

"Renji, what do you think of this?" Hisana asked, changing the subject before the two of us could get carried away. I guess it was fortunate that she invited Renji to join us, the familiar presence of that red-haired moron set me at ease. Almost like Renji was a corrosive acid that ate away at formailities until only familiarity remained.

"For Rukia?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"No, for me." She clarified.

"Don't ask Renji for fashion advice!" I warned. "Renji couldn't fashion his way out of a paper bag!"

"Ignore her, Lady Hisana. I think it's a lovely choice."

"Well thank you Renji, you're such a gentleman." My sister was praising my childhood friend on his gentlemanliness. I think hell must've frozen over. Anyone could see Renji was nothing more than a punk with an outdated eighties rocker persona.

I made a very immature gagging noise behind the walls of my sanctuary.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, Renji." Lamented Hisana dramatically, her voice breathy. "She was raised by heathens." The mental image of her swooning with the back of her hand pressed to her forehead came to mind. I wouldn't put it past her.

"I was raised by you!" I defended.

"That would explain your peculiar taste in men," concluded my sister thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare bring me down to your level." I growled. _Ichigo was nothing like Byakuya._ I wanted to be insulted but I just couldn't manage it. Instead I took that moment to poke my head out of the dressing room and glower at my audience.

Hisana was considering a midnight sky colored dress with silver stars embroidered all over it. Renji was lathering on the appropriate amounts of insincere flattery. _Renji you're such an ass-kisser._ I suppose that's one of the things that irritated me about him, he was such a suck-up sometimes. Unlike Ichigo, who never bent a knee to anyone, Renji would never be alpha material.

"Not that one." I said while stepping out of the dressing room modeling the white and frost lace dress.

Hisana regarded me with the right amount of consideration before narrowing her eyes and adopting a perceptive smile. Renji just shut his yap and stared at me with a wide appreciating stare. I suppose it was a boost to my self-confidence. At least someone found me attractive.

I decided I liked the dress, it made me feel... _powerful._

"So what's wrong with this one?" Hisana brought us back to her selection (the one I objected to.)

I sauntered to her side enjoying the way the train of the dress tickled the back of my legs and flowed like a winter-breeze at the same time. "It's too dark. With your pale complexion I'd suggest something warmer with color." I pinched the navy blue of the dress fabric. "This will make you look like a corpse."

"We wouldn't want that." Murmured Hisana. Her eyes got a faraway look as she pondered the dress.

"Your husband has an affinity for pink." Then I added under my breath, "of all things."

"But I always wear pink," she protested.

"Then maybe something with more fire?" I suggested. "It's your birthday, and you want to live a little, why not red?"

I entertained a mental image of Hisana in a fire red dress, and got the impression that she would light up the room.

"Red?" Hisana asked. Almost as if it were an outlandish suggestion.

I flicked through a few fiery colored dresses before holding up one. It was cream colored at the top around the shoulders and worked it way through different shades of fire as it went down. Starting with citrus and ending with the passion of hell. "How about this?" I said holding up the evening gown.

"It looks like a sunset." Renji supplied.

"I think it's perfect." Hisana assured. "I love it." Something in her expression said there was more behind the decision than she let on. Maybe the sunset theme meant something symbolic. I had to keep myself from delving into a deeper meaning behind the colors, lest tears find there way to the corners of my eyes. I realized all too late that the friend I always wanted was right there with me, and that she was drawing the curtain on her last days. It felt like a cruel slap to the face, and I had to turn away and walk back inside the dressing room.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be Hisana's birthday. I am most excited to write about that.**

 **This chapter dealt with some heavier issues, please let me know what you think. As always Reviews are warmly welcomed with eagerness and an open heart.**


	15. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**I realize a lot of you** are **miffed because it took me so long to write this chapter. The people who inquired were worried I abandoned or lost interest in DI. Well I haven't. Not entirely anyway. I'm a little burnt out to be honest. But that's because I spent so much time working on this chapter. It's taken me three months. I'll be honest, this chapter was a ton of work. It wasn't fun to write, and it stressed me out a lot. It's about the length of four chapters all in one. I just couldn't bring myself to break up the night.**

 _(Due to the persistence of some of my readers asking for a lemon in the story, I have included one in this chapter just to appease you. There are also a few limes thrown in here and there. Please let me know if you notice them. They are hidden like Easter eggs. EDIT. PS. This is a play on words.)_

 **Also there is a character who makes an appearance in this chapter who the vast majority might be unfamiliar with. His name is Arturo Plateado and he is NOT an OC. I repeat, NOT an OC, he is canon to Bleach. Arturo was a self made arrancar that Kubo wrote up for the Bleach Video games. He made his debut in Bleach: The Shattered Blade. He's a very Spanish arrancar, whom I just became enamored with and I love slipping him into my stories because I don't think he gets nearly as much love as he deserves.**

 **So without further ado. Please enjoy.**

 **Summary so far: Ichigo and Rukia are having trouble coming to terms with their relationship after the events of the gathering. To help nudge the couple in the right direction Hisana invites Ichigo to her Birthday.**

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV,** _ **all the way~**_

 **The night of Hisana's Birthday.**

When I arrived the ceremony was already underway, taking place at a wide spread pavilion off the backside of a rustic museum that over looked the river. There were docks, and arches, sloping terraces with carved balustrades and there was even a small stage erected to host the various bands performing music. Floral arrangements and fountains dotted the surrounding area, and the lighting was cast by a stunning selection of hand crafted paper lanterns.

The areas surrounding the pavilion were lush with a tangle of gardens. Pruned hedges, blossoming trees, thick walls of flowers and exotic plants working together to weave a romantic and isolated feel to the location. It was like a palace hidden in the midst of a cultivated jungle paradise. Despite the presence of autumn in the air, this place appeared to surge with the life of late spring.

I arrived on scene just as the second set of musicians were preparing. To reach the party the guests had to pass through the museum, the threshold exiting the building was where I hesitated. I looked out onto the landscape before me, taking in the grandeur that was a Kuchiki hosted event. Still within the shadows of the building, I was able to adjust my suit one last time and assess the situation I found myself in.

In just a few steps I would be revealing my presence, and that could end with two different outcomes. The first, that the Kuchikis and the guests would respect Hisana's invitation and possibly let slide my presence. The second, that alpha Kuchiki Byakuya would become furious and forcibly evict me from the premises. The little cold ball of nervous drunk butterflies in my gut kept whispering the latter was most likely.

 _Rukia._

 _I'm here for her, you moron_ , I scolded myself. The nobility mattered not, neither did my social status, and certainly not Byakuya. Tonight I would show him that I was an alpha, and that I belonged.

With that resolve I took a step out of the shadows and into the soft glow of the lantern light. Two dragon guards looked up to appraise me, taking in my appearance and assessing my purpose. At first they looked bored, assuming I was nothing more than a token guest.

It wasn't surprising, Yoruichi was right when she said I looked fantastic in the zoot suit. Judging by what the other guests were wearing I was far from out of place. Everyone just sort of took their pick of fashion from whichever decade they fancied the most.

However, my anonymity withered away at that moment. The bright colored hair poking out from under my hat no doubt giving my identity away. The dragons became hostile baring teeth and claws, ready to fight me if the situation deemed necessary. _Still_ , I sensed their reservation. They knew that I was stronger, that I could snap either of their necks before they could move me back farther than a step. To me, they were peons.

I straightened my posture, shook my head and let my eyes shift to gold. I bared my own fangs, and made an odd noise in the back of my throat. While I initiated my dominance as an alpha to these inferiors I produced the invitation from my pocket.

The show of dominance was nothing more than that. _Theater_. The invitation alone was enough to grant me admittance. No one would cross the wishes of the Kuchiki alpha's wife; aside from the alpha himself. But the opportunity to establish my power over these underlings was impossible to pass up.

My show of dominance was enough to make them question their actions, but the sight of the invitation doused any sort of menace they posed. They backed off, averted their gaze and even bowed to me.

I gave a snort, and hissed at both of them. Taking delight in my supremacy. It was intoxicating. _Byakuya has cowardly underlings._

I descended the steps leading away from the museum and into the heart of the ceremony. I opted to arrive a half hour after the time indicated on the invitation, and my choice was beneficial. There were already so many guests that it was easier to blend in among the crowd. It was only half past six so the sun was settled at the edge of the sky casting a burning glow and long shadows on the pavilion.

Byakuya spared no expense on his wife's birthday. The location was gorgeous, and there were dragons from nearly every notable clan in attendance. Even notable humans and other supernatural creatures were in here. This ceremony was every bit as political as it was a celebration. A stark contrast to the humble and familial birthday I shared with my family a week ago.

I was unable to spy Byakuya, but there was little doubt I would cross paths with him before the end of the night. So I swallowed my reservations and began my search for Rukia. I hadn't a clue what I'd do or say when I found her, I just figured I'd make it up as I went. My abilities to accurately assess and act in a situation were unparalleled. Improv, _I was good at that right?_

Never mind the fact that Rukia told me to stay away from her. _I don't listen_. Instead here I am behind enemy lines, brushing elbows and ready to face down the lion's mouth.

"Lighten up Strawberry, it's a party." The sensual purr tickled my ear and made me flinch.

I turned my head to find Yoruichi standing next to me in a backless black dress that exposed more flesh than should be considered appropriate for a formal event. I averted my eyes just as quickly as I'd appraised her appearance. Her plum colored hair was all done up in a messy bun with katana themed sticks holding it all in place. It didn't escape me that she already had a drink in both hands. Yoruichi was never one to hesitate at a party; she always got started early.

"Here," she offered me one of her drinks. "This'll loosen you up."

After a short bout of inner turmoil I begrudgingly accepted the cocktail and stared at it dubiously. I didn't have a lot of experience with alcohol and questioned the content in the glass before me.

"Drink," pressured the Shihoin alpha. She downed her drink in three quick gulps and let out a unbecoming noise of delight. _Such a lady._

I decided I was probably going to need the liquid courage at some point and knocked back my glass just as quickly so I could get it over with. The burn of the alcohol bit my throat the whole way down. _What the hell was in that?_ I must have made a face because Yoruichi just belted out laughing at me.

"Piss off." I said.

"I'm off to go find Kisuke, you stay out of trouble alright?" She shot me a wink that said exactly the opposite before melting away into the crowd.

I contemplated the empty glass in my hand for a moment, then placed it on the tray of a passing servant, pilfering a fresh drink from them while I was at it. I took the second drink with a little more grace and moved through the crowd towards the banquet tables. I had all night to find Rukia, for now I wanted to eat.

000000

A quarter of an hour later I released a satisfied belch, and wiped the remnants of dinner from my face. The nice thing about dragon social events, they didn't just serve fancy food. There were just as many platters with thick cuts of meat as their were fancy hors d'oeuvres, and exotic dishes. With a full stomach, I backed away from the banquet tables ready to resume my search.

I wasn't watching where I was going and backed right into Lord Hitsugaya.

He made a sputtering noise when I spilled his drink and the plate of food he was carrying. Fortunately for me, all of it went on the ground and none of it on my nice clothes. I guess it was also fortunate for Hitsuagaya that none of it got on him either, but the way he glowered you'd think it didn't matter.

"Excuse me!" Said the little Lordling with indignation.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I excused. "You tend to be well below eye level." It was true, he was. The Lordling was barely taller than Rukia.

" _Excuse me?_ " Hitsugaya looked even more affronted than he did before. Given his small stature it was comical rather than intimidating.

So I shrugged at him.

"What are you even doing here, Kurosaki?" He demanded while brushing nothing off his pristine clothing. His clothes were very modern, black dress pants, silver vest over a black long-sleeved dress shirt. He even had a silver bow-tie to match. Formal, but still fun.

"I'm a guest." I supplied nonchalantly, as if it was something commonplace. We both knew it wasn't, and I never got invited to anything like this.

"Lord Kuchiki invited you to his wife's birthday?" The incredulous look on Hitsugaya's face made showing up worth it, even if I didn't find Rukia.

I flashed the invitation at him and explained. "Actually his wife invited me. Don't ask me why, 'cause I can't supply you with an answer."

"Don't let Kuchiki catch you here. After that shit you pulled with his sister-in-law..." Hitsugaya trailed off and just bit his lip. He snatched a cocktail from a passing waiter and took a large gulp from it. We both stood in silence for a moment, he just shook his head then let out a sigh.

I retrieved my own drink from a different server and sipped from it thoughtfully. There was a lime wedge on the rim of mine, so I licked it. The alcohol was already setting my nerves at ease and I felt a comfortable warm buzz in the back of my head. _Alcohol is fantastic_.

"Are you gonna rat me out?" I finally asked.

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful for a moment, like it was a pleasant consideration. "No." He finally said. "I felt obligated to respect Lord Kuchiki's wishes at the Gathering only because I was the host. I think I'll let Kuchiki police his own event tonight. I want no part in your drama."

"How gracious of you." I commended.

"You are here seeking his sister." He stated.

"Yeah." I took another sip from my drink.

"Good luck."

I shot a quizzical look at Hitsugaya, but he refused to make eye contact with me. Instead he looked out past the crowd towards the river.

"Toshiro!" Someone in the crowd of guests called his first name. I discerned it was female but it took me a moment to spot the owner of the voice. "I'm so glad to see you tonight!" A girl with large eyes and brown hair separated herself from the other guests and pranced up to him. She stopped a few feet from Hitsugaya and gave a pleasantly warm smile to us both.

"Momo," Hitsugaya greeted her. There was a familiarity in his tone that I was unused to hearing. "If you are here that must mean Lord Komamura is attending as well."

"Of course," chirped Momo.

Something about this woman piqued my interest. There was a smell about her. I inhaled a few times trying to be subtle. _Gryphon._ Momo was a gryphon. It wasn't unusual for dragons to invite other species of creature to their social gatherings, and I wasn't actually surprised that Byakuya would have dealings with a gryphon clan. He hired a gryphon to guard Rukia after all.

"Who is this?" Inquired Momo. She turned her chocolate eyes and regarded me with amiable curiosity. Also scrutiny.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki." I was a little surprised that Hitsugaya introduced me. I figured I was gonna have to do that myself.

A wash of recognition and surprise came over Momo. She gave me a more appreciating once over, as if she were looking at me with a new set of eyes. " _Mr. Kurosaki_." She fluttered her hand in front of a beguiling smile.

"He's an alpha now." Hitsugaya added with a tone of mockery.

"I'm not surprised." Murmured the gryphon.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. It's like she was already familiar with me. "So you two are friends?" I asked, it was my attempt to force the conversation back to Hitsugaya.

"No," snipped the little alpha.

"Don't say that!" Momo whined. "Of course we are, Toshiro!" She glanced between us and fumed. "Don't listen to him, Little Shiro and I go waaay back." She amended, her pink and white gown swishing about with her little protest.

"Little Shiro?" I teased, quirking an eye brow at Hitsugaya. I'd never heard anyone address the alpha so informally aside from his second in command, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Dammit Momo!" He cursed. "I'm an important alpha now, don't embarrass me!"

"But I've always called you Little Shiro." She murmured with dejection.

"We aren't children anymore!" He protested.

I just snickered at the both of them, much to Hitsugaya's chagrin. He glowered at no one, and tried to look away from us. Momo just looked flustered. When it became apparent that this conversation had lost all of it's steam she turned back to me.

I was scanning the crowd when Momo spoke, "And who might we be looking for?"

"Nobody." I supplied. _Like I'm gonna tell you who I'm looking for._

"He's looking for the Kuchiki girl." Said Hitsugaya.

"Would you shut up?" I snarled. I finished off my drink and discarded the glass on a nearby table.

"I haven't seen Rukia yet." Supplied Momo.

"If Kurosaki knows what's best for him, he won't either," Hitsugaya grumbled. Not a second later his posture became rigid and he turned from the two of us. "Lord Kuchiki has just spotted you." He informed under his breath. "I wish you the best of luck, Kurosaki." With that the Lordling fled our company and melted into the crowd. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with the confrontation that was about to happen.

Momo looked about with interest, clearly not comprehending the severity of the situation.

I just steeled myself and scanned the crowd till my eyes came to rest of the Kuchiki alpha. He was standing not far off surrounded by other notable dragons looking as regal as a king. Or he would have if his eyes weren't locked on me and glowing with all the flames in Satan's heart. There was a woman at his side, dressed in a blazing gown, who looked very much like Rukia. She was a little taller though and her form was so thin and emaciated. It took me only a second to realize that was Hisana, the woman I'd accosted at the college. _Byakuya's wife_.

Byakuya must have given away some kind of tell, because his wife adopted a concerned look. She glanced at her husband, then followed his glare through the crowd until her eyes landed on me. There was no recognition. This woman didn't remember me, or if she did it wasn't clearly. From this distance I could only discern that Hisana was speaking from the movement of her mouth. She appeared to be asking Byakuya something. His only response was to excuse himself from his company and drag his wife through the crowd, straight for me.

I was ready for him when he and his wife came within speaking distance.

"Lord Kuchiki." I politely greeted. I even tipped my hat.

"Kurosaki." He said with an icy chill. Rather than a traditional Japanese style formal set, the Kuchiki alpha was dressed in a splendid tuxedo with long coat-tails. The base shirt was white, then a dark steel-colored vest, finished with the black of the tuxedo. Byakuya was too stuffy to wear a bow-tie, and instead had a traditional black tie. I was curious if he wore the suit to compliment Hisana this evening. His dark colors made such a contrast with her bright dress that she blazed at his side.

Hisana glanced between us, a small fire lighting in her eyes. It appeared my surname lit all kinds of fires tonight. My name must get around.

"You are not welcome here." Informed the alpha.

I opened my mouth to refute his statement, but Hisana beat me to it.

"Actually dear, I invited him."

"What?" For the first time I witnessed shock take hold on the Kuchiki alpha's face. He stared down at his wife in disbelief.

I had the temptation to make some noise of superiority but kept it to myself.

"I invited this man to my birthday." Hisana affirmed, this time with a little more force. "He's my guest." The withered little lady squared her shoulders and leveled her husband with a hard look.

Byakuya set his jaw in response. He was silent for a long minute. Then when he finally spoke his tone was level, but strained, "you know this boy?"

"In a manner of speaking." Answered Hisana coyly. She turned to address me then. "Mr. Kurosaki, are you enjoying my birthday?"

"Of course, My Lady." I bowed the appropriate amount. Invitation or not, if I didn't gain this woman's approval my night would be shorter than Rukia was tall. "You look very lovely tonight... and Happy Birthday." I added. It was kinda awkward.

Hisana giggled. "Thank you, you are very sweet."

Byakuya just glowered at me. I'm sure if he wasn't so restrained he would have growled.

"I'm pleased you could make it to my birthday." Said Hisana. "You'll have to excuse my husband and I, but we must attend to our other guests as well. Lord Kyoraku has just arrived."

"Don't let me detain you any further." I acquiesced. "I'm honored that the alpha and his wife took the time to greet me on this occaision."

Byakuya remained silent, I hazarded a glance in his direction and the both of us locked gazes. His eyes flashed a dangerous glowing silver color. _Dragon eyes,_ he was baiting me. A twitch in the alpha's jaw signaled that he was grinding his teeth, or fangs. Honestly he could have manifested fangs behind those thin lips. I waited for him to speak, or act, or anything, but he just led his wife away from me and the two of them vanished among the crowd. I'm sure if Hisana hadn't been present that exchange would have gone quite a bit differently.

I expelled a held breath I didn't realize I kept. It was everything I had just to keep my composure during that exchange. The dragon in me wanted to bare teeth, and challenge Byakuya. A transgression like that at his wife's birthday would not have blown over well. I felt a small surge of pride that I was able to play the role of respectful gentleman so well.

 _Take that Kuchiki!_ I sneered even though he couldn't see nor hear it.

"That was tense." Chirped a feminine voice right beside me.

I suppressed a flinch, and glanced over at Momo. Somehow I'd forgotten she was there.

"What do you want?" I didn't know this woman, and couldn't fathom her interest in me.

"That remains to be seen." Said the gryphon cryptically. She gave one last playful grin before departing into the crowd.

"Damn birds." I growled under my breath. She didn't make me anymore partial to their kind.

00000

I weaved in and about the various guests taking care not to trample them as I'd done with Hitsuagaya. I passed under an arch and made my way down a set of stone steps to the terrace with the sound stage. There was a vast area before the stage cleared away for dancing, and the guests were coupled off making use of it. I looked about for anyone I recognized and saw Lord Ukitake dancing with a woman, and the rogue Kenpachi sharing an adorable dance with his little human pet, Yachiru.

Actually Kenny's dance was stealing the show. So many other guests stopped to watch the mountainous man sweep across the dance floor with a five year old in his arms. I wasn't certain on Yachiru's age, but she looked about five years old. Kenpachi never looked so pleasant and relaxed as he did slow dancing with that girl. I just smirked at the sentimentality.

After the end of the slow song the group of musicians on stage departed, and a speaker climbed on stage to announce the next act. "Here to heat up the dance floor, please welcome the Spanish heart-throb Artuto Platadeo!" The announcer's introduction was met with hesitant applause from the guests, and a collection of confused facial expressions.

At that point a man with an angular face, sharp eyes, and hair that I could only describe as _minty_ stormed onto the stage. He snatched the microphone from the startled announcer and turned to address the crowd with a nervous smile.

"Of course my name is hard to say~" he crooned. "You may call me Arturo Plateado, and tonight we are going to SALSA!" He finished with a loud trill that sparked an excited rise from the crowd. Several musicians behind him began strumming their instruments in a very Latin sounding beat. "This one is for all you s _eñoritas_ out there, come out and light the dance floor with your spicy moves."

Several trumpets joined in the music just as several ladies crowded the dance floor and began showing off their sensual hip movements. The type of music played was a traditional sounding Latin beat with a flare of modern dance thrown in for zest. Very uplifting, I even caught myself nodding in time to the music for a moment. Once all the instruments had established themselves into the song, the singer Arturo joined. His stunning vocal performance coaxing even more guests to join in the dance.

I couldn't understand the words, they were heavily Spanish, but I enjoyed the music even so. It got me wondering who chose the entertainment for this party, because I could not imagine Byakuya booking such a lively foreign band. He seemed more like the old fashioned orchestra type.

After the end of the first song, things cooled down to something a bit slower, still the spicy Latin style but more suitable for romantic dancing. The individual dancers began pairing off, and some newcomers took to the dance floor.

 _That's when I saw her._

Black hair, white dress, frosty lace pattern and an shear icy train ghosting across her bare legs. Her hair was pulled to the side with a pin that resembled a white carnation. Silver chains studded with diamonds draped around her neck and wrists, and her delicate feet were clad in laced heels the same frost blue as the train. The dress was so short that most of her legs were exposed. God did she have legs. For such a tiny woman she had legs for _days._ Rukia was like a goddess cloaked in the fabric incarnation of a blizzard.

 _Goddess, that's not the word I would have used the first time I met her._

Now I thought it suited her just fine. And for the first time I didn't think she looked like a child. It took a nominal effort to quell the snake pit of emotions squirming around in my stomach and chest.

I made a motion to approach Rukia but stopped myself when she engaged another man. I recognized the man, he was the alpha of the Schiffer clan Ulquiorra, if I remembered correctly. The man in question was dark and pale at the same time. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either, and his frame was slender. He had black hair similar in length to Rukia's but styled in a manlier way. I suppose the best way to conclude his appearance was very emo. Black eyeliner, bored eyes, black nail polish. The formal clothing he wore was very dark as well, standard black waist coat with tails, black slacks, shoes, etc. The only spark of color on this man were his emerald eyes, an his matching emerald-colored button down.

I wrinkled my nose when he extended his hand and asked her to dance. She looked surprised for only a moment but gave him a soft smile, then took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

I _wasn't_ jealous. Not in the least. This was a party and Rukia was more than welcome to dance with whomever she pleased.

Ulquiorra led her among the other dancers, and placed one of his bony pale hands on her waist. She stepped to him and placed a hand on his shoulder assuming a traditional position. With slight coaxing from the Schiffer alpha, they began to sway and move with the beat of the music, and since it was Latin that included a fair amount of hip movement from either party.

I _seethed_. It's _not_ because I'm jealous _,_ I reminded myself. I just felt like this because I'm a dragon. Just... _nature._

The people around me must have felt the tension because they backed away from me with a few curious looks. I wanted to look away from the scene before me, I also wanted to interrupt it. But what would I say to her if I did? I had no talent for traditional dance, and I was a complete imbecile with Latin dance. My previous attempts with Rukia could attest to that. I was in no position to replace her partner, and would only embarrass her if I tried.

So I clenched my jaw, kept my feet rooted in place, and watched.

 _She told me to stay away from her._ Yet when was I ever one to listen. _What kind of trouble would I cause consorting with her in public?_ Probably the fun kind of trouble. The same trouble I always got into with her. _Would I get away with it in the presence of her brother?_ I didn't know, but I had the irresistible urge to find out.

The brief exchange with my conscience was cut short. The current song was coming to and end; in response a new gentleman sauntered onto the dance floor towards Rukia. Ulquiorra looked affronted when a man with electric blue hair shouldered his way between them and took Rukia.

 _Grimmjow._

The Schiffer alpha, attempting to save face, bared his teeth at the interloper, who just bared them right back. When it became apparent that Grimmjow would not concede Ulquiorra stalked away counting his losses.

I moved behind some other guests, hiding myself from Rukia's view. The Schiffer alpha was skulking in my direction and I didn't want to reveal my presence just yet. Ulquiorra was grumbling to himself, I think he even mumbled something about. "This trash isn't worth my time."

I hope he was referring to Grimmjow. For his sake it had better not be Rukia, or I would throttle him.

I turned my attention back to the dance floor. Grimmjow was pulling Rukia by her wrists into the steps of a tango. Unlike the last time I'd seen him infiltrate a party, this time he looked the part. White suit, red trim, red sash for a belt. Very Spanish. I didn't like it. I got the feeling he accompanied or was acquainted with the band that was currently on stage.

Rukia looked vexed by his presence. Her brows furrowed while he twirled her around the floor with a feral grin on his face. I circled around the perimeter of the dance floor, following their movements, tracking them with my eyes. Once again fighting back the urge to go to her. She was a woman, a demon, she didn't need me to sweep in and rescue her. Especially not from Grimmjow. As long as he stayed in human form that is.

He was a cad, a beast, a pervert, and a devil; but under all that he still had a heart. I'd be damned if the low-life didn't grow on me. But it's not liked I owed him anything, he caused more trouble than he ever helped me.

I narrowed my gaze when I realized Grimmjow was watching me. It was subtle, the shifting of his eyes. I caught it after the third time, realizing it was no accident. He really was tracking me just as I was them.

 _You_ know _. You planned this, you filthy bastard._

I wasn't sure what his game was, but I could hazard a guess. Their dance continued for a little longer. Eventually Grimmjow sneered at me from over Rukia's shoulder alerting me to some devious plan he was putting to action. Sure enough, after the next turn his hand snaked down her back and took hold of her ass.

By the way her back went rigid and her arms trembled I could only discern that Grimmjow was not being gentle. I pushed a man aside ready to storm the floor and throw him on his ass. My foot was just taking a step onto the dance floor when she moved.

Rukia brought a hand up and struck Grimmjow across his face, not a slap, it wasn't an open hand. No, she curled her fingers and raked them down the length of his face. Bright red scratches formed over his cheek. The rogue recoiled with a look of alarm alighting his features. While he was distracted by the strike my little demon woman brought her bare knee up between his legs, catching him right in the cash and prizes.

 _I hope you got him nice and hard._

Grimmjow went down, knees first, followed by the rest of him. He clutched his crotch and writhed around like a wounded animal. Several nobles stared at him curiously, but the band continued on as if nothing happened. Arturo only spared the man an amused sneer. Giving strength to my conclusion that he and Grimmjow were familiar.

Rukia kicked Grimmjow one last time before storming off the dance floor in a huff. Shoulders high, nose in the air, fists clenched. She was a Kuchiki and everyone knew it, they even backed off and made way for her.

I slithered through the crowd after her. I hadn't a clue what I'd say, but there didn't seem a better time to confront her than now. I followed through an archway and into a section of the garden populated and obscured with roses.

 _My favorite._

"Grimmjow, I said back off!" She snapped.

Just as I rounded a rose bush a foot connected with my gut and sent me sprawling back on my ass.

"Ow," I grunted. "Fucking midget."

"Ichigo?" She sounded so surprised.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

I rubbed my stomach one last time before settling back supporting myself with my arms, and looking up at her. She was standing over me glaring down, sporting a mix of curiosity and irritation.

"You might wanna step back at this angle." I informed. Just trying to be helpful like the gentleman I knew I wasn't.

Rukia's face heated up, her cheeks and shoulders flushing an embarrassed angry red. I watched her grit her teeth and grasp the hem of her dress. She stormed away from me and I inadvertently got an eyeful of her shapely ass. When I realized she wasn't backing up and was just plain leaving I sprang off the ground and hurried after her.

"Rukia, wait!"

"Go to hell." She responded.

"Stop." I ordered. I seized her wrist and she reeled back and struck me. Despite the pain my only response was a startled blink.

"First Grimmjow and then you?" She growled. "I thought you were different."

"Excuse me?" I released her wrist and folded my arms across my chest. "Forgive me if my memory is foggy, who was it who couldn't keep her eyes to herself back at the Gathering? Especially in the infirmary tent." I added.

"You flaunted!" She countered, glaring up at me.

"I never intended to look up your skirt." I defended. "I merely informed you that we were at a bad angle."

"A gentleman would've kept his mouth shut, and spared a lady her embarrassment." She hissed.

"And what? Continued looking?" I snorted. She closed the distance between us and sank her elbow into my solar plexus. I coughed a few times, then realized she was stalking away again.

 _I've had enough of this._ This wasn't how I intended our reunion. Using some of my dragon strength I leapt past her, my feet touching down again right in her path. I blocked her way, and narrowed my now glowing eyes at her.

"You don't scare me." She said with a bored tone. But I still managed to make her pause and consider me.

I took a few breaths, biting back the shift. Forcing my jaw to stay human. "I'm here for you, Rukia." My voice held a throaty growl when I spoke.

"Idiot! I said to stay away from me! What's it going to take for you to finally realize, _you can't defeat my Brother!_ He'll kill you for sure this time." She warned. That's when I saw it. Her face was steely, serious, and acerbic, but there was fear in the depths of her eyes. She was afraid, very afraid.

"Your brother doesn't scare me." I ascertained. A shudder ran down my neck as I regained control of my humanity. _What exactly has my control on the fritz tonight?_ I didn't have an answer to that. There was just something in the air, something thick and swampy, it felt like humidity but without the moisture. I liked it and despised it all at the same time.

"He should, you moron!" Rukia brought her hands up and shoved me square in the chest. I didn't budge an inch. "He almost killed you the last time!"

"Geez Rukia!" I scoffed. "Last time was a fluke." She stopped physically harassing me and waited for an explanation. After releasing a sigh I begrudgingly continued. "Last time I was blind and stupid. I challenged your brother on a whim while still nursing a fractured ankle. The bastard took advantage of my injury and broke my foot. That single slip-up won him the whole battle. I admit, I did something really stupid back then. The price was _you_. I lost you, your faith in me, and to top it all off your peace of mind." I paused, but refused to look down at her. After a few steady breaths, I resumed. "I'm sorry I put you through that, and I came here to make it right."

"How could you possibly make _this_ right?" Rukia gesticulated to our surroundings, the garden, the party, the people, my presence.

I flashed her a wicked grin and produced the invitation from my pocket. "By doing this the proper way."

Rukia took the piece of cotton paper from me and scanned it. "This is.." She whispered, her eyes darted back and forth between me and the paper.

"It's a formal invitation to this event from your sister." I explained, but my tone was probably a bit haughty.

Rukia said nothing, but there was a surge of realization in her face when she looked up to me.

"I've already encountered that _Ass_ you call a brother. So don't worry, my presence is legit as fuck." I added with cheek.

"You fool." She punched me once more, but there was no force behind it. I suspect it was just an attempt to hide the relieved smile threatening her lips.

"So," There was a stutter in my chest. "In an attempt to court you properly..." I threw my head to the side avoiding eye contact, then snatched her hand and rubbed my thumb over her delicate fingers. A rush of air escaped my lungs, and I threw my head back and closed my eyes. _Why was this so hard?_ " _Princess_ , it would be an honor.. and stuff, if you'd accompany me tonight." I was making a mockery of the formality, but the sentiment was still sincere. I really did want to be at Rukia's side tonight.

"If I must." She conceded with a haughty roll of her eyes. "But only because I feel sorry for you." Despite the jibe she pulled her hand from mine and placed it on my elbow.

"I really don't care why you accompany me just so long as you do." I retorted in a huff, then placed my own hand over hers. We started back towards the party looking more like a proper couple. Except neither of us were looking at each other. I was too agitated and I guess Rukia was just being superior, or something.

"Good, because you're still a disgusting pervert." She cracked. _Yeah she was being superior._

"Takes one to know one." I snipped back. A minute later I began again but serious this time. "Rukia, promise me something?" My voice was level when I spoke, the humor that had been there moments before replaced by a solemn tone. I was being stupid even considering this. But given what happened last time, I had to know.

She considered me with guarded eyes for a moment before giving me a nod to continue.

"If anything should happen tonight... Let me fight for you." I turned to stare right at her. My gaze connecting with icy violet. There were words I wanted to say, but couldn't. My courage and my ability to articulate failing me in that moment.

She must have realized what I just asked of her because the fear returned to her eyes, that same fear I witnessed before. She wasn't afraid of Byakuya. She was afraid for me.

 _I know it's not the right way to ask you this. But it's the only way I can right now._

Rukia whipped her head away and shut her eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, fool." She informed hotly.

Something in my chest sank. I set my jaw and released a subdued sigh.

"Ichigo," She addressed me. "I want you to deliberate the implication behind your words, and ask me again when you have the guts to word it like a man _instead_ of a dragon."

 _I deserved that._

With Rukia at my side I led her back to the lights and sounds of her sister's birthday celebration. I spared one last look at the roses before we re-emerged from the garden back into the midst of the party. I vowed to find time to sample them later. If I was going to destroy anyone's roses, it might as well be some of Byakuya's.

Grimmjow was waiting for us, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. His usual feral grin stretched from ear to ear, yet he looked more smug than dangerous. Rukia came to a complete halt when she saw him, and I placed myself between her and the rogue out of instinct.

"I knew you were still holding a torch for that little human." He chuckled. "Good for you Ichi." He turned his gaze on the woman behind me, and addressed her instead. "You must be something special to have him so whipped. Promise to let him off the leash every now and then to play." This was followed by another chuckle.

"If I catch you laying a finger on her-" I started.

"You'll what?" Cut in Grimmjow. " _Give me what I want?_ A fight? Go right ahead Ichi, teach me a lesson."

My fists clenched at my sides and a growl spilled from my chest. Rukia brushed her fingers over my knuckles. The sensation of her touch was enough to distract me. I steadied my voice, "I'm not gonna fight you Grimmjow."

"You're such a pussy." He spat. The rogue rolled his eyes and raked his claws down the length of the tree. "You'll fight me eventually. I know your weakness." He wiggled his fingers at Rukia, his attempt at a parting gesture. She responded with an obscene hand gesture, but it only served to amuse the departing dragon.

When he was gone I relaxed and felt the spines on the back of my neck settle down. _The hell?_ I reached my free hand up and rubbed the back of my neck, sure enough little spines had manifested there and in my hair. There were even little holes poked in the collar of my suit. I brought my hand down along the side of my face while I was at it, spines had formed on the contour of my jaw as well. This was cause for concern so I held my hand in front of my face.

 _Claws._

"Shit."

"What?" Rukia studied me for the first time since Grimmjow's departure. She looked taken back by my appearance. "What's got you so worked up?"

"I have no idea." I admitted. With a little more effort than I'd like I forced the claws to retract, followed by the spines around my neck and jaw. "How're my eyes?" I glanced down so Rukia could see them better.

"Glowy." She replied.

I closed them for a moment, and took a few deep breaths.

"Shifting sickness?" She asked, Rukia didn't sound afraid, just concerned. I was thankful for that.

"No," I opened my eyes again. "Better?"

"A bit."

"Good enough." I concluded. "There's something in the air here. I don't know how to explain it."

Rukia looked about like it was something she might see. There really wasn't a proper way to explain what I felt. It was just this presence, or feeling in the air. Not even I had a name for it. This was the first time I felt so compelled to change in this way. No aggression or malice, nor rage. It was just this compulsion, like instinct.

I wasn't going to dwell on the issue, this was a party and for once I could be with Rukia for real. No more hiding. "So, uh what ya want to do this evening?" I inquired with a shrug, prompting a change in the subject.

Rukia gave me a cheshire grin. "I'd like to dance." She said.

 _Damn it._ Walked right into that one. "I can't, I fear for your toes." I warned.

"It's charming that you're worried about the well-being of my feet, but I think I can handle it." She assured me. "C'mon, I think they're playing modern alternative rock now. That should be adequate for your skill level."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, but I didn't put up a fight when she seized my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. _I'm such a sucker._

0000

Three songs and several contrived dances later found us slow dancing to a song ill-suited for that kind of movement. I didn't care, and Rukia's feet were looking worse for wear. Her shoes were sporting a collection of scuffs, and a broken strap; aside from that I'm quite sure bruises were forming along her toes. It brought back a lot of memories.

"Regret this yet?" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh yes." Rukia murmured back. "I forgot how much you suck at dancing." She added with a chuckle. Despite her teasing, she placed her cheek against my chest and shut her eyes. My heart did the flip-flop thing and I felt a little short of breath.

I took a moment to assess our surroundings. No one was paying us any mind so I held Rukia and little tighter and buried my face against her hair. A moment later I gave into temptation and inhaled her scent. Rukia smelled like she always did, cherry blossoms and sun-kissed sand. I wanted to envelope myself in the smell.

"You're doing that sniffing thing again." She warned.

"Shut up, you know you like it." I growled, my voice sounding a bit more throaty than intended.

"And you aren't worried about giving people the wrong impression?"

"Nope."

A sudden commotion drew my attention, as well as the attention of the other dancers to the stage. When I stopped moving Rukia pulled away to see what caught my eye. Kenpachi's little pet was on stage arguing with one of the performers. The scene was getting a little more heated because the human child, Yachiru, was pulling on the lead Singer's guitar. The singer in question looked upset, she kept urging Yachiru to get off stage. Eventually the squabble caught Kenny's attention and he approached the stage and cleared his throat, loudly.

Both girls, child and lead singer, followed by the rest of the band turned to stare at him. Kenny said something I couldn't hear over the crowd, but Yachiru looked happy about it. The singer on stage paled a bit but managed to shake Yachiru off and stutter into the microphone.

"I-i-it looks l-like we're having a slight change in music." She explained. "By request, our group will be performing... Can't Fight the Moonlight." Yachiru hissed something else at the Singer, and she looked puzzled for a moment. "The little one wants to dedicate this song to Kenny's best friend Ichee. Thank you." The embarrassed performer shooed Yachiru to the edge of the stage, gave the band a worried look, then turned back to the audience and began the song.

I wanted to dissolve into the ground after hearing that; it was so embarrassing. I did my best to remain invisible. My cheeks and neck were burning in response to that fiasco. Luckily no one in the crowd recognized the nickname so my anonymity remained. That is until Yachiru took a seat at the edge of the stage and waved enthusiastically at me, like she did me the biggest favor in the world.

 _Ah hell._

"We should leave." I hissed at Rukia.

"We can't leave now." She hissed back. "People are staring at us. You got a song dedicated to you."

"Even more a reason to beat it." I growled. Rukia prompted me to start dancing to the music regardless. I was less than willing, and moved with all the enthusiasm of a mule. You could even hear the scrape of my shoes as I dragged them across the floor.

"It could be worse." She added.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" I glared at a few onlookers from over the top of Rukia's head. They were quick to avert their gaze and find something better to goggle at. Kenny and Yachiru managed to make this the most embarrassing five minutes of my entire life. I was not going to forgive them.

"They could be expecting you to dance with Kenpachi." She explained.

I blanched at the thought. I couldn't even form a witty remark. "You're right, this is fine."

0000

Over the course of the party I had a bit too much to drink. We ended up next to a water cooler, I was nursing a glass of water in an attempt to dilute my stomach contents. Rukia was drinking an iced tea with a lemon wedge. She had far less alcohol than I did.

"Oi, Rukia."

She raised a brow in response.

"It's the middle of fall and this place looks like late spring. Why's that?" The overabundance of flora in the area never escaped my notice. I figured Rukia might have some insight on the strange discrepancy in the seasons.

"You don't know?" She scoffed.

"I'm supposed to?" I frowned.

Rukia sipped at her tea then said. "Just think it's weird that a dragon is asking a human about dragon magic."

I surveyed our surroundings with a little more scrutiny; nearly the same way Rukia had earlier. _So this sensation in the air was was dragon magic?_ "Who's magic?"

"Senbonzakura's. Brother says that the Kuchiki's immortal makes the flowers grow. When this event is over they will all whither and die."

I knew the Kuchiki's played guardian to their own immortal dragon, but this conversation shed a bit of insight on the kind of magic Senbonzakura governed. Dragon magic is a powerful and waning force, something all dragons used to possess at one point. Magic became scarce and coveted when our kind traded it away for a human form. Co-existence with man meant sacrifice. These days the only magic a dragon possessed was the ability to shape-shift into a human. From the sounds of it Senbonzakura governed nature magic. Power over plants and earth.

"Byakuya must be enamored with Hisana to employ such powerful magic just for the aesthetics of her birthday."

"...yeah" She mumbled. "But she deserves it."

I quirked a brow at her and waited for an explanation.

Rukia fingered the lemon on the edge of her glass, moving it about the circumference. "This could be her last birthday. She deserves to have the best. Byakuya has eyes only for her, he dotes on her, and spoils her. He'd probably cage the moon for her if she asked. I think she deserves to have that... you know. Before she has to go."

There wasn't much to say to that. The Byakuya I knew was a right prick. It was hard to imagine he could have such a soft spot for a human woman. If only his heart extended past Hisana, then maybe Rukia wouldn't be so miserable.

 _Why did he marry a human if he despises half-breeds so much? Wouldn't any child Hisana had be a half-breed like me?_

Speaking of Byakuya and Hisana, they weren't far from where Rukia and I were. Hisana was bubbling about something with several other ladies while her husband glanced around. He was bored, but you couldn't tell from the look on his face. His features remained as they always did, guarded.

Byakuya spied me first, his eyes hardening. I knew the exact moment he spotted Rukia at my side because his brows narrowed and his frown set. Rukia didn't see him. She was too focused on her drink and the lemon wedge. I took advantage of the moment, slipping my arm over her shoulder and pulling her into to my side.

The Kuchiki Alpha bristled.

Luckily for me it caught Hisana's attention. She glanced at her husband, tracked his gaze and rolled her eyes at me. Without a moment's hesitation she dropped an olive in her cleavage and made an exclamation loud enough to pique Byakuya's attention. He tore his gaze from me in an instant to attend to his wife.

I couldn't make out any voices from this distance. But the visual told it's own story. Hisana gesticulated to her cleavage, and even peeled back the front of her dress a bit while leaning into Byakuya. Byakuya on the other hand looked perplexed and excited at the same time. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife's chest, and yet he held his arms up to shield her from the eyes of everyone around them. Hisana must want him to pick the olive out.

 _What a sucker._

Rather than wait around for Byakuya's wrath, I led Rukia away to a different area of the party.

"Remind me to thank your sister when I have a chance."

Rukia furrowed her brow at me. "Why?"

"Because she's looking out for us." My explanation did nothing to relieve Rukia's curiosity, but I didn't want to explain the details. Instead I took her into a gazebo that looked out upon the river. We both propped ourselves against a sill and watched the moonlight play on the surface of the water. For awhile we just enjoyed each other's company. The gazebo was old, built from a mix of carved stone pillars and stained wood structure. There were two stone benches inside, aside from that the gazebo was empty. The only distraction was a flow of guests that passed along the edge closest to the party.

"I can't believe you copied the color of my clothes, Rangiku!"

"You've got a lot of nerve accusing me of copying you! You might as well have just worn my dress tonight!"

"I should have! I probably would have looked better in it!"

One of the distractions. Rangiku, the beta that served under Toshiro Hitsugaya, was in a heated argument with Yumichika, a rogue who ran with Kenpachi Zaraki.

Strong rogue dragons tended to acquire followers. Kenny had several followers. If he wanted to he could start his own clan, but I don't think Kenny wanted the responsibility. Being an alpha to a clan came with a lot of obligations.

Rangiku and Yumichika continued their banter and never took notice of me nor Rukia. We watched them until the crowd swallowed them up, then Rukia shot me a smirk.

"What're you grinning at?" I turned to face her.

"I just realized I never asked you about that suit." She reached out and traced one of my lapels. "What is this?"

"It's a zoot suit." I defended while straightening one of the cuffs. It was less an attempt to mend my appearance and more an excuse to fiddle with the suit. "Yoruichi picked it out."

"Very gangster."

I couldn't tell if she were mocking or complimenting me. Given that it was Rukia, I decided it was the former. _Should've picked a more modern suit._

"Yeah I don't like it much either." I grumbled.

Rukia curled her fingers around the lapel and gave a sharp tug. "I never said I didn't like it, moron."

The action brought me closer to her, and my breath caught when I braced myself against the ledge behind her. Our proximity triggered various responses from my being. I wanted to touch her, to close the distance between us and kiss her. My heart began it's own fevered rhythm that matched the butterflies in my stomach. She brought her other hand up to play with the knot on my tie, and I swallowed the temptation to let my own hands _play_.

 _Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?_

It's not like I haven't been this close to her before. For God's sake I made out with her in the gondola of a ferris wheel. Yet there I am nervous as a school boy. I attempted to distinguish the slithering snake pit of feelings coursing through my mind. It was hard to tell if this magnetism I felt for Rukia was natural. Where did my human hormones start and where did my draconic desires end? I was just as inept courting a female like a human as I was a dragon.

"You haven't said a word about my dress all night, Ichigo." Rukia murmured. She didn't meet my gaze but a smile played at her lips all the same. It was just like a woman to fish for compliments.

"You say that like you wore the dress just for me." I'm not about to make this easy for her.

"Maybe I did."

Her words are barely a whisper, and it's then I realize my hands found their way to her body. One pressed against the small of her back and the other holding her just above the hip. She's slight in my arms, so tiny. The fabric of her lace dress a lovely texture under my fingers. She looked stunning in that dress, but I couldn't bring myself to form the right words.

"You look... nice." I finished lamely.

"Hmmm." She looked crestfallen. "I realize you'd be hard-pressed to find me attractive. I'm not a dragon after all." She released her hold on my suit and pressed against my chest in her usual manner. The same way she always did when I got too close.

"Rukia, shut up." It came out more like a snarl than I intended. "You look breathtaking, you brat."

She didn't look convinced, but her comment did spark my imagination off on a tangent. _What if Rukia was a dragon? What would she look like?_ I cringed and fought away those selfish and cruel thoughts. I never wanted her to think that she had to be a dragon for me to appreciate her. I held a goddess in my arms, only a fool would entertain what-ifs.

"I'm serious." I insisted.

"Whatever," she mumbled, but pushed away from me regardless. "It's not like I need your appraisal."

 _I'm such an idiot._ Right before my eyes she throws up a mask and her eyes lose their vulnerability.

"Rukia.."

"Leave me alone, Kurosaki." There was that haughty chill in her tone that was often found in her brother's.

It would be wrong to force her to stay, so I let her go. A weight settled within my stomach with her retreat. I never realized Rukia placed so much value in my opinion. _Why_ did she place value in my opinion? Not for the first time I watched Rukia walk away from me. And just like all the other times that all consuming feeling of emptiness chewed it's way into my chest.

I waited till she was out of sight to smash my fists against the ledge of the gazebo. When I withdrew there were splinters in my skin and two sizable gouges in the wood.

"Kurosaki, you whelp!"

The jovial greeting that reached me was mildly recognizable. My ears drooped in irritation, and I slumped against the mangled gazebo ledge. I had to resign myself to the reality that parts of my body were just going to shift in response to my mood. My ears being no exception.

Two men sauntered up to me bearing bottles of alcohol and cheeks stained red with merriment. A ship full of wasted pirates couldn't have been merrier than these two. The first was an alpha dragon named Shunsui Kyoraku, and one of the hairiest men I'd ever laid eyes on. He had long wavy brown locks, scruffy trimmed beard, and hair on his chest that just continued down all four of his limbs. Thankfully he did well hiding all that hair under flamboyant colored clothing. Shunsui was a fan of pink shades. The black suit he wore tonight may have been tame, but it was offset by the bright pink button down beneath, and his floral print tie.

His friend was someone I'd only seen in passing. I wasn't familiar with his name, but he had a similar trimmed beard, and long brown hair. He was lankier than Shunsui and maybe a bit taller, and his jaw and eyes were sharper. Shunsui's friend had better taste in clothing, he wore a white tuxedo, with a dark red vest and tie. A second glance and I realized he also had a gun and holster strapped to either side of his waist.

"This can't be Isshin's son can it?"

"You wouldn't think it by looking at him!" Exclaimed Shunsui. "He looks more like the late Masaki than he does the old goat."

"You've got a lot of room calling my Dad an old goat. You're older than he is." I grumbled.

The two just busted out laughing.

"He's got you there Shunsui. You are pretty crusty. Going on two hundred aren't we?"

"And no less a lady-killer." Kyoraku jabbed his drink against his friend's shoulder. "Hey Kurosaki boy, you haven't met Starrky yet have you?" Both men settled on either side of me like we were old friends. The men reeked of alcohol and other unpleasant things. They might have called themselves lady killers but they were only attracting each other.

"No, I haven't met your friend." I muttered.

"Starrky, this here is Kurosaki's son, Ichigo." Shunsui slurred out. "You prolly remembered seeing him at some point. This boy's that halfling they all talk about."

 _Yaay~ I'm famous for being a halfblood. Fuck you guys._

"Kurosaki, this handsome fellow right here is Coyote Starrk. He's a bit of a wolf, if you know what I mean." They began hooting at each other like they shared some ingenious joke just now. I didn't grasp the context.

"What's got you all frumpy boy?" Starrk finally took notice of my sour mood and sobered up enough to stop laughing.

"He should be used to wear'n a long face by now." Shunsui broke out into laughter again. He raised a brow at Starrk like the other man should join in. Starrk reached over me to shove at him, but it caused the older man to shut up.

"Ignore Shunsui. What's got you in a slump?" Starrk looked genuinely concerned.

I may have been inebriated just enough to confide in these drunk fools. To my surprise Shunsui listened without laughing. It must have been a herculean effort for him. Both men were sympathetic, though it felt patronizing more than it did sincere. Somehow between the start of my soul spilling and the end of it, I managed to acquire a bottle of brandy. There was the niggling suspicion that I got it from Starrk, but I couldn't remember for the life of me. I don't believe I liked the drink very much, but I was too ferschnickered to care. At least it wasn't jaeger, that stuff tastes like shit.

"It sounds like you need to do some grade A groveling to Miss Kuchiki." Shunsui advised when I finished.

"I don't grovel," was my gravelly response.

"Nope, Shunsui is right. This situation calls for grovelling like a bitch." Added Starrk. "'Sides, the ladies love a man with a big bleeding heart."

"If you're lucky she might be moved enough to let you grovel somewhere else on her body. Or she'll grovel on your body. That's always nice." Shunsui was absolutely disreputable when he was drunk. His Beta always ran about cleaning up after his messes. He was a known womanizer, as well as an avid drinker. I came to the conclusion that Starrk wasn't any better.

"So when are we going?"

I shifted my glare in Starrk's direction. "What?"

"Are we or aren't we going to find your lady lover?" He explained much slower.

"Who ever said I was bringing you along?"

"Ichi-boy," began Shunsui in a patronizing tone. "You _need_ us. We make you look like a man."

I furrowed my brow at them, and frowned. My usual scowl settled deeper than normal.

"With us, your lover will be impressed by the company you keep." Explained Starrk. "We make this," He gestured about. "-look like a man."

"What? The Gazebo?"

Starrk frowned at me. "No, us. We make the three of us look like men."

I don't know if it was due to my own intoxication but I didn't understand what he was on about. Maybe _they_ were the ones who were too intoxicated. "Alright, fine. You can come along. But when I confront Rukia don't you dare approach her. I know you just want to watch."

0000

Like obnoxious frat boys Kyoraku and Starrk followed me through the crowd in my search for Rukia. I spent the better part of an hour looking for her, all the while my self proclaimed posse continued to get wasted. I may have partaken in a bit of the drinks myself. Just a few. Eventually I spotted Rukia. She was seated down on a dock with her feet in the water, her shoes discarded and sitting beside her. When I got closer I realized she wasn't alone. The gryphon, Momo, was seated on the other side of her also with her feet in the water.

 _Did I mention I hate gryphons?_

It's possible Rukia was venting at momo. Maybe they were good friends?

I meandered about the bank for awhile, in and out of the lantern light. Shunsui and Starrk settled on a bench not too far away to whisper between themselves. Eventually Shunsui's good friend and dragon elder, Jushiro Ukitake, came down to join them. _Like I said before, they had a knack for attracting others like themselves, rather than women._ Ukitake was a long time friend of Shunsui Kyoraku and both were former clan members of Old Man Yamamoto's clan. And so my duo of old men turned into a trio of old men. It became apparent to me that I was better at picking up old guys than I was picking up women.

Momo noticed my presence before Rukia did. She perked her head and narrowed her eyes at me and my audience. She alerted Rukia to my presence, so I ended up with two ladies glowering at me from the lonely low lit dock.

"Rukia!" I started, deciding now was just as good as any other time to approach her.

"Go away!" Hollered Momo. "No gargoyles allowed!"

"I resent that! I have friends who are gargoyles!"

"That explains a lot about you, Ichigo," cracked Rukia. It was then that I noticed the drinks that both girls were holding. Seemed I wasn't the only one getting a little sloshed. "Did you know your nickname is _The Statue?_ " Both girls bubbled over with snorts and giggles, most probably at my expense.

"Rukia please." I started. "Can you tell your feathered friend to give us a minute?"

"Give me one good reason I should give you even half a minute?" Squawked Momo.

A groan escaped my chest and I shot a look back at my peanut gallery. The trio of old men just smiled and waved in a manner they considered subtle. Shunsui had a point, I needed to grovel. I was gonna have to peel back and expose some vulnerable layers in my heart. "Look Rukia, I was being dumb. I'm a cocky, insensitive, chauvinistic prick. I don't deserve to court you... But here I am anyway! I'm here. Being me, making a fool of myself like everyone says I do."

Rukia slipped her shoes on and stood up from the dock, she wobbled a little and Momo reached up to steady her. The little demon took two steps towards me and stumbled. Her gryohon friend was on her feet in an instant helping to keep Rukia steady on the precarious platform. Gryphons were known for superb speed and balance even under the effects of alcohol. Despite my reservations for their kind, I knew Rukia was in good hands. It was probably best that I didn't step out on the dock, given my own state of inebriation. I doubted Momo's partiality extended farther than Rukia's well being. Though It didn't escape me that Rukia was being looked after by more than one gryphon.

"If that's your idea of an apology, then it sucks." She growled. If it weren't for my supernatural hearing I probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Goddammit!" I meant to sink to my knees like a proper grovel, but lost my balance on the way down and just wound up on my ass. The swimming in my head persisted even then so after a moment or two of disoriented blinking I just flopped down on my back and watched the trees quiver against the night sky. "I love you!"

I didn't see the girls sidle on up to me, I just heard their breathing and the rustling of the grass next to me. "How much have you had to drink tonight, Mister Kurosaki?" From the tone in Momo's voice I could tell she was finding the whole predicament amusing.

"Too much." I grumbled in response and shut my eyes. "But it doesn't detract from my sincerity."

"Actually it does," smarted the gryphon. "But Rukia has to be the judge of that."

I kept my eyes closed the whole time, too afraid to meet Rukia's gaze after my hasty confession. I knew when she knelt down next to me because I could sense her, and smell her. She didn't say anything, no answer to me, no snide remarks with Momo. Just silence. After a long minute, I released a frustrated sigh and turned my head away from the spot I knew she was. "I'm such an idiot." I've been saying that about myself a lot lately.

"I know." She whispered. Her lips brushed against my cheek. "We've been over that a few times."

I kept my eyes closed and turned my head to the side till my nose buried in the grass. Small sharp fingers took hold of my chin and wrenched my face to look back up.

"You look at me, Ichigo." She hissed fervently.

I blinked at her a few times then looked past her to Momo, who was just grinning in amusement. "What do you want, Rukia?"

"I want you to look at me. Not past me, not at Momo, look at me."

Finally I met her gaze, and stared into those violet irises till I felt awash and far away in a cold and icy sea. Seeing the black melt into the purplish blue hues was akin to the night sky making contact with the swirling depths of an ocean. _I am sooo drunk._ Of course since I was already sloshed I decided it couldn't hurt to let my mind wander while she was already leaning over me as close as she was.

Rukia was talking to me, I could tell because her mouth was moving, but I ceased listening about the time I got lost in her eyes. Of course the mental images of her slipping out of that dress and and straddling my lap didn't help. I kinda forgot why I sought her out in the first place. It was important, I'm sure.

"I think I'm drunk." _When did that slip out?_

"I can tell." Rukia stood up and attempted to yank me off the ground after her. When I didn't come up easy, she enlisted help from Momo. I surmised that gryphons were very strong, because Momo had no trouble dragging my ass off the ground and supporting most of my weight on her shoulder. Such tiny women holding me up, what a sight that must've been.

I'm not really sure about the details. After I got back on my feet I managed to regain enough balance to follow them through the party to a place far away from the perils of the icy river. We ended up on a stone bench located at the edge of the gardens, and Momo left me alone with Rukia while she went off to fetch some water and coffee. Something to help make my head stop spinning.

I glanced at our surroundings. Pruned hazel hedges made a border to the gardens, and surrounding the hedges were an abundance of bleeding hearts, bachelor buttons and snap dragons. _As if I didn't feel the irony already_. I sank my feet into a patch of flowers, crushing the offensive floral arrangements beneath my feet.

"That's very mature of you, Ichigo."

"They were mocking me." I defended. For another long moment we were both silent. Rukia was fed up with my antics, and I was too stupid to figure out something productive to say.

I expected Momo to come back when Rukia finally spoke to me. Her tone was hushed, and there was something raw and unguarded in her words. "Did you actually mean what you said before?"

For the first time in the past hour clarity washed over me, this was one of those moments where everything hinged on what I would say next, and I knew I couldn't fuck this up again. It was doubtful she'd give me another chance. I scratched at the hair on the side of my head, It no longer surprised me when I felt spines littered among my messy mane. "Yeah, I did."

She moved swiftly catching me off guard. I wasn't even looking at her, I just felt her move and then her mouth was pressed against the corner of mine. Instinctively I turned my head to meet her. The kiss was different than the ones we shared on previous occasions. It was innocent, honest, ...delicate. Like any sudden movement could kill it. The last few times it felt like a blazing maelstrom that we stoked till it threatened to consume us both. The fire was still there, but in this moment it was akin to a candle with a blue flame. Volatile and hot, but controlled.

Her lips brushed over mine in slow excited movements. Just enough to tease and make me long for more. I held my breath the entire time, and only released it when I tentatively pulled away. For once I was the one erring on the side of caution. Rukia studied me with violet eyes that shone three shades darker than usual. The intensity and emotion I saw caused me to take a painful swallow.

Momo's voice broke the tension between us. "Are you two finished?"

"Ah, Momo! Did you bring some coffee?" Rukia cleared her throat and pulled away from me. She was on her feet in seconds, her emotions vanishing just as quick.

Momo held out a water for Rukia, and a cup of fancy coffee for me. We accepted the drinks, and it was a welcome distraction. I had less control over myself tonight than any other night.

It was then that I smelled him. The other gryphon, Rukia's body guard. I was kinda curious when he'd turn up. He took the role of body guard a lot more seriously than I ever did. Maybe because I had been in service of Rukia, while he was employed by Byakuya. Our roles were much the same: Keep Rukia away from any potential suitors. Albeit in the end my motivation turned out to be entirely selfish. Whilst Shuhei here appeared motivated by money, and ambiguous loyalty. I was curious what Byakuya's motives were. Was he still trying to marry her off? If so, the Gryphon was very counter-productive.

Momo and I turned our eyes on the interloper as he sauntered up to us. It didn't take Rukia long to notice something was up and she fixed her gaze on Shuhei as well.

He opened his mouth to say something but Rukia cut him off.

"He's got an invitation Shuhei, so you can stand down."

He just adopted an detached scowl. "I'm familiar with the status of the half-breed. Invitation or not, that doesn't give you permission to fraternize with him." He shot me a pointed look beneath a raised brow.

A growl spilled from my throat and Rukia placed a hand on my arm, probably an effort to calm me. I made a motion for Rukia to stop and pushed her hand away so I could step in front of her. Then stopped myself before I actually put myself between her and Shuhei.

 _Like a man, instead of a dragon._

Rukia didn't need me swooping in and attempting to guard her. She didn't want to be coveted like this, treating her like a possession or a helpless princess. I forced myself to settle back and calmed my nerves. Then I placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder, and took a deep breath.

As if the contact gave her assurance Rukia spoke to the gryphon decisively. "I will be the one to choose whom I fraternize with, Shuhei. Not you, and not my brother."

"Not according to your brother." The gryphon stepped forward and flashed his eyes at me, their color changing to a sinister green and gold. I hazarded a glance down at Shuhei's hands, and saw the talons form on the ends of his fingers. My gaze flickered back to his face, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was attempting to intimidate Rukia.

She wasn't having any of it. Maybe it was because she wasn't a supernatural creature so she didn't comprehend our subtle power gestures. Or maybe she did, and she was every bit as tenacious as an alpha. A female _human_ alpha.

The thought was kinda _hot._ I pushed it away after convincing myself it was ridiculous. Humans were not like us.

I spoke this time. "Tell me Shuhei, what's a gryphon clan doing associating with the _Soul Sucker?_ " That got his attention. No longer interested in Rukia, the two of us just glared each other down.

"Our affairs are none of your business." He hissed. A ruff of feathers sprouted on the back of his neck and stood on end. Momo spared a frantic glance between us, her eyes were large like a feline's and even she was starting to sprout a few feathers in response to the tension.

 _Was Shuhei actually stupid enough to challenge me? And if he did, would Momo leap to his aid?_ "You made it my business when you involved Rukia." I made a conscious effort not to bare my teeth at him, but they felt sharp anyway when my tongue ran over them. "Why did you use dragon magic on her?"

"Rukia's involvement was... unfortunate." The gryphon expressed a look of remorse. His eyes stealing a glance at Rukia. "I never meant for her to experience _that_. And I realize it's colored her perception of me, and my people."

"You selfish prick." I stood up and spat out the words.

Shuhei looked affronted.

"You stand here, admitting to hurting her and all you're concerned about is her perception of gryphons?" A demonic snarl escaped my throat when I bared my teeth. I lunged forward and took two fistfuls of Shuhei's clothing. "Aizen could've killed her, you son of a bitch!"

"You think I don't know that!" Shuhei snarled back. "I risked my life making sure that he didn't!" He shifted his arms, exuding enough strength to sever my hold on him. "Contrary to popular belief her safety is important to me. Something you seem to have a blatant disregard for." He shoved one clawed finger into my chest hard enough to break the skin.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't have the patience to entertain your ignorance. You've put Rukia in more danger than I ever have. If you felt anything for this woman you'd leave her alone." Shuhei was was so worked up he had to shake his hands to keep them from changing any further.

Our heated exchange was starting to draw the attention of the guests around us. This event was not exclusive to supernatural creatures, there were humans about. Neither me nor Shuhei were staying very level about this, and it was starting to alert the onlookers that something was up.

Momo slinked between us and attempted to quell Shuhei. "Hey, this isn't the place to for this. Byakuya will be far more pissed about a fight than Rukia dancing with a dragon."

"He's no dragon, he's just a mongrel." Hissed Shuhei.

My control was on pins and needles to begin with, his insult about the purity of my blood sent me over the edge. I lashed out with my talons. He was fast and managed to throw his arm up so my claws only tore into his forearm. I attempted to form some kind of nasty remark, but my jaw was starting to contort and nothing but an inhuman snarl came forth.

"Alright, that's enough!" Shrieked Momo. She seized Shuhei's hair and began dragging him away. "Rukia, please muzzle that monster of yours."

Rukia did much the same, she reached up and pinched my ear hard enough to divert my attention. As soon as I tore my eyes from the gryphons, she began pulling me into the floral gardens behind us. My pride wouldn't allow a retreat without copious amounts of feet dragging and hissing. I couldn't let Shuhei think I backed down willingly. It also had a lot to do with my state of mind. I was still writhing about and snarling when Rukia released my ear among a dense perimeter of lilacs, red velvet lilies and and willows. The shrubs and flora providing a private sanctuary from the party.

"Ichigo!"

I turned my glowing eyes on her, and clenched my distorted jaw, labored breaths causing my changing rib cage to shudder. A combination of dragon magic and stress robbed me of a level state of mind.

"Rrooo-kee-ahhh~" I growled at her and placed two taloned hands on her shoulders. She was afraid, I could see the fear in her eyes. Her small hands were frantically stroking the sides of my face, palms forcing my spikes back in vain.

"Don't change, don't you dare change." She pleaded to my deaf ears. The only response she got from me was a shudder of scales down my neck and back.

I suppose Rukia did the only thing she could think to distract me. Her hands pulled me down and she placed a fervid kiss against my ugly mouth. The kiss was enough. I wrapped my arms around her, able to channel my aggression into possession.

Rukia continued to kiss me even if I couldn't really kiss her back, my jaw was still contorted and my teeth remained clenched. Still she persisted, feathering kisses up the side of my face and down my jawline, before trailing over the softer parts of my neck. Her hands worked to smooth the spines in my hair, stroking them down and soothing me at the same time.

Somewhere between hell and chaos she managed to effect serenity. My ragged breaths dissolved into a sigh, and I buried my face into her bare shoulder. The gryphons, Byakuya, everyone else, forgotten for now.

She wasn't expecting my reptilian tongue to slide over her neck and collar bone because she let out a sharp cry and punched my shoulder. I chuckled at her. _She's so cute when she thinks she can hurt me._

When I pulled away from her I assumed a human jawline again and kissed her full on the mouth, hot, feverish, and messy. With my right hand I threaded my talons through her hair, and my left slipped down and clutched her ass. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders so I pulled her off the ground in one swift movement and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

That volatile blue flame that burned between us ignited into the previous maelstrom of fire that we were accustomed to. I wanted her, I wanted her so bad and the way she responded made me think she wanted me too.

We stumbled about for a bit until I backed her against a willow tree; I pinned her there while my hands wandered down the sides of her body. All the while our mouths continued their assault, I was careful about my fangs and Rukia was just as cautious with her own teeth. Contrary to the last few times we kissed her goal was not to encourage the monster in me.

It didn't matter, she always managed to draw it out. After several minutes of kissing my horns manifested, and this was followed by the talons on my feet. They tore through my dress shoes and I came to the realization that I was going to ruin my nice clothes.

When the changes started to get out of control. I pulled away from her and snarled at my malformed hands and the wing membrane forming between my fingers. Rukia was startled by my sudden self-loathing. She reached out to touch my hands but I withdrew and tried to hide them under my arms.

"Ichigo?" The apprehension in her voice cut me deeper than a knife.

"I can't..." I started. "I can't control it."

"Then stop trying." She commanded. Both of her hands pushed the suit coat off my shoulders. "I can tame you." Rukia proceeded to shove me down among the red velvet lilies, she followed and her mouth came down on mine. I barely noticed her hands making quick work of my tie. She had to know what she was doing to me, the way she straddled my lap it was impossible not to. Her dress was so short it hiked up around her hips and my hands couldn't resist feeling up her thighs.

"Rukia, if you keep this up... I'll have you whether you want it or not." My voice was a little more husky than I realized.

"You idiot, stop trying to be so honorable." She pulled away from me and fixed me with a look of intent. "I'm _trying_ to seduce you." She managed to look so austere, and yet so sexy. Before I could object or even concede she was kissing me again, her hands fumbling with the buttons on my dress shirt.

I needed no more confirmation. My hands slipped over her thighs and under the dress to her hips. I held her still and thrust my clothed hips against her. The grinding motion caused a moan to slip from her lips. I continued the motion until Rukia had to stop kissing me and gasp for breath against my shoulder. That's when I whispered into her ear.

"Only you tame me."

I took her in that garden, under the willows and and among the lilac trees. If anyone at the party missed her they never went looking for us, and we didn't return to it.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and Holiday well wishes! This is my present for all of you readers. For the silent ones, and for the noisy review leaving ones. I love you guys so much. Once again a special thanks to LadyofCythera for editing this chapter three days before Christmas. She's a talented lady with a big heart. If you haven't already, please go check out her IchiRuki story, Trying Not to Love You. Also pester her for more updates, cause I wanna read more too.**

 **FANART: I've posted more art pertaining to this story on Tumblr and Deviantart. You can find illustrations of dragon: Rangiku, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, Grimmjow, Isshin and even Rukia. I've also posted gryphon Shuhei, and also Rukia and Ichigo in the dress and zoot suit from this chapter. Just in case you are interested I also sketched Ichi and Ruki as Zootopian style animals. The pictures might take a few days to pop up on Tumblr, because they are in my queue. But they are all available right now if you visit my Deviantart. To find them just got to either website a search Saij Spellhart. You should find me and my work no problem.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, _and the lemons and limes too_. Please let me know your thoughts and feelings in a review. **

**If I were to ask for a Christmas gift, it would be to see a ton of lovely reviews in my inbox, and maybe some fanart drawn by you guys pertaining to this story. Mayhaps? (** _I've always wondered how other people would draw Ichigo Dragon and company_ **)**


	16. Crazy or Falling in Love

**I decided to make this chapter a little hotter than the last. It's still a T rating. And _No_ there isn't a "lemon" per say. (God, I hate that word.) But there are sexual themes, more or less. **

**I digress. Please enjoy and all that.**

* * *

 **Rukia's POV, Still the night of Hisana's birthday.**

The heat. It felt like my body was burning from the inside out.

His claws were everywhere. So was his mouth, his tongue tasting the sweat on my skin and also the blood.

Every movement was met with caught breaths and hushed moans, his hips undulating against mine. In his arms I forgot where we were, when we were, or why it was wrong. He was so rough, raw, and awkward. I wanted it like this. Every feeling read through our eyes. It's like he was speaking to me with a language composed of nothing more than emotion.

My hands ghosted over his shoulders across his chest, indulging in the skin beneath his sand-colored button down. Buttons long since lost due to my haste to get them undone. Even caught up in the throes of lust he was considerate, his hands and tongue giving me just as much as he took. I must've murmured his name half a dozen times, digging my nails into his skin for fear that this would all slip away.

I didn't want this feeling to end. A hedonic high that I was willing to ride until the end. It left us both breathless and spent, a tangle of limbs and sweat, still too afraid to break the embrace.

00000

"Rukia..."

His voice was laced with concern. It was about time he came back to his senses. I curled my toes and threaded my fingers through his fiery blonde-orange hair. It should have felt cliche to make love with Ichigo in a garden. Like something out of a movie, multiplied by infinity, taken to the depths of forever, and other such ridiculous nonsense.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, jerking away from my chest and scrunching his nose in disgust. "Rukia what the _hell_ have I done?"

 _Besides show me the best night of my life?_

Okay, so there were some repercussions. First off, how was I going to explain this to Sui-Feng, or Hisana, or even Byakuya for that matter? My absence was sure to be noticed, not even Shuhei's silence was going to save me, or Ichigo. Second, my nice dress was ruined. Well, the most accurate term would be ravaged. This went hand in hand with the state of my body. I looked like I stumbled into a nest of razor wire, followed by a trip through a paper shredder.

Or you could say it looked like I just made love with the tasmanian devil. Which wasn't very far from the truth. Ichigo was indeed a monster.

 _My monster_. The memory of his confession still struck a chorus of emotions. I was going to have to take a serious assessment of my own feelings. _I'm frightened, but with Ichigo there is no room for fear. I want him, God I want him. And despite my love for him, I can't foresee a future with him. If I tell him how I feel about him, he'll pursue me relentlessly; right into Brother's merciless jaws, and to his inevitable end. My heart can't take losing him again._

 _Hell_ , _he's already pursuing me relentlessly. My God Rukia, if you were trying to push him away this was the_ **worst** _way you could do it._

 _I love him._ I don't know when or how or why. This man who stumbled into my life with the grace of a fool. Who pranced around like he was hot shit, attempting to walk the walk, and yet he was mostly talk. I hated him so much; yet he became my best friend, and put my own life before his own. _He risks everything for me._

"I did this to you." His voice held self-loathing so deep that it hurt my own soul. This man who placed so much pride in his dragon blood, this man who eyed humans as inferior; somewhere along the way he discarded that arrogance and traded it for self hatred. But why?

"Just shut your face, Ichigo. I'll be fine." I attempted to sit up and had to suppress cringing in pain. There were cuts and scratches marring my skin from my neck all the way down to my feet. I didn't mind them. In fact I completely expected this when I seduced him. _Still_ , they hurt like a bitch.

I wasn't a stranger to sex. There was a guy or two once upon a time back when I was a teenager. So a romp in the garden with Ichigo wasn't unfamiliar territory. I just underestimated how much control I was going to have over his feral nature. The dragon magic made him far more unpredictable than I realized. At some point during our love making his human mind just sorta checked out.

 _If this is the worst I have to endure to be with you then I think I can handle it, Ichigo. This was nothing._

Still there was trepidation in his eyes.

"If you think I regret any of this, then you're a fool." I scolded him.

"You're bleeding, Rukia." He insisted. "A lot."

He wasn't wrong, per say. The remnants of my clothing had equal amounts of red, white and frost blue. But it could've been worse. "Eh, it's just a flesh wound." I assured. "Just help me get to a bathroom so I can clean myself up."

"Are you even hearing yourself?" He sounded incredulous.

 _Was he stupid? Of course I heard myself!_ I did feel a little light headed, and dizzy, and tired. But that was beside the point. "If we are going to make a big deal about my ruined clothes than we should take yours into account as well."

Ichigo glanced at his own suit clothes. Probably taking notice of how shredded they were. His shoes were practically non existent, bits of them were littered all over the place. "This isn't my blood is it?" His claws picked at some crimson stains on his sand-colored button down.

"Probably not." I shrugged then insisted, "stop fretting and just take me someplace safe."

"I-" He floundered.

" _Ichigo!_ " I leveled him with the sharpest glare I could muster. I think he finally got the message because he sighed and stood up.

"I'm taking you to my father's clinic." His words were harder this time. I watched his eyes go three shades darker.

"Great, how are we going to get there?" I inquired. I think the process of leaving the garden and getting to another location was pertinent in this situation. Ya know with me being half-naked and bleeding and Ichigo looking like he just screwed me senseless. Which he did.

He shot me a very apologetic look. "I'm going to carry you."

I raised a brow for him to elaborate.

"We're going to fly. It's night, and it's the stealthiest way I can think of."

"Hell. No." There was no way I was going to go climbing on his back. The last time he took me on a magic carpet ride I almost fell off and we crash landed in a lake. Correction, the _last_ time he caught me mid air during a plummet to my death. Then proceeded to swallow me and vomit me back up. Needless to say I didn't have a very good track record when it involved Ichigo and flying.

"We aren't going to argue about this." He growled. "I fly just fine."

There was my cocky assertive Ichigo.

I stumbled to my feet through some lilies, reaching out to steady myself against a willow tree. Ichigo was already shifting. What was left of his nice clothes became nothing more than a pile of shredded fabric. I spared a few words for the demise of his sexy suit.

My breath caught when I looked at him. It doesn't matter how many times I watch him shift. It still gets me every time. There's something so magnificent about watching the man dissolve away and become a massive terrifying beast. No matter how cruel he appeared I trusted him. This was Ichigo.

His soulless eyes were on me, pinning me in place with a smoldering need that was oh so familiar. Under the heat of his gaze, feelings of embarrassment washed over me; though I couldn't understand why I was feeling so self conscious. My hand reached out and was met with the tip of his massive snout. I could feel the heat from his nostrils roll over my skin, and the rough surface of his scales were a welcome feeling beneath my fingers.

"God, you're so handsome." I murmured to him. The compliment slipped out without me realizing it.

Ichigo flinched away like I bit him. A confused but warm rumble slipped from his throat and he clattered his spikey mane at me. He closed his eyes a moment later, gave a sharp snort and puffed himself up, spikes, wings, and chest. It was reminiscent of his peacock-like antics. He shot me one more sidelong glance, to which I just chuckled at him.

 _All that because of a compliment?_

Turns out his plan for carrying me was a little unorthodox. Using his snout, he retrieved his pin-striped suit jacket from the lilies and laid it out over the ground. Then he nosed me around till I was seated on the jacket. Once I was exactly how he wanted, he used his teeth to snap up the edges of his jacket, me cradled inside. Like a stork carrying a baby he took to the skies away from the lights of the party and towards the inky darkness near the river.

It didn't escape my notice that two feathered silhouettes shot out of the garden shortly after and followed us from a great distance. One of them was no doubt, Shuhei. And I had an inkling suspicion that the other one was Momo. Tonight shed some valuable light on Momo's true nature. I thought she might have been a gryphon when she knew more about the goings on than she should, but Ichigo's reference to her tonight only cemented my suspicions.

Why were there two gryphons in my life? Shuhei was to be expected. Brother hired him. But what was Momo's motivation? What could she possibly gain by befriending me? And what do I possess that a gryphon clan would consider valuable?

"Ichigo?" I started.

He answered me with a low hum. The stutter of his wing flaps were exhilarating if not a little scary. I still wasn't accustomed to dragon flight, but I could appreciate the freedom and the rush. There's just something about the wind rushing through your hair, and the city lights so far below. Ichigo's dark colors melted against the night sky, and even the endearing fiery color of his mane was muted in the dark. Only his eyes stood out and they glowed like lantern flames.

"What is wrong with me?"

He answered me with a disgruntled, "Mrrphh?" sound.

So I rephrased. "Why am I treated so different? I'm a human right? If I am so insignificant, why can't I be with you? What do gryphons want from me? What did Aizen extract from me?" The questions spilled forth like an unstoppered bottle of champagne. My anxiety over them bubbling inside me for some time, and still with no answers.

Ichigo's eyes turned with self-reproach. A gravelly whimper sounding from his chest and rolling through his throat.

"You know something?" I accused.

His silence answered my question. _When did Ichigo acquire information about this? Why hasn't he told me? When has he had a chance, Rukia? You told him to leave you alone._

Ichigo began circling a small building. Closer inspection made it out to be a clinic attached to a moderately-sized home. His father's place, I wondered if Ichigo lived there as well. This was so different from the grandeur I was accustomed to. Sui-Feng had an estate that was dwarfed in comparison to Byakuya's, but the Kurosaki home was still only a quarter of that. Humble, quaint, and warm. _The inside must be just as familiar,_ I thought.

His landing was unusually smooth. There was control, poise, and even a little flare at the end. He touched the empty street with his tail first, then his right foot first, gently followed up with the left. The whole process was surprisingly quiet, and the moment he set me upon the ground he was shifting back to a human. I couldn't help but wonder if in the time we were apart he'd been practicing.

"You're getting better." I murmured up to him. I was seated on my butt and Ichigo was on all fours looking at me from eye level. The light from a street lamp illuminated his pale skin but also helped to cast dark shadows on his naked underside. That didn't stop me from letting my eyes wander a bit. His body was lean and toned. Not too muscular, kinda like the body of a basketball player. You could tell he used his arms a lot.

Ichigo grinned at me like a naughty boy, probably taking delight in my compliment. I didn't do that very often. His eyes flared with golden light and he moved to close the gap between us. Before I could even react he was on me, pinning me against the pavement right there in the middle of the street. His mouth closed over mine, kissing me like the short flight here had been an eternity. Kissing me like this might be the last time we kiss. Like he had nothing to lose.

Except he was very naked, and we were in the street, outside of his Father's clinic, and under the light of a street lamp. And I was still all scratched up and covered in blood. _God he's romantic._

I brought both of my hands up and placed them against his chest. When he didn't take the hint I shoved at him real hard and managed to dislodge him so I could speak. "We are in the street you imbecile. Get the hell off me."

He glanced around as if taking in the surroundings for the first time, then shrugged and stood up. I followed after and handed him his suit jacket so he could hide himself with it. He pulled it over his shoulders and did the buttons on the front. Because it was a zoot suit jacket it was more than long enough to cover his inappropriate bits.

He led me up to the clinic, and we walked around the side of it till we happened upon a side door. He tried the knob on principle, but I wasn't surprised when it turned out locked. Neither was Ichigo. He manifested a long talon on his pointer finger and just picked the lock. Exactly how often did he pick locks that way? Because it took him no time at all to pop it open.

I must've been giving him a curious stare because he just smirked down at me in that naughty boy way again, and pushed open the door. He led the way and I followed after feeling a little apprehensive about breaking into a building, regardless if Ichigo's dad owned it. It was also strangely exhilarating. The inside was clean, sterile, and smelled of bleach. The short hall we were in let off to several vacant patient rooms. Ichigo took a moment to poke his head back outside. A low growl emitted from his throat and he quickly slammed the door shut, relocking it from the inside. When he turned back to me there was a hard scowl set on his face.

"Your friends are outside." He informed. "I can smell them. I didn't invite them in, I hope you didn't mind."

I shot him a playful grin. "Not at all. It would be an off-day for Shuhei if you didn't growl at him." He motioned for me to follow him inside one of the exam rooms. Once inside he began rummaging through the drawers till he procured a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some cotton swabs. I hopped up on the patient's seat and began stripping my tattered dress off.

When Ichigo turned around to address me he was wearing a stethoscope and a perverted grin. "If I had known I'd get to play doctor..." He let that sentence trail off as he took in the sight of me. "Damn," He breathed.

It never occurred to me that this was actually the first time Ichigo had seen me naked. Well mostly naked. I still had panties. The dress I wore acted as it's own bra, so my boobs were now bare. My cheeks felt hot in spite of myself. He raked his eyes over me like my body was attractive or something. Or maybe he was just startled by all the scratches. I couldn't tell because he set his jaw a moment later like something was bothering him. I tried to hide my chest behind folded arms, and crossed my legs. This seemed to clue Ichigo in that I was uncomfortable under his scrutiny because he averted his gaze and coughed a few times.

"I know I look like a kid." I mumbled, lowering my own gaze to the floor. "You've told me enough times." _God, I feel really awkward._

I felt rather than saw Ichigo approach me. He released an irritated sigh and pressed a wet cotton swab against my skin. The burn of the peroxide was distracting, something else for my mind to focus on. He continued to work my skin, starting from my shoulders and moving down my body. The entire time he was gentle and thorough.

"You moron." He mumbled.

I looked down at him while he worked on a spot just above my hip.

"You don't look like a kid." his voice was a whisper as he continued. "You look like a Goddess, and I was just too blind to see it before." He kept his eyes on my body, refusing to meet my eyes.

My face lit up like a fire and I brought my fist down on the top of his head. "Fool. Don't say such nonsense." I chastised.

A few minutes of silence passed between us. I was too embarrassed to speak and Ichigo was being a gentleman or something. I dunno. Whatever the hell he was being he kept his yap shut. His hands worked diligently, and he occasionally took a break from the peroxide to clean my skin with a damp cloth. Ichigo had nice hands, and I found myself enjoying his attentions a lot more than I should have.

"So what do you know about me that I do not?" I finally asked.

"About that," He started with a sigh. "I don't know why the gryphons want you so badly. Or why they are keeping tabs on you. But I did learn something about Aizen."

 _Okay, go on._ I kept silent waiting for him to continue.

Ichigo gave me an uncomfortable stare, his usual scowl settling on his face once more. "Aizen killed an immortal."

"Shouldn't that be against some dragon law or something?"

"Yeah, actually. There's a bounty on his head among the dragon clans. The assassination of an immortal is the worst sin a dragon can commit."

I flinched when he started cleaning a wound on my inner thigh. He kept a straight face the entire time, putting forth a very professional attitude about the whole thing.

"After the death of the immortal, the clan that served it was disgraced and fell into poverty. Several of the clan families dispersed and everything just sort of fell to pieces. They say Aizen stole some magic from the immortal some how, and that's why he's so disfigured. He calls it a blessing or something. But it's just his human body rejecting the dragon magic."

"Rejecting?"

"Yeah. Long ago dragons forfeited their magical power so that we could take the form of humans, and live among you. Immortals are dragons who refused to take a human form, and chose instead to preserve our magic. That is why the clans protect them at all costs. With the death of an immortal our race becomes ever weaker. And with no new immortals being born, there isn't any new magic either."

"Why can't you have magic and still look human?" I asked. A sensual moan escaped me when Ichigo ran his fingers up my thigh and between my legs. I batted his hand away, and glowered at him to continue his story and cleaning my wounds.

"It's the price for humanity. A human body cannot control such power. Even though we are still dragons, we are also now part human. Despite what pure-bloods might think." He added with a huff. "When Aizen stole dragon magic his body started to reject his human side. We believe his aim is to become an immortal, but no one believes his ambitions end there. It's likely he has plans for the power he strives for."

"He needs access to an immortal to obtain that power." I realized. "And I showed him the way."

"What?" Ichigo looked confused.

"He took my memories. He saw what I saw. He saw me visit Minazuki with Brother and Hisana." The more I spoke the more my voice rose with trepidation.

Ichigo locked eyes with me and his gaze burned a golden color. "We need to tell someone. Unohana's clan and immortal could be in danger."

"Who are we gonna tell? My Brother? And what do the Gryphons have to do with all this?"

"Why does it matter? They're shady as fuck anyway." He growled. Ichigo's attitude made it apparent that he held no fond feelings for the feathered species. His disdane kept him from considering the consequences of tattling.

"Because I don't want to instigate genocide on an entire species without evidence. You know damn well that the dragons would kill every last gryphon if they were perceived as a threat against their immortals." I spat. "Maybe the gryphons are helping Aizen against their will?" The memory of Shuhei's promise haunted my memory. He looked so remorseful when he took me to his clan. I couldn't understand why he would promise to keep me safe, and apologize to me, if his intentions were ill. Then there was Momo. She was enigmatic and flighty. But I never sensed any malice from her. Just suspicion.

"You care about him." Stated Ichigo. He made no attempt to hide his jealousy. It was etched on his features even in the dim lighting.

"Shuhei?" I responded. "Yeah, I guess. He's sort of a friend." I broke eye contact and just stared at my fidgeting hands. The last thing I wanted was a fight with Ichigo about Shuhei. _It's not like the feelings I have for you, fool._

He shut his eyes and set his jaw. "Fine. So what's the plan? Who do we tell?"

"I think we need to catch ourselves a loose-lipped gryphon."

"And make it squawk?" His brows shot up with interest. There was even a slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Exactly." I shot him my best cheshire grin. Though I had no idea _which_ gryphon.

Ichigo rose from his kneeling position and pushed my thighs apart. My breath caught when he stepped between them and dipped his head till his bangs brushed against my forehead. The sudden mood change caught me off guard. His hands crawled along the outside of my legs to my hips, once there he pulled me against his hips and I could feel his hard on through the fabric of the pin-striped jacket. He moved his lips to play along the edge of my ear and his fangs pinched my earlobe.

"Rukia..." He started with a hoarse breath. "I-"

There was a sudden clatter in the hall and suddenly the door to the exam room was thrown open. We snapped our heads around just as a the beam of a flashlight shone on the both of us. I could just make out the silhouette of a burly man behind it. Ichigo threw himself between me and the stranger. He used his body to shield me from view and spikes rolled down his shoulders while a snarl spilled from his throat. He was ready to shift and attack this man to keep me safe.

The other man responded with a deeper and slightly amused rumble. His eyes taking on a sudden feral glow accompanied by the flash of long ivory colored fangs.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to drop a review. My Birthday is approaching and your thoughts and feelings are appreciated and inspire me to write more. What did you think of this chapter? Was it hot enough?**

 **In case you weren't aware, and were hoping for mature sex between Dragon Ichigo and Rukia, you can find that in my oneshots. I've written up two drabbles titled, Dragon Inception, that deal with that sort of theme.**

 ** _Dragon Infatuation art_. I commissioned the talented Cryophase to draw Ichigo and Rukia dancing from chapter 15. It turned out fantastic. I also drew some lovey dovey sketches of Rukia and Dragon Ichi on my tumblr. Like one of Ichi holding her up with his feet, and another of them just being in love. I can't provide a link cause fanfiction will just remove it. But you can just find my tumblr by searching Saij Spellhart in the tumblr search. It should bring it right up. There's lots of cute stuff so don't forget to browse. I post sketches on my tumblr that I don't put on my DA.**

 **00000**

 **And now I wanna personally respond to some of my reviewers.**

 **Guest: Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. (I hope i said that right, my Spanish is rusty.)**

 **Ichirukifan94: Thanks, glad the last chapter was worth the wait**

 **Jobanananananasan: I always look forward to your reviews. They make me smile from ear to ear. No one likes Byakuya in this fanfic. XD**

 **Achalida: I'm not a fan of love triangles. Especially when it's obvious who is gonna win. _Ichigo! cough cough._ So I don't think I'll have Shuhei competing for Rukia's attentions. **

**Other guest: You said someone did fanart of DI on tumblr. I combed tumblr for weeks and found nothing. Are you sure it wasn't my art? Or art that I paid Cryophase to draw?**

 **Yesmin: My plan was for no next chapter soon. I was gonna take a break. But alas, the writing mood struck.**

 **SomethingAncient: I was excited that you had nothing to complain or critique about. I feel like it was a major accomplishment for me.**

 **Zanthraxone: I hope you also enjoy this chapter. I too enjoy long chapters that end in fantastic ichiruki romance.**

 **Nievedrop: You are always so perceptive. You keep me on my toes and make me second guess everything. XD**

 **Kleinergirl87: I hope you aren't too upset. I apologize. I didn't mean to make you mad with the last chapter. I hope this one kinda makes up for it. Also the newest Dragon Inception.**

 **Blissbeat: Thanks for the Christmas wishes. That was very sweet. Sorry I stopped when it was just getting good. I hope this chapter made up for it.**

 **RukiYuki: Happy new year, and thanks for the Christmas wishes.**

 **Uin: I didn't intend to update so soon. I wanted a break. But i ended up writing anyway. Alas. Anyway. I hope you also enjoy all the ichiruki moments in this chapter. And we haven't seen the last of Ichi's dragon instincts. He'll bring up the "mate" thing again. hehe**

 **Thank you all. Thanks for all your support. It inspires everything.**


	17. Fumbling His Confidence

**I know it's been a bit since I updated this. I'm not sorry, I was busy with Bleach Emblem. If you were not aware, I started a short story in my Short Shorts Collection, where Rukia is a badass war General, and Ichigo is a spoiled bratty Prince who's pants are a bit too tight for Rukia's liking. And from there romantic chaos ensues. It's a lighter story with a purely romantic theme.**

 **For those of you who follow DI, there has been a semi-steady flow of fanarts popping up on Deviantart, and Tumblr. I've been drawing, and paying other artists to draw. I'll go into more detail about all the arts later.**

 **As for the actual story, this chapter reveals quite a lot actually. A lot lot. You'll get a look into Ichigo's inner turmoil, but I promise he won't always be in this self-loathing stage. This is the part of the relationship where you have trouble accepting yourself because you think you aren't good enough for the person you're in love with. It happens to a lot of people, they put their lover up on a pedestal. He will get over it, and come back stronger than before, don't worry.**

 **We also get some insight on Byakuya's motives. (I can hear you guys chanting, "Finally!" I know a lot of you were really confused as to why Byakuya was such a dick. I don't expect this explanation to absolve him of all wrong doing. He's still an ass, but I hope this provides a bit of understanding from his POV.) And we get to see what's up with Isshin, yay.**

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

The hardest thing I've ever done was to clean Rukia's wounds there in the dark of the exam room, while she was almost completely naked, _and_ keep my hands to myself.

That's not to say I didn't try to touch her. ' _Cause I did_. When I got to the cuts on the inside of her thighs I could only play the role of composed gentleman for so long before letting my hand wander a little farther than it should have. She wasn't too thrilled about my advances, if her glower was any indication. She also swatted my hand away.

I wasn't one to be so easily dissuaded, when I finished cleaning her wounds I pushed her thighs apart and stepped between them. My bangs were brushing against her delicate forehead when I dipped forward to look in her gorgeous violet colored eyes. _You can't be human, Rukia. I've never seen a human with eyes as unique and bewitching as yours._

She didn't say a word when my hands wandered to her hips and I pulled her against me. I was turned on again, I blame all the male hormones. Before, in the garden, I was half out of my mind, drunk on alcohol, desire, and intoxicated by magic. This time I had everything under control. I was sobered up a bit, and there were no outside forces playing havoc with my mind and senses. When I teased the edge of her ear her breathing became erratic, her hands unconsciously gripping my arms.

"Rukia..." I breathed into her ear. My voice was rough and low, and it made her shiver. "I-"

The sound of the door being thrown open startled us both. My first thought was the gryphons figured out some way inside and were coming to take Rukia. That's when my instincts clicked. I put myself between Rukia and the potential threat, then attempted to look as menacing as possibly. Teeth bared, spikes along my neck and shoulders puffed up, and a warning snarl spilling from my throat.

 _Mate_. That appeared to be the only thing rolling around in my empty reptile brain while I stared down the blinding light shined on us. Then the intruder laughed at me. It would have sounded like a growl to humans, but it was the rumble of an amused dragon. The flash of fangs and glowing eyes only confirmed it.

 _Hello... Dad._

Of course, he would show up. This was his clinic after all. Far be it of me to think I was stealthy enough not to alert him to our presence. But let's be real, we were talking about evading the detection of a full-blooded dragon, and I'm about as stealthy as an alcoholic in a free wine-tasting session.

"Birdies outside, whelp in my clinic, alcohol and something... _else_ in the air. You must have brought the Kuchiki girl home with you, boy." He let loose another chuckle, this time it sounded human, and then the lights clicked on.

I squinted through the pain of the bright clinic lights. I knew this didn't look good. Rukia was naked, except for a pair of panties, and I was hardly any better, clothed in only my suit jacket. In an attempt to spare Rukia any further embarrassment I shed the jacket and pulled it around her shoulders, temporarily turning my back to my Dad. The stethoscope I put on earlier, for a laugh, got tossed back to the countertop. I was used to nakedness, comes with being a dragon, and it was just my old man anyway.

When I pulled away from Rukia she was scared, large eyes darting between me and Dad. That's when it occurred to me that introductions were probably in order. I'm sure she had no clue who the burly grinning man was, and me being with her this way wasn't exactly... appropriate.

"Hey," I said lowly to her, calling her attention to my face. "Relax, it's just my old man. He's come here to embarrass me."

"The name's Isshin Kurosaki, I'm the daddy of the boy you've been shagging." Dad was dressed in nothing more than sleeping pants and a white t-shirt.

"See." I growled out under my breath. "You can relax."

Dad strolled right up to us, gave each of us a proper look over, and frowned. His big hairy arms folded over his chest, he was a wyvern like me so his all his muscle bulk was in his upper body. When he turned to fix his dark brown eyes on me they were unsettled. His jaw set hard, and his lips pulled back just enough to reveal one menacing large fang. He was pulling his alpha status on me.

"What did you do to her, boy?"

"Nothing." I hissed back.

"Bullshit! She's covered in abrasions from head to toe." Dad locked his fingers around my throat and bared a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. "What. Did. You. Do?"

I was ready to pick a fight with my old man at this point. How do you tell your Dad that you roughed up a girl while having sex because you were half out of your mind from... _stuff_? I mean what kind of guy does that to a girl to begin with? I could very easily blame it on my blood, blame my father for conceiving me, but those would just be excuses, passing the blame and pointing fingers. Rukia wouldn't have to worry about that if she were with a human, and maybe it never would have happened if I were a full-blood. How do you admit that you hurt the woman of your dreams because you are a monster?

 _I am a monster. I did this._

"I did this!"

Those words didn't spill from my mouth. I whipped my head around to glare at Rukia. She was standing now, shoulders squared, wearing her fighting face and staring down my father like she was a foot taller than him. I didn't need her rescuing me, I could fight my own battles. She was always rescuing me from Byakuya, from Shuhei, from myself, and now from my dear old Dad.

"Rukia, let me handle-"

"You shut the hell up, Ichigo!" She drove her elbow right into my ribs.

 _Ouch._

"This isn't his fault, Lord Kurosaki. I'm the one who wanted this. I knew he was having trouble staying in control, but I thought I could handle it. It really isn't as bad as it looks."

Dad shut his eyes slowly, a heavy sigh spilling from his throat and out his nose. "You found yourself a feisty woman, boy. I can see why you're so taken by her." This was followed by a half-hearted chuckle before he became serious again and fixed me with a hard look. "Tell me you used a condom."

"What?" Confusion washed over me with his question. _What does protection have to do with any of this?_

"You did use a condom, _Right?_ "

I glanced at Rukia and she gave me a wide-eyed shrug. Obviously just as lost as I was.

"...No?"

Dad didn't say a single word, his eyes closed, and his hands became fists, knuckles cracking from the strain.

"Ok, I was dumb, I shoulda used protection. _I get it_." I growled at him. _Just add it to the list of stupid things I've done._

Dad still said nothing, he just pushed me aside and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. I looked after him for several long moments before making an about face and looking back to Rukia. I frowned and gave her what I hoped was an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry 'bout this." I said, while scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"If you think for a second I'm embarrassed to be with you, then you are wrong." She told me coldly. "I watched you die remember? _This_ ," she gestured about her to indicate the situation, "is nothing." Then she dropped her eyes and tried to look somewhere besides at me, her cheeks even flushed a heated color.

I gave her half a smile. As much as I pushed the world away from me, and acted like a big loner, shouldering everything on my own, it felt nice to know that Rukia accepted me. A human accepted me. The one race I figured I had the least in common with. _I still can't believe you are human._

But she was very much human, fragile and powerless. If she were anything but, I would have tasted it in her blood. That didn't change the way I felt about her. _I love her._ Every part of me loved her. My human half wanted to make her feel as beautiful and special as I knew she was. Wanted to treat her the way she should be treated, like a person rather than an object.

My dragon side wanted to own her, protect her, and take her away someplace where we could be alone, just the two of us. It was so very hard to shake the instincts that wanted to possess her. She was the woman I'd chosen as my mate, subsequently making her the object of my obsession. I would fight anyone to keep her, and she was the only female I desired anymore.

 _I'm a damn monster, Rukia. Even among my own kind. Why do you like me?_

She had yet to tell me she loved me. That hurt a little. I had to carve out a vulnerable layer of my own heart to confess my feelings to her. It helped that I was drunk at the time, but _still_. She may have seduced me and let me take her in the garden back at Hisana's party, but I wasn't so naive as to confuse lust with love.

 _She certainly likes me, but she doesn't love me. It's not so startling, I'm used to it._ Regardless if Rukia ever returned my feelings, I would protect her.

 _'I want you to deliberate the implication behind your words, and ask me again when you have the guts to word it like a man instead of a dragon.'_

Her words plagued my thoughts. I asked the damn woman to let me fight for her hand again. Albeit I asked in a round-about cowardly way, using draconic mannerisms, but I asked, dammit. But it wasn't going to be good enough until I asked her like a man. Because she wasn't a dragon, she wasn't a piece of property, she was a human woman, and I needed to treat her like one.

 _I'm too afraid to ask and get rejected. I'm so sorry, Rukia._

I wanted so badly to be everything for her. Instead of a poor, pathetic half-breed. I was nothing, I could offer her nothing. _Shit_ , before the Gathering I worked as a cargo handler for a warehouse, loading semi-trailers for a living, and got paid nil for it. Only enough to pay for my own little apartment two cities over. I supplemented my income by participating in underground fights with local dragons. I had no title, no money, not even a car, and I was barely considered an alpha these days. I only took that title to woo her, and that turned out so damn well for me.

It occurred to me why I liked Rukia so much. Yeah, she was smart, and funny, sassy, and ferocious, but she also accepted me without conditions. I couldn't say the same about reservations though. Rukia had so many reasons to keep me at arm's length, it was an uphill battle every day to hold onto her.

Before her, I couldn't be with a normal human. My lack of control, and chronic bouts of shifting sickness meant that I was in danger of exposing my kind when around humans for extended periods of time. So, I always had to keep my distance from them. Imagine growing up, going through high school and not being allowed to date girls because you could accidentally grow a tail and a coat of scales.

My hopes were to find kindred spirits at the Gathering. Surely there were others like me, someone I could relate to. I was deluding myself. The only other half-breeds at that Gathering were my sisters. If there were others like me, they chose not to attend an event full of pure-bloods. I don't blame them. Two-weeks of being treated like trash really erodes your self-esteem. I wasn't even allowed to court a human for God's sake. _Never mind that she's a Kuchiki, and the adopted sister of the Kuchiki Clan Leader_.

 _Rukia_. _I hardly even know you, but I would die for you._

The door to the clinic was thrown open once more, and in marched my father. He was holding a bottle of pills in one hand, and a bunch of bandages in the other. A ton of bandages. He walked right up to me, didn't even spare me a glance, just shoved the bandages into my chest 'til I took them from him.

"Bandage the girl up." He ordered. When I didn't immediately comply, he added a, "Now."

Like an imbecile, I started slapping band-aids all over Rukia. I wanted to grumble under my breath about how awful Dad was acting, but he'd just get mad if I did. He didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes. Not sure why unprotected sex had him so irritated. I mean it wasn't like it was the first time I've ever done something stupid.

Rukia must have realized I was worked up, because she reached out and touched the side of my face, drawing my attention until I looked at her. There was something in her eyes, soundless words and emotions. Some of my irritation started to fade, it's like she was telling me everything was ok. I tried to express some of my own feelings, the way she was doing. To tell her I was trying. She gave me a small smile, so she must have seen something she liked. Maybe I didn't look like a complete idiot.

"Quit making out with your eyes, and bandage her up." Dad knocked me over the head with his fist, as a warning. Then turned away from me to address Rukia. "Hey, Miss Kuchiki, I want you to take this pill." He said the words calmly and sweetly, almost like he was talking to one of my sisters.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, there was suspicion in her tone.

"It's a morning after pill." He explained. "There's nothing to worry about, it's just a precaution, I _am_ a doctor after all. My boy should have exercised a little restraint and remembered to use protection." The last part he added with a slight growl and his eyes darted in my direction. I just rolled my eyes right back. He placed the pill in Rukia's hand and fixed a fatherly expression on her once more. "Please take it."

There was a moment of hesitation from her, she was studying him, probably looking for some tell-tale sign of deceit. She wouldn't find one. If my Dad said it was a morning after pill, then it was. He was obnoxious and embarrassing, but he wasn't malicious. She must have seen what she was looking for because she took the pill and swallowed it without water. Regardless, my dad fetched a little cup of water and gave it to her, even if it was late.

"Do you need a ride home, Sweetie?"

Rukia glanced between my Father and me as if she wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Are the gryphons outside with you?" My Dad was being especially nosey.

"Don't send me home with them." She blurted out.

 _So, you don't trust them either. Exactly how obvious were Shuhei and Momo being out there? Gryphons were notorious for their stealth, and those two weren't even trying to hide the fact they were tailing us._

Dad stroked the top of her head in a Dad way. "I won't, I was just wondering. I bet old Asshat-Byakuya sent them to keep tabs on you, didn't he?"

"One of them anyways." Mumbled Rukia.

I was about to offer to take Rukia home. I was the one who brought her here after all, and she was kinda my date _more or less_ , but Dad cut me off before I could even open my mouth to say it.

"I'll wake Karin, and have her drive you home. She's one of Ichigo's sisters so I think you'd like her a lot." Dad typed a message up on his phone and sent it. It was probably to my sister, telling her to wake up and shit. At this point I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Why was Dad so keen on sending Rukia home, and why couldn't I do it? _I'm not a damn kid anymore, but he sure as hell treats me like one._

"What am I grounded now?" I snarled out with sarcasm.

A cold warning glare was the only response I got from my old man.

 _God this was embarrassing._

Several minutes later and many more band-aids plastered all over Rukia, Karin showed up twirling a set of car keys on one finger, and a stack of fresh clean clothes tucked under her arm. She also wore a cheeky grin aimed at me, to let me know she took amusement in my predicament.

"Gee, big Bro, in the clinic of all places? You sure know how to treat a lady." She kindly tossed a pair of pants and a t-shirt at me, and then walked up to Rukia handing her the other clothes. Said clothes turned out to be some of Yuzu's clothes. They were close in size now that I thought about it. Karin on the other hand was tall and lanky with long arms and legs. After some wide-eyed scrutiny of Rukia's bandages she added, "What did you do, chew on her?"

I gave my sister a nose wrinkle and slipped on the pants she gave me. I just finished pulling on the t-shirt when I noticed Rukia was having a bit of trouble pulling the sweater over her bandages. The fabric kept catching. She practically jumped when I placed my hands on her and eased the fabric over her body. Once dressed she gave me a soft expression that looked like a, ' _Thank you_.' And I tilted my head to the side and smiled at her.

 _No problem._

My sister was amiable when she waved Rukia to follow her. Although Rukia wore an expression of indifference and confidence I wondered if maybe it was just a façade to hide some underlying trepidation. There was no way Byakuya would overlook any of this, no way her physical condition would go unnoticed. When she followed Karin from the exam room, I felt like that was going to be the last time I saw her for a long while. It was about time I challenged the Kuchiki alpha again.

"You wanna explain what this was all about?" I snarled at my father, turning my attention from the door and directing it at him.

Dad was leaning against the nearby counter with his arms folded, per usual, but there was a frown on his face. Something was troubling him and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

The look of severity my father met me with felt like a punch to my solar plexus. "I hope to God that girl doesn't get pregnant… or you've killed her."

"WHAT?!" I leveled my Dad with an incredulous look, trying to understand what he was saying.

He just looked uncomfortable and turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. This was unusual for him, since he tended to be very forward about everything. Something about this conversation was making him uncomfortable. But he couldn't just say something like, _that,_ and expect me to just blow it off. I wanted a real explanation damn it.

I tried again with more constraint on my voice, "what the hell are you talking about, old man?"

He replied with the cracking of his knuckles and a hard sigh. "I warned you to stay away from her. Byakuya warned you, and he is a lot more concerned about her wellbeing than you give him credit for. If she gets pregnant with a dragon child, she _will_ die."

"Why didn't you tell me?" When I spoke, the words sounded far away and hollow. Similar in kind to my half-blood howls. Scales were starting to roll down my arms in response to the anger which seethed just beneath my skin.

"I gave you enough condoms and contraception to protect the entirety of Noah's Ark, wasn't that warning enough?"

I lunged at my father and wrapped claws around his thick neck, my teeth were bared, jaw reforming, and my bones were cracking. "No DAMMIT! Why keep this secret?! She could DIE!"

Dad threw me off him after manifesting his own claws. His eyes took on a yellow glow, same as mine, except when Dad's eyes changed he still had pupils. Those were full-blood eyes. I backed off and snarled, I no longer cared if this was my father, I was going to teach him not to fuck with me.

A quick assessment of the room informed me there wasn't nearly enough room to shift. That was of no consequence, I learned a few tricks just for Rukia. I let my body suspend halfway through a shift, just enough to form horns, claws, teeth, spikes, tail, and feet. The rest of me stayed human. When I stabilized the shift enough to focus, I fixed him with a deadly look.

Dad just blinked at me, "Dragoon form." He sounded impressed. I couldn't care less.

"Don't you dare change the subject! Tell me _why_!" I lunged at my Dad again to let him know I wasn't messing around.

He met me with a partial shift of his own, our claws digging into the other while we grappled for balance. Dad was very strong, he wasn't like the usual opponents that I could pin to the ground with brute strength alone. So, I headbutted him in the jaw. It hardly fazed him. After a minor flinch, he brought a large taloned foot up and socked me right in the gut, using his own tail to retain his balance.

I stumbled back several steps and shook off the pain, but he took advantage of my state to deliver a fist into the side of my face busting the tip off my left horn. _It will take a while to grow that back, you bastard._ My lips quivered at him from the intensity of my snarl. I brought my tail around to sweep at his feet, but he caught it and I took that moment to drive my own foot up into his ribs and send him crashing into the cabinets along the wall. The impact jarred the cabinet doors and a shower of medical supplies rained down around him.

"Tell me why!" I screamed again, stalking up to his stunned form and picking him off the ground. When he didn't respond, I tossed him against a different wall, but with much less force. Dad wiped a smear of blood from his brow when he stumbled on his feet once again. He was ready when I grappled him a second time, and he managed to knock me off balance and drive me into the floor. The wind escaped my chest from the impact, and he followed it up with a heel to the side of my face, that knocked my senses for a loop.

I regained equilibrium a moment later and used the nearby counter to drag myself unsteadily to my feet. He was waiting, letting me make the first move. _Don't underestimate me._ I pushed off from the counter at full force and met him square in the chest with my shoulder. This knocked both of us to the floor where we rolled around locking limbs until I bit him. My long fangs sank right into his right shoulder, tearing the flesh and drawing a mouthful of blood.

"I never taught you to fight like that," he snarled between clenched teeth.

"You never taught me a lot of things," I said back, after releasing his shoulder. I wrestled my arm free from his injured side and struck him right across the face.

He released me after that, and I rolled away to climb back on my feet. His blood dribbled from my mouth as I glared him down with soulless eyes. Dad didn't get up, he looked like all the fight drained out of him. Instead he sat on the floor, panting and holding his bloodied shoulder. His face was swollen, and there was bloodied saliva dripping from between his lips.

"WHY!" I spat at him again, flinging blood spatters along the floor.

"Because Karin and Yuzu can't know they killed your mother." He finally answered, and his voice held the pain of a thousand losses.

I stopped and the world around me faded away to a dull black and white movie. We never talked about how Mom died. Dad used to say it was some illness that took her. Then he stopped talking about it all together. Whenever anyone brought it up he'd change the subject. I was barely four when Mom passed away, I guess I never connected it to the birth of my sisters.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you kids thinking it was your fault." He added in a lower tone, almost a whisper.

Numbness and the feeling of lead pooled in my mind and limbs. I didn't want to fight anymore, and slowly my body returned to a normal state. All at once I was exhausted both mentally and physically, so I crumpled to the floor not more than a foot from my Dad and stared at the blood around me. The once pristine clinic looked more like an operating room.

"Masaki was strong, and healthy." Dad continued. His voice was far away like he was pretending I wasn't even there. "When she got pregnant with you it was risky. I was warned not to have a child with a human, but we were both foolish. She was lucky with you, but you would have never guessed the way she acted. Laughing, and cooing over you, acting like it was just any normal child she gave birth to. After that we used contraception to keep her from getting pregnant again, but it doesn't always work. That's when she got pregnant with the twins. We both knew she wasn't gonna survive carrying dragon twins for a full term, and I insisted terminating the pregnancy. Masaki wouldn't even consider it. She died giving birth to your sisters prematurely."

Something other than blood slithered down my cheeks and dripped off my chin. I didn't bother wiping it away.

My father continued his story, lost in his own heartache and memories. "I swore never to speak of it to you kids. You were already going to face rejection from both humans and dragons just for being half-bloods. To shoulder you with the knowledge of your mother's death… I just _couldn't_. And if I told you, I couldn't promise that Yuzu and Karin would never hear about it, or that you wouldn't look at your sisters differently for it."

 _I don't hate them. It's not their fault._

"She didn't just die from hemorrhaging and a risky pregnancy, did she?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"…No." He replied, but didn't elaborate.

That was fine, I got the idea, I didn't need the details. I wiped the blood from my mouth and felt all the sicker for it.

"Rukia is a very small woman." He added after a pause. "She won't survive even a normal dragon pregnancy. It'll kill her, Ichigo."

 _Now I knew why he was so upset. I'm such a jackass!_

The anger I felt before returned, but this time it wasn't directed at my Dad. I howled and dug long claws over my face. Shallow scratches oozed new blood, and eased a bit of my inner pain.

 _I'm the one killing her!_

Dad jerked his head up and yelled at me, "Dammit Boy!" He was on his feet in seconds, pulling a roll of paper towels from the dispenser nearby, to mop up the blood running down my skin. "What the hell was that for?"

"Self-loathing." I answered cynically. Then added with a bitter scoff, "don't worry, it'll heal, like everything else."

Before I could even comprehend what was happening I was being hugged in a crushing embrace. My Father's arms held me to his chest like I was a small child instead of a grown man, and then he started crying. I've never heard my father cry for real, before it was always contrived pity sobs, meant for comedic effect. This… this was real. Honest to God, choked sobs.

"You aren't a monster." He whispered through ragged breaths. "You are my son, and none of my children are monsters. Masaki never once regretted any of you, and neither do I. Whatever happens, I know you'll do right by that girl, and that takes a bigger man than you would think. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

I never realized how much Dad saw. I guess I gotta give the old man a lot more credit, he's one perceptive lizard. He knew I struggled to accept myself, and keeping Mom's death a secret was just another way to protect us. I still didn't forgive him for not telling me sooner, but at least now I knew his reasons.

When his breathing evened out and he regained his composure he added, "besides, I gave her a pill to prevent pregnancy, so she'll be just fine."

I buried my bloodied face against his shoulder and broke down for the first time in a very long time.

 _I hope to God you're right._

"I'm… I'm sorry, Dad."

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome. They make my day and inspire me to write faster and they also provide validation for all my efforts.**

 **A lot of you guessed Isshin and you were all right! Good job.**

 **And now a "The more you know" moment from Saij Spellhart: While brainstorming this chapter with my husband we had a serious conversation about the potency of Ichigo's sperm. A very strange conversation to have, I am aware. This lead to my husband saying that he imagines all Ichigo's swimmers to be in the shape of dragons. And that imagery lead to my husband saying that all the little dragon sperms are like, "She's human boys!" From there the conversation devolved into a discussion of the inside of Ichi's balls looking like the cockpit of the Enterprise from Star Trek. And a little Ryker dragon sperm says, "Captain we've deduced that she is human. Shall we proceed?" And then a little Picard dragon sperm answers, "Make it so Number One!"**

 **I was told I needed to draw a comic of that. I'm not sure how I feel about that. But now all of you can never unread what you have read! SUFFER!**

 **00000**

 **About those arts! I love ARTS! I'm just gonna go over a bunch of stuff because there's just been so much and I can't remember everything I've covered. So we shall cover this artist by artist.**

 **Cryophase from DeviantArt has drawn,** **Ichigo and Rukia dancing in their formal clothes from chapter 15. And a separate sketch of Chibi Dragon Ichi. (He's now drawn up two different scenes of them dancing, the second will be posted this weekend on my tumblr.)**

 **GhostLightningDragon from DeviantArt has drawn human Rukia riding on Dragon Ichigo's back. (I will be putting that on my tumblr this weekend as well)**

 **Jenova-Cells from DeviantArt has drawn Dragon Ichigo in the light of a white moon holding a white rabbit. (That one is already on my tumblr. Or you may find it on DA.)**

 **SoulHates from DeviantArt (and also author of the fanfiction Let the Right One In) has drawn a comic from chapter 4 of DI. The scene is of Ichigo giving Rukia a rose after he ate all the rest of them. (That one is also on my Tumblr right now.)**

 **And Arts from me, Saij Spellhart, (this will be lengthy) I've drawn, Half-naked Ichigo stretching. Ichigo and Rukia dirty dancing from chapter 10 of Trying Not To Love You written by LadyofCythera. Chibis of Dragon Ichigo and Dragon Rukia. Also chibis of them having sex. ahem, cough cough. I've colored my contribution to the DWSW meme, as well as my drawing of ichiruki in their formal attire from chapter 15 of DI. I made an Ichiruki pokemon crossover comic strip, and lastly I sketched Ichigo from chapter 5 of IchirukiFan94's fanfic, Stuck. Specifically Ichigo saying, "Then quit trying to hump me all the time, Rukia!"**

 **You can find all of these arts on Deviantart and Tumblr. Keywords to help you find them: Saij Spellhart or Dragon Ichigo, or Dragon Infatuation. Or and combination of those. If you are having trouble finding these arts just contact me and I will help you locate them. Sorry that Fanfiction doesn't let me share links.**


	18. Whenever Wherever

**(If you haven't realized yet, the chapter names are usually based on whatever song I was listening to while I wrote the chapter.)**

 **Rukia's POV**

"So how did ya meet my bro?"

For the first five minutes of the drive home Karin was silent. My eyes had been lost in the world outside the car, focusing on the buildings and lights we passed while my mind indulged other thoughts. Attempting to think of anything besides the impending shadow that hung over my future. When Karin asked me a question it gave me something else to think about.

"We met at the dragon gathering last spring."

"Oh." Said Karin, and nothing more.

"Oh?"

She spared a glance and cast me a withering look. "That stupid event. Dad talked it up so much, and then when we actually go there's nothing to do. Must've been boring for you too, right? Ya know, being a human and all."

I didn't know whether to smile at the absurdity, or frown. She couldn't have been any farther from the truth. "It might have been boring for me too, if not for your brother," I finally said. "Why was it boring for you? Wasn't it fun to meet your fellow kind?" I wasn't sure if my question was polite or not, but Karin didn't seem like the type to get offended by curiosity and ignorance.

"Psh! Those stuffy old farts." She punched the steering wheel in a way that reminded me of her brother. "They talk so big and treat us like crap." She turned to me suddenly and her eyes flashed a bright red color, much different than the color Ichigo's eyes took. "I kicked some major ass while I was there, don't get me wrong. Those pure-butts don't know who they are messing with."

I laughed. I laughed so hard that my ribs hurt and Karin kept shifting her gaze back and forth from me to the road. The expression on her face was a mix of offended and concerned.

"Dude, what's so funny? You think I can't fight?"

"It's not that." I took a brief moment to compose myself again, but couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "You sound exactly like your brother. It's funny."

"I guess." She said. Her body hunched over the wheel in an exaggerated expression of wounded pride. "Dad says he's whipped. Got the hots for you something fierce."

My cheeks burned at her words. I didn't have a response so I stared at my hands instead, that didn't stop my mind from racing though. Memories of the Gathering, the first time he kissed me, confronting him in the warehouse, our not-so-date, and tonight flooded my mind. I knew I'd never be able to forget the intensity in his eyes when he stared at me, and the way it sent sparks of pleasure and excitement down my spine. Nor would I forget the way he kissed me, the needy passion he expressed every time our lips met. The touch of his hands burned into my skin for eternity, not to mention his body and his tongue, and I could go on. _God_ , I could go on. No matter how many times I pushed him away, he always came back more determined than ever. It was like he knew my heart and my words weren't in sync.

"Your father is an interesting character." I said instead.

"Don't think for a second that I don't realize you're changing the subject." She replied. "But, yeah. Dad's a creep. Most embarrassing Dad in the whole world, but he looks out for us, so we love him."

"Yeah." My thoughts drifted to my family. I always wondered what my own parents might have been like. My sister tried so hard, but with her questionable health she drifted in and out of my life faster than an ocean tide. Byakuya didn't act like any brother I knew of; constantly trying to dictate my life, he seemed more like an eighteenth-century father than a brother-in-law. To think, he wouldn't even have any power over me if I hadn't sworn my allegiance and loyalty to his stupid dragon clan. _Sure_ , I would've stayed ignorant of the supernatural world, but I would've been on my own, living my own life and going to college.

 _But then you never would've met Ichigo._

Those words seemed to whisper into my mind without consent. Like the devil himself was reminding me that my personal hell also brought about my personal heaven. Well, he wasn't exactly heaven. More like a sexy demon from hell that happened to fall in love with me and was now trying to save me from his own world. I would never admit needing to be saved, because I didn't. Regardless, I couldn't deny the allure of Ichigo's hero complex.

After a few more loose directions from me, Karin brought the car to a halt outside the gates of Sui-Feng's estate. She cut the engine and I expected a curt farewell or the like, but the Kurosaki girl turned on me and fixed me with a hard stare. "Hey, if you love my brother then you need to back him up."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." She growled. "Bro's bending over backwards for you. Acting like a moron and getting himself into all kinds of trouble. I may not know all the details between you two, but I do know he stuck his neck out for you. He's crazy about you, Rukia."

Karin cared a lot about Ichigo, I could deduce it from her brusque statements easily enough. It was obvious she felt like I might be toying with her older brother, and this was her way of putting me in my place. Telling me I needed to make good by Ichigo or she was going to roast my carcass, more or less. She didn't have to worry; my mind was already racing about what I was going to say to Byakuya when next I saw him.

"I love him." I intended to say the words but they still felt uncomfortable in my mouth. It was odd to admit my feelings vocally; the rush of emotion that accompanied the confession nearly winded me, and I could only wonder how Ichigo felt saying those words to me earlier. _The cheating bastard_ , he was inebriated when he confessed! I made a note to force a sober confession from his lips when next I saw him.

Karin nodded, as if my answer satisfied her concerns. Well, at least it satisfied one of us; my vocal confession left a lot to be desired in my heart. This conversation was forcing me to reflect upon my emotional incompetence and the result made me sick.

"Thanks, for the ride, Karin. I gotta go now." I pushed the car door open and stepped out of the vehicle and Karin gave me half a farewell. She started the engine on the car again once I was at the gate of the Feng estate and, as I punched the key in to unlock the gate, I spared a quick glance around me. Shuhei was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he wasn't still watching me. Or maybe he'd gone home, I couldn't be sure. Come to think of it I didn't see either gryphons when I left the Kurosaki residence. Which was peculiar given that they were being so obvious earlier. Shuhei was going to be in just as much trouble as I was come tomorrow. _I bet he'll hate me for this._

The heavy iron gate swung shut behind me and the lock clicked back into place. Karin pulled the car away from the curb and sped off into the night, the tail lights of her car reminiscent of the color her eyes glowed. She wasn't so bad. Maybe it was because she was an awful lot like Ichigo, but I kinda liked her. When I turned to face the Feng estate I swallowed a lump of apprehension and fought to keep my resolve. The only thing that greeted me was the eerie light from the entry lamps, and even they felt like eyes boring into me with accusation.

 _I can do this._

The clock on the wall said it was a quarter after one when I entered the house. Most of the lights were off and it was quiet in an unnerving way, but that was probably thanks to my own anxiety. I crept through the halls and towards my own quarters, and it was while passing the lounge room that a light snapped on and I nearly jumped from my own skin. Sui-Feng was seated in a leather upholstered chair with a glass of wine in one hand, her other withdrew from the lamp she'd just flicked on. I greeted her with a nervous smile and she returned the greeting with a sigh and an unamused glower.

"I'm not going to ask where you've been, because I already know, and frankly I don't care." Sui-Feng spoke the words with a layer of ice in her tone. "Come in here and sit down." She motioned to another chair of the same style that was across the coffee table from her. Lord Feng was still dressed in the evening gown she'd worn to my Sister's party, and her hair that was usually pulled back into two braids hung loose and messy tonight, black hair falling over her shoulders.

I wanted to keep my resolve and hold my head high, unashamed, but I couldn't stop myself from bowing my head and slinking through the room like a grounded school girl. When I took a seat in the leather chair Sui-Feng resumed speaking.

"When I agreed to adopt you into my clan, it was at the insistence of Lady Yoruichi, not because I wanted to make nice with Byakuya." She explained. "Fortunately for you, Yoruichi wants to see you married off to that _half-breed_ , Kurosaki." I heard the scorn in her voice when she mentioned his name, and blood purity. Sui-Feng didn't like him at all. "I can't stand your brother-in-law, and it amuses me to see him worked up over your rebellious antics. Although your taste in men leaves something to be desired."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" I hedged.

"You aren't my child," scoffed Sui-Feng over her wine, then she made an about motion with the glass. "Sleep around with whomever you please. You are a grown woman. I don't see why Byakuya can't see that. Though I expect the bastard to stop by tonight and have a word with you. You see he doesn't appear to understand that gifting you to my clan means you're under my supervision and not his." She expelled an exasperated sigh and downed the rest of the wine in her glass, then poured herself another from a wine bottle sitting on the coffee table.

"Does that mean Ichigo has to fight you now instead of my brother?"

"Oh, God no." She almost spat her wine at me. "I would just give you away if it came down to that. Your boy toy still has to fight Byakuya if he wants to have you."

"Well, fuck." I cursed. To my surprise, Sui-Feng chuckled at my harsh language.

Brother chose that minute to knock on the front door of the estate. I could tell because Sui-Feng suddenly went rigid and knit her brows with contempt. Rather than answer the door herself, she pulled out a cell phone and paged a servant to invite him in to join us. No matter how I tried to tell myself it was normal, it still got me that dragons used modern technology.

"Brace yourself." She warned when she returned the cell to her pocket.

Her warning was valid, no more than a minute later Brother came stalking into the lounge room with a flustered Hisana in tow. Hisana looked exhausted; there were dark circles around her sunken eyes and she was having trouble holding herself upright. Her breathing was heavier than usual as if every breath was painful.

Brother didn't even look at me, he nodded a polite greeting to the Alpha of the estate, and led his wife into the lounge helping her down into a chair by the fire place. Once she was seated he moved the whole chair around to face us. That was when his steel eyes finally fell on me, and leveled me with the coldest, hardest glare I've ever seen. I swore it felt like fingers of frost crawled along the walls.

"Where have you been?" Though even and controlled, his tone was so low and deadly that it felt like I'd gotten run through the chest with a sharp blade.

"Byakuya, we talked about this." Warned Hisana weakly from behind him. She tugged at the corner of his sleeve, but he ignored her.

"I was with Ichigo." I stated, making certain my posture matched the confidence in my voice. Which was the opposite of the feelings rolling around in my head. It occurred to me to question how he knew I left the party, but then Kuchikis had eyes everywhere.

"I told you to stay away from him."

"I don't care." This time I stood up, trying desperately to find courage within myself and hold onto it.

Brother's steel colored eyes flashed with ire and shone with a silver light. He curled his fingers into his palms and set his jaw. Sui-Feng clicked her tongue across from me, and my sister was tugging on her husband's sleeve again. He jerked his arm from her grasp and took a step towards me, his eyes narrowing and running over my neck. His searing scrutiny reminded me of the bandaged claw marks I was trying to hide beneath my borrowed sweater, and I pulled up the collar despite myself.

"Where did those injuries come from?" Byakuya asked in an impossibly lower tone.

"They're nothing." I lied. The temptation to avert my eyes was growing, but I held his stare none the less.

Byakuya didn't buy it, he stalked right up to me and jerked down the collar of my sweater, revealing the bandages running from my neck and over one of my shoulders. Hisana gasped; whether because of her husband's actions, or my injuries, I wasn't sure. Sui-Feng just rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of her wine. This time I threw my head to the side and scowled defiantly at the fire place. I wasn't going to be ashamed, not tonight, but I could no longer hold my brother's gaze.

Byakuya pulled his hand away, and curled his lip. "You stink of that half-breed and you are covered in abrasions." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, considered it for a second, then crushed it in his fist and tossed the remains in the fire. "You _slept_ with him." This time it wasn't a question, he was just stating the obvious.

I nodded, unable to muster any words and kept my eyes trained on the fireplace, and the burning remnants of the cigar.

"I am going to kill him this time."

Images of Ichigo suffocating flashed through my mind. His body smeared in blood and torn to shreds while Byakuya pinned him on the ground, killing him. I remembered the emptiness that followed, the longing hollow pain I endured when I believed Ichigo was dead. I wouldn't just stand by this time, silent, obedient.

"I love him!" I declared, turning the full force of my stare on Brother. I may have been tiny in comparison to him but I was prepared to face him down if it came to that.

"I don't care if you love him!" Byakuya bellowed so loudly that I cringed.

"Byakuya!" My sister cried with surprising strength. It was enough to capture her husband's attention. "What is so wrong with that boy?"

He turned around to face her, and I could see his effort to reign in his anger when addressing Hisana. "It's not just that boy, although that half-breed is detestable. If Rukia gets pregnant by a dragon it is most probable that she will die." It appeared my sister worked wonders in making the stoic and secretive Byakuya Kuchiki talk. This was more information than I've ever gotten from him before, and it also explained why Isshin gave me that pill at the clinic.

"What are you talking about?" The question was on the tip of my tongue, but the words came from Hisana rather than me.

Brother took a sharp breath through his nose, "In most cases human women are ripped from the inside out by unborn dragon children. Therefore, I have been so keen on arranging a marriage for Rukia with a human owned by a dragon clan. Then she would be cared for and spared that fate. _But_ every time I turn around she's off cavorting with that half-breed, and because of that none of the dragon clans will touch her, not even if I paid them."

I never felt so infuriated in my entire life. My skin literally felt like it prickled with fire. The way he said it made it sound like I was damaged goods. I should've been more concerned about the information about dragon pregnancies but I was too angry about my equivalence to property. I really was a lesser being in the eyes of dragons. _Fuck them!_

"Is this my fate as well, if we were to have a child?" Demanded Hisana. It was curious that Brother would be so against me and Ichigo, and yet he took a human wife of his own.

"I've taken precautions to be with you." Explained Byakuya. "You cannot get pregnant by me."

"How?" Sister asked.

Byakuya swallowed and turned his eyes away.

"Byakuya!" She stressed, clearly fed up by his evasiveness.

Begrudgingly, Brother explained himself. "I wear an enchanted item that makes me infertile." Although he maintained his air of superiority and stoic exterior he sounded uncomfortable admitting that in a room full of ladies,

"I cannot believe this." Said Hisana.

"Tell me about it." Snickered Sui-Feng from her chair. I was startled by her amusement until I realized her bottle of wine was empty.

Brother didn't take to kindly to being laughed at. He seized the empty wine bottle off the coffee table and sent it crashing into the fire place. The bottle struck the back of it and shattered, shards of glass raining and the remnants of alcohol going up in flames. He collected himself when silence fell on the room and re-buttoned a cuff on his sleeve in an off-handed way as though he hadn't destroyed something moments before.

"Lord Feng, see to it that my wife is taken home and that my sister-in-law doesn't leave this estate."

"Where are you going?" Demanded my sister.

"To put an end to this nonsense with the Halfling." He explained while on his way to the threshold.

"You are not going to kill that boy just for courting my sister." This time Hisana stood up, although she wobbled from the exertion.

"That _boy_ is going to kill your sister. Furthermore, he has disrespected me, my kind, and fornicated a female of my clan. He's made a complete farce of my authority. And so, this will be the _last_ time he treads on my honor."

"Byakuya!"

My sister's cry fell on deaf ears as Brother left like the fires of hell marked his path. I had to rush to Hisana's side when she tried to follow after him. She made it only a handful of steps before her strength gave out. Tonight's party had drained whatever vitality she had. I used my body to support her weight and we both stared at the empty doorway where Byakuya had been moments before.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Said Sui-Feng from her chair. She tossed her own wine glass at the fire, shattering it the same way her wine bottle had.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia." Wheezed my sister. She placed her head against my shoulder and started to cry.

I didn't know what to say anymore. There were so many things to consider and think about that my mind was a hurricane of distress. I needed to sit, and so I did. I pulled my older sister down with me into her recently vacated chair. Hisana wept, Lord Feng fumed, and I agonized.

 _Well this is a fine mess I managed to find myself in._

"I'm so sorry." Hisana repeated.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. This was my mess, not her's.

"I wanted so badly for you to be happy, but I've ruined it. I didn't know Byakuya would kill him."

"You didn't realize your husband was a domineering ass? That's rich." Snorted Lord Feng.

I ignored her and spoke to my sister instead. "Ichigo isn't going to die. He's going to win this time." Behind my words there was an ocean of fear and uncertainty, but I needed to trust Ichigo. I needed to _back him up_ , as Karin put it. It was time to stop cowering in fear and face the consequences of my actions. It was doubtful I'd get pregnant from sleeping with him once, and I took that pill his Father gave me. I loved Ichigo, and damn-it-to-hell I was going to be with him. This revelation of information tonight just meant we needed to take precautions with our relationship from now on.

 _You'd better win you damn fool._

00000

After the whirlwind of emotions had taken their course Lord Feng offered us chamomile tea to calm our nerves. It was late and Hisana needed to go home and rest, so I walked her out to a car provided by the Feng alpha. Upon opening the car door my sister expressed another worried apology, and I steeled my nerves and assured her everything would be fine. The assurance was as much for her benefit as it was for my own.

"I actually wanted to thank you." I whispered while pulling her into an awkward hug, still not accustomed to hugging my sister.

"Why?" She whispered.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have seen Ichigo tonight. He said you were looking out for us." I pulled away and met my sister's gaze, her own eyes were awash with uncertainty. She couldn't decide if her actions had been good or bad and it was troubling her.

"You love him." She whispered and her voice shook with the same trepidation in my heart.

I nodded.

She took a sharp breath and placed both her hands on either side of my face, her tired eyes focused on my own. "If Byakuya found a way to be with me, then there isn't a reason in hell you can't be with Ichigo."

"Thank you." I whispered. I was both grateful for her approval, as well as the use of Ichigo's real name. It meant more than she would ever know to hear someone say his name.

"RUKIA!"

The sudden desperate cry of my name startled us both. Suddenly, Momo came crashing out of the bushes that lined the Feng estate. She was stark naked (as was usual when supernatural creatures changed form) and she was gasping for breath as if she'd just run a marathon.

"Momo! What are you doing here?" I demanded. The last thing I wanted tonight was gryphons.

"I-" Momo cut herself off with a gasp for air. "I came because Ichigo is in trouble!"

 _Oh God no._ My worst fears came climbing back into my heart and mind like inky black gremlins. That fear I tried so hard to quell boiled up as if I pulled the top from a champagne bottle. "Did Byakuya…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. _Brother is killing him!_

"That's the thing!" Wailed Momo desperately. "He won't fight your brother! Byakuya is tearing him apart and he won't fight back!"

' _If anything should happen tonight… let me fight for you.'_

' _Ichigo, I want you to deliberate the implication behind your words, and ask me again when you have the guts to word it like a man_ instead _of a dragon.'_

"Oh God, this is all my fault." The despair in my tone was near tangible.

The eyes of the two women fell on me with a myriad of questions.

"Momo, you have to take me to him." I asserted. "Right now."

The female gryphon required no explanation, she began to shift right in front of us. Her body contorted into the shape of a small dark mountain lion with the face of an owl. Déjà vu washed over me at the sight of her, but I didn't have a chance to reason why. Just that I knew I'd seen her before. When she finished changing she bared her back to me and I climbed on. I wrapped arms securely around her neck, my body settled between her wings, and my legs straddled her mid-section. It reminded me of the time I rode on Shuhei's back, only this time I was going to be airborne, and I prayed Momo was a better flyer than Ichigo was.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" My sister asked.

"I'm going to tell Ichigo what I should have told him a long time ago."

With that, Momo took off at a run, her large paws silently pounding the pavement bellow us. When she gained enough speed to counter my extra weight. she leapt into the sky and her large feathered wings beat the air with powerful movements. The ground fell away at a sickening speed forcing me to clamp my eyes shut and bury my face against the fur on her neck.

 _Please let us make it in time._

* * *

 **Special thanks to the following readers: Ichirukifan94, Skstudio, Uin, Jobananananasan, RukiYuki, Hinataellis, Ichiruki 4vr, Kleinegirl87, blissbeat, Nievedrop, JoTerry, Lightdesired, Ej, and the many anonymous reviewers.**

 **I loved all your feedback and your reviews really made my day, week, whole month, etc. Stay beautiful you guys.**

 **As always there is a bunch of art related to this fanfic on Tumblr and DA. I feel like a broken record at this point. I also can't keep up with everything I've posted art related. So just keep in mind that with every new chapter I post there's also new Ichiruki DI art to check out. Also I started animating. I'm a noob, and just started but, yeah. _THERE ARE FREAKING MINI ICHIRUKI DI ANIMATIONS!_ (Little ones, but still, I freaking animated something. I feel like a million bucks.) So please go check those out when you have a chance. **

**That aside, Thank you Lady of Cythera for being a diligent and helpful editor. (Please go check out her Ichiruki fanfic Trying Not to Love You, if you haven't already.)**

 **And if you guys are interested DI has a sister fanfic that's HitsuRuki. It's called My Sweet Sacrifice, and it's written by the lovely writer Hikari-chanX. So please go check that one out if you like the pairing.**


	19. If You Want to, I could Save You

**A Quick Announcement About DI: For those readers who are interested I reworked the original 6 chapters of this fanfic. The chapters concerning the dragon Gathering. The biggest changes occur in the first three chapters. I've eliminated Ichigo's long ass narrative. Included a scene of him first arriving to Hitsugaya's estate. An interaction between him and Hitsugaya. I've also reworked some of the scenes with Rukia. Included some new Ichiruki material, a bonfire scene, a physical evaluation that Rukia must give Ichigo, some scenes with them getting ready for the events.**

 **I've replaced the chapter that was just info. It's now an actual chapter of the story. There was enough added material that I was able to extend the Gathering from 5 chapters to 6. I've also gone back and edited, so the writing is smoother.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the changes. If you don't feel like going back and reading it, FEAR NOT, none of the changes affect the story in the long run. I made the changes so that I would feel better about the story as a whole. I felt like the beginning was rushed, and it had some flow issues. The narrative also bugged me. So the fixes I made were so I could feel better. Do not feel obligated to go read if you don't want to.**

 **Hopefully though, the story will be more inviting for new readers to pick up.**

* * *

"Get up, Kurosaki."

I continued to lay there in the street, face pressed into the pavement, and I could feel all the abrasions on my skin where the texture of the concrete had torn. It felt a lot like being a cat that got hit by a car and then dragged to the side of the road. Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother-in-law and one of the most influential and powerful dragon clan leaders, was exercising his authority by beating the ever-living shit out of me.

0000

I wasn't surprised when he showed up outside my father's clinic in a sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago*. I didn't even need to see him step out of the vehicle to know it was him. The car was practically a billboard with his name embossed on every surface, all the way down to the custom hood ornament of a dragon in mid-flight.

The older gentleman didn't bother to explain his presence. We already knew why he was there, and when I stepped out the front door to confront him, flanked by my Father, Byakuya wasted no time rolling back his sleeves and striking me across the face with a closed and very heavy fist. This was followed by a dry, and curt, "For your transgressions against my clan and my family I've come to kill you."

 _Kuchikis are very concise._

I wasn't going to fight him, no matter how much he threw me around; and boy, was he throwing me around. Rukia wasn't a piece of property, or a prize to be won, and I wasn't going to treat her like that anymore. She wasn't a possession, and my dragon blood be damned, I was done treating her like a treasure I coveted for my own personal hoard.

His talons grabbed the back of my shirt. He only picked me up off the ground for a moment before throwing me across the street again. This time I rolled into a curb where my ribs painfully connected. It knocked the wind out of me, but I continued to lay there. Maybe if I didn't play the game he would back off.

But then again Kuchiki Byakuya was nothing like Kenapchi Zaraki. He wasn't fighting me for sport, he was fighting me because I stepped all over his so-called _pride_.

Neither of us took dragon form. This place was far too public, being the street just outside my Father's clinic. Instead Byakuya only manifested claws when he needed to, and was presently tossing me about like an old ragdoll.

"Get up, Kurosaki."

"Ichigo!"

 _God, just leave me alone._

"Get up, Son!" My Father fell to his knees next to me and I felt his large hands connect with my shoulder, shaking me back and forth. "Why!? Why won't you fight him?"

I tossed my shoulder, prompting him to remove his hands from me. "I won't do that to her."

"That's bullshit." Dad hissed. His hand fell on me again, pushing me onto my side and I cracked open my left eye to look at him. "She wouldn't want you to die, just to prove some point."

"Che," I scoffed at him and managed to crack half a grin. "I'm not gonna die."

"Says the boy who's got his face in the ground." Criticized my Dad.

"Gotta let him think he can win, don't I?" My shoulders trembled despite my words as I tried to push myself up on my elbows.

"What is wrong with your son, Kurosaki?" The crunch of pavement beneath Byakuya's polished shoes signaled his approach once more.

My father stood up from the ground and put himself between the Kuchiki alpha and myself. Using his own body to protect me. "That's Lord Kurosaki to you, _Byakuya Kuchiki_. I am your elder after all; when did a whelp like you become so disrespectful, eh?"

"Dad." I started.

"What?"

"Stay outta this." There was no way my Dad could take him. Not after the beating I gave him earlier in the clinic. For him to fight Byakuya now… it was nothing short of suicide.

He responded with a deep chuckle, but didn't move away from me. "Not a chance, Boyo. Until this turns into a real challenge, I'm not gonna let him slaughter you." He paused for only a moment before adding. "You're still part of my clan, I'm still the alpha, we Kurosakis protect our own."

I met him with my own, albeit annoyed, chuckle. "You never did respect my decision to defect as a rogue."

"Are you two finished?" interjected the deep baritone of the Kuchiki alpha.

"Probably not for a while yet. Why don't you come back tomorrow instead?"

"Isshin Kurosaki, I have no quarrel with you. I suggest you step aside."

"You take this fight someplace proper, and maybe I will. My son can't fight you here."

"I ain't fighting him at all, that's the point." I tried to interject. It took more effort than I would've liked to pull myself off the ground and onto my feet. But I refused to use my father as support, I could do it on my own.

"Shut up, boy."

Byakuya made a noise of consideration. My father was appealing to his sensibilities, the Kuchiki valued pride over all else; to fight me in a street like this, his victory would be hollow and Byakuya could never live with that. This only worked because Byakuya didn't think I could assume a dragoon form. Since he could perform partial changes to his body at will and control them, it would give him the advantage in a battle where you couldn't change entirely. In his mind, he was fighting with the advantage of dragon power behind his human form, and he assumed that I was unable to. To avoid controversy, he would want to do things the right way. "And where do you propose we go?"

"Kisuke's got an underground arena in this town. You take the fight there, and go all out. None of this half-ass shit." Dad gestured about with his hand and managed to strike me in the chest by accident. I grimaced at him and shoved his arm away.

"It won't matter-"

Dad's smelly fingers reached back and clapped over my mouth, but he never turned away from Byakuya. Instead he continued to glare the alpha down like an opposing contender. I flinched away from him and swatted his hand away once more.

 _Stupid old man._

"Very well." Conceded Byakuya. He turned from us and adjusted the cuffs of his clothes, pulling the sleeves back down over his wrists. "Shuhei, escort the half breed to Yoruichi and Urahara's illegal little establishment. We will finish things there."

Rukia's nasty little bird body guard appeared from some shadows in his beast form. He was soon flanked by another gryphon, one with an owl's face, whom I could only assume was Momo. Shuhei took a moment to chatter at his companion. He must have been giving her some sort of instructions because she took off seconds later like a bat out of hell. The night sky swallowed her up, just a black shadow melting into a tar pit.

Shuhei assumed a human form in seconds and untied a bundle of clothing from his shoulders. Gryphons were always so clever about how they stored their clothing. Dragons just shredded them, and proudly strutted around naked. Or at least that's what I did. The birds used forethought, stripping off their clothes before a change and then strapping them somewhere on their body.

 _Oh, why the heck am I praising his ingenuity?_

The gryphon approached me once he had his pants on and a button-down sloppily pulled over his shoulders. "C'mon, Kurosaki." Byakuya's little pet sounded despondent, like his heart wasn't in it.

"What's with the face, Shuhei?" I mocked. "Thought you wanted to see me dead?"

Shuhei curled his lip at my words. "You understand nothing."

"You're right. Why don't you clue me in on that twisted agenda of yours?" I sneered, I took a step but my head was still spinning from getting knocked around so my Dad caught me and used his shoulder to hold me up.

"C'mon boy, let's get you to the car so you can rest on the way."

When Shuhei remained silent I took a word from Grimmjow's vocabulary and called him a pussy. I must've been kicked around a little harder than I thought to stoop to that kind of language, but I was kinda pissed at the world, besides it was accurate term to a degree.

Before I could pick another fight, that I had no business picking, Dad dragged me away towards his car. Karin had returned well before Byakuya showed up, and was ordered by my Father to stay inside when all hell broke about an hour later. So, the car was ready and waiting for us when my father let me down into the passenger seat.

Shuhei hesitated to follow us. His orders had been to escort me, but he wasn't the one with a car, and like hell was I going to fly to Kisuke's arena.

"Get in." ordered my Dad, taking pity on the body guard. He popped the back door open as an extended invitation before pulling open the driver's side and getting behind the wheel.

"Should've made him walk." I snipped once everyone was in the car and my head thrown over the back of the seat. The effort to hold myself up was just too much work at the present moment, and if I was gonna fight I needed all the rest I could get.

 _Dammit, I'm not fighting._

"Is he even in any shape to fight?" Asked Shuhei dubiously from the back seat, the sound of the door snapping shut accentuating his question.

"I'll be fine." I assured, which probably wasn't all that convincing given the boneless heap my body assumed in the passenger seat. A little bit of rest and time was all I needed to reorient everything. Like a boxer taking a flurry of punches in the first round and pulling himself together in time for the second.

 _I'm not fighting!_

"When did Rukia leave?" Shuhei's demand shifted the focus of the conversation. Dad had already pulled away from the curb and was driving the car as slowly as he could through the darkened city. The hum of the engine was soothing and provided a sort of nostalgic comfort, that took me back to days long past when I'd get into fights as a young teenager. Dad was always there to pick me up and bail me out.

"Earlier." I answered in an offhand way. _Could you have seriously missed her leaving with Karin?_

"I realize that." He hissed. "How did she get passed me without my notice?"

 _What a dumb bird._

"You seriously didn't see my sister take her home?" I scoffed.

Shuhei fell silent, which I could only assume meant he was thinking. "I thought that both girls were your sisters. Your sisters are twins, and they smelled like your family."

"My sisters are _fraternal_ twins, you moron. They don't look alike, and Rukia was wearing Yuzu's clothes."

You could've heard the pieces click into place in Shuhei's brain. His mouth probably formed the "O" expression too, or at least that's what I imagined. It's likely he didn't given how he had a stick up his ass half the time.

"Lord Kuchiki is gonna know you're stalling." Warned the gryphon, changing the subject and directing his concerns to my Father.

"Don't give a shit." Dad admitted. "What's he gonna do? Set his jaw in contempt when we show up?"

Dad had a point, as long as we showed up Bykauya couldn't really say anything about how long it took us. He already intended to kill me, it's not like punctuality made much of a difference. Dad was just buying me time right now.

"While you're at it stop by the Sozo's Espresso Bar and get me something strong." I thought about the pounding dizziness in my skull, and the street burns on my skin; then considered the delicious painkillers my Father kept in the glove box. "Make it something _very_ strong."

"You can't be serious." Shuhei hissed from the backseat. "We can't stop for coffees in the middle of a death match."

I rolled my eyes behind shut lids and gave him the middle finger. "Can and will." With that I fished the painkillers from the glove compartment, I was familiar with this car and could find the medicine bottle without even looking up. I popped off the lid, spilled some into my palm and swallowed them, not at all concerned with the amount I'd ingested. This was human medication, and my body was about to get a hundred times larger within the next hour.

00000

Dad wasn't joking when he took his sweet time getting us to Urahara's place. I remember the location, I'd been there a lot to brawl back when I was in high school. It's disguised as a run-down shop in the middle of a warehouse district. The shop sells the kind of shit you'd find in any old convenience store, candy, junk food, soda, and essentials. But if you are of the supernatural persuasion it's possible to gain access to the basement where the real action happens.

Kiskue Urahara owned and operated a fighting ring, which wouldn't have been outright illegal if not for the wagering that happened. Dragons hated the gambling, and for a species as old as we are, we like to have control over everything. I think the only reason Urahara got away with it was because he was the unofficial mate of alpha Yoruichi Shihoin. And she offered him and his enterprise, protection. Another reason why the Kuchiki clan so despised the Shihoin.

 _Oh yeah, and Urahara, he's a sphinx._ Yet one more reason for Byakuya to despise Yoruichi. She was sleeping with a sphinx. Which was nearly as frowned upon as sex with a human. I can only imagine if she decided to have children with him. Sphinx-dragonlings would cause the biggest stir of the century.

We had to take an elevator down to access the underground arena. There was a bar, and a booth where you could place bets on the fighters. Several flat screen TVs displayed odds for each combatant, and there were signs posted on every wall and pole, stating the rules. The whole area reeked of sweat, blood, urine, alcohol, and smoke. It stirred up a lot of nostalgia for me.

Byakuya must have thrown a huge fit when he first arrived, because there wasn't a single patron in the entire complex. The whole place was empty, recently vacated. Half-finished cigarettes and booze littered the tables, and there were even wads of money scattered here and there. Some of Urahara's lackeys were cleaning and busing tables, and a large man with rectangular glasses was the only person to greet us when we arrived. I recognized him as Urahara's bouncer, Tessai was his name, if I recalled accurately.

"It's about time you showed up, Kurosaki." Urahara greeted us, stepping from some shadows near the locker rooms. "I had to shut down the whole joint because of this. Quite a shock we had when Byakuya stormed in here." The old feline was in his human form, all supernatural attributes suppressed the same way dragons shifted.

"Let's get this over with." I growled. The coffee I downed was just starting to kick in, and I rolled each of my shoulders to work out the sore kinks from earlier.

"He's waiting." Urahara explained in a flat tone of voice. Completely calm even in such a situation. "Down there." He motioned to the colossal fighting pit in the center of the room. Composed of stone and dirt, the pit was roughly the size of a baseball field.

I didn't bother with entering the pit the proper way; which would've been down a flight of stairs through the locker room and past a set of doors. I entered from above, tearing a gap in the chain-link safety fence as if it were composed of nothing more than straws, then slipped down the wall using my claws to control the descent. Urahara pitched a fit over my vandalism, but I paid him no mind.

"I'm impressed, Kurosaki. I thought you might turn tail." Byakuya was standing in the middle of the pit looking bored and out of place. A man like him dressed in expensive clothes with a delicate looking complexion and overly groomed appearance had no place in the blood-stained pit of an illegal establishment. "It occurred to me that you could easily overpower Hisagi and choose to flee. There are numerous filthy creatures that would have harbored you, while you continued to skulk around and prey on my wife's sister." His hard, grey eyes flickered in Urahara's direction when he said the last part; the sphinx was watching our exchange with mild interest from above.

"You talk big and make it sound like I'm the scum here." I spat at him, talking big for someone who had no plans to back up his words. "I've made my fair share of mistakes, and clumsily went about courting her in all the wrong ways, but I'm not the one passing her around like property. You've been keeping her from living her own life. She isn't a bargaining chip."

"Explaining myself to you is both futile and exhausting. You have the ignorance and petulance of a human and a child." Byakuya shirked off his expensive jacket and his shoes, setting his things aside as if they wouldn't be trampled during a fight. "Tonight, we will finish the fight you initiated back at the Gathering. This time, I will not show you any mercy."

The last time, I'd stormed the arena in full dragon form, and there hadn't been a lot of time for posturing. Byakuya had simply met my challenge by matching form and engaging me in battle. This time, he was showing off. The Kuchiki alpha took a step forward and let his body start to shift. Bones cracked, and flesh crawled, scales rippling over his skin in small black waves. But everything was very controlled, nothing wild, no flinching, or writhing. Byakuya suspended the shift half-way, manifesting fangs, horns, wings, and dragon feet and hands. This was known as a dragoon* form. His eyes burned with the eerie brightness that reflected the anger he kept expertly concealed.

Byakuya had no reason to start with a dragoon form. He was just trying to intimidate me, and belittle me with how much control he could exert.

Well, two could play at that game.

I watched his pupils dilate when I followed suite and assumed my own dragoon form. My shift wasn't quite as graceful, it involved some writhing and flinching, and when I finished I wasn't nearly as handsome as he was. Byakuya was a European dragon, his wings being a separate set of appendages from his arms. Since I was a wyvern, my hands assumed the form of my wings. My result was a hunched over misshapen creature. Sure, I had the usual, claws, horns, teeth and tail. My arms curled before me with half-formed membrane stretched between long spindly fingers. I also didn't control the shift of my face very well. My jaw was all kinds of fucked up, snout slightly elongated, and lower jaw protruding out in a horrendous underbite. I probably looked like the unholy spawn of an orc and a dinosaur.

To the point, I was ugly.

"Tell me, since when did you learn to assume the dragoon form?" He sounded genuinely curious, if not a little bit disgusted.

I snickered at him low and sinister sounding, and entertained a darker side of my humor. "Lasht night, withhh your sishhter." The words were very hard to form with a jaw that was barely human. My statement was in no way accurate. I'd first taken a form like this half a year ago at the Gathering, and had been dabbling around with it ever since, able to manipulate it a little better each time. It was no easy feat to suspend a shift half-way, and it took most dragons decades upon decades of training to control it.

Byakuya must've realized I was pissing around with him. He didn't take too kindly at my implication of fucking his sister in a half-formed state. It was the early hours of the morning, so the last-night part was accurate, but he knew very well I hadn't learned how to do this overnight.

He put aside his posturing and rushed me. His taloned-feet dug into the ground kicking up gravel and dust. I engaged him and we grappled for a moment, my teeth were bared and the same expression was mirrored on his own features. For what felt like minutes we forced against each other, determined to knock the other off balance, our talons struggling to keep purchase in the dusty arena floor.

A rock beneath my foot shifted, and suddenly my feet were tangled beneath me. Byakuya forced me into the ground and stepped on my half-formed wing to hold me down.

"You are even more pathetic than the last time we fought, Kurosaki." Steely eyes glowered down at me, they were dark despite the faint glow that shone from them.

I let loose a hard breath, it escaped my chest in a shuddering way. _What am I doing?_

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and feelings and Byakuya struck me in the stomach with his foot. It hurt, and I took it as a warning that I needed to start taking things seriously.

My gasp of pain and the series of coughs that followed almost made me miss a familiar scent on the air. I took a sharp intake just to be sure, and her scent filled my lungs.

My eyes flew open, and my gaze launched past Byakuya's cold liquid silver stare. There at the top of the arena, clutching the chain link fence was Rukia. I couldn't decipher the emotions on her face, they were a convoluted mess of relief and anger and desperation, as well as glimpses of other emotions. But I clearly made out the words she spoke to me. Even though she was too far up and spoke too softly; I heard the words like she spoke them into my ear. Or I read them off her lips.

" _Fight for me_."

I changed in the same motion I barreled into Byakuya. I didn't even miss a beat, just plowed into his chest with the solid section of my skull just as my mane of spikes pushed through my skin and scales. I felt each little spine as they pierced his chest, drew blood, and the force of my headbutt sent him flying a fair distance.

Byakuya was nimble, he recovered from the blow rather quickly and was on his feet again, rows of his teeth bared and his face was already elongating with his own shift. I settled into my full dragon form with ease, stretching my natural muscles and loving the feel of my real skin. I cast one more glance up at the woman watching me. She was smiling, a sad worried smile, but smiling none the less. Rukia was flanked by a gryphon on her right. A tawny brown colored owl-faced female, who I could only assume was Momo.

I couldn't help puffing myself up and raking the dirt with my claws. I flared my wings out for a moment, showing off the earthy reddish tones of the membrane, and Rukia responded with an incredulous stare. Like she couldn't believe my antics.

By the time I turned my attention back to my slithering black opponent he had already changed and was lunging at me. Sharp needle teeth clamped into my neck, and razor-tipped claws followed right after. The tips tore into my scales, rending my shoulders.

Byakuya used to be a magnificent pitch-black European dragon with two long thin and whip-like tails. In our last match, I severed one of them, and it never grew back. Now the Kuchiki alpha, while still magnificent, had a stump where his second tail should've been. His remaining tail came around to strike me, the spines on the end splitting open my flesh.

I used my size to force Byakuya under me, and press him into the dirt. With some maneuvering, I managed to work my body around so my short legs could take hold of his flank. We rolled around for a bit. The hold he had on my neck was far from life threatening. Instead of the soft vulnerable underside, his jaws were clamped around the tough muscled back. The spikes that ran down the back of my neck must've been doing a number to the inside of his mouth.

Finally, the alpha released me, but I didn't give him a chance to retreat. When his hind talons kicked into my softer underbelly, and he attempted to push off, I bit down into his left thigh. Unlike his small, sharp needle-like fangs. Mine were large like daggers. My jaw was also huge, forcing row after row of teeth into his flesh and preventing escape. The blood gushed into my mouth, and it took everything to suppress my gag reflex, but I held on.

Realizing he was in a dangerous position, and I could easily tear out a chunk of his leg, Byakuya sent a stream of white hot plasma at me. The stream from his mouth was deadly, and if I hadn't brought my left wing around to shield my face, he would've melted the eyes from my sockets. As it was, his breath melted and burned away the membrane of my wing. The scales on my arm started to melt away as well and the flesh was blistering. I bought myself just enough time to release him and back off before the plasma could reach my face

I reeled back screaming in pain and flinging my wings (what was left of them) about wildly. The remnants of the deadly breath dispersed in the air as a shower of little embers. A subtle pink hue glowed off the white-hot embers, making them oddly pretty. I assessed the damage on my wing. A huge section of the membrane that connected between the fingers had been burned away. There was no blood because the wounds were cauterized from the intense heat.

Byakuya tried to take advantage of my retreat and snapped at my good wing. I forced him to back off, breathing a stream of my own fire in his general direction. The flames fell short and only licked him. My breath was not as impressive, just the traditional fire, and my snout wasn't developed to control the stream very well.

We began circling each other. He kept testing me for opening, and I would retaliate and force him back. He kept this up for several minutes before I realized he was trying to exhaust me. He was waiting for me to respond in a sluggish manner and then he would take advantage. I waited for him to feint me again and purposefully left myself open. He didn't fall for it.

 _Damn._

So, I rushed him. No sense letting him continue dancing around. Rather than dodge, he met me straight on and we both grappled. I snapped at him and he met the strike with his own jaws. Our teeth collided, scraping violently. His front claws braced against the forearms of my wings and kept my long sickle-like talons from reaching his body.

I bit at him several more times, but each bite was intercepted with his own fangs. Then his thin tail came around and struck me right in the eye. I was forced to recoil, and his jaws sank into the soft section of my throat. His fangs sliced right through my flesh, and the force scared me. I relived that torturous moment back at the Gathering when I thought he was suffocating me to death.

His grip was true, and my windpipe closed off. I tried to struggle but I lost my footing and he forced me on my side and into the dirt. Darkness and desperation flashed over my vision. I squirmed, and he moved to pin me down with his own body.

Somewhere far away, I heard screaming. I couldn't make out the words, but I recognized her voice.

Byakuya's jaws clenched tighter, and I couldn't draw in breath. I couldn't even swallow. My body was starting to tingle from the lack of oxygen, and my head was spinning.

" _Ichigo!"_ All I could make out was my name. She was screaming it.

 _I must win. This is all meaningless if I don't win. I owe her. I. want. HER!_

I forced my hind legs into the rocks and shoved so hard I nearly dislocated them from my hip. The sudden force jarred Byakuya from atop my side. With the absence of his weight I hooked my wing into him to keep him from moving away, and sank my talons right into the underside of his belly. My claws tore open the vulnerable flesh, shredding his belly, his hot blood coating my toes. It was enough to force him to release my neck.

 _Sweet Christ, hot damn, glorious fucking air!_ I could never describe to you the pure bliss of oxygen filling your lungs when you've been deprived of it for so long.

A flurry of slashes to my wing forced me to abandon the hold I had on him and Byakuya must've assumed I would retreat to catch my breath, because he left his flank open. I sank my teeth right into his injured thigh and dragged him across the ground. I stepped on his tail to keep him from getting away, released his thigh, then slammed the arms of both my wings into his ribcage and knocked the wind out of him. The lack of air would keep him from breathing that nasty plasma in my face.

Blood poured from the wounds on his belly, and the bite on my throat rained my own blood all over the Kuchiki alpha. I aimed for his neck but he brought his front leg up to block me, and I ended up taking a bite out of his forearm.

I bit again, this time I took a chunk from his shoulder. Byakuya sent a sharp kick from his hind legs into my own stomach. His talons ripped my own soft under belly and I was forced to back off.

We began circling again. He was limping, both hind and front end, and his chest shuddered with ragged breaths. My own breathing was just as labored if not more. I limped around on my left wing, and the wounds on my belly spilled blood all over the dirt and stones beneath, leaving a trail behind me.

Neither Byakuya or I had it in us to prolong the fight. I could tell he was just as exhausted and wounded as I was, and it was everything we had just to remain standing. This last clash was going to be out last, and I had to put everything I had into it.

I took the first step, barreling at him with every ounce of strength left. Byakuya followed suit and met me. His front claws raked at me. One sliced into my face and dug into my right eye. The other tore into my shoulders. My own lunge fell just short. I missed biting into him when his claws forced my head to the left. His jaws found purchase in the side of my neck. He appeared to have the upper hand.

But I didn't stop coming. I used my last ace in the hole. I was bigger, and stronger, and my momentum was greater. Despite his teeth and claws buried in my flesh, I barreled him over and rammed him right into the wall of the arena with the full force of my weight. I knew several of his bones snapped, because I heard the sickening sound.

My skull struck the wall with the force of my momentum and we both crumpled to the ground in a pathetic bloody heap. My world was black for a moment. When my vision returned it was only to my left eye and it was blurry.

I had no energy left. I couldn't get up. I couldn't tell if Byakuya could still fight.

There weren't any black masses in my pathetic field of vision. Just the hazy brown and grays of the arena. I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't obey. It was everything I could manage just to lift my tail a few inches off the ground. A quick assessment of my limbs alerted me that my right wing was broken. So was my other horn, the one my dad didn't chip earlier. I was blind in my right eye, and I had the inkling suspicion I suffered a concussion.

I heard a sharp long whimper from beside me, and managed to turn my head enough to see the form of Byakuya. He wasn't moving, completely still.

 _Did I win?_

I pushed against him with my tail and he didn't move.

With my last drop of energy, I threw back my head and released the most triumphant howl I've ever howled in my entire life.

To our audience, it must have sounded tired and pitiful. But to my own ears it was a trumpet of victory. One last final scream to tell the world I won.

I lost consciousness then and I didn't even feel when my head reconnected with the ground.

00000

 **Rukia's POV**

"Step aside."

"I'm sorry miss Kuchiki, I can't let you go to him." A scruffy suspicious looking man blocked my path.

"Why not?!" I demanded.

He ignored me and addressed a large dark man standing off to the side. "Tessai, please take care of the combatants. We need to remove them from my arena." He instructed in a nonchalant attitude.

"Don't ignore me!" I struck the man across the face. He hardly flinched at the action and when he turned to look at me, I almost swore his pupils looked feline.

"Obdormiscere*," He said without the slightest bit of inflection.

My world went black.

000000

 ***Obdormiscere, means "fall to sleep" in Latin. But it can also have connotations of death.**

 ***Dragoon: a term I use to describe the half-form of a dragon. This would be a human body with dragon characteristics. The term is adopted from the 1999 PS1 game, Legend of Dragoon.**

 ***Lamborghini Murcielago, is a specific model of the Lamborghini, an Italian supercar. Funny story, when I was a small child, my brother had model cars and one of them was a bright neon yellow Lamborghini. At the time, I had no idea how expensive or over the top Lamborghini was. So, when anyone asked me what car I wanted when I grew up, I always answered, a yellow Lamborghini just like my brother's model. (Haha, don't we all want a Lamborghini) When I grew up I eventually realized how absurd my favorite car was. But to this day, I still kinda want one. And turns out the Murcielago model is actually my favorite. How fitting that Murcielago, the Spanish word for bat, is also the name of Ulquiorra's released form. I felt if there was ever a time to squeeze my favorite car/reference to Bleach, it was here, since ya know, Byakuya can afford the most expensive cars on the planet. HAHA.**

* * *

 **If you guys decide to read the changes I made to the original chapters, please please please drop a review telling me your thoughts and opinions. If you like the changes, or dislike them. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Also please don't forget to drop a review about this chapter. It would mean the world to me, and it makes everything feel worthwhile.**

 **It goes without saying that there's more Ichiruki art on both my Tumblr and my Deviantart. Feel free to check that out.**

 **Lastly, I really appreciate all the love an support I've gotten on this story. I hope you continue to enjoy this as we move into the last arc of it.**


	20. Love is Blind

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke to surroundings I could not recognize and the acrid smell of Kuchikis.

That wasn't at all surprising because there were at least three Kuchikis in the room with me, and they were surrounding a massive black lump that I could only assume was Byakuya.

After a few minutes, I discarded a bit of the grogginess I felt and took a self-assessment. There were thick bindings and strips of leather wrapped around my head, covering my right eye. There was intense pain and burning sensation coming from my left wing and when I tried to move myself to look at it, I realized there were massive chains strapping my head and limbs to the floor. Another glance at Byakuya and I noticed that he too was chained down.

Panic surged through my brain, and I began struggling. I'd heard of the black market. Creatures who dealt in the buying and selling of other supernatural creatures. Pain welled up in my stomach and neck, and I felt hot liquid begin to ooze and pool beneath me.

"Woah, woah waoh!" Cried a husky voice. "Kurosaki, calm down."

I struggled harder despite the increasing pain in my wing. It felt like it was on fire, like molten lava was rippling over the surface of it. With every minute the pain just got worse until I couldn't focus on anything else. Just never-ending, nerve pulsing, agonizing lava that threatened to spread over my entire body.

"Ururu, sedate Mr. Kurosaki again before he tears open all of his wounds."

Whoever it was must've approached on my blind side, because not more than two seconds later I felt the sharp sting of a large needle piercing my neck and the world got heavy and so slow again. I struggled against the effects of the drugs, but it wasn't long till I lost the battle and went under once more.

00000

 **Rukia's POV**

"Hm…"

The gravel of his voice nudged me from my current task of preparing breakfast.

"Hm?" I repeated back, still only vaguely aware of Ichigo's large frame towering behind me. Although cooking wasn't the most exciting activity I'd experienced, I still didn't turn. Even when he compromised our proximity. Even when heat exuded from the palms of his hands onto my hips.

"I didn't catch you rifling through my clothes this morning…" He tugged experimentally at the hem of the oversized shirt hanging over my bare thighs.

"No… you were still busy catching up on your beauty sleep." My response was edging towards sarcasm, despite the warmth I felt pooling in my stomach.

"Maybe I wouldn't have needed so much…" Ichigo moved his fingertips deftly across my neck as he swept my hair behind my back, "…if one particular demon hadn't deprived me of my sleep last night."

I smirked at this. He had a point.

My expression was short-lived and dispersed quickly, the second his lips grazed along the underside of my jaw. I would've conjured some witty remark had I not been taken off-guard by the gentle nip of his teeth against my skin.

"Ichigo…" His name slipped from my lips in one soft breath – which too, was cut short as he pushed my hips into the counter. As a result, the chopping knife overcame my grip and clattered onto the marble.

He barely waited until I had gathered my thoughts together before he spun me around so I was facing him. He was shirtless… actually… as I took the leisure of scanning his entire appearance, I noticed it wasn't _just_ a shirt he was lacking…

Ichigo probably saw the blush creep onto my cheeks before I felt it because he was already offering me a roguish grin, raising an expectant eyebrow.

I'd seen that look before.

But before I could even properly read it, his lips had inched forwards, stealing the breath from my own. Thoughts of finishing breakfast were abandoned as my fingers curled around the backs of his arms, tugging his body closer.

I tasted his mouth as he hoisted my body upwards by the hips, setting me down on the counter. I didn't question how smoothly he'd managed to maneuver his way between my thighs. Or how easily he'd managed to roll up the hem of _his_ shirt to my waist.

I'd stopped questioning everything the moment my hands grasped at his shoulders, finding myself tangled up in his sturdy hold.

00

 _My room? How did I get here?_

The remnants of my heated dream dispersed like sand slithering between my fingers. I moved my arm around and grasped only handfuls of blankets. The sun shone in despite the best effort of my fancy curtains to keep it out. The detailed pattern of the embroidery cast complex and mesmerizing patterns along my rumpled bed spread.

I let out an exhausted and disappointed groan. If only I'd slept just a little longer. Instead I was faced with the conundrum of recalling reality.

The last thing I remembered was the fight between Ichigo and my brother. I couldn't remember where it took place. Only that Momo had brought me there.

Everything was fuzzy after the battle. I tried to go to Ichigo once the fight was over, but a man stopped me. Now I was in bed, in my bedroom at the Feng estate. A servant scurried out of my bedroom as soon as I sat up, I barely had a chance to pull on some clothes before Lord Feng stormed into the room.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on your recent betrothal."

"What?" I had to take a seat on my bed, and my mind swam back to Ichigo. I hope she meant what I was hoping she meant.

"You've been asleep for almost three days. That filthy sphinx, Kisuke, put a spell on you and your gryphon body guard brought you home." Lord Feng looked regal as ever. She was always sharply dressed in an outfit that left her shoulders exposed. Today her hair was bound in two braids that trailed the length of her back.

"What happened to Ichigo and Brother?"

"Both are being kept heavily medicated at Kisuke's place until they make a full recovery." Her tone was icy as ever. "According to Hisagi, your half-blood lover won, which means you no longer belong to me, or the Kuchiki for that matter. You're free to go. Just pack your things, no one will stop you when you're ready to leave."

 _So, I belong to Ichigo now._ I wasn't free. Ownership over my person had only exchanged hands. I would be marrying Ichigo now, whether I was ready to or not. My decision the night before had been impulsive. If I chose not to go to him he would have died; he would have let Byakuya slay him.

I loved him too much to watch that happen. I did not regret going to him and asking him to fight for me, but I wasn't quite prepared for the consequences. The fact that I would be forced to marry him now weighed heavily on my mind. But marriage I wasn't ready for was preferable over his death.

There was another problem though. Ichigo was in recovery, and I had nowhere to go and no place to live. I stole a glance at Lord Feng, and she was eyeing me skeptically.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" She inquired in a subdued voice.

I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Its traditional for the victor to take his new mate with him. But given the circumstances, and that both your Brother and Kurosaki are incapacitated, you are welcome to stay here until things get sorted out. You might belong to the Kurosaki clan now, but I still consider you an honorary member of my clan."

Lord Feng turned to leave, and I whispered my thanks as she stepped through the threshold. She paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder, then left me alone to my thoughts.

00000

I was not permitted to go see Ichigo, wherever he was. Shuhei refused to take me, Momo was being flighty at college, and Lord Feng said she wouldn't get involved with Kisuke Urahara.

It was almost three weeks of boring routine, going through the motions at college and waiting for word to come regarding my fate.

The only reprieve I had was a visit from my sister. She showed up at the Feng estate chauffeured by Renji. The three of us took tea in the lounge and Hisana explained that Byakuya was still absent from the Kuchiki estate.

Renji took this time to fill me in on Ichigo's condition. Apparently, _he_ was granted permission to visit a little more than a week ago. According to him, both Ichigo and Byakuya were recovering well, considering the severity of their wounds.

With the absence of the Kuchiki clan alpha, the Kuchikis had been challenged twice by opportunistic rogues looking to take command over a weakened but wealthy clan. Both times the Kuchiki clan beta managed to fight off the challengers, but it was only a matter of time before the rogues either tired him out, or over-powered him. The Kuchikis were in a bad place while their alpha was out of commission.

It suddenly occurred to me that what remained of Hisana's life rested on the success of the Kuchiki clan beta.

"What will happen if a rogue takes command of the Kuchiki clan?"

Renji shot me a tired look over his cup of tea. "If the rogues manage to defeat the beta, then the rogue becomes the new alpha. They'll assume all the wealth of the clan and kill off the previous Alpha's mate, and any immediate offspring."

"Don't you work for the Kuchiki clan? What part do you play in all this?"

Renji threw up his hands and splashed tea all over the floor. "I'm hired help. I protect the clan but I can't get involved in fights over leadership. It's not my place."

"You'd just let Hisana die?" I implored at him. _What a freaking coward._

Renji shot a nervous look around the room. "Well I…. I guess I'd try to save her."

"What happens when Byakuya comes back?"

That's simple" Renji perked back up. "He'd just kill the rogue and assume his position as Alpha once more." The way Renji talked it was like there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that Brother could overthrow any rogue that dared stand on his pedestal.

Eventually our conversation moved to safer and more comfortable topics, and it was nice to spend some quality time with Hisana for a change. It took my mind off _other_ things.

00

Then on a Friday afternoon sitting in the passenger seat of Shuhei's straw-colored Fiat Panda he paused before starting the engine.

"Your brother has requested your presence. We will be going to see him… and the half-breed today."

I tried to stop my racing heart and control the emotions that threatened to light across my face.

"It's about time." I said, and turned my face to look out the window, in hopes that he couldn't see the smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

I could see Shuhei's concerned look in the reflection of the passenger side window. He was eyeing me up and down, and his mouth was drawn in a thin hard line. His hair was messier than it usually was, which was saying something because his hair tended to be just as messy and spikey as Ichigo's. He started the car and pulled away from the curb, taking us down roads I didn't recognize.

"What do you like him so much?"

I didn't take my eyes off the passing street lights. "That's none of your business. You have your secrets and I have mine." Not that there was any solid explanation for why I was so enthralled with Ichigo. He was everything I wasn't supposed to have. Everything Byakuya hated, loving him went against everything I swore loyalty to. There was just something about him that set my soul on fire.

00000

Shuhei brought me to the same location Momo had taken me the night of the fight. It looked even older and run-down in daylight. The paint was pealing from the exterior of the store, and there was a light burnt out on the store's open sign, so it said "Ope."

Like with Momo, Shuhei took me down a secret elevator, and we had to wind through a crowd of unsavory looking creatures who were passing money along table tops while drinking alcohol and watching a couple of monsters roll around in the arena. I described them as creatures because I didn't have the supernatural knowledge to properly identify most of them. Just that there were almost no humans in this establishment.

Shuhei led me to a door in the back, that led to a locker room full of more creatures, some of which were less than fully clothed. From there he directed me to a door that led into a large dungeon. Or at least it looked like a dungeon. There was a gated tunnel that appeared to lead out into the arena. Chains were strung up along the floor, ceiling, and walls. There were no windows, and a large drain was centered in the room, and given the brown coloration to the concrete floor, I could only assume it was meant for blood.

Along one wall was a black dragon. He was laying on his belly with his eyes closed while several men attended to him. I recognized the men as members of the Kuchiki clan. One was cleaning the dragon's teeth, while three others were cleaning and polishing his scales.

 _Brother._ There was no doubt that he knew I was there with Shuhei. But the large black dragon chose not to acknowledge us.

On the other side of the room was a filthy gray dragon. There were still bits of old brown blood caked on his scales, and his scales were dull and dirty. The areas around his wounds were cleaned, but the rest of the dragon was unkempt, so much so that the white color on his face was nothing more than a dingy brown.

His eyes were closed, and chains held him to the ground. Most of his wounds were healed and starting to scar, but some of them were still swollen and pink. There were a few scars over his right eye that looked nasty, and the membrane on his left wing was just starting to grow back.

 _Ichigo._ He looked neglected.

I didn't bother to greet anyone. Not Brother, not the Kuchikis, not even Ichigo, though he was probably sleeping. I snatched up one of the towels and a bucket of soapy water that the Kuchikis had brought to attend to Byakuya, and stalked across the room to Ichigo. I ignored the curious stares I received and dipped the towel into the water, then I began scrubbing Ichigo's shoulder.

After about ten minutes of scrubbing the dirt and blood from my dragon's body, Byakuya finally decided to acknowledge my presence. He rose from the ground and rumbled at his servants. They paused their attentions to him, and he snorted. From the corner of my eye I saw him nod toward me and Ichigo, and a moment later three clan members joined me and began cleaning Ichigo as well.

I worked my way from his shoulder up to his neck and down the length of his face, and he did not wake up.

"What's wrong with him?" I finally asked, tossing my soiled towel into the bucket after cleaning off his snout.

"He's been sedated." Informed Shuhei. He'd been leaning against the wall, watching the entire time.

"Why?" I demanded. "Brother isn't sedated and chained up."

"The half-breed got an infection in the wound on his stomach, and it's taken longer for him to heal. He had to be heavily medicated, and he's been kept sedated because he acts up when he's awake." Shuhei explained this all with a grim look on his face. He wouldn't even make eye contact with me.

"Well it's no wonder he got an infection! Look at him! No one has bothered to clean him properly in weeks! And the chains have chafed his scales!"

I was so irritated with everyone in the room, especially whoever was supposed to be tending to Ichigo's recovery. The Kuchikis said nothing and continued scrubbing. Brother only eyed me with a bored expression from across the room.

When it was clear no one was going to talk to me I started cleaning Ichigo again. I was under the impression that I had been invited here because Brother wanted to speak to me, but he made no effort to communicate in any way. I'm not sure how much time passed, but eventually the Kuchikis took their leave and I was alone with the dragons except for Shuhei, who appeared to have dozed off in the corner.

I wasn't certain Byakuya was asleep. He was curled up on the ground with his eyes shut and would occasionally shift the end of his tail much the same way a feline would.

Everyone else seemed to think now was a perfectly reasonable time for a nap so I took a break. Setting aside the towel, I walked around to the front of Ichigo's snout and placed my hand on the end of his nose. At regular intervals, his hot breath would jet from his nostrils and disturb the clothing I wore, but the even breathing was also reassuring. He was alive. _Ichigo was alive._

I traced some of his scales with my fingers and followed them up his snout. My hand stopped just under his eye, the one with the scars. After several minutes of hesitation, I began tracing the scars on his brow and over his eyelid. They were deep and nasty, and must have required stitches when they were fresh.

Then I ran my hand over his brow and across several of his spikes. The blazing reddish orange color was duller than usual, but that was due to the layer of grime that coated them. It was going to take a while to clean his mane, and I hadn't gotten around to it yet. Using my finger nails I scraped away some of the dirt to reveal the more vibrant color beneath.

 _I'm going to take care of you._

As if answering my unspoken words, he let out a rumbling hum.

I barely had time to retreat before his nostrils began a frantic rhythm of breaths. His eye fluttered open a moment later, but it was not the color I expected.

Usually Ichigo's dragon eyes glowed a haunting gold color, but his right eye had no light, and there was a film over it that made it a dull pale yellow. He also didn't react to my presence, and instead sniffed the air frantically.

"Ichigo." I called, hoping he was in the right state of mind for reason and recognition. But then, he always seemed to recognize me.

His chains rattled when he attempted to move his head in my direction. To keep him from getting frustrated with the restraints I moved to the front of his snout so I could see both eyes. Just as I feared his right eye was a different color from his left.

"Ichigo," I whispered again, and placed my hand against his nose, tracing the rim of his left nostril while he continued to smell me.

"Rrrrrrroooooooo-keeeeeee-aahhhhhh." The rumble in his throat rolled the sound of the r, but I could've sworn he was trying to say my name.

The chains rattled again, he was trying to pull against them, straining to move closer to me. Ichigo winced when the steel scraped against the sore parts of his hide and he gave up with a long wistful whimper, settling back against the concrete in defeat. My heart sank deep into my chest at the sight, and I stroked the side of his snout and bellow his chin to try and comfort him.

"Well, Miss Kuchiki, since you're here I feel better about letting 'ol Ichigo loose."

I jerked my head to the left to see a scruffy blonde man dressed in green robes and a striped hat. He grinned at me and I recognized him, he was the man who wouldn't let me see Ichigo after the fight. When I made no motion to back away from Ichigo, he stepped forward and held out a key. It was an old looking key, the kind you'd associate with a dungeon which further supported my theory of what this room was used for. I took the key from him and his mouth dropped into a bored expression again.

"Ichigo should be well enough to leave in a few days. We're discharging your Brother tonight, once Unohana gives him the okay."

I didn't say a word and continued to glare at him. If this was the man who was supposed to be tending to Ichigo, he did a lousy job. Eventually the scruffy blonde man tipped his hat and sauntered out of the room much the way an old feline would.

Once he was gone I began releasing all the locks on Ichigo's restraints in earnest. Click by click they came apart, and the chains fell away from his body. Their impact against the concrete was the sound of freedom.

Ichigo responded almost immediately. Before I could even release the shackles from his ankles he was upon me, his nose pushed me off my feet and into the ground and his warm tongue caressed the side of my face. There was a pleasant hum that rumbled from his chest and the intensity of his nuzzling knocked the wind out of me a couple times. He wasn't the most considerate concerning our size differences.

"Calm down, I can't breathe!" I managed to wheeze out between breaths.

Byakuya's head shot up from across the room and he pulled back his lips and let out a long threatening hiss.

Ichigo's mane clattered and he tilted his head to snort in response. Then right there, on top of me, he began shuddering. His whole body, every muscle and scale began trembling. His ragged breaths blew over my face in waves, and I'd be lying if I didn't say the stench was nauseating. Once again he hadn't brushed his teeth in ages.

When I realized what he was doing, I began protesting loudly. "Ichigo, you can't shift yet! You haven't finished healing!"

His body curled over me, writhing and jerking with every contortion of his bones and muscles. The chains that still held his legs changed with him to accommodate his change in size.

"You moronic imbecile!" I yelled, just as he reached out with his good hand and caressed the side of my cheek. There were claws still on the tips of his fingers, but he made sure to touch me gently. The greasy hair on his brow fell over his eyes in a messy fringe, and I couldn't stop myself from pushing it aside so I could see his eyes.

I felt the lump grow in my chest when my gaze followed the fresh scars up his right cheek and stopped over his eye. I couldn't help but stare into the hazy washed out color of the eye that saw nothing. Not even me.

"You're blind… aren't you?" My voice choked over the last two words.

* * *

 **Please don't fillet me. I promise his blindness is better than the alternative I was entertaining. Reviews would be nice. Even if it's just you guys yelling at me for Ichigo's eye. I still wanna hear your thoughts.**

 **Anywho. As always there is art on both my tumblr and Deviantart. Though at this point if you are looking for DI art it'll be easier to locate on my DA, as I have a folder specifically set up for it in my gallery. While my tumblr is just a dump for all my drawings whether they are related to Ichiruki or not.**

 **Speaking of drawings, anyone like Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir? Cause, damn, I've gotten absolutely obsessed with that show, and suffice it to say I'm drawing a crap-ton of Ladybug and Cat Noir fanart.**

 **Special thanks to my editor and friend LadyofCythera. She helped me with this chapter, and worked on Rukia's dream bit. (Cause I wasn't feeling up to writing anything sensual.) I love romance and all that noise, but when it starts getting sexual its like my mind draws a blank. I have such a hard time writing it. So I really appreciate her help on that bit of this chapter.**


End file.
